


Einmal Paradies Und Zurück

by MissLittyKitty



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Einmal Paradies, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, MissLittyKitty, Romance, Written in Dreams
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 68,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLittyKitty/pseuds/MissLittyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal hält das Leben so einige Überraschungen parat. Manchmal läuft es ganz anders, als man denkt. Manchmal macht man Fehler und muss dann mit den Konsequenzen zurecht kommen. Und manchmal muss man sich eingestehen, dass auch daraus etwas Positives wachsen kann. Vielleicht sogar noch viel mehr...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zu Schön Um Wirklich Wahr Zu Sein

**Author's Note:**

> Ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine beiden Betas WuschMiHa und Coffeegirl.  
> Ich habe diese Alex O'Loughlin Fanfiction vor einer ganzen Weile geschrieben und stelle sie hier nun ein. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch und ich freue mich riesig über euer Feedback.  
> Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**„Zu schön, um wirklich wahr zu sein“**

„Ich glaube, das war der Letzte“, sagte er und lehnte sich neben meinem Stuhl an den Tresen in unserer…nein, seiner Küche. Von heute an würde es seine Küche sein. Nicht länger unsere. Der Gedanke machte mich irgendwie noch trauriger, als ich ohnehin schon war. 

Ich nickte und sah zu ihm auf. Unsere Blicke trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor ich mich wieder den Unterlagen vor mir widmete. Ich konnte ihn jetzt nicht länger ansehen; wollte es auch nicht. Mein Gehirn sagte mir, dass es eh nichts bringen würde, nur noch mehr Herzschmerz. Und davon hatte ich bereits mehr als genug, was sogar mein Herz zugeben konnte.  
Ich zwang mich dazu, mich auf die Linie am unteren Rand des Blattes zu konzentrieren. Die Linie, auf die ich meine Unterschrift setzen musste. Eigentlich ganz einfach und simpel seinen Namen zu schreiben, so sollte man meinen. Doch es gestaltete sich zunehmend schwieriger, auch nur den Stift in die Hand zu nehmen. 

„Wann geht dein Flug?“, fragte er und unterbrach mein zwanghaftes Starren auf das Blatt Papier. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem schieren Gedanken daran, gehen zu müssen. Dennoch antwortete ich wie automatisch: „Um Zwei. Ich soll etwa eine Stunde vorher am Flughafen sein.“   
Diesmal nickte er, was ich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wahrnahm. Es schien, als stünde etwas zwischen uns, doch bevor ich auch nur die geringste Chance hatte, dem auf den Grund zu gehen, fragte er: „Soll…soll ich dich zum Flughafen begleiten?“   
Ich musste die Augen schließen, sie für einen kurzen Moment fest zudrücken.   
„Nein“, schoss es dann schnell aus meinem Mund. Zu schnell. Etwas an seiner Haltung und an seinem Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verändert. Er nickte, stieß sich vom Tresen ab. Er trat einige Schritte vor, blieb dann aber stehen, als wollte er noch etwas sagen. Doch es kam nichts. Wenige Augenblicke später hörte ich, wie sich seine Schritte entfernten.   
Nun vollends mit den Nerven durch, ließ ich die Tränen laufen, die bereits seit heute Morgen in meinen Augen brannten …nein, eigentlich schon, seit diese Unterlagen vor etwa einer Woche eingetroffen waren. Und war damit nicht auch der Anfang vom Ende eingetroffen? 

Schniefend kramte ich ein Taschentuch aus meiner Handtasche, schnäuzte mich und trocknete die Tränen. Resolut ergriff ich dann den Kugelschreiber und kritzelte schnell, fast unkenntlich meine Unterschrift auf das Papier. Schluss. Ende. Aus.   
So sollte es anscheinend sein und es gab nichts, was ich dagegen tun konnte. 

Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr verriet mir, dass es bereits kurz nach elf Uhr war. In etwa einer halben Stunde würde der Fahrer hier sein. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und erhob mich von dem Stuhl. So blieb mir wenigstens noch Zeit, mich von diesem Haus – und mit ihm von all den schönen Erinnerungen - zu verabschieden. Mitnehmen wollte ich diese Erinnerungen nicht, auch wenn es mir mehr als schwerfallen würde, sie zu vergessen. Doch sie waren zu schmerzhaft…zu schön, um wirklich wahr zu sein. Kimmi, meine Cousine, hatte wieder einmal recht gehabt. 

Seufzend verließ ich die Küche durch die Essecke und trat in das direkt angrenzende Wohnzimmer. Es war nicht groß, aber unheimlich gemütlich. Ein dunkelbraunes Sofa stand vor dem Kamin, auf dessen Sims noch immer unsere Fotos standen. Der Fernseher hatte seinen Platz rechts daneben gefunden auf einer alten Holztruhe, die ein Bekannter wunderschön restauriert hatte. Links befand sich eine große Fensterfront mit Glasschiebetür nach draußen auf eine kleine Terrasse. Und dahinter, nur wenige Meter entfernt, erstreckte sich ein weiter Sandstrand und der türkisblaue Ozean, soweit das Auge reichte. Es war wunderschön. Dieser Anblick würde mir fehlen, wie so vieles andere auch. 

Ich wandte den Blick ab und ging durch den Türbogen in die kleine Diele. Geradeaus rechts war ein kleines Bad mit Dusche und dahinter lag die Küche. Auf der linken Seite führte eine Tür in die Garage und eine Holztreppe in den ersten Stock.   
Der kurze Flur wurde durch die große Glastür mit Sonnenlicht geflutet. Links lagen zwei Gästezimmer, wovon eines meist von seinem Sohn bewohnt wurde. Rechts gab es ein größeres Badezimmer mit Wanne und Dusche sowie ein großes Schlafzimmer, welches ich nach kurzem Zögern betrat. Das Bett war durchwühlt, die großen Fenster gaben einen wunderbaren Blick auf das Sonnendeck, das Meer und den weiten Horizont frei. Ein weiterer Seufzer entfuhr mir und ich ließ mich, wider besseres Wissen, auf die Bettkante sinken. Ich zog die leichte Decke zu mir, legte meine Wange daran und atmete den Duft ein. Seinen Duft.   
Wieder brannten die Tränen hinter meinen Augen und ich sprang ruckartig auf. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn ich hörte Schritte auf der Treppe und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür.   
„Hier bist du“, sagte er und atmete auf. Irrte ich mich, oder sah ich Erleichterung darüber, dass ich noch hier war, in seinen Augen?   
„Dein Wagen ist da“, teilte er mir dann mit und ich tat das, was ich eben zu sehen geglaubt hatte, als Sinnestäuschung ab. Ja, richtig. Wohl eher als Herzschmerz bereitendes Wunschdenken. 

Ich dankte ihm und folgte ihm die Treppen hinunter. Meine Reisetasche stand gepackt neben der Tür parat. Alles andere war in Kartons verpackt und bereits dem Umzugsunternehmen übergeben worden. So blieb mir nur noch meine Handtasche aus der Küche zu holen. Meine geliebte Küche. Ein letztes Mal noch ließ ich meinen Blick über die Schränke, die steinerne Arbeitsplatte, die tolle Kochinsel mit angesetztem Tresen schweifen. Diese Küche…eigentlich dieses gesamte Haus hatte ich mir immer gewünscht, ganz zu schweigen von dem Mann, der nur wenige Meter hinter mir stand. Ja, in der Tat: Es war ein Traum. Und Träume waren oftmals zu schön, um wahr zu sein. 

Ich kniff die Augen zu, atmete einmal tief durch und begab mich zurück in die Diele.   
Dort stand er und nun kam ich nicht umhin, ihn anzusehen. Ich versuchte mich an einem Lächeln, was mir nicht gelang, was wiederum ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Er sagte nichts, zog mich einfach in eine feste Umarmung. Ich klammerte mich an ihn, atmete seinen Duft ein und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Dabei überschlugen sich meine Gedanken geradezu mit Dingen, die ich ihm unbedingt noch sagen wollte. Doch ich konnte nicht. Mein Verstand, meine Rationalität und Vernunft ließen es mich nicht aussprechen. Zu groß war die Angst in mir, noch stärker verletzt und enttäuscht zu werden, als ich es bereits war.  
„Danke“, hauchte ich schließlich. „Für alles.“ Es war ein Wunder, dass er mich überhaupt hörte, da es wirklich sehr leise gesprochen war. Doch seine Arme zogen mich noch etwas fester an sich und ich wusste, er hatte mich gehört. 

Ich spürte wieder die Tränen in meinen Augen brennen und löste mich abrupt von ihm. Ein Griff und ich hatte meine Reisetasche in der Hand, während er mir die Tür öffnete. Der Fahrer stand draußen am Wagen, der Kofferraum war bereits geöffnet.  
Als ich an ihm vorbeitrat, ergriff er meine Hand, drückte sie. Diesmal schaffte ich es zu einem kleinen Lächeln.   
„Leb wohl, Alex“, flüsterte ich.   
„Du auch, Mia“, kam seine Antwort ebenso leise zurück. 

Kurz darauf war die Tasche im Kofferraum verstaut und ich befand mich im Inneren des schwarzen Audis. Die Fahrertür klappte, der Motor heulte auf und noch immer stand er an der Haustür. Ich hob meine Hand zu einem letzten Gruß und wandte mich dann ab.   
Wir hatten noch nicht einmal die Straße erreicht, da saß ich bereits zusammengekauert auf dem Rücksitz, heulte mir die Seele aus dem Leib und fragte mich, wieso es nur so hatte kommen müssen.


	2. Ach Scheiße, Tequila

**„Ach Scheiße, Tequila“**

_Eineinhalb Jahre zuvor_

Kimmi hakte sich bei mir unter und bedeutete mir, schneller zu gehen.   
„Komm schon, Mia. Sonst sind die anderen weg“, erklärte sie und zog kräftig an meinem Arm. Ich gab nach und ließ mich in die nächste Bar mitschleifen, obwohl ich lieber weiter die Fontäne angesehen hätte. In dem Moment hätte ich gerne eine kurze Pause gemacht. Auf der anderen Seite wollte ich auch nicht die Spaßbremse sein und musste wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen. 

Es war ein Mittwoch und ich befand mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Las Vegas und wurde, wie eben erwähnt, gerade von meiner liebsten (und einzigen) Cousine in die nächste Bar auf dem ellenlangen Strip gezerrt.   
Wie sich herausstellte, handelte es sich um eine Billard-Bar, was mir komischerweise gefiel. Nun ja, nachdem ich bereits eine Drag-, eine Sportwetten- und eine Karaoke-Bar hatte über mich ergehen lassen müssen, war dies hier eine angenehme Abwechslung. Die Musik war leiser, die Gäste weniger aufgedreht (von meinen drei Begleiterinnen einmal abgesehen) und die Atmosphäre sehr entspannt. Ich fühlte mich auf Anhieb wohl; zumindest wohler, als bisher an diesem Abend.

Während meine Mädels es sich an der Bar gemütlich machten, blieb ich im Eingangsbereich stehen und sah mich genauer um. Die Klientel hier bestand hauptsächlich aus Männern, die einem gemütlichen Abend und einer Runde Pool mehr abgewinnen konnten, als all den überkandidelten Bars und Clubs, die man sonst noch auf dem Strip fand. Einige wenige Frauen waren anwesend, alle im mittleren Alter, was meine Truppe und mich zu den Küken hier machte. 

Die Theke erstreckte sich in einem abgeschnittenen U durch die Mitte des Raumes und teilte diesen so geschickt in zwei Bereiche. Links standen Tische mit Stühlen recht wirr durcheinander und an den Wänden hingen in gewissen Abständen einige Flachbildfernseher, auf denen ausschließlich Sportkanäle liefen, allerdings lautlos. Eine Jukebox in der Ecke spielte in gedämpfter Lautstärke einen Oldie, der aber fast in der allgemeinen Geräuschkulisse unterging.   
Rechts befanden sich drei identische Billardtische, die alle belegt waren. Ringsherum an der Wand verlief eine Art Tresen, unter dem Barhocker standen. So war den Spielern möglichst viel Platz geboten, sie hatten aber trotzdem Sitzmöglichkeiten und Abstellfläche für Gläser und Flaschen. Zwischen den Gästen konnte ich auch drei Kellnerinnen ausmachen. 

Kimmi winkte mich zu sich an die Bar und erst jetzt wurden mir die Blicke bewusst, die wir auf uns zogen. Nun ja, alle hier trugen Jeans, Boots und diverse T-Shirts. In unseren Kleidern waren wir wohl ein wenig overdressed. In Gedanken zuckte ich mit den Schultern, ganz nach dem Motto: Ist mir doch wurscht und setzte mich neben Kim auf einen Barhocker. Donna und Lydia hatten bereits den Barkeeper becirct und so standen in kurzer Zeit die ersten Drinks vor uns. Natürlich, Tequila. Mir blieb heute aber auch nichts erspart.  
Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich lieber ablehnen sollte, wusste ich doch, wie dieses Zeug üblicherweise bei mir einschlug. Doch schon behauptete der kleine Teufel in mir, dass es noch blöder wäre, die einzig Nüchterne von uns vieren zu sein. So behielt ich meine Bedenken für mich, bestellte aber ein Bier mit Limegeschmack dazu.   
„Auf mich“, tönte Donna und hob das Schnapsglas in die Höhe. Kim, Lydia und ich folgten ihrem Beispiel, prosteten ihr zu (es war immerhin fast ihr Geburtstag) und tranken. Das Salz und der Tequila brannten in meinem Hals, sodass ich fast herzhaft in die Zitronenspalte biss und ihr jeglichen Saft auslutschte. Das machte das Ganze natürlich nicht besser, aber immerhin war der Geschmack etwas angenehmer. 

Noch einen Schluck Bier hinterher und fast hatten sich meine Geschmacksknospen von ihrem Schock erholt, da stand auch schon das Nächste Schnapsglas vor mir.   
„Oh Mann“, entfuhr es mir, was Kimmi, Donna und Lydia in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ.   
„Ach Mia“, flötete meine Cousine mitleidig, „so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht.“   
„Das sagst du“, entgegnete ich, verzog dabei das Gesicht. „Dir schmeckt das ja auch. Können wir nicht was anderes trinken?“   
Donna stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften, was zugegebenermaßen im Sitzen sehr putzig aussah, und mich zum Grinsen brachte.   
„Ist das meine Geburtstagsfeier, oder was?“, zeterte sie. „Außerdem hast du einen Shot schon getrunken. Denk nur, was das für einen Kater gibt, wenn du alles durcheinandertrinkst.“   
Da hatte sie, leider, auch wieder Recht. Scheiße, verdammt. 

Danach dauerte es nicht lange, bis ich bei der zweiten Flasche Bier angekommen war. Wie viele Tequila das in dieser kurzen Zeit bedeutete, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Ich lobte mir das sehr gute Essen im Vorfeld, doch auch das konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Alkohol zunehmend seine Wirkung entfaltete.   
Da ich nicht rücklings vom Barhocker purzeln wollte, stand ich auf. Ich streckte mich und dabei fiel mein Blick auf meine Uhr. Oh, da hatten wir ja glatt die null Uhr verpasst. Donna war bereits seit geschlagenen zwanzig Minuten dreißig Jahre alt.   
Ich teilte ihr dies in einer innigen Umarmung mit. Der erwartete Fausthieb ob der Anspielung auf dieses ungeliebte Alter blieb aus, da genau in diesem Moment Lydia und Kimmi ein ‚Happy Birthday‘ anstimmten. Der gut gelaunte Barkeeper verstärkte den Gesang mit seinem tiefen Bariton und schließlich schallte dieser auch hier und da aus dem Rest der Bar herüber. 

Ich machte mir die kurzzeitige Ablenkung meiner Freundinnen zunutze, und begab mich auf die Toilette. Während ich mir die Hände wusch, begutachtete ich mein Spiegelbild. Meine rostbraunen Haare hatten etwas an Volumen eingebüßt, der Lipgloss war so gut wie weg, doch der Rest ging als passabel durch. Zufrieden trocknete ich mir die Hände und machte mich auf den Weg zurück an die Bar.   
Und von meinen Mädels fehlte plötzlich jede Spur. Unser Platz an der Bar war verwaist, mein Getränk verschwunden. Ich legte die Stirn in Falten, schnaufte und stampfte empört mit dem Fuß auf, was allerdings in meinen Stöckelschuhen keine erderschütternde Wirkung hatte. Dafür durchzog ein kurzer, stechender Schmerz meinen Knöchel. Na toll. Und zu allem Überfluss rempelte mich nun auch noch ein großer, kräftiger Mann mit seinem Bierbauch an und schleuderte mich buchstäblich einmal quer durch den Raum.   
„Uff“, machte ich, als mich etwas in meiner Bewegung bremste.   
„Uff“, machte es unter mir und ich riss die Augen auf. Ich lehnte halb auf einer eindeutig männlichen Brust, dessen Besitzer rücklings auf dem Billardtisch lag und seine Arme, wohl reflexartig, um meine Taille gelegt hatte.   
„Entschuldigung“, stammelte ich und löste mich aus der unfreiwilligen Umarmung. Er richtete sich ebenfalls auf und sah mich mit seinen grün-blau schimmernden Augen an. Oh verdammt. Diese Augen kannte ich.   
„Schon okay. Sie konnten ja nichts dafür“, gab er zurück. „Haben Sie sich was getan?“   
„Glaube nicht“, murmelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und senkte den Blick, was mich, trotz meiner hohen Schuhe, direkt auf seine T-Shirt bedeckte Brust sehen ließ. Und das diese sehr, sehr gut gebaut war, hätte auch das Shirt nicht verbergen können, selbst wenn ich es kurz zuvor nicht eigenhändig gespürt hätte. Teufel noch eins. 

„Glück gehabt“, meinte er. ‚Naja, wie man’s nimmt‘, dachte ich im Stillen. Ich zwang mich, ihn wieder anzusehen und nahm überrascht wahr, dass er mir seine Hand hinhielt.   
„Alex“, stellte er sich vor, lächelte und ich war einer Schnappatmung sehr nahe.   
„Ich weiß“, gestand ich, ergriff dabei seine Hand und sah, wie sich seine Augenbrauen hoben. Entweder war er über meine Ehrlichkeit erstaunt oder aber ob meiner möglichen Hintergedanken skeptisch. Ich wusste es nicht, brauchte aber auch nicht länger darüber nachdenken, da gerade in diesem Moment mein Name aus Richtung des vordersten Billardtisches gerufen wurde, noch bevor ich ihn selbst nennen konnte. 

Ich sah mich kurz um und entdeckte Kimmi, die mich aufgeregt zu sich winkte. Mit einem Schulterzucken grinste ich dann Alex an und musste feststellen, dass ich noch immer seine Hand hielt. Schnell zog ich meine zurück, spürte die Verlegenheit heiß auf meinen Wangen und lächelte.   
„Ich sollte dann mal wieder zu meinen Mädels gehen“, erklärte ich. „Entschuldigen Sie nochmals den Überfall.“   
Er winkte grinsend ab.   
„Bis auf das versaute Spiel ist ja nichts passiert“, war seine Antwort und ich musste lachen. Wieder blitzte mich sein Lächeln an und einer kecken Eingebung folgend sagte ich: „Wenn Ihnen einfällt, wie ich das wieder gut machen kann, dann lassen Sie es mich wissen.“   
„Das werde ich. Auf Wiedersehen, Mia.“   
Ich sah ihn noch mal an, schmunzelte und fing sein Zwinkern auf. Nun wurde es aber höchste Eisenbahn, mich aus der Schusslinie dieses Lächelns zu bringen. Verdammt, was mir ja im Fernsehen schon immer weiche Knie bescherte, besaß in natura die doppelte Wirkung. 

„Wer war das?“, wollte Kimmi sofort wissen, als ich bei ihr ankam. Tja, und da hatte ich den Salat. Was machte ich nun?  
„Wer?“, fragte ich scheinheilig zurück, noch bevor ich genau darüber nachgedacht hatte. Mein Instinkt setzte also auf die ‚Keine Ahnung, was du meinst‘-Tour. Kim schnaubte und ich wusste, dass sie mich sofort durchschaut hatte.   
„Na der Mann, mit dem du eben gesprochen hast“, mischte sich Donna ein. Mist, sie hatte ihn also auch gesehen.   
„Keine Ahnung“, gab ich zurück. „Ich wurde sozusagen in den Typ hinein katapultiert und hab mich bloß entschuldigt.“   
„Ja, das haben wir gesehen“, gluckste Lydia vergnügt auf. „Und wir haben auch gesehen, wie ihr euch die Hand gegeben habt. Du kannst deinen Heiligenschein also wieder abnehmen.“ 

Das war deutlich, doch ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Also zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern und beobachtete meine drei Mädels, wie sie wiederum meinen ‚Stoßdämpfer‘ beobachteten.   
„Also irgendwie“, meinte Donna schließlich. „Der hat was von Alex O’Loughlin.“   
„Ach echt“, quiekte ich. „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.“   
Denen entging aber auch gar nichts. Seufzend verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Was ist eigentlich mit meinem Bier passiert?“, fragte ich, um das Thema zu wechseln.   
„Oh, ups…das hab ich ausgetrunken“, antwortete Kim, sah mich dabei entschuldigend an, bevor sie gleich wieder den Blick abwandte. Na toll. Also wenn das so weiter ging, dann würde ich mich verabschieden. 

Leicht genervt marschierte ich zur Bar hinüber und, dort angekommen, studierte ich die Karte. Doch so richtig wollte mir nichts zusagen, bis mir eine Idee kam. Ich wandte mich an den Barkeeper, der sofort wusste, was ich wollte. Kurz darauf hielt er das Shotglas hoch.   
„Wollen Sie selbst mixen...oder soll ich?“   
Ich bedeutete ihm, mir das Glas zu geben und noch dazu einen Bierdeckel, als sich jemand neben mich stellte.   
„Ich hätte gern noch ein Bier und irgendwas Starkes“, sagte er zum Barkeeper, bevor er mich ansah und schief grinste.  
„Ihre Mädels haben mich anscheinend erkannt, was?“, fragte er, zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Also das denke ich nicht, denn sonst hätten Sie jetzt mindestens eine am Hals hängen“, witzelte ich, fügte dann ernsthafter hinzu: „Ich habe nichts gesagt, ehrlich.“   
„Warum nicht?“ Der erstaunte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war kaum zu übersehen und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Naja, ich dachte, dass Sie bestimmt auch nur ihre Ruhe haben wollen“, gab ich ehrlich zurück.   
„Danke“, sagte er, gerade als der Barkeeper sein Bier vor ihm auf die Theke stellte. 

„Und welcher Schnaps soll’s sein?“, hinterfragte der Wirt, was mich grinsen ließ.   
„Sie sagten, Sie möchten was Starkes?“ Auf Alex‘ Nicken hin bat ich den Barkeeper: „Machen Sie noch einen hiervon.“   
Damit donnerte ich das kleine Gläschen, Bierdeckel auf die Öffnung gedrückt, auf das Holz des Tresens, bevor ich mir die nun pinke Flüssigkeit in den Mund kippte.


	3. Hals Über Kopf

**„Hals über Kopf“**

„Ich dachte, du magst keinen Tequila“, meinte Donna. So wie sie es sagte, hörte es sich eher nach ‚Schdachtedumastkeintquila‘ an. Da ich allerdings mindestens ebenso angetrunken war, wie sie, hatte ich keine Probleme sie zu verstehen.   
„Das ist anders“, gab ich zurück und prostete Alex zu, nachdem ich den nächsten Shot auf den Tisch geknallt hatte. 

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit Alex und ich den ersten Slammer getrunken hatten, wusste ich nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass je mehr wir davon tranken, desto lustiger der Abend wurde. Irgendwann hatte uns einer seiner Freunde, Matt, zu ihrem Billardtisch geholt und mittlerweile waren auch meine Mädels dazu gestoßen.   
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob Donna, Lydia oder Kimmi Alex in der Zwischenzeit erkannt hatten. Doch wenn das der Fall war, hielten sie sich wirklich zurück.  
Eine der Kellnerinnen brachte die nächste Runde und ich fragte mich, ob die Abstände dieser Belieferungen immer kürzer wurden, oder ob es einfach nur daran lag, dass ich immer betrunkener wurde. Letztlich war es mir relativ egal.

Mich auf meinen Queue stützend, sah ich Matt dabei zu, wie er gekonnt die nächste Kugel ins Loch beförderte. Wir waren mitten in einer Partie. Donna und ich bildeten dabei das eine, Alex und Matt das andere Team. Ein wenig unfair gestaltete sich diese Aufteilung schon, da ich absolut keinen Schimmer von Billard hatte, doch das schien niemanden wirklich zu stören, mich am allerwenigsten.

Der nächste Stoß ging daneben, was bedeutete, dass ich an der Reihe war.   
„Welche haben wir noch mal?“, wollte ich von Donna wissen, die grinsend und kopfschüttelnd zugleich antwortete: „Die Halben.“   
Gut, das hatte ich gelernt. Halbe waren die, die nur halb gefärbt waren. Also besah ich mir das Kugelchaos auf dem Tisch und hatte keine Ahnung, welche ich denn nehmen sollte.   
Seufzend peilte ich schließlich eine an, die ziemlich mittig lag. Es war völlig egal, denn das würde bei meinen Fähigkeiten eh in die Hose gehen. Ich setzte den Queue an. Zum Glück lag die weiße Kugel näher am Rand, sonst hätte ich echte Probleme gehabt, sie zu erreichen. Doch wie ich es auch anstellte, die richtige Position fand ich nicht. 

„Das kann man ja kaum mit ansehen.“ Alex kam um den Tisch herum und blieb grinsend neben mir stehen. „Komm, ich helfe dir.“   
Damit stellte er sich hinter mich und legte seine Hände an meine Taille. Automatisch versteifte sich meine Haltung, was er geflissentlich ignorierte. Himmel, wenn ich es vorher schon nicht geschafft hatte, wie sollte ich es denn so hinbekommen?   
„Peil nicht die weiße Kugel an, sondern die, die du treffen willst“, erklärte er, umfasste dann kurz mein linkes Handgelenk. 

„Locker“, sagte er leise. „Benutz den Queue als Verlängerung für deinen rechten Arm.“ Langsam strich er mit seinen Fingern über eben diesen, bevor er beide Hände wieder an meine Hüfte legte.   
„Ganz locker aus der Schulter. Konzentrier dich auf die Kugel“, merkte er an und ich schnaubte auf.   
„Scherzkeks“, murmelte ich. Wie, zur Hölle, sollte ich mich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, als die Wärme seines Körpers und seiner Hände auf meinem? Dazu kam natürlich noch der vorher konsumierte Alkohol. 

Ich räusperte mich, drehte meinen Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können und sagte: „Könntest du mich vielleicht loslassen? Ähm…“   
Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.   
„Macht dich meine Nähe nervös?“, flüsterte er in mein Ohr und ich nickte.   
„Richtig. Außerdem will ich dich davor bewahren, von mir verletzt zu werden“, gab ich zurück und wedelte vielsagend mit der Hand, die den Queue hielt.   
Schmunzelnd trat er den Rückzug an und ich versuchte ein weiteres Mal, mich auf diese vermaledeite Kugel zu konzentrieren. Schließlich hatte ich aber keine Geduld mehr und führte mein Spiel einfach aus. Die weiße Kugel trudelte und versetzte meiner auserwählten Halben tatsächlich einen klitzekleinen Stoß. 

„Nicht schlecht“, grinste Alex, was mich zum Lachen brachte.   
„Lügner“, schoss ich zurück. „Das war erbärmlich.“   
„Stimmt“, gab er zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als ich ihn empört ansah. „Was denn? Ich habe dir nur Recht gegeben. – Aber ich vergaß, dass man es Frauen nie Recht machen kann.“   
Nun musste ich wieder lachen, gab mein empörtes Getue auf und stellte den Queue in die vorgesehene Halterung.   
„Ok, ich gebe auf. Ich bin eine miserable Billardspielerin. Außerdem würde ich jetzt viel lieber tanzen gehen.“ 

Schnell war klar, dass ich damit nicht alleine dastand und der Aufbruch wurde vorbereitet. Ich winkte den Wirt herüber, der sofort mit der Rechnung kam und mir den Betrag nannte.   
Alex Hand setzte sich in Bewegung, doch ich hielt sie auf, bevor er an seinem Portmonee ankam. Unsere Blicke trafen sich.   
„Nichts da“, sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf, denn ich ahnte, was er vorhatte.   
„Aber…“ Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf erneut und ließ seine Hand los.  
„Kommt nicht infrage. Wir haben alle getrunken, wir können alle bezahlen. – Leute, ich bekomme von jedem von euch zwanzig Dollar“, rief ich in unsere Runde, während ich den Ausschnitt meines Kleides ein wenig lupfte und einen Zwanziger aus meinem BH holte. 

Kurz darauf befanden sich nicht nur zwanzig, sondern hundertsechzig Dollar in meiner Hand, die ich dem Barkeeper mit den Worten: „Der Rest ist für Sie und ihre Mädels“ überreichte. Er bedankte sich herzlich und begleitete uns mit einigen netten Worten zum Ausgang.   
\-----

Die Tanzfläche war gerammelt voll, doch Donna und ich ließen uns nicht stören. Katy Perrys ‚Last Friday Night‘ tönte aus den Boxen und wir bewegten uns ausgelassen im Rhythmus der Musik.   
Die anderen waren in der Nische an der Bar geblieben, die wir nach dem Eintreffen sofort in Beschlag genommen hatten, da sie noch nicht in der Stimmung zum Tanzen waren.   
Überhaupt war es erstaunlich, dass uns die Türsteher rein gelassen hatten. Wir alle waren ziemlich angetrunken, was man uns auch angemerkt haben musste. Doch sie hatten uns einfach durchgewinkt, sogar ohne Ausweiskontrolle, was mich schon überrascht, mich aber nicht weiter beschäftigt hatte. 

Ich sah zu unserer Nische hinüber und zu meiner Überraschung fand ich Alex‘ Blick auf uns gerichtet. Ich lächelte ihm kurz zu, sah, wie er mein Lächeln erwiderte, und drehte mich dann zu Donna zurück. Diese trat schmunzelnd näher an mich heran.   
„Da geht heute noch was“, teilte sie mir mit und ich blickte sie verdattert an.  
„Donna, du weißt doch…ich…“ Das Geburtstagskind winkte ab.   
„Nur wenn du willst natürlich“, sagte sie und fügte nach einer Pause hinzu: „Und ganz ehrlich – du wärst schön blöd, wenn nicht. Er ist nämlich echt lecker.“   
Damit hatte sie gesagt, was sie sagen wollte und das Gespräch schien für sie beendet. Ich hakte auch nicht weiter nach, da ich nichts zu erwidern wusste. Während sie irgendeinen Typen hinter sich antanzte – oder er sie – hallten ihre Worte in meinem Kopf nach.   
Das Lied kam zu seinem Ende und ich entschuldigte mich mit einer Geste bei Donna. Was sie gesagt hatte, hätte mich innerlich ebenfalls aufgewühlt, wäre ich nüchtern gewesen. Sie wusste schließlich ganz genau, was mit meinem letzten Freund passiert war und wie ich momentan über dieses Thema dachte. Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass Alex genau mein Typ war und sie hatte durchaus recht, wenn sie ihn als ‚lecker‘ bezeichnete. Doch zurzeit wollte ich all das gar nicht. Ich wollte weder, dass ich mich zu jemandem, noch, dass sich jemand zu mir hingezogen fühlte.  
Der leichte, durch zu viele Drinks verursachte, Nebel in meinem Hirn trug auch nicht zu meiner inneren Ruhe bei, da ich mich nicht wirklich auf einen der vielen Gedankengänge konzentrieren konnte. 

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf einen Barhocker in unserer Nische plumpsen und bestellte ein Wasser. Mir war die Lust zum Trinken und eigentlich auch zum Feiern vergangen. Meine Füße taten weh und irgendwie war mir die Musik plötzlich zu laut. Das Wasser kam, ich trank einige Schlucke und verschluckte mich fast, als ich das Lied erkannte, das der DJ gerade aufgelegt hatte. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter und ich stand abrupt auf. Hätte ich nicht schon vorher den Entschluss zum Gehen gefasst, dieses Lied hätte mich sofort dazu gebracht. Nicht einen Moment länger wollte ich hier bleiben. 

Kimmi, die nicht weit entfernt saß, sah sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und kam zu mir herüber.   
„Mia…“  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln hinderte ich sie am Weitersprechen und bedeutete ihr, dass ich nach draußen gehen wollte.   
Sie nickte verständnisvoll. Auch sie wusste, was vorgefallen war.   
Mit schnellen Schritten näherte ich mich dem Ausgang und atmete tief durch, als ich den Gehweg erreichte. Die relative Stille draußen war angenehm und ich sog die frische Luft in meine Lungen. Ich wandte mich nach rechts, blieb dann aber stehen und sah mich um. Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Zurück in den Club wollte ich eigentlich nicht. Ins Hotel wollte ich aber auch nicht, da ich dort nichts und niemanden zur Ablenkung hatte.   
Na super, das hätte ich mir auch überlegen können, bevor ich so Hals über Kopf aus dem Club gestürzt war. Ich hob meinen Blick gen Himmel und bemerkte dabei die Fontänen in einiger Entfernung. Die Musik der Wassershow konnte ich zwar nicht hören, dazu war es hier doch zu laut und ich vermutlich auch zu weit weg, doch den Tanz der Fontänen konnte ich einigermaßen gut sehen. 

Ich versuchte meinen Kopf völlig freizumachen und ließ mich von dem Wasserspiel in seinen Bann ziehen. Es sah wirklich toll aus, wenn die Fontänen hoch in den Himmel schossen.   
„Ziemlich beeindruckend, hm?“, holte mich da eine Stimme aus meiner Trance und ich sah mich um. Alex fing meinen Blick von der Seite auf, lächelte mich an.  
Ich erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte ihm als Antwort zu.   
„Wollen wir näher rangehen?“ Er hielt mir seine Hand hin, die ich nach kurzem Zögern ergriff.   
„Du warst so schnell verschwunden…ist alles ok?“, hakte er nach und ich seufzte.   
„Ja, im Grunde schon. Das Lied brachte nur einige unschöne Erinnerungen mit sich“, gab ich zurück. Er nickte und wir setzten unseren Weg fort, ohne zu sprechen. In diesem Moment wusste ich, dass wir eigentlich kein Ziel hatten. Dafür war die Stimmung zwischen uns nicht richtig. Der Funke war noch nicht vollständig übergesprungen, wie man so schön sagte und darüber war ich froh. 

Wir näherten uns den Fontänen, blieben aber in einiger Entfernung zu der Menschenmenge stehen und setzten uns auf eine der Bänke. Eine Zeit lang beobachteten wir einfach die Show.   
„Wo kommst du eigentlich her, Mia?“, wollte Alex schließlich wissen.   
„Geboren wurde ich in Deutschland, lebe aber seitdem ich fünf bin in einer kleinen Stadt in Ohio“, antwortete ich, sah ihn kurz an.  
„Und was machst du beruflich?“   
Kichernd lehnte ich mich zurück, fand wieder seinen Blick.   
„Ist bestimmt mal angenehm, selbst die Fragen zu stellen, hm?“, stichelte ich, was er nur mit einem Lachen beantwortete.   
„Ich bin Floristin. Mein Dad und ich haben einen Blumenladen. Er hat mir alles über Blumen beigebracht, schon als ich klein war.“  
„Hört sich toll an“, sagte er ehrlich und ich nickte, denn das war es wirklich. Mein Beruf machte mir Spaß und mit meinem Vater konnte ich sehr gut zusammenarbeiten.   
„Was ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte“, begann er und sah mich direkt an, bevor er fortfuhr: „Du hast mich sofort erkannt oder?“   
„Ja“, bestätigte ich, spürte wieder eine leichte Hitze auf meinen Wangen.   
„Bist du ein Fan?“   
„Naja“, sagte ich, „sagen wir so: Ich bin ein Fan von der Serie, in der du mitspielst. Hawaii Five-O ist klasse und…“   
Sein Grinsen ließ mich innehalten. Fragend wanderten meine Augenbrauen nach oben. „Was?“  
Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.   
„Damit kann ich leben“, gab er zurück und ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.


	4. Donnerknispel

**„Donnerknispel“**

Der Blumenladen war dunkel, was komisch war, denn eigentlich hätte mein Vater bereits vor einer halben Stunde hier sein sollen. Und normalerweise rief er mich an, wenn ihm etwas dazwischen kam, doch ein Blick auf mein Handy bestätigte, das dem nicht so war.  
Merkwürdig. Ich schaltete das Licht an und ging in die kleine Küche, setzte Kaffee auf und begab mich in das angrenzende Büro. Den Papierkram erledigte ich gern morgens, bevor der Kundentrubel losging.   
Ich betätigte den Lichtschalter und erstarrte. Dort auf meinem Schreibtisch stand eine hölzerne Kiste, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.   
Ich trat einen Schritt darauf zu, streckte meine Hand aus und war nur noch Zentimeter vom Berühren entfernt, als es darin anfing zu klopfen. Tock. Tock. Tock. Erschrocken zog ich meine Hand zurück und sah die Kiste verwirrt an, da kam das Klopfen zum zweiten Mal. Tock. Tock. Tock. Der Raum um mich wurde unscharf und heller und es klopfte ein drittes Mal. Tock. Tock. Tock.   
Langsam kam ich zu mir und öffnete die Augen. Blumenladen? Nein, ich lag im Bett, allerdings nicht mein eigenes. Das erkannte ich sofort. Mein Kopf pochte, ich hatte ein leichtes Rauschen in den Ohren und das Licht kam mir viel zu hell vor.   
Ohne mich großartig zu bewegen, versuchte ich mich umzusehen. Es sah alles verdammt nach einem Hotelzimmer aus. Hotelzimmer? Na klar, ich war doch mit Kimmi, Donna und Lydia nach Las Vegas...aber irgendwie sah dieses Zimmer anders aus, als das, in dem ich gestern wach geworden war.   
Grummelnd zog ich die Bettdecke höher, rollte mich dabei zur Seite und kollidierte mit einem angenehm warmen Körper. Nun geschahen mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig. Während mein Bettnachbar aufschreckte und wir uns entgeistert ansahen, klopfte es an der Tür, eine Stimme rief aus „Zimmerservice“ und besagte Tür wurde geöffnet. 

„Alex?“, japste ich, meine Augen starr auf ihn gerichtet, die Kopfschmerzen für den Moment vergessen.   
„Mia?“, fragte er erstaunt zurück und eine fröhliche Stimme wünschte einen schönen guten Tag. Ein Klappern und Klirren erklang und kurz darauf schob sich ein Servierwagen in unser Blickfeld, knapp gefolgt von einem Zimmerkellner, dem Besitzer der gut gelaunten Stimme.   
„Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen“, sagte der Kellner lächelnd. „Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit des Hotels. Eigentlich wäre es ein Frühstück, wir haben uns aber erlaubt, Ihnen eine Art Brunch zu servieren. Herzlichen Glückwunsch und einen angenehmen Tag.“   
Damit verabschiedete er sich, die Zimmertür fiel ins Schloss und Alex und ich saßen sprachlos nebeneinander im Bett. 

„Was zum Teufel…“, murmelte er, schälte sich behäbig aus den Laken und taperte ins Bad. Ich nickte, fragte ich mich doch genau das Gleiche. Was zur Hölle war hier los? In meinem Kopf herrschte zu viel Chaos, um auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.   
„Hier“, holte mich Alex‘ Stimme aus meiner Starre. Er hielt mir einen Bademantel hin, hatte sich selbst bereits einen übergezogen.   
„Danke“, gab ich zurück, nahm ihm den Mantel ab und schlüpfte hinein ehe ich ebenfalls aufstand. Im Bad wusch ich mir mit reichlich kaltem Wasser das Gesicht, vermied dabei aber, mit mir selbst Blickkontakt im Spiegel aufzunehmen. So wie ich mich fühlte, musste ich auch aussehen und diesen Anblick wollte ich mir noch nicht antuen. Ich trocknete meine Hände, verließ das Bad und steuerte direkt den Servierwagen an, um mir einen Kaffee einzuschenken. Vielleicht konnte das helfen, mein Gedankenwirrwarr zu ordnen. 

Als ich also dabei war, das braune Getränk in die dafür vorgesehene Tasse zu gießen, fiel mein Blick auf einen Umschlag, der an Mr. und Mrs. O’Loughlin adressiert war. Bitte was? Vor Schreck ließ ich die Kanne auf den Wagen fallen.   
„Mr. und Mrs. O’Loughlin?“, schrie ich fast, was natürlich Alex auf den Plan rief.   
„Bitte?“, hakte er nach und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, doch ich konnte nichts sagen, deutete nur auf den Umschlag und reichte diesen schließlich weiter.   
Was, verdammt noch mal, hatte ich nicht mitbekommen? 

Während Alex also den Umschlag aufriss, wurde ich mir darüber bewusst, dass die Finger meiner rechten Hand mit etwas an meiner Linken herumspielten. Ich senkte den Blick und erstarrte. Dort, um den Ringfinger meiner linken Hand, lag genau passend ein schlichter, geschmackvoller Goldring. Das konnte doch nicht...  
Ich sah zu Alex hinüber und hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht. Donnerknispel, auch an seiner linken Hand fand ich einen Goldring.   
„Also entweder spinnen die vom Hotel oder wir haben einen totalen Filmriss“, stellte Alex kopfschüttelnd fest und legte die Karte, die er aus dem Umschlag geholt hatte, zurück auf den Servierwagen. Seufzend hielt ich meine linke Hand hoch und antwortete: „Ich fürchte, das Zweite trifft zu.“   
Ungläubig sah er von meiner Hand auf seine und wieder zurück.   
„Ich fasse es nicht“, stöhnte er und ließ sich auf das Sofa hinter sich sinken. „Wir sind verheiratet?“   
„Ich fürchte ja“, antwortete ich und setzte mich neben ihn.   
\------

So sehr ich es auch versuchte, mein Mund wollte sich einfach nicht schließen. Ich saß da und starrte die beiden Beamten entgeistert an. Der Sitzende wirkte mittlerweile recht genervt und deutete zum wohl hundertsten Mal auf eines der Papiere, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen. Darunter war auch die Heiratsurkunde, die Alex und ich ziemlich zerknittert in seiner Hosentasche gefunden hatten. 

„Es tut mir leid, aber wie ich Ihnen bereits gesagt habe, Ihre Ehe kann nicht annulliert werden“, holte der Beamte erneut aus. „Sie wurden über das neue Gesetz bei der Antragsstellung informiert und haben dies mit ihrer Unterschrift hier bestätigt.“ Er deutete wieder. Der andere Beamte stand mit verschränkten Armen neben seinem Chef und schaute noch zerknitterter drein, als die Urkunde es war. Wie wir herausgefunden hatten, war er es gewesen, der unsere Heiratslizenz vor nicht mal zwölf Stunden ausgestellt hatte. 

Zum wiederholten Mal schüttelte ich ungläubig den Kopf. Es war tatsächlich ein Gesetz für Nevada – hauptsächlich in Bezug auf Las Vegas – erlassen worden, welches besagte, dass dort geschlossene Ehen nicht unverzüglich wieder annulliert werden konnten. Als der Leiter des Lizenzbüros uns das gesagt hatte, hatte ich mich auch wieder an die Nachrichten von vor einigen Wochen erinnern können. Dort war zu dem Thema ausführlich berichtet worden und ich erinnerte mich, dass man so hoffte, die Scheidungsrate zu senken.   
Ich hatte diese Idee schon damals für ziemlich dämlich gehalten, es aber als für mich völlig unwichtig abgetan. Doch da hatte ich auch nicht im Traum daran gedacht, jemals in die Lage zu kommen, eine in Las Vegas geschlossene Ehe annullieren lassen zu müssen. Und jetzt schaute ich ganz schön dumm aus der Wäsche. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. 

„Aber…aber wir waren völlig betrunken“, versuchte ich erneut, doch der Beamte winkte ab.   
„Wie gesagt, ich hatte nicht den Eindruck als wären Sie so betrunken, dass Sie nicht wissen, was Sie tun…geschweige denn ihre Hochzeit vergessen.“   
Sein Chef nickte knapp, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und faltete seine Hände.   
„Verstehen Sie doch. Durch dieses Gesetz sind uns die Hände gebunden. Wir können nichts tun“, erklärte er und seufzte. „Ich kann Ihnen einzig raten, sich mit einem Anwalt in Verbindung zu setzen, der Ihnen die…nun ja, Auflagen erläutert.“   
Auflagen? Ich verstand gar nichts mehr und wollte eigentlich nur noch hier raus. Alex schien es ähnlich zu gehen, da er in eben diesem Moment aufstand, was sowohl ich, als auch der Beamte ihm nachtaten.   
Er reichte Alex unsere Papiere, gab erst ihm, dann mir die Hand und deutete zur Tür.   
„Es tut mir leid“, waren seine letzten Worte, bevor wir aus dem Büro traten. Schweigend verließen wir das Gebäude.

Es fiel mir unheimlich schwer nicht sofort in Tränen auszubrechen, was angesichts des Schlamassels, in dem ich mich befand, nur verständlich gewesen wäre. Helfen würde es jedoch niemandem. Außerdem wollte ich Alex nicht noch weiter belasten, da auch ihm unsere Situation zu schaffen machte. Bereits nachdem wir herausgefunden hatten, dass wir verheiratet waren, war er sehr schweigsam geworden. Das hatte sich auch in dem Lizenzbüro nicht wirklich geändert.   
Seufzend drehte ich mich zu ihm, setzte ein paar Mal zum Sprechen an und brachte schließlich nur ein „Und jetzt?“ über die Lippen. Er warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. Mit seinen Gedanken schien er weit weg. 

„Also“, setzte ich erneut an und fing seinen Blick auf. „Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal in unsere Hotels zurück und uns ausschlafen. Außerdem…ich weiß ja nicht, wie deine Freunde sind, aber meine Mädels laufen vermutlich schon Amok, weil sie nicht wissen, wo ich bin.“   
Er nickte und wäre die Situation nicht so vertrackt, hätte man ihm sogar ein Schmunzeln unterstellen können.   
„Mia…ich“, er brach ab, sah auf seine Uhr und schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Am besten treffen wir uns Morgen zum Frühstück, um noch mal über alles zu sprechen. Momentan bin ich ehrlich gesagt nicht in der Lage, klar zu denken.“   
„Da sind wir schon zu zweit“, gab ich mit schiefem Lächeln zurück. „Morgen, so um Zehn? Wo treffen wir uns?“  
„Ich hole dich ab“, schlug er vor, was mir nur recht war. Ich nannte ihm mein Hotel und dann standen wir beide ziemlich verlegen voreinander.   
Innerlich seufzend rang ich mir ein kleines Lächeln ab und umarmte ihn einfach.   
„Es tut mir echt leid, dieser ganze Mist“, sagte ich.   
„Mir auch, Mia. – Wir sehen uns Morgen.“ Damit löste er sich von mir, drehte sich um und marschierte davon. Ich sah ihm noch einige Sekunden nach, wandte mich dann zur Straße und hielt ein Taxi an.


	5. With A Little Help From My Friends

**„With a little help from my Friends“**

Wie sich herausstellte, hätte ich mir das Taxi auch sparen können. Die Fahrt dauerte lediglich ein paar Minuten, doch ich war froh, sitzen zu können. Die Anspannung hatte etwas nachgelassen und ich merkte, wie beschissen es mir ging. Meine Füße schmerzten und durch meinen Kopf schien eine endlose Panzerkolonne zu fahren. Von dem flauen Gefühl in meinem Magen mochte ich gar nicht erst anfangen. 

Barfuß tapste ich durch die Empfangshalle zu den Fahrstühlen hinüber und musste zum Glück nicht lange warten, sodass ich wenige Minuten später vor dem Hotelzimmer stand, welches ich mir mit Kimmi teilte. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich keine Schlüsselkarte dabei hatte.   
Kurzerhand klopfte ich einfach an die Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass Kimmi da war. Ich wurde nicht enttäuscht. Binnen Sekunden wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine ziemlich übernächtigt aussehende Kim stand dort.   
„Gibt es Neu…oh!“ Sie hielt inne, starrte mich an und ich konnte sehen, wie es in ihr arbeitete. Plötzlich stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften.   
„Eva-Maria Schuster! Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen?“   
„O’Loughlin“, hörte ich mich komischerweise sagen und ich schob mich an Kim vorbei ins Zimmer. 

„Bitte was?“ Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und ich sank rückwärts auf mein Bett.   
„Ich sagte: O’Loughlin“, wiederholte ich und fügte noch an: „Nicht mehr Schuster.“   
Meine Cousine kam vor meinem Bett zum Stehen und beugte sich halb über mich.   
„Und was, bitte schön, soll mir das jetzt sagen? Hast du letzte Nacht spontan geheiratet, oder was?“   
„Die Kandidatin erhält 100 Punkte“, murmelte ich, rollte mich dabei auf den Bauch und vergrub mein Gesicht in dem Kissen. Ich wollte Kim jetzt nicht angucken, da ich ihren entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck zur Genüge kannte.   
„Was? Was?“, schrie sie. „Mia – das glaube ich jetzt nicht.“   
„Ja, das Gefühl kenne ich“, erwiderte ich. „Und guck mich nicht so an. Mir geht’s schon beschissen genug.“   
„Woher willst du wissen, wie ich gucke?“, entfuhr es ihr, doch sie schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, da sie sofort nachsetzte: „Egal. - Mia, ich hab mir die halbe Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen aus lauter Sorge um dich. Das Mindeste ist, dass du mir jetzt genau erzählst, was passiert ist.“ 

Und das tat ich dann auch. Ich erzählte, wie ich mit Alex in einer anderen Bar gelandet war – nur auf einen Absacker, was auch das Letzte war, an das ich mich genau erinnern konnte. Über alles, was danach passiert war, konnte ich nur spekulieren, aber ich berichtete auch das, was Alex und ich mit Hilfe diverser Personen rekonstruiert hatten.   
In der Bar muss aus dem einen Drink deutlich mehr geworden sein; wir schienen uns regelrecht die Kante gegeben zu haben. Wo auch immer wir nach dem Saufgelage in dieser Bar hin wollten, unser Weg endete, als wir an einer Hochzeitskapelle vorbeikamen, die ein glückliches, frisch verheiratetes Paar im selben Moment verließ. Einer von uns beiden musste dann auf die völlig bekloppte Idee gekommen sein, zu heiraten. 

In der Kapelle hatte man uns über die Heiratslizenz informiert und uns auch gleich mitgeteilt, wo wir diese bekamen. Das hatten wir getan und waren – mit der Heiratslizenz bewaffnet – zurück in die Kapelle. Dort hatten wir uns Anzug und Brautkleid geliehen und hatten…geheiratet. 

„Danach sind wir einfach in das nächste Hotel gegangen, haben nach der Hochzeitssuite gefragt und hatten auch noch Glück, dass diese frei war. So hat es der Rezeptionist ausgedrückt“, endete ich und blickte Kimmi verstohlen an. Sie saß kopfschüttelnd auf ihrem Bett und wusste scheinbar nicht, was sie sagen sollte, was ich ihr nicht verübeln konnte. Ich wusste ja selbst nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Doch der eigentliche Hammer an dieser ganzen Geschichte kam erst noch.   
„Aber Kim“, fuhr ich fort, was sie dazu brachte, mich direkt anzusehen. „Das ist noch nicht alles.“   
Ich konnte die ungestellte Frage förmlich in ihren Gesichtszügen lesen und seufzte.   
„Es gibt da noch was. Kannst…kannst du dich zufällig an die Nachrichten von vor ein paar Wochen erinnern?“   
„Hä?“, fragte sie und sah mich völlig verdattert an. „Wozu willst du das wissen? Was hat das bitte mit deiner Situation zu tun?“  
„Naja…eigentlich Alles“, gab ich zurück und seufzte. „In diesen Nachrichten wurde nämlich über ein neues Gesetz für Nevada berichtet, dass besagt…“, weiter kam ich nicht, denn Kimmi fuhr nahtlos fort: „…dass hier geschlossene Ehen nicht mehr…so…einfach…Ach du Scheiße, Mia!“   
Sie war aufgesprungen und sah mich aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. 

„Genau“, gab ich lapidar zurück und ließ mich rückwärts auf mein Bett fallen. Nachdem ich Alles ausgesprochen hatte, fühlte ich mich ausgelaugt. Jegliche Energie war verbraucht und Müdigkeit, sowie ein leichtes Gefühl der Resignation machte sich in mir breit. Für den Moment wollte ich über nichts mehr nachdenken und mich einfach dem Vergessen des Schlafes hingeben. 

„Aber was willst du jetzt machen?“, hörte ich meine Cousine fragen. Ich seufzte.   
„Ich weiß es nicht. Vermutlich bei einem Anwalt nachfragen, was genau es mit diesem Gesetz auf sich hat, da der Beamte im Lizenzbüro irgendwelche Auflagen erwähnt hat.“   
„Auflagen?“, meinte Kim und zog nachdenklich die Stirn kraus. Ich hob kurz die Hände in die Luft.   
„Frag mich nicht“, stellte ich klar. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Und jetzt ist es mir auch erst mal egal, weil ich mich kaum noch wach halten kann.“   
„In Ordnung. Du ruhst dich aus und ich gucke mal, ob ich nicht das eine oder andere herausfinden kann“, sagte sie ruhig und ging zu ihrer Handtasche hinüber. Mir klappten unterdes die Augen zu, die ich aber gleich darauf noch einmal öffnete und mich mit einer Hand hochstützte.   
„Kimmi, eins noch. Sag bitte Donna und Lydia nichts davon, ja? – Und meinem Dad auch nicht.“   
„Versprochen“, antwortete sie, kam zu mir und zog mich in eine feste Umarmung. „Wir bekommen das wieder hin.“ Sie löste sich von mir, sah mich an und ich spürte, dass sie noch etwas sagen wollte. Fragend hoben sich meine Brauen.   
„Was?“   
Kim zögerte, biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, bevor ihre Frage praktisch aus ihrem Mund schoss: „O’Loughlin, hm? Da hatte Donna also doch Recht. Wir waren uns den…“ Das Kissen, das ihr ins Gesicht klatschte, ließ sie verstummen. Ich warf ihr noch einen strafenden Blick hinterher, dann drehte ich mich auf die Seite, zog die Bettdecke hoch und machte die Augen zu. Es dauerte nicht lange bis mich die Müdigkeit übermannt hatte.   
\--------

Gähnend ließ ich die Gabel auf meinen Teller sinken und streckte mich, rieb mir danach über den jetzt gut gefüllten Magen. Erstaunlich, was ausreichend Schlaf, eine heiße Dusche und ein gutes Essen doch bewirken konnten. Ich fühlte mich viel besser.   
Kim saß mir gegenüber und stellte gerade ihr Weinglas zurück auf den Tisch. Ich hatte den angebotenen Wein dankend abgelehnt und mir lieber einen frischen Orangensaft bestellt. Auf Alkohol würde ich die nächste Zeit definitiv verzichten.   
Beim Essen hatte Kim mir gesagt, was sie Donna und Lydia erzählt hatte. Nämlich, dass ich mit dem Typ aus der Bar im Bett gelandet war, was - rein wörtlich genommen - nicht einmal gelogen war. 

Weiter hatte sie berichtet, dass sie zwar den Gesetzestext im Internet hatte finden können, doch diesen wirklich verstanden hatte sie nicht.   
"Und deshalb", fuhr sie nun fort, "habe ich Paul angerufen."   
"Deinen Schwager?", hakte ich nach, was sie mit einem Nicken beantwortete.   
"Er war natürlich noch in der Kanzlei und hat mir versprochen, sich schlauzumachen. Er müsste jeden Moment anrufen", sagte sie und blickte auf die Uhr, die kurz nach Neun Uhr zeigte. In Ohio war es somit bereits nach Mitternacht, was mich bezweifeln ließ, dass Paul sich heute noch melden würde.   
Ich wollte Kim gerade eben diese Bedenken mitteilen, als ihr Handy anfing zu klingeln. Sie begrüßte kurz den Anrufer, stellte dann den Lautsprecher an.   
"Mia, was machst du für Sachen?", tönte sogleich Pauls Stimme aus dem Äther und ich seufzte.   
"Hallo Paul, es ist auch schön, mit dir zu sprechen", gab ich zurück und rollte mit den Augen. Kimmi nickte mir aufmunternd zu und ich atmete innerlich tief durch.   
"Entschuldige, so war das nicht gemeint", beeilte er sich zu sagen. 

"Schon gut. Und ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du mir hilfst", teilte ich ihm ehrlich mit, was diesmal ihn aufseufzen ließ.   
"Natürlich helfe ich dir und gerne, Mia aber...gute Nachrichten habe ich in diesem Sinne nicht. Ich habe mich über dieses neue Gesetz informiert und sogar mit unserer Scheidungsspezialistin, Kirsten Woodland, hier in der Kanzlei gesprochen...Mia, obwohl du nicht in Nevada wohnst, ist deine Ehe gültig und kann nicht annulliert werden."   
"Das weiß ich", sagte ich. "Worum es mir jetzt geht, sind diese Auflagen. Was hat es damit auf sich?"   
Im Hintergrund hörte man Papiergeraschel, bevor wieder Pauls Stimme erklang: "Also, der eigentliche Gesetzestext gibt darüber nicht wirklich Aufschluss: Wird eine Ehe geschlossen, die im Nachhinein unerwünscht ist, so liegt es im Ermessen der Zuständigkeiten, über die folgenden Maßnahmen zu bestimmen." 

"Soll das heißen, irgendjemand, den ich nicht kenne und der mich auch nicht kennt, darf darüber bestimmen, wie es mit meiner unerwünschten Ehe weitergeht?", rief ich dazwischen und stand auf.   
"So ungefähr, ja", meinte Paul, "allerdings gibt es vorgegebene Richtlinien."   
"Das...das glaube ich nicht", entfuhr es mir. "Wer denkt sich so eine Scheiße aus?"   
"Mia", schaltete sich jetzt Kim ein. "Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber bitte beruhige dich wieder. Es nützt doch nichts. - Paul, was würde denn jetzt im Normalfall passieren?"   
Seufzend ließ ich mich auf meinen Stuhl zurückfallen und warf resigniert die Hände in die Luft. Sie hatte ja Recht, trotzdem regte es mich tierisch auf.   
"Nun ja, es wird darauf hinauslaufen, dass ihr, sprich du Mia und dein...Mann, ihr seid aufgefordert euch mit der Einwanderungsbehörde in Verbindung zu setzen, damit die Auflagen besprochen werden." 

Ich schnaubte durch die Nase während Kim erstaunt ausrief: "Einwanderungsbehörde?"   
"Irgendwer muss ja solche Kontrollen durchführen", erklärte Paul. "Man hat dort eine eigene Abteilung geschaffen. Wie gesagt, dort müsst ihr euch melden, um einen Termin zur weiteren Besprechung zu machen."   
"In welchem Zeitraum?", warf ich ein.   
"Sobald als möglich", schoss Paul heraus. "Und Mia, bitte mach das. Es gibt da nämlich so eine Art Klausel. Wenn sich das Paar nicht innerhalb von drei Monaten meldet, können die Auflagen...verschärft werden."   
"Und woher wollen die wissen, dass meine Ehe unerwünscht ist?", hinterfragte ich. In meinem Kopf ergab das alles keinen Sinn.   
"Ward ihr im Lizenzbüro?", stellte Paul die Gegenfrage.   
"Ja, natürlich. Wir wussten ja..."  
"Und habt ihr euch mehr oder weniger beschwert?"  
"Ja", gab ich nun kleinlaut zurück.   
"Das steht alles in euren Unterlagen. So kontrollwütig es sich anhört...die wissen Alles." 

Das verschlug mir die Sprache und ich war dankbar, als Kim das Ruder übernahm und Paul nach einem Beispiel für mögliche Auflagen fragte.   
"Die Regel ist, dass die Ehepartner mindestens ein halbes Jahr versuchen müssen, eine funktionierende Ehe herzustellen."   
"Was?", japste ich und musste plötzlich lachen. "Sex nach Gesetz?"   
Kim und Paul fielen kurz in mein Lachen mit ein, bevor Letzterer sich räusperte und erklärte: "Das ist natürlich nicht ausgeschlossen, aber der eigentliche Sinn dahinter ist, dass sich die Ehepartner kennenlernen. Und man hofft darauf, dass sie sich auch lieben lernen. So in etwa." 

"Oh man", stöhnte ich, "wäre ich nicht in dieser beknackten Situation, könnte man sich darüber kaputt lachen. Das hat ein bisschen was von Mittelalter, oder?"   
"Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, wer auch immer sich das ausgedacht hat, er hatte das Mittelalter im Kopf. Allerdings ohne die Vorstellung von Zwangsheirat, Vergewaltigung, häuslicher Gewalt, Verstümmelung, Mord..."  
"Paul", riefen Kim und ich gleichzeitig. Er räusperte sich.   
"Tut mir leid. - Ladies, ich muss nun leider Schluss machen. Es ist fast ein Uhr nachts hier und ich sitze immer noch im Büro."  
"Na dann ab nach Haus mit dir", sagte Kim.   
"Danke Paul für deine Hilfe", verabschiedete ich mich. Kim stellte den Lautsprecher aus, wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit ihrem Schwager und legte dann auf. Erwartungsvoll sah sie mich an und ich zuckte mit den Schultern, wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Schließlich seufzte ich, griff nach meinem leeren Glas und sah Kim an: "Ist noch Wein da?"


	6. Telefonnummer Zum Frühstück

**"Telefonnummer zum Frühstück"**

Den Abend hatten Kim und ich ganz entspannt mit einem Film ausklingen lassen. Donna und Lydia hatten wir gesagt, dass ich ein bisschen Liebeskummer wegen des Typs aus der Bar hatte und dass Kimmi bei mir blieb, um mich abzulenken.   
Nach dem Film hatten Kim und ich uns noch kurz über das unterhalten, was wir von Paul erfahren hatten und waren dann ins Bett gegangen. 

Trotz des ganzen Tohuwabohus war ich recht schnell eingeschlafen und verbrachte eine traumlose, ruhige Nacht, sodass ich bereits um kurz vor Neun Uhr am nächsten Morgen wach war.   
Ich verbrachte eine angenehme halbe Stunde unter der Dusche, föhnte mir die Haare und trug ein leichtes Make-up auf, bevor ich mich anzog und meine sieben Sachen zusammensuchte.   
Ich verabschiedete mich kurz von meiner Cousine, die gerade erst aufgewacht war, und machte mich auf in die Lobby, da ich Alex die Fragerei an der Rezeption sowie den unnötigen Weg nach Oben ersparen wollte. 

In der Empfangshalle herrschte ein reges Kommen und Gehen der Gäste und ich stellte mich so, dass ich die Eingangstür gut im Blick hatte. Draußen schien die Sonne aus allen Kopflöchern. Es versprach wieder ein heißer Tag zu werden.   
Für den Moment zufrieden, lehnte ich mich gegen einen Pfeiler und wartete. Und wartete.   
Es wurde Zehn. Nichts. Es wurde viertel nach Zehn. Noch immer nichts. Gut, wir hatten 'so gegen Zehn' gesagt, trotzdem spürte ich eine gewisse Ungeduld in mir hochsteigen.   
Es wurde halb Elf und nun war ich nicht nur ungeduldig, sondern so langsam auch etwas sauer. 

Genervt blies ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust. Ich konnte ja nachvollziehen, dass diese Situation für ihn noch bescheidener war, als für mich. Aber mich einfach so zu versetzten hatte ich nicht verdient. So hatte ich ihn auch nicht eingeschätzt.   
Als meine Uhr viertel vor Elf anzeigte, wandte ich mich vom Eingang ab und stapfte missmutig Richtung Fahrstühle.   
Beim Warten tippte ich mit der Fußspitze immer wieder auf den Boden, als mir plötzlich jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Ich drehte mich um und blickte in das Gesicht eines Hotelangestellten.   
"Entschuldigen Sie, aber sind Sie Mia Schuster?", fragte er, was ich nur mit einem Nicken beantworten konnte. Ich war zu überrascht, um meine Stimme zu finden. 

"Würden Sie mir bitte folgen? Wir haben ein Telefongespräch für Sie."   
"Sicher", gab ich zurück und ging hinter dem Angestellten her. "Woher wussten Sie, dass Sie mich hier unten finden?"   
"Von ihrer Zimmernachbarin", war die einfache Antwort. Ich nickte und der Angestellte bedeutete mir an die Rezeption zu treten, während er sich hinter den Tresen begab. Kurz darauf reichte er mir den Telefonhörer.   
"Hallo?"  
"Mia?", hörte ich eine männliche Stimme und erkannte sie sofort.   
"Alex", sagte ich. "Wo bist du? Ich warte seit einer geschlagenen Dreiviertelstunde auf dich."  
"Ich bin am Flughafen", war seine Antwort und jetzt konnte ich auch gedämpfte Geräusche aus dem Hintergrund wahrnehmen.   
"Am Flughafen?", platzte es aus mir heraus. "Warum..."   
"Entschuldige bitte, aber mir ist etwas Dringendes dazwischen gekommen. Es war keine Zeit, dir eher Bescheid zu sagen und eigentlich habe ich nicht einmal jetzt die Zeit," unterbrach er mich und ich seufzte.   
"Aber...wir wollten...wir müssen doch...", ich hielt inne, da ich mir selbst vorkam wie ein sitzen gelassenes Date. Dennoch, darüber sprechen mussten wir schließlich. Oder nicht?

"Mia, wir müssen diese Sache irgendwie anders klären. - Ja, ja ist gut. Ich bin gleich da." Der letzte Satz war nicht an mich gerichtet, das konnte ich heraushören.   
"Wie denn?", fragte ich in die kurze Pause. "Alex, das ist verdammt noch mal wichtig."   
"Nicht so wichtig, wie meine Angelegenheit. Entschuldige Mia, aber ich muss mich wirklich beeilen. Hast du was zum Schreiben da?"  
Ich winkte dem Rezeptionisten zu und bat ihn mit einer Geste um Papier und Stift.   
"Jetzt", teilte ich Alex mit und er ratterte eine Telefonnummer herunter.   
"Die ist für den Notfall", meinte er. "Mia, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Machs gut."  
Und die Leitung war tot.  
"Und jetzt, verdammte Scheiße?" Erst durch diverse Blicke, die mir zugeworfen wurden, bemerkte ich, dass ich laut gesprochen hatte. Na toll.   
Ich murmelte eine Entschuldigung, reichte Telefonhörer und Stift zurück und marschierte mit dem Zettel in der Hand zu den Fahrstühlen, fragte mich dabei, was ich denn bitte schön verbrochen hatte, um das hier verdient zu haben. 

Als ich die Tür zu meinem und Kimmis Zimmer aufschloss, hatte ich den Zettel gekonnt in eine kleine Papierkugel gepresst, die ich nun einmal quer durch den Raum pfefferte, noch bevor die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.   
Kim, die lesend auf ihrem Bett gesessen hatte, blickte mich entgeistert an.   
"Was ist denn jetzt los?"  
"Er ist weg", gab ich zur Erklärung von mir, was Kim nur verwirrte.   
"Wie weg? Was?"   
Seufzend begann ich, ihr von den Geschehnissen der letzten Stunde zu berichten, griff dabei nach meiner Reisetasche und stellte sie auf mein Bett. Hin und her führte mich mein wirrer Weg durch das Zimmer, während ich weiter erzählte. Schließlich, als ich gerade eine Ladung Klamotten in meiner Tasche verstaut hatte, blieb ich stehen und endete: "Und das macht mich gerade stinksauer." 

Kimmi klappte ihr Buch zu, setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und sah mich direkt an.   
"Mia, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er einfach so abhaut. Es wird für ihn bestimmt tierisch wichtig sein."   
"Ja, das denke ich ja auch", antwortete ich, seufzte und senkte den Blick. "Aber was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn es ihm völlig egal ist?"   
Kim schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und stellte sich vor mich.   
"Mia, sieh mich an. - Hältst du das wirklich für möglich oder ist das nur der Frust, der da aus dir spricht?"   
"Der Frust", gab ich kleinlaut zurück. "Und Angst. - Kimmi, ich habe Angst."   
Sie zog mich in eine feste Umarmung und ich hielt mich an ihr fest. Ja, ich hatte Angst, dass das ganze aus dem Ruder laufen würde...noch mehr aus dem Ruder laufen würde. Und da war noch etwas, doch ich konnte es nicht genau bestimmten. Noch nicht.   
Warum nur hatte ich mich von meinen Freundinnen, meinem Dad und Dads Lebensgefährtin zu diesem Trip überreden lassen? Ich hätte verdammt noch mal auf meine innere Stimme hören und zu Hause bleiben sollen.   
Gut, die Stimme hatte nicht ganz so viel mit der Vorahnung auf eine vermeintliche Hochzeit im Rauschzustand zu tun, sondern viel mehr mit dem gesundheitlichen Befinden meines Vaters. Letztendlich war es aber müßig darüber nachzudenken. 

"Wir bekommen das hin, Mia. Ich bin immer für dich da, das weißt du," sagte Kim leise und ich drückte sie noch etwas fester.   
"Ja, das weiß ich. Danke. Aber weißt du, im Moment möchte ich eigentlich nur nach Hause", gab ich zurück und ließ die Tränen, die ich bisher erfolgreich hatte aufhalten können, einfach laufen.   
Diese Reise war die reinste Katastrophe gewesen. Und selbst die Tatsache, dass ich Alex getroffen hatte, konnte das nicht gerade rücken.   
\----

Obwohl wir die letzte Maschine am Freitagabend aus Las Vegas genommen hatten, war es bereits früher Nachmittag, als ich zu Hause ankam. Kimmis Mann Jeff hatte uns vom Flughafen in Cleveland abgeholt. Donna und Lydia hatten wir an ihrem Apartment in Ohio City abgesetzt und waren dann zu Kim und Jeffs Haus nach Avon Lake gefahren, wo ich mein Auto hatte stehen lassen. Damit war bereits eine gute Stunde ins Land gegangen. Kimmi hatte mich natürlich auch nicht sofort fahren lassen, dazu kam die anschließende Fahrt von eineinhalb Stunden. Kurzum, etwa vier Stunden nach der Landung erreichte ich meine Heimatstadt Hiram. 

Das knapp 1500 Einwohner zählende Örtchen begrüßte mich wie immer, für einen Samstag war auf den Straßen fast zu viel los, zumal auch noch Semesterferien waren. Ich fuhr in die Hayden Street ein und kurz darauf parkte ich mein Auto auf dem Parkplatz, den wir uns mit dem Restaurant nebenan teilten. Das weiße Steingebäude, das sowohl den Blumenladen als auch meine Wohnung beherbergte, glänzte im Sonnenlicht. Ich war zu Hause. 

Durch die Fensterscheibe winkte ich Kelly-Anne zu, unserer einzigen Angestellten und wollte eigentlich gleich hoch in meine Wohnung. Doch plötzlich stutzte ich. Das Auto meines Vaters war nirgends zu sehen. Also verwarf ich meinen Plan und betrat das Geschäft.   
"Mia", rief Kelly-Anne erfreut aus. "Du bist wieder da."  
"Hey Kel, wo ist denn mein Dad?", fragte ich ohne Umschweife, was sie kurz innehalten ließ.   
"Ach", lächelte sie dann, "er hat sich den Rest des Tages freigenommen. Er wollte mit Beth nach Ravenna, ich glaube ins Museum." 

Hätte sie gesagt, er hätte einen Arzttermin, wäre ich nicht so misstrauisch geworden, wie jetzt. Denn das war völlig untypisch für meinen Vater. Er nahm sich nicht einfach frei. Das hatte er nie gemacht.   
Da Kelly-Anne im nächsten Moment aber nach meinem Urlaub fragte, ließ ich es dabei bewenden. Ich rang mir ein Lächeln ab.   
"Es war super", log ich. Etwa eine Viertelstunde lang ließ ich mich von ihr mit Fragen bombardieren, bevor ich mich entschuldigte und nach oben ging.   
Seufzend stellte ich meine Tasche im Flur ab, ging in die Küche und setzte Kaffee auf. Da war ich also, Home sweet Home. Aber wirklich besser fühlte ich mich nicht.


	7. Auf Regen Folgt....Regen

**"Auf Regen folgt...Regen"**

Da ich weder meinen Dad noch seine Lebensgefährtin Beth ans Handy bekam und meine Gedanken schon wieder Amok liefen, ging ich nach unten in den Laden. Ich brauchte Ablenkung und da half bekanntlich Arbeit sehr gut.   
Kelly-Anne bediente gerade Mrs. Cooper und so kam ich nicht umhin auch ihr einige Fragen zu meinem Urlaub zu beantworten. Das war der Nachteil, wenn man in einer kleinen Gemeinde lebte. Jeder kannte jeden und wusste um dessen Leben Bescheid. 

Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass der Lebensinhalt vieler meiner Mitbürger daraus bestand, so viel wie möglich über das Leben anderer herauszufinden - und dann natürlich darüber zu tratschen. Und das war der Grund, warum ich unter keinen Umständen erzählen würde, dass ich verheiratet war. Und schon gar nicht mit wem.   
Mein Leben sollte auch mein Leben bleiben. Es sollte nicht zum Futter der Aasgeier werden, nein, vielen Dank. 

Schließlich konnte ich mich von den beiden Frauen loseisen und begab mich ins Büro. Der Papierstapel auf meinem Schreibtisch ließ mich aufseufzen. Ich startete erstmal den Computer, bewaffnete mich in der Küche mit Kaffee und nahm mir einen der Muffins, die vermutlich Kelly-Anne gezaubert hatte. Damit ließ ich mich in den Bürostuhl fallen und seufzte erneut. Das würde einige Stunden in Anspruch nehmen, aber ich beschwerte mich nicht. Ich wollte ja arbeiten. Alles war besser, als den Gedanken in meinem Kopf zu lauschen. 

Ich nahm mir also den Papierstapel vor, ging die einzelnen Rechnungen durch, verglich sie mit den Lieferscheinen und versah sie mit einem Eingangsstempel. Zwischendurch wurde ich von Kelly-Anne unterbrochen, die Feierabend machen wollte.   
"Abgeschlossen habe ich schon und die Kasse habe ich auch gemacht." Sie überreichte mir die Box, die in die Kasse eingeschoben wurde, mit samt ihrem Kassenabrechnungsbogen.   
"Danke, Kel. Mach Schluss für heute. Das Geld geht in den Safe. Ich bringe es Montagmorgen zur Bank", sagte ich und lächelte. 

"In Ordnung. Ach und Mia...." Sie machte eine Pause, schien um Worte verlegen zu sein, fuhr dann aber fort: "Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, ja? Das wird alles schon wieder."  
"Was meinst du?", hakte ich nach.   
"Das...es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung, bestimmt." Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. "Jetzt muss ich aber los." Sie lächelte mir noch einmal aufmunternd zu und weg war sie.   
Bitte? Was war hier los? Von meiner prekären privaten Situation konnte sie nichts wissen, da ich ihre hellseherischen Fähigkeiten gleich null einschätzte. Was also hatte sie gemeint? Meinen Vater und seinen Gesundheitszustand? Oder...das Geschäft? 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wischte mir mit der Hand einmal durch das Gesicht und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Ablenkung. Ich würde schon noch herausfinden, was ihre ominösen Worte bedeuteten. Und bis dahin hatte ich einen ziemlichen Berg an Arbeit vor mir liegen. 

Es verging etwa eine Stunde, bis ich alle Rechnungen durchgesehen hatte. Alle stimmten mit dem jeweiligen Lieferschein überein. Ich startete das Buchhaltungsprogramm, um die Rechnungen zu bezahlen und ließ zuerst den Kontostand aktualisieren.   
Während die Anwendung lief, holte ich mir einen frischen Kaffee aus der Küche und als ich zurückkam, hätte ich den Becher beinahe fallen lassen: Unser Konto war über 10.000 Dollar in den Miesen. Das gab es doch nicht. Da musste ein Fehler im Banksystem vorliegen. 

Es war ja nicht so, dass wir Unmengen von Geld scheffelten, dennoch wusste ich genau, dass die Zahlen am Montagabend noch schwarz waren. Es hätte auf jeden Fall gereicht, um die ausstehenden Rechnungen zu bezahlen.   
Mit einem kleinen Laden wie unserem konnte man keine riesen Umsätze machen, doch es hatte bisher immer ausgereicht, dass mein Dad und ich gut davon hatten leben können. Und jetzt das. 

Ich stellte meine Tasse ab, ging zum Safe und holte das aktuelle Kassenbuch, die Kontoauszüge sowie die Abrechnungsbogen des letzten Monats heraus. Ich musste der Sache auf den Grund gehen, und zwar unverzüglich. Da musste doch irgendwo ein Fehler sein.   
\---

Etwa eineinhalb Stunden später stand mir der Schweiß auf der Stirn und ich ging zum bestimmt zehnten Mal die Kontoauszüge durch. Es gab keinen Fehler beziehungsweise der Fehler war, dass sich mein Dad etwa 15.000 Dollar auf sein Privatkonto überwiesen und sich diese dann gestern bar hatte auszahlen lassen. Für einen klitzekleinen Moment dachte ich daran, dass er sich zusammen mit Beth abgesetzt hatte, da ich die beiden auch telefonisch nicht erreichte. 

Doch dann schüttelte ich über mich selbst den Kopf. Das war ausgeschlossen. Außerdem war für so etwas der Betrag von 15.000 Dollar doch zu gering. Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Aber was war dann der Grund? Und vor allem: Warum hatte er es mir nicht einfach gesagt? 

Als ich aufsah, stand plötzlich Beth in der Tür. Sie trug wie immer einen leichten Leinenanzug und sah mich schwermütig an.   
"Hallo Spatz", hauchte sie, was mir ein kleines Lächeln ins Gesicht rief. Spatz. So nannte sie mich mittlerweile seit zwanzig Jahren, seitdem sie mit meinem Vater zusammenlebte.   
"Beth", flüsterte ich. "Ist was mit Dad?"   
Ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen, kam Beth um den Schreibtisch herum, zog mich von dem Stuhl hoch und schloss mich in ihre Arme.   
"Oh Mia, es tut mir ja so leid, dass wir dir nichts gesagt haben. Kent wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst, sondern dich auf deinen Urlaub freust und konzentrierst."   
Ich löste mich etwas von ihr, um sie ansehen zu können. Tränen standen in ihren Augen.   
"Aber was genau ist denn los? Wo ist Dad?"  
"Er ist im Krankenhaus in Ravenna, wo sie einige Vorabtests machen. Morgen wird er nach Cleveland geflogen."   
Meine Augen weiteten sich und mein Griff um Beth' Oberarme verstärkte sich.   
"Ist es so schlimm?" 

Sie nickte, nahm dann meine Hand und führte mich in die Küche. Dort füllte sie zwei Tassen mit dem Rest des Kaffees und wir setzten uns an den kleinen Frühstückstisch in der Ecke.   
"Du musst wissen, Mia, als wir letzte Woche zur Routineuntersuchung in Ravenna waren, stellte der Arzt etwas in der Herzarterie fest. Er sagte, es wäre vermutlich nichts Dramatisches, müsse es aber genauer untersuchen. Diese Untersuchung war am Mittwoch. Und dort haben sie festgestellt, dass es...schlimmer ist. Die Arterie ist porös. Sie wollten ihn eigentlich gleich im Krankenhaus behalten, doch du kennst ja deinen Vater." 

Trotz der Tränen, die nun meine Wangen hinunter liefen, musste ich lächeln. Ja, ich kannte ihn. Nichts und niemand würde ihn für mehr Zeit als nötig ans Bett fesseln.   
"Und jetzt?", fragte ich. Beth griff nach meiner Hand, drückte diese aufmunternd.   
"Er wird gleich morgen nach der Ankunft in Cleveland operiert. Um es ganz einfach auszudrücken: Sie werden ihm eine sogenannte künstliche Arterie einsetzten. Und...und deshalb fehlt auch so viel Geld auf dem Geschäftskonto, da die Behandlung so teuer ist." 

"Und...wie...ich meine...Beth...wir er wieder gesund?" Bei dieser Frage liefen nun auch Beth die Tränen.   
"Die Ärzte sagen ja. Er ist in sehr guter körperlicher Verfassung, bis auf die Arterie. Trotzdem mache ich mir Sorgen."   
Sie holte zwei Taschentücher aus ihrer Handtasche, wovon sie eines mir reichte und wir trockneten unsere Tränen. Ich atmete tief ein und aus, nahm dann Beth' Hand in meine.   
"Er wird wieder gesund. Das weiß ich", sagte ich und war von meinen eigenen Worten überzeugt. "Dad ist ein Kämpfer. Es wird alles gut gehen. - Kann ich ihn noch mal sehen, bevor er verlegt wird?"   
Beth lächelte, nickte.   
"Ja, kannst du. Kent möchte dich auch sehen. Er hat mich gebeten, dich abzuholen."   
\---

Dafür, dass er sich morgen einer Herzoperation unterziehen würde, sah mein Vater sehr gut aus. Er lag im Bett und las, legte das Buch aber zur Seite, als Beth und ich eintraten.   
"Dad", hauchte ich und umarmte ihn, spürte wie er mich fest an sich drückte.   
"Mia, es tut mir leid", sagte er und küsste meine Wange.   
"Schon gut, Dad", gab ich zurück und setzte mich auf die Bettkante. "Beth hat mir alles erklärt. Ich bin nicht böse, nur ein bisschen enttäuscht. Ich dachte, wir können über alles reden?"  
Schuldbewusst sah er mich an, ergriff meine Hand.   
"Das können wir auch, Schatz", gab er zu, "ich wollte nur nicht, dass du meinetwegen auf deinen Urlaub verzichtest. Ich wusste, dass du mal wieder hier raus musstest. Hätte ich dir alles sofort erzählt...ich hätte dich niemals dazu gekriegt, mit deinen Freundinnen nach Las Vegas zu fliegen. Hab ich Recht?" 

"Aber Dad, hier geht es doch um dich", fing ich an, doch mein Vater hielt eine Hand hoch, brachte mich so zum Schweigen.   
"Hab ich recht?", fragte er noch einmal und ich seufzte, nickte dann.   
"Ja hast du", bekannte ich, was ihn grinsen ließ.   
"Siehst du", sagte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Dass dieser Dickschädel aber auch immer das letzte Wort haben musste.


	8. Ein Ungünstiger Besucher

**"Ein ungünstiger Besucher"**

Gleich diesen Abend hatte ich Kim angerufen, um ihr über Dad zu berichten. Sie versprach am nächsten Tag ins Krankenhaus zu fahren und mich sofort anzurufen, wenn sie etwas erfuhr. Doch das war mir natürlich nicht genug; und Beth auch nicht.   
Also fuhren wir, nachdem Dad in den Transporthubschrauber geladen wurde, direkt nach Cleveland ins Krankenhaus. So verbrachten wir die nächsten vier Tage hauptsächlich auf der Intensivstation, kamen Kims Angebot, doch bei ihr zu wohnen nur insofern nach, als das wir zwischendurch hinfuhren um zu duschen oder ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. 

Kelly-Anne hatte sich bereit erklärt den Blumenladen für diese Zeit alleine zu führen, hatte überdies ihre älteste Tochter, die über die Semesterferien zu Hause war, für einen Ferienjob engagiert. Sie erstattete mir täglich Bericht, allerdings hätte sie mir auch erzählen können, der Laden wäre niedergebrannt, ich hätte es vermutlich kaum aufgenommen. Meine Gedanken kreisten ausschließlich um meinen Vater. 

Nach vier nervenaufreibenden Tagen stand endlich fest, dass mein Dad es geschafft hatte. Die OP war sehr gut verlaufen und auch sein Körper schien die transplantierte Ader aus seinem Bein zu akzeptieren. Drei Tage später wurde er nach Ravenna verlegt und nach weiteren fünf Tagen wurde er in die Reha entlassen, zu der er an die Ostküste in eine spezielle Klinik musste. Beth ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihn zu begleiten, was mich sehr beruhigte. Trotzdem rief ich täglich mindestens einmal an, um mich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm auch wirklich gut ging. 

Auch das finanzielle Problem war gelöst worden. Beth hatte eine kleine Hypothek auf ihr Haus aufgenommen und das Geld, welches fehlte, zurück überwiesen.   
Fast drei Monate zogen so ins Land, bis mein Dad wieder zu Hause war. Und obwohl die Ärzte ihm gesagt hatten, er solle es langsam angehen, bestand er darauf, mindestens einen halben Tag wieder im Blumenladen zu arbeiten. Wie ich bereits gesagt hatte: Wenn mein Vater sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte ihn niemand aufhalten. Und ich wollte es auch gar nicht. Ich war froh, dass es ihm gut ging und ich konnte sehen, wie sehr ihn die Arbeit aufbaute. Was also sprach dagegen, ihm seinen Wunsch zu lassen? 

Als ich aus unserer Bastelstube in den Verkaufsraum unseres Ladens trat, sah ich meinen Dad im Kundengespräch und hielt in meiner Bewegung inne. Er erklärte mit Händen und Füßen, wie er es immer tat. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht und ich konnte kaum glauben, dass es fast dreieinhalb Monate her war, seit ich ihn im Krankenhaus in Ravenna besucht hatte. Nicht, dass er damals besonders schlecht ausgesehen hatte. Doch so wie er hier stand und voller Elan unsere Kunden beriet...er sprühte regelrecht vor Lebensfreude und steckte so ziemlich jeden damit an, mich eingeschlossen. Und das machte mich sehr froh. 

Zufrieden seufzend sammelte ich die Blumen zusammen, die ich eigentlich für den Strauß, an dem ich gerade arbeitete, hatte holen wollen, bevor ich mich von meinem Vater hatte ablenken lassen und ging zurück in den Bastelraum. Der Strauß sollte für eine Hochzeit morgen früh sein und die Braut hatte sich gegen die üblichen Rosen für weiße Lilien, Iris und dunkelrote Nelken entschieden. Dazu Schleierkraut, weißes und dunkelrotes Bastband sowie eine weiße Stoffschleife. Den Grundstrauß hatte ich bereits fertig, nun wollte ich mich an die Dekoration machen. Ich legte mir alle Utensilien parat und wollte gerade nach dem Strauß greifen, als mein Vater hinter mir eintrat. 

"Mia, da ist ein Mann im Laden..." Es kam mir schon merkwürdig vor, dass er hier eine Pause machte. Ich sah Dad verständnislos an, was ihn dazu brachte weiterzusprechen: "Mia....warum fragt jemand nach einer Eva-Maria O'Loughlin?"   
Nun klappte mir die Kinnlade herunter und die Erinnerungen an die ganzen Erlebnisse in Las Vegas brachen über mich herein. Daran hatte ich in letzter Zeit so gut wie gar nicht gedacht. Vielleicht weil ich nicht daran hatte denken wollen; vielleicht weil mir mein Vater wichtiger war und er in den letzten Monaten vorrangig in meinen Gedanken gewesen war. 

"Mia, gibt es da etwas, das du mir vielleicht sagen möchtest?", holte mich die Stimme meines Vaters aus meinen Gedanken und ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, sah dann meinen Dad an.   
"Ich...ich erkläre dir das nachher, versprochen. Bitte frag jetzt nicht weiter nach, ja?"   
Nachdem ich sein Einverständnis in Form eines Nickens bekommen hatte, ging ich ein weiteres Mal in den Verkaufsraum und steuerte direkt auf den Mann im Anzug zu, auch wenn sich in mir alles dagegen sträubte.  
"Mrs. O'Loughlin?", fragte der Anzug auch sogleich. 

"Ja, was kann ich für Sie tun?", gab ich zurück und ergriff die dargebotene Hand.   
"Steward", sagte er knapp, "Beamter der Einwanderungsbehörde. Können wir uns irgendwo ungestört unterhalten?"   
Seufzend nickte ich und bat ihn mir in mein Büro zu folgen. Ich schloss die Tür hinter uns, bedeutete ihm sich zu setzten und ließ mich auf dem Stuhl hinter meinem Schreibtisch nieder.   
"Ich will gleich zum Punkt kommen", sagte er.   
"Das hoffe ich", gab ich zurück, was er mit einer halben Grimasse kommentierte.   
"Ich darf annehmen, dass ihr Mann nicht hier ist, richtig?" 

"Korrekt", war meine einfache Antwort und ich stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte.   
"Wissen Sie, wo er sich aufhält?", fragte Mr. Steward und ich schnaubte durch die Nase.   
"Als wenn Sie das nicht selbst wüssten", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu sagen. Mein Gegenüber seufzte auf, breitete leicht die Arme aus.   
"Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und beantworten meine Frage."   
"Also schön. Nein, ich weiß nicht wo er gerade ist, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er in Honolulu ist, denn falls Sie es nicht wissen sollten: Er ist Schauspieler und arbeitet dort." 

Meinen Sarkasmus registrierte er wie ein Blinder einen Regenbogen. Er lehnte sich nur etwas vor und fuhr nahtlos fort: "Mrs. O'Loughlin, sie hatten drei Monate Zeit sich mit uns in Verbindung zu setzten, was weder Sie noch ihr Mann getan haben. Ich kann Ihnen gleich sagen, dass sich das in ihren Auflagen bemerkbar machen wird." 

Ich setzte zum Sprechen an, da ich mir mehr und mehr wie eine Verbrecherin vorkam, besann mich aber eines Besseren. Was auch immer da aus meinem Mund wollte, nützen würde es mir gar nichts. Auch eine ellenlange Erklärung, warum ich mich nicht gemeldet hatte, würde nichts ändern, denn es interessierte die Behörde einfach nicht. So unbegreiflich das für mich immer noch war, es war ein Gesetz. Nicht mal ein Anwalt würde mir da heraushelfen können, soviel hatte Paul bereits vor etlichen Monaten deutlich gemacht. 

"Mr. Steward, Sie sagten, Sie würden gleich zum Punkt kommen. Ich bitte Sie, dies auch zu tun und nicht weiter um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Ich bin mir durchaus darüber bewusst, was ich getan oder nicht getan habe. Das brauchen Sie mir kein weiteres Mal aufzählen. Ich möchte nur eines wissen: Was muss ich...was müssen mein Mann und ich jetzt tun?"   
Der Anzug konsultierte seine Unterlagen, räusperte sich und sah mich an.   
"Die ursprüngliche Auflage von einem halben Jahr wird um zwölf Monate verlängert. Das bedeutet, dass Sie frühestens am...", er sah wieder in die Unterlagen, "...am 24.12.2012 die Scheidungsunterlagen anfordern können. Außerdem müssen Sie sich bemühen, ihren Mann kennenzulernen. Sie stimmen mir sicherlich zu, dass eine räumliche Distanz von mehreren Tausend Kilometern nicht unbedingt förderlich dafür ist, oder?" 

Dieser Satz, diese Tatsache traf mich völlig unvorbereitet. Mit offenem Mund saß ich da und starrte den Beamten an. Nicht einmal in der hintersten Windung meines Gehirns hatte ich an die logische Konsequenz gedacht, die das Einhalten der Auflagen mit sich brachte. Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich wie überfahren und stand abrupt auf.   
"Mr. Steward...ich...ich möchte Sie bitten, jetzt zu gehen. Ich muss...mit meiner Familie und...meinem Mann...sprechen", stotterte ich und schritt zur Tür. Der Beamte erhob sich ebenfalls und reichte mir eine Karte.   
"Bitte rufen Sie mich so schnell als möglich an", sagte er. Ich sah auf und nickte abgehackt und zum ersten Mal schien ich eine Gefühlsregung in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen; ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete sich dort ab und er legte mir kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
"Ich finde alleine raus", meinte er dann, doch ich konnte kaum mehr reagieren, da ich in eben diesem Moment den Blick meines Vaters auffing.


	9. Dringende Familienangelegenheit

**"Dringende Familienangelegenheit"**

"Aber warum hast du uns das Alles nicht schon früher erzählt, Spatz?", fragte Beth und ergriff meine Hand, an der jetzt wieder der goldene Ring steckte. Bisher hatte ich ihn in einem Kästchen in meinem Nachttisch aufbewahrt...versteckt.   
Wir saßen in meiner Küche, jeder mit einer nunmehr leeren Tasse Kaffee vor sich auf dem Tisch. Den Laden hatten wir 'aufgrund dringender Familienangelegenheiten' eher geschlossen und ich hatte die letzten Stunden damit verbracht, meinem Dad und Beth zu erzählen, was in Las Vegas passiert war. 

Noch bevor wir uns zusammengesetzt hatten, hatte ich Kim angerufen. Eigentlich hatte ich sie nur kurz fragen wollen, ob sie nachher Zeit für mich hätte, da es etwas gab worüber ich mit ihr sprechen wollte.   
Doch irgendwie hatte sie mir aus der Nase gezogen, was genau vorgefallen war und befand sich nun mit Jeff auf dem Weg nach Hiram. 

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, sah kurz zu meinem Dad, danach zu Beth und antwortete: "Als ich wiederkam, haben sich doch meine ganzen Gedanken sofort um Dad gedreht. Und danach schien es mir irgendwie...zu spät. Vielleicht wollte ich auch nicht darüber nachdenken und habe es so gut es ging verdrängt."   
"Aber Schatz", schaltete sich nun mein Vater ein, "sowas kann man nicht verdrängen."   
"Stimmt", gab ich zurück und seufzte. "Und in Verbindung mit diesem Gesetz erstrecht nicht." 

Beth und mein Vater tauschten einen Blick und Beth richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich: "Dieses Gesetz, Mia. Was genau bedeutet das denn für dich?"   
Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen, schüttelte mich innerlich und seufzte.   
"Können wir mit dieser Erklärung warten, bis Kim und Jeff da sind? Ich...ich glaube, ich brauche eine kleine Pause."   
Mein Dad sah auf seine Uhr, nickte dann und erhob sich.   
"Ich denke, die können wir alle brauchen. Es ist mittlerweile halb sechs. Wir könnten uns von nebenan eine Pizza bestellen und erstmal etwas essen. Mit vollem Magen lässt sich besser arbeiten, nicht?" 

Dankbar sah ich ihn an, stand ebenfalls auf und umarmte meinen Dad. Er hielt mich dicht an sich gedrückt fest und hauchte einen Kuss auf mein Haar. Einige wenige Tränen kullerten meine Wangen hinunter. Ich hatte den besten Vater der Welt und bei diesem Gedanken löste ich einen Arm und hielt ihn Beth hin. Sie verstand den Wink sofort und umarmte uns beide. Ich hatte eine tolle Familie. Ich wusste zwar, das Beth nicht meine leibliche Mutter war, nannte sie auch nicht so, dennoch war sie mir Mutter und Freundin in einem. Sie liebte meinen Dad, genauso wie er war und sie liebte auch mich, genauso wie ich war. Und darüber war ich unsagbar froh. 

Nach einiger Zeit lösten wir uns aus dieser Familienumarmung. Beth rief Kim an, um zu hören, wann sie hier sein würden und ob sie Pizza mit bestellen sollte. Mit der positiven Antwort bewaffnet, machte sie sich mit meinem Dad zusammen auf den Weg nach nebenan zu Gionino. Ich gab ihnen meinen Haustürschlüssel mit und begab mich ins Schlafzimmer. Mir war da nämlich bereits vorhin etwas in den Sinn gekommen. Ich musste ja irgendwie mit Alex Kontakt aufnehmen und da war mir der Zettel mit der Telefonnummer eingefallen. Diesen galt es für mich nun zu finden. Doch wo anfangen? Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, wo ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. 

Ich versuchte also logisch an das Problem heranzugehen und nahm mir als Erstes meine Handtasche vor. Es kam alles Mögliche zum Vorschein: Deo, Haarbürste, Tampons, Taschentücher, ein Lippenstift. Oh den hatte ich ewig gesucht...Mascara, Ohrstöpsel. Ohrstöpsel? Kopfschüttelnd kramte ich weiter und fand einen kleinen Taschenspiegel an dem etwas klebte...urgh, war das....Ja, ein angekautes Kaugummi. Leicht angeekelt schmiss ich es samt Spiegel in den Mülleimer. Nun war nichts mehr in der Tasche. Sicherheitshalber kontrollierte ich auch die diversen Innen- und Seitenfächer, doch außer einem benutzten Taschentuch, das ebenfalls sofort in den Müll wanderte, fand ich nichts. Gut, es gab ja noch weitere Möglichkeiten. 

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als es schließlich an der Zimmertür klopfte und Kim ihren Kopf hereinsteckte, wusste ich nicht. Mein Zimmer sah allerdings aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Naja, nicht ganz. Eher wie ein schlecht organisierter Kramladen im Ausverkauf. Seufzend und fast einer erneuten Panik nah, sah ich aus meiner knienden Position zu Kim hoch.   
"Sag mal, was veranstaltest du denn hier?", fragte sie, zog dabei eine Augenbraue nach oben.   
"Ich suche den verdammten Zettel mit der verdammten Telefonnummer, die Alex mir gegeben hat", erklärte ich und warf die neunte Handtasche in eine Ecke. Kimmi grinste, hielt mir dann ihre Hand hin. Zuerst dachte ich, sie wollte mir nur hoch helfen. Doch als ich nach ihrer Hand griff, merkte ich, dass sie etwas zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger hielt, was sie mir nun, nachdem sie mir aufgeholfen hatte, in die Hand drückte.   
"Hier, versuch es mal damit", meinte sie und ich entfaltete den Zettel. Eine Telefonnummer stand dort.   
"Du hast den Zettel eingesteckt?", fragte ich ungläubig und besah mir dann das Chaos, welches ich bei meiner verzweifelten Suche angerichtet hatte.   
"Ja", nickte sie schuldbewusst. "Du warst an diesem Tag bereits so genervt und fertig. Ich dachte einfach, ich stecke den Zettel erstmal ein, falls er wichtig ist und gebe ihn dir später. Aber hier bin ich dann durch die Sache mit Onkel Kent darüber weggekommen."   
"Danke", sagte ich erleichtert, steckte den Zettel in meine Hosentasche und umarmte meine Cousine.   
"Gern gesehen. Und nun komm, die Pizza wird kalt. Beim Essen kannst du uns alles erzählen und dann halten wir Familienrat." 

In der Küche saßen nicht nur mein Dad, Beth und Jeff, sondern zu meiner Überraschung auch Paul.   
"Mia", rief dieser als er mir sah. "Habe ich dich nicht gewarnt? Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich unbedingt bei der Einwanderungsbehörde melden sollst?"   
"Ja, Paul hast du. Es ist übrigens schön dich zu sehen", gab ich zurück, was ihn wieder etwas runterbrachte. Wir umarmten uns, ich begrüßte danach Jeff und setzte mich. Beth verteilte die Pizzen und für einige Zeit begnügte sich jeder mit seinem Essen. Schließlich war es Kim, die die Stille brach.   
"So Mia, dann lass doch mal hören. So ein bisschen hast du ja am Telefon schon erzählt, was ich dann wiederum Paul gesagt habe, weshalb er nun hier ist."   
Ich nickte, kaute den Bissen noch auf und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor ich anfing das wieder zu geben, was mir Mr. Steward gesagt hatte. Ich war froh, dass mich niemand unterbrach, sodass ich alles in einem Schwung herausbringen konnte. Am schwersten fiel es mir auszusprechen, was ich gedacht hatte, als Mr. Steward die Abschaffung der räumlichen Distanz erwähnt hatte und ich konnte dabei keinem der Anwesenden in die Augen sehen. 

"Moment mal", stoppte mich da mein Dad. "Ich verstehe nicht genau. Was bedeutet es denn nun? Räumliche Distanz?"   
Ich schloss die Augen und war gleichzeitig erleichtert, aber auch total nervös, als Kim sagte: "Nun ja, um es mal punktgenau auszusprechen: Es bedeutet, dass Mia umziehen muss."   
"Aber wohin? Und...und warum kann...dein Mann nicht hierher ziehen?", fragte nun Beth, was mich und auch Kim kurz auflachen ließ.   
"Tut mir leid, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Alex O'Loughlin hierher ziehen würde, du Mia?", kicherte Kim, was ich mit einem Kopfschütteln beantwortete. Jeff und Paul schienen nun begriffen zu haben, mit wem genau ich verheiratet war, da sie mich ziemlich entgeistert ansahen. Doch Beth und Dad verstanden noch immer nicht.   
"Ihr...ihr kennt doch diese Serie, die ich immer Montag abends gucke - Hawaii Five-0?", fing ich an und beide nickten.   
"Ja, stimmt. Kent, die haben wir doch auch schon ein paar Mal gesehen", meinte Beth und mein Dad stimmte zu.   
"Naja, und mit dem Hauptdarsteller...der Steve McGarrett spielt...mit dem bin ich verheiratet", endete ich und nun starrten mich die beiden ebenfalls an.   
"Aber...aber...der wohnt doch bestimmt in Los Angeles", rief Beth aus und mein Dad fragte: "So weit weg?" Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Leider noch weiter", meinte ich und Kimmi platzte heraus: "Er wohnt auf Hawaii." 

Das verschlug allen für einen Moment die Sprache. Wir saßen einfach nur da und sahen einander an und in meinem Kopf überschlugen sich wieder einmal die Gedanken. Ich würde umziehen müssen. Denn, da stimmte ich Kim völlig zu, ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Alex hierher ziehen würde. Außerdem hatte er seine Arbeit in Honolulu…. Für mich allerdings bedeutete das, dass ICH alles aufgeben musste. Meine Wohnung, mein Auto, den Blumenladen und, am schlimmsten, meine Familie...all das würde ich zurücklassen müssen. Dazu kam noch, dass die Lebenshaltungskosten in Hawaii so ziemlich jeder Realität absprachen und ich mir nur eine kleine Reserve angespart hatte. 

"Aber...aber", stammelte Beth und ich konnte sehen, dass ihre Augen leicht glänzten. "Du ziehst nach Hawaii?"  
"Erstmal muss ich mit Alex sprechen", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. "Es ist noch nichts entscheiden und nichts geplant." Ich nahm ihre Hand in meine, drückte diese und Beth lächelte mir tapfer zu.   
"Ich weiß", schnüffelte sie. "Aber...du bist wie meine Tochter, Mia. Und wenn du so weit weg..." Sie unterbrach sich selbst und Dad legte einen Arm um sie. Mir selbst stiegen langsam die Tränen in die Augen. Ich sah zu Kim, merkte auch ihr an, wie nah ihr das alles ging und seufzte innerlich.   
Verdammt, war ich nicht schon gestraft genug? Musste ich nun auch noch meine Familie wegen dieser ganzen Sache verletzten? Ich verspürte ein Stechen in der Brust. Es tat unheimlich weh. Doch das eigentlich Schlimmste an dieser ganzen Angelegenheit war, dass es keinerlei Alternative gab. Ich musste nach Hawaii ziehen, wenn ich mich je von Alex scheiden lassen wollte.


	10. Wer Sind Sie Denn?

**"Wer sind Sie denn?"**

Wir hatten den Tisch abgeräumt und ich hatte frischen Kaffee gekocht, wovon nun jeder eine Tasse vor sich hatte. Viel hatten wir noch nicht wieder gesprochen, da jeder wohl seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.   
Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück, steckte eine Hand halb in die Hosentasche, wobei diese den Zettel berührte. Gedankenverloren zog ich ihn heraus und blickte auf die Nummer, die ich dort aufgeschrieben hatte. Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn ich so schnell wie möglich mit Alex sprach, da ich mich ja auch bei Mr. Steward melden sollte. Obwohl sich mein Magen bei dem Gedanken an das vor mir liegende Telefonat verkrampfte, stand ich auf.   
"Ich...ich werde mal eben telefonieren", entschuldigte ich mich, was alle mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis nahmen und ich trat aus der Küche in den Flur. Von dem kleinen Schränkchen nahm ich mein Handy und begab mich ins Wohnzimmer. Kurz debattierte ich mit mir selbst, ob ich mich hinsetzten sollte, entschied mich dann aber fürs stehen bleiben. 

Den Zettel in der einen, das Handy in der anderen Hand tippte ich langsam die Nummer ein und kontrollierte doppelt und dreifach, dass ich auch ja die richtigen Zahlen wählte. Als mein Daumen den grünen Hörer drückte, zog sich mein Magen noch etwas weiter zusammen und ich schluckte schwer.   
Während es tutete ging ich in meinem Kopf bereits durch, was ich sagen wollte, obwohl ich ja nicht einmal wusste, wessen Nummer ich da überhaupt anrief. 

Nach dem vierten Klingeln meldete sich eine Stimme: "Das ist die Mailbox von Donald Shepherd. Bitte hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht."   
"Ähm...hallo", stammelte ich. Scheiße, Anrufbeantworter. Wie ich die Dinger hasste. "Mein Name ist Mia. Mia Schuster. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bei Ihnen richtig bin, aber Alex...Alex O'Loughlin hat mir diese Telefonnummer gegeben. Für den Notfall. Bitte...bitte rufen Sie mich zurück. Es ist wichtig." Ich nannte meine Handynummer für den Fall, dass sie nicht übertragen wurde und legte auf. Meine Hände zitterten und ich ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen, das Telefon rutschte mir aus der Hand.   
Mehrere Male holte ich tief Luft, damit die innere Unruhe etwas abflaute, doch so ganz wollte es mir nicht gelingen.   
Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich erwarten sollte. Ich fühlte mich so unsicher, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vermutlich auch, da ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wohin mich das Ganze führen würde. 

Leicht stöhnend erhob ich mich und wollte gerade zur Tür gehen, da fing mein Handy an zu klingeln. Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, wer es sein konnte und griff mit jetzt wieder zittrigen Fingern nach dem Telefon.   
"Schuster", meldete ich mich, wunderte mich selbst, dass meine Stimme recht fest klang.   
"Shepherd", gab der Anrufer zurück und fuhr ohne Umschweife fort: "Hören Sie, Miss Schuster. Ich weiß zwar nicht, woher Sie diese Nummer haben, aber sicherlich nicht von Mr. O'Loughlin, denn das wüsste ich." 

Für einen Moment war ich sprachlos. Was unterstellte er mir hier eigentlich? Ich war drauf und dran einfach aufzulegen, doch etwas in mir ließ mich nicht. Im Gegenteil, dieses Etwas brachte mich dazu verärgert zu erwidern: "Ach, tatsächlich? - Dann passen Sie mal auf, Mr. Shepherd. Mein Name ist Eva-Maria O'Loughlin geborene Schuster. Ich habe Alex Ende Juni in Las Vegas kennengelernt und habe ihn am 23.06. dieses Jahres in völlig betrunkenem Zustand dort geheiratet. Klingelt es jetzt vielleicht bei Ihnen?"   
Am anderen Ende blieb es still und ich dachte fast, der Anrufer hätte aufgelegt. Doch dann hörte ich ein lang gezogenes Schnaufen und er murmelte: "Der Junge bringt mich noch ins Grab." Dann räusperte er sich und sprach lauter: "Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Schu...Mrs. O..."  
"Sagen Sie doch einfach Mia", half ich ihm aus der Patsche.   
"Danke. Also, bitte entschuldigen Sie meine...Reaktion von eben."  
"Entschuldigung angenommen. Würden Sie mir nun freundlicherweise verraten, wer Sie sind?"   
Ich hörte ein kurzes Lachen, dann wieder ein Räuspern.   
"Natürlich. Ich bin...sagen wir mal ein guter Freund von Alex", erklärte er. "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mia?"   
"Ich...ich müsste dringend mit Alex sprechen, Mr. Shepherd. Es...es war heute jemand von der Einwanderungsbehörde hier und...es ist wirklich wichtig", versuchte ich zu erklären.   
"Ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass diese Situation...unangenehm für Sie ist, Mia. Allerdings ist Alex zurzeit ziemlich beschäftigt...meinen Sie wirklich, Sie müssen ihn mit so etwas behelligen?"   
Dieser Satz brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen und mich trieb er in die Weißglut.   
"Das, Mr. Shepherd, ist eine absolute Frechheit. Anscheinend haben Sie keine Ahnung, was unsere Ehe bedeutet. Was die Konsequenzen sind. Ich schlage vor, Sie machen sich darüber schlau, dann sprechen wir weiter. Und Alex teilen Sie am besten auch gleich mit, was sie herausfinden."   
Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten und ohne einen Gruß beendete ich das Gespräch und schaltete auch sofort mein Handy aus. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein? Was bildete sich dieser Typ ein? Außerdem fragte ich mich, was genau Alex diesem Mr. Shepherd erzählt hatte. Nur eins war mir völlig klar: Nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Dazu war der Anrufer zu überrascht gewesen. 

Wütend stapfte ich zurück in die Küche und setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl. Mein Gesichtsausdruck schien Bände zu sprechen, denn keiner fragte nach dem Telefonat. Wenig später verabschiedete sich Paul und kurz darauf auch Kim und Jeff. Alle sagten mir, dass ich sie jederzeit anrufen könnte.   
Mein Dad und Beth blieben noch eine Weile, doch so richtig wollte kein Gespräch mehr zwischen uns aufkommen. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken weit weg und ich wusste, dass die beiden mich zum einen nicht mit weiteren Fragen belasten wollten und zum anderen selbst genug zu überdenken hatten.   
Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich auch und ich war allein.   
\---

Das Klingeln meines Handys, welches ich vor dem Schlafengehen doch wieder eingeschaltet hatte, riss mich aus meinen Träumen. Desorientiert sah ich mich in meinem dunklen Zimmer um, warf dann einen Blick auf meinen Wecker, dessen Leuchtziffern mir zeigten, dass es kurz nach drei Uhr nachts war.   
Grummelnd tastete ich nach dem Störenfried und nahm ab.   
"Hallo?", krächzte ich schlaftrunken.   
"Mia? Bist du das?", fragte eine männliche Stimme und ich saß senkrecht im Bett.   
"Alex!", schoss es aus meinem Mund. Nach einigen Sekunden fügte ich an: "Sag mal, hast du eine Ahnung wie spät es hier ist?"  
"Oh verdammt", kam von ihm und ich konnte ihn fast vor mir sehen, wie er den Kopf schüttelte. "Die Zeitverschiebung. Mia, tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."   
"Schon gut", gab ich zurück, seufzte und schälte mich langsam aus meinem Laken.  
"Aus deinem Anruf schließe ich, dass dieser Mr. Shepherd mit dir gesprochen hat."   
"Genau", sagte Alex und es entstand eine kurze Pause. Ich war noch immer nicht richtig wach und Alex schien keine Ahnung zu haben, wie er das eigentliche Thema ansprechen sollte. Ich erhob mich von meiner Schlafstätte und tapste barfuß durch die Dunkelheit in meine Küche.   
"Gib mir ein paar Minuten, damit ich mir einen Kaffe machen kann zum wach werden", bat ich ihn, was er mit einem halben Lacher beantwortete. Ich knipste das Licht an und stöhnte innerlich auf. Viel zu hell.   
"Ich soll dir übrigens von Don eine Entschuldigung ausrichten", meinte er dann, was mich kurz auflachen ließ, während ich die Padmaschine befüllte und eine Tasse aus dem Schrank holte.   
"Hat er sich meine Worte denn wenigstens zu Herzen genommen?", wollte ich wissen.   
"Das hat er. - Und ich auch. Ich habe heute Post bekommen...von der Einwanderungsbehörde...Mia, ich...ach verdammt. Es tut mir leid."  
"Mir auch", sagte ich und drückte die Brühtaste, "doch das bringt uns nicht weiter. Was steht denn in dem Brief?"

Es folgte ein Rascheln, dann eine kurze Pause, in der er das Schreiben ein weiteres Mal zu überfliegen schien, bevor er anfing: "Das Wichtigste: unsere Auflage wurde um ein Jahr verlängert und wir müssen die räumliche Distanz zwischen uns...beseitigen."  
Immerhin keine neuen Überraschungen. Das hatte ich bereits von Mr. Steward erfahren, was ich Alex ebenfalls mitteilte, während ich meine Tasse nahm und mich an den Tisch setzte.   
"Und was machen wir jetzt?", wollte er wissen. Nun war der Moment der Entscheidung gekommen. Mein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich und in meinem Magen tobten die Krampfmonster als ich fast atemlos sprach: "Ich werde nach Hawaii ziehen."   
"Mia...", hauchte er und dann war es still. Eine ganze Zeit lang sprach keiner von uns beiden. Schließlich fuhr er fort: "Du...du kannst doch nicht dein ganzes Leben umkrempeln."  
"Es gibt aber leider nur eine Alternative und die wäre, dass du hierher ziehst. Doch ich denke, das können wir gleich ausschließen. Zum einen wegen deines Jobs und zum anderen...die Presse. Es ist einfacher, wenn ich umziehe."   
Wieder herrschte Stille, diesmal jedoch nur kurz.   
"Mia, das...das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen. Das ist doch Wahnsinn, alles nur, weil wir einen Fehler gemacht haben. Gottverdammte Scheiße."   
"Alex, du verlangst es nicht von mir. Ich mache es ja auch für mich. Wir haben völlig betrunken geheiratet und wollen diese Ehe beide nicht. Und da es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt...."Ich brach ab, da ich bereits alles gesagt hatte. 

"Fuck", entfuhr es ihm. "Du hast leider Recht."   
"Ja leider", gab ich zurück und musste gähnen. "Alex...können wir vielleicht morgen noch mal in Ruhe telefonieren, wenn ich auch richtig wach bin?"  
"Ja, natürlich. Dann lasse ich dich jetzt besser mal schlafen. Ich rufe dich morgen an und verspreche auch, diesmal auf die Zeitverschiebung zu achten."   
Ich kicherte und konnte vor meinem inneren Auge das Schmunzeln sehen, welches garantiert sein Gesicht zierte.   
"In Ordnung. Danke übrigens, dass du zurückgerufen hast", sagte ich.   
"Keine Ursache. Wir sitzen ja gemeinsam in der Patsche. Gute Nacht, Mia. Bis Morgen."   
"Bis Morgen", sagte ich noch und beendete das Gespräch. Ich legte das Handy auf den Tisch und schloss kurz die Augen.   
Nun hatte ich also eine Entscheidung getroffen, ohne zu wissen wohin diese mich führen würde; was mich erwartete. Und wenn man alles Wichtige in Betracht zog, war es auch die einzig Logische.


	11. Ein Abschied Und Viele Alohas

**"Ein Abschied und viele Alohas"**

Von Tag zu Tag fiel es mir schwerer, meine Entscheidung als die richtige anzusehen, da mir immer bewusster wurde, was ich alles nicht mitnehmen konnte. Packen würde ich eh nur das Wichtigste, den Großteil meiner Möbel musste ich verkaufen, ebenso mein Auto. Alles wovon ich mich nicht trennen konnte, würde Platz in Beth' Garage finden. Meine Wohnung würde ich vermieten und meinen Platz im Blumenladen würde Beth einnehmen, zumindest für die Buchhaltung und die Bestellungen.   
Kim ließ ich Stein und Bein schwören, dass sie mir sofort Bescheid geben würde, falls etwas mit Dad oder Beth passierte und Jeff und Paul bläute ich ein, dass sie Kim ja unterstützen sollten.   
Mit jedem Tag wurde meine Wohnung leerer und mein Herz schwerer. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Stunden ich damit verbrachte meine diversen Fotoalben durch zusehen, dabei in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen und mir die Augen aus dem Kopf zu weinen. Es war, als würde ich Abschied für immer nehmen; als stünde bereits fest, dass ich nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Und in gewisser Weise entsprach das auch der Wahrheit, denn, was auch immer in den nächsten Monaten auf mich wartete - so wie ich jetzt war, würde ich danach mit Sicherheit nicht mehr sein. 

Schniefend wischte ich mir über die tränennassen Wangen und klappte das Fotoalbum zu, welches ich mir aus all meinen gesammelten Werken zusammengestellt hatte, und legte es in meinen Koffer. Dafür, dass ich über ein Jahr weg sein würde, schien mir der Koffer viel zu leer. Ich legte die letzten Kleidungsstücke hinein, dazu noch meinen Kulturbeutel sowie diverse Badutensilien, bevor ich die beiden Haltegurte festzog und den Koffer schloss.   
Im Bad wusch ich mir das Gesicht, ging dann zurück in mein Schlafzimmer, hob den Koffer vom Bett und brachte ihn in den Flur. In diesem Moment traten mein Dad und Beth aus der Küche.   
"Bist du soweit, Schatz?", fragte er und war schon dabei sich seine Jacke überzuziehen.   
"Ja, ich hole nur noch meine Jacke, Tasche und Rucksack", gab ich zurück, musste mich zusammenreißen, damit meine Stimme nicht brach.   
Wieder in meinem Schlafzimmer angekommen, zog ich mir die Jacke an und trat ans Fenster. Ein letzter Blick ging hinüber in den Garten des Nachbarn. Vielleicht war es das sparsame Licht der Solarlampen, aber er kam mir geisterhaft und trostlos vor. Der dunkle Himmel war wolkenbehangen und vorhin hatte es leicht geregnet. Schnell wandte ich den Blick ab, schulterte meinen Rucksack und griff nach meiner Handtasche.   
An der Tür angekommen, ließ ich einen letzten Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, trat dann in den Flur und schloss resolut die Tür.   
Mit einem Nicken signalisierte ich Dad und Beth, das ich fertig war. Ich nahm meinen Koffer und gemeinsam gingen wir die Treppen hinunter zu Dads Auto. 

Die Fahrt verbrachte ich hauptsächlich schweigend, obwohl Beth immer wieder versuchte, mich in ihr Gespräch mit Dad einzubeziehen. Doch auch Dad war schweigsamer als sonst, was unter den gegebenen Umständen allerdings kaum ein Wunder war.   
Am Flughafen trafen wir Kim und Jeff. Letzterer nahm mir meinen Koffer ab und so machten wir uns zusammen auf den Weg zur Gepäckaufgabe. Die Schlange dort war nicht lang und ich war relativ schnell fertig. Da noch über eine Stunde Zeit war, bis mein Flug aufgerufen wurde, setzten wir uns in eines der vielen Cafés. Über was wir sprachen oder ob wir überhaupt sprachen, wusste ich nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass mir immer schlechter wurde, je näher der Zeiger meiner Uhr der Sechs kam. Den Kaffee, den Jeff mir mitgebracht hatte, rührte ich so gut wie gar nicht an und ich vermied es, jemanden direkt anzusehen. Sonst wäre ich sofort in Tränen ausgebrochen.   
Schließlich war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ich mich verabschieden musste. Gemeinsam gingen wir zu meinem Gate, zumindest soweit mich die anderen noch begleiten konnten. Jeff umarmte mich als Erster, sagte nichts, küsste mich nur auf die Wange. Danach war Kim an der Reihe. Sie zog mich an sich und erdrückte mich fast.   
"Komm ja nicht auf die Idee uns zu vergessen, hörst du?", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Sonst muss ich höchstpersönlich nach Hawaii kommen und dir in den Hintern treten."   
Ich musste lachen, obwohl die Tränen in meinen Augen brannten, und drückte meine Cousine noch etwas fester.   
Beth war die Nächste. Sie hielt mich lange im Arm, strich mir immer wieder über die Haare und küsste meine Wange.   
"Ruf an, wenn du angekommen bist, ja?", hauchte sie und ich nickte. Und nun stand ich vor Dad. Mein Fels in der Brandung; auch heute. Er lächelte mich an und zog mich an sich.   
"Ich liebe dich sehr, Mia", war alles, was er sagte. Und aus unerfindlichen Gründen halfen mir diese Worte, mich zusammenzureißen und nicht, wie ursprünglich erwartet, in Tränen auszubrechen.   
"Und ich liebe dich, Dad", gab ich zurück und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Ich wollte das alles nicht noch weiter in die Länge ziehen, deshalb drehte ich mich um und nahm die letzten Meter zur Sicherheitskontrolle. Als ich durch war, sah ich noch einmal zu meiner Familie, winkte kurz und schritt dann den Gang hinunter zu meinem Gate.   
\---

In Los Angeles musste ich umsteigen und war froh, dass ich etwas Zeit hatte. Dieser Flughafen war definitiv zu groß und das Getümmel und Gewusel raubte mir fast den letzten Nerv, und dass wo dieser doch eh schon am seidenen Faden hing.   
Zum Glück fand ich relativ schnell, wo ich hin musste, und konnte auch schon die Sicherheitskontrolle passieren, wonach es etwas ruhiger zuging.   
Der anschließende Flug verlief ereignislos, die Zeit versuchte ich mit Musik hören und Lesen totzuschlagen. Und so landete ich etwa 11 Stunden nach Beginn meiner Reise um 15 Uhr 40 Ortszeit in Honolulu.   
Zusammen mit den anderen Reisenden schob ich mich durch die Gänge und nach unten zur Gepäckabholung. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die ersten Gepäckstücke kamen. Danach entdeckte ich meinen Koffer recht zügig, nahm ihn vom Band, drängelte mich aus dem Pulk gepäckabholender Menschen und blieb einfach stehen, da ich nicht wusste, wo ich hin sollte. Alex hatte darauf bestanden jemanden zum Abholen zu schicken, doch wen genau hatte er nicht gesagt. Ich sah mich um. Hunderte von Leuten standen oder liefen hier herum, manche mit Gepäck, andere ohne, viele in Sommerkleidung und ich war froh, mich wie eine Zwiebel angezogen zu haben. So hatte ich mich immerhin in der Bordtoilette umziehen und etwas frisch machen können, denn trotz der vermeintlichen Klimaanlage war es ziemlich warm.

Oh verdammt. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte ich denn zu meiner Wohnung kommen, von der ich nicht mal genau wusste, wo sie lag. Ich hatte lediglich die Adresse.   
Doch dann sah ich einen Mann in Karohemd und Jeans, der ein Schild mit meinem Namen in der Hand hielt. Erleichtert atmete ich auf und näherte mich dem Mann, der mich auch sogleich mit einem Lächeln begrüßte.   
"Ah, sie sind Miss Schuster?", fragte er nach, was ich mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Er lächelte erneut, nahm mir den Koffer ab.   
"Dann wollen wir mal", sagte er und deutete geradeaus. "Sie werden bereits erwartet."   
Relativ schnell hatten wir sein Auto erreicht. Er lud mein Gepäck in den Kofferraum, hielt mir dann die hintere Tür auf, bevor er sich hinter das Steuer setzte. Der Innenraum des schwarzen Audis war angenehm kühl, was mich erleichtert aufseufzen ließ. Erschöpft sank ich etwas tiefer in den Sitz und lehnte meinen Kopf nach hinten.   
"Sind Sie das erste Mal auf Hawaii?", fragte der Fahrer und ich fing seinen freundlichen Blick im Rückspiegel auf.   
"Ja", gab ich zurück. "Darf ich fragen, wer Sie sind?"   
"Natürlich", antwortete er. "Ich bin Jack. Alles andere erfahren Sie später, keine Sorge. - Sehen Sie mal aus dem Fenster."   
Dieser Aufforderung kam ich sofort nach und mir stockte beinahe der Atem. Der Blick auf das weite Blau des Ozeans war einfach toll. Ich spürte, dass ich zu lächeln begann und das änderte sich während der restlichen Fahrt nicht. Es gab so viel zu sehen und ich war unsagbar froh über die Ablenkung. 

Es dauerte etwa zwanzig Minuten bis Jack anhielt. Er deutete nach rechts.   
"Da wären wir", teilte er mir mit und stieg aus. Bevor ich die Chance hatte auch nur nach dem Türöffner zu greifen, wurde die Tür von außen geöffnet und ich blickte in das freundliche Gesicht eines älteren Mannes. Er trug ein weißes Hemd und dunkelgraue Anzughosen und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen.   
"Darf ich Ihnen helfen, Mia?", fragte er, ein verschmitztes Funkeln in seinen Augen und ohne zu überlegen ergriff ich seine Hand und ließ mir aus dem Wagen helfen.   
"Danke", sagte ich lächelnd, "Sie sind bestimmt Mr. Shepherd."   
"Allerdings", bestätigte er meine Vermutung und reichte mir ein weiteres Mal die Hand.  
"Und diese hier", fuhr er fort, nachdem er meine Hand losgelassen und seine andere hinter seinem Rücken hervorgeholt hatte, "sind für Sie, Mia. Als persönliche Entschuldigung für unser erstes Telefonat."   
Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich nahm den riesigen, bunten Blumenstrauß entgegen. Er leuchtete in allen Farben. Sogar Hibiskusblüten waren mit dabei und ich war für den Moment sprachlos. Mr. Shepherd lächelte mir zu und nahm dann meinen Koffer.   
"Kommen Sie, Mia. Sie möchten bestimmt ihre Wohnung sehen", sagte er. Ich nickte als Antwort, bedankte mich bei Jack und folgte Mr. Shepherd in das Gebäude. 

Wie sich herausstellte, lag die Wohnung im fünften Stock und glücklicherweise besaß die Anlage einen Fahrstuhl. Mr. Shepherd ging links einen Gang hinunter und blieb vor der Tür am Ende stehen. Er holte einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche, schloss die Tür auf und bedeutete mir einzutreten.   
Ein kurzer Flur führte in die offene Wohnküche, die durch große Fenster hell und freundlich wirkte. Doch in diesem Moment galt meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Person, die vor den Fenstern stand und mich erwartungsvoll ansah.


	12. Willkommen Zuhause

**"Willkommen zuhause"**

"Hey", sagte er und trat einige Schritte auf mich zu und ich hätte ihn am liebsten sofort umarmt. Seines war das erste bekannte Gesicht seit zwölf Stunden und ich hätte einfach gern jemanden gehabt, der mich festhielt. Doch das tat ich natürlich nicht. Dazu kannten wir uns zu wenig...eigentlich gar nicht. Und es hätte irgendwie einen falschen Eindruck gemacht. Zumindest sagte ich mir das selbst.   
Also gab ich einfach ein "Hey" zurück und fügte an: "Hab...hab ich schon eine Vase hier oder so?" Dabei wedelte ich leicht mit den Blumen.   
"Kommen Sie, Mia. Ich mache das", kam die Antwort aus dem Hintergrund, bevor Mr. Shepherd neben mich trat und den Koffer abstellte. Stimmt, er war ja auch noch hier. Hatte ich fast vergessen.   
"Und Sie sehen sich in aller Ruhe ihre neue Wohnung an", fuhr er fort, nahm mir dabei den Strauß aus der Hand. Ich nickte, stellte Rucksack und Handtasche neben den Koffer.   
Links in der Wohnküche stand ein gemütlich aussehendes Sofa, ein Sessel sowie ein niedriges Regal, auf dem ein Fernseher und eine kleine Stereoanlage standen. Gegenüber befand sich die kleine, offene Küche mit einem Esstisch und vier Stühlen davor.   
"Hier geht's ins Schlafzimmer", sagte Alex und führte mich zwischen Fensterfront und Küche einen kurzen Flur entlang. Dieses Zimmer war etwas kleiner, besaß aber ebenfalls große Fenster. Der Tür direkt gegenüber stand ein Doppelbett, an den fensterlosen Wänden ein kleinerer Kleiderschrank und zwei Kommoden. Dazwischen führte eine Tür ins Bad. Es war relativ klein, mit Dusche, Toilette und Waschbecken. Die Fliesen waren komplett in Weiß gehalten, doch die Badvorleger und auch die beiden kleinen Schränke erstrahlten in einem angenehmen hellgrün.   
Eine zweite Tür führte zurück in den Flur, wie Alex mir zeigte. 

"Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Wohnung", wollte er wissen, was ich sofort mit einem Nicken beantworten konnte.   
"Ja, sie ist klasse", fügte ich an. Er lächelte.   
"Und die Möbel gefallen dir auch?"  
"Ja", sagte ich, sah ihn dann aber verlegen an. "Hast du die ganzen Möbel gekauft?"  
Diesmal nickte er und ich schluckte. Das konnte ich ihm unmöglich bezahlen.   
"Ich gebe aber gern zu, dass ich...weibliche Hilfe beim Auswählen hatte", grinste er, was ich nicht ganz erwidern konnte. Er schien mein Unbehagen zu bemerken und bevor ich überhaupt irgendetwas sagen konnte, fügte er an: "Und Mia, mach dir bitte keine Gedanken über Geld, ja?"   
Seufzend nickte ich, auch wenn ich damit alles andere als glücklich war. Ich war ja mehr oder weniger freiwillig hier hergekommen und wollte ihn nicht ausnehmen.   
"Danke", murmelte ich woraufhin er lächelte und mich zurück in die Wohnküche führte. Mr. Shepherd saß am Esstisch, auf dem nun nicht nur der Blumenstrauß, sondern auch drei Gläser und ein Aktenordner standen.   
"Ah, da seid ihr", meinte der ältere Mann und deutete auf die Stühle. "Ich dachte mir, etwas zu trinken wäre nicht schlecht." 

Alex und ich setzten uns zu Mr. Shepherd, der auch gleich den Ordner aufschlug und die Unterlagen sorgfältig herausnahm. Ich ergriff währenddessen mein Glas und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, hatte vorher gar nicht gemerkt, wie durstig ich eigentlich war. Der kalte Eistee schmeckte herrlich. Zufrieden seufzte ich hinterher auf und setzte das Glas ab. Alex schmunzelte und ich kicherte verlegen, sagte aber nichts.   
"Hier haben wir erstmal den Mietvertrag", meinte Mr. Shepherd und reichte mir eines der Schriftstücke. Ich las es mir aufmerksam durch, sah die Daten, die ich Alex am Telefon gesagt hatte, und japste auf, als ich den Betrag der Miete sah. Oh mein Gott, wie sollte ich das denn bezahlen? Ich hatte ihm doch gesagt, was ich mir maximal monatlich leisten konnte. Ob er mich vielleicht falsch verstanden hatte und dachte, ich hätte wöchentlich gemeint? 

"Ich...uhm", stammelte ich, "ich glaube, hier ist ein Fehler. Diese...diese Miete kann ich mir nicht leisten. Ich...ich hab ja...."   
"Oh doch, Mia, kannst du", unterbrach mich Alex, "weil nicht du die Miete bezahlst, sondern ich."   
"Spinnst du?", entfuhr es mir. "Hast du den Betrag gesehen?" Diesen hatte ich, wenn alles gut lief, als monatliches Einkommen im Blumenladen gehabt.   
"Natürlich hab ich das", sagte er. "Ich habe genug Geld..."  
"Aber das kann und will ich nicht annehmen", fiel ich ihm ins Wort und sprang auf. "Das ist viel zu teuer. Das...das geht nicht...ich kann nicht...."   
"Mia", versuchte Alex es erneut, doch ich winkte ab und begann unruhig auf und ab zu tigern. Alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen, das von ihm anzunehmen. Ich wollte mich nicht von ihm aushalten lassen, auf keinen Fall. Ich war hierhergekommen, um den Auflagen gerecht zu werden; und um mich dann - in etwa einem Jahr - von ihm scheiden zu lassen.   
"Lass mich doch erstmal ausreden", rief er aus. Er war ebenfalls aufgestanden und ich wusste, dass sein Blick mir folgte. Doch als ich meine Lauferei nicht einstellte, kam er um den Tisch herum und stoppte mich eigenhändig, indem er mir seine Hände auf die Schultern legte.   
"Mia, sieh mich an", verlangte er ruhig und ich kam seiner Aufforderung zögernd nach. "Alle Apartments in deiner Preisspanne waren...völlig unpassend, nicht wahr Don?"   
Dieser fügte nickend an: "Mia, glauben Sie ihm. Sie wollen sich nicht vorstellen, was für...Kaschemmen das waren." 

"Aber...aber ich möchte...dir nicht auf der Tasche liegen", murmelte ich und spürte, wie meine Wangen anfingen zu glühen. Alex seufzte auf, schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Mia, was glaubst du eigentlich? Dass du das hier alles alleine durchziehen musst? Wir sitzen doch zusammen in der Scheiße. Du hast dein Leben zurückgelassen, damit wir eine Chance haben aus dieser Situation rauszukommen. Also lass mich dir verdammt noch mal wenigstens mit der Miete helfen."   
Er hatte Recht. Ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte und sollte mich nicht so stur stellen, sein Angebot annehmen und ihm von Herzen danken. Doch stattdessen brach ich in Tränen aus. Plötzlich war einfach alles zu viel auf einmal und ich wollte nur wieder nach Hause und von jemandem in den Arm genommen werden.   
Als könnte er meine Gedanken lesen, zog Alex mich an sich und ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und hielt...nein, klammerte mich an ihm fest und weinte. Alles war mir egal, ich musste es einfach herauslassen und war froh, dass Alex da war. 

Irgendwann beruhigte ich mich, die Tränen ließen nach und langsam löste ich mich aus seiner Umarmung. Die Verlegenheit brannte mir heiß auf den Wangen.   
"Mahalo", hauchte ich und wischte mir die Tränen von den Wangen.   
"Hast du heimlich geübt?", fragte er grinsend, was mich zum Lächeln brachte.   
"Ein bisschen", gab ich zurück.   
"Freut mich. - Geht es dir jetzt ein bisschen besser?"  
"Ja", nickte ich. "Ich fühle mich...erleichtert."   
"Gut", meinte er und schob eine Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht hinter mein Ohr. Er lächelte mir aufmunternd zu und wir setzten uns wieder zu Mr. Shepherd an den Tisch. Auch er schenkte mir ein verständnisvolles Lächeln und überreichte mir die Schlüssel, die er vorhin aus seiner Hosentasche geholt hatte. Zögernd nahm ich sie an, wandte meinen Blick dann an Alex und versuchte, all meine Dankbarkeit mit meinem Lächeln zu zeigen. Er schien mich zu verstehen, da er nickte und mein Lächeln erwiderte. 

Wir saßen noch eine ganze Weile zusammen. Mr. Shepherd hatte Kopien von der Heiratsurkunde und einigen anderen Dokumenten gemacht, die er mir ebenfalls überreichte. Ich unterschrieb den Mietvertag, gab das Original an Mr. Shepherd zurück und er versprach es an den Vermieter weiter zu leiten.   
Ich erfuhr, dass Alex am nächsten Tag arbeiten musste und fand es ausgesprochen nett, dass sich Mr. Shepherd anbot, mir ein wenig die Gegend zu zeigen. Wir verabredeten uns für zehn Uhr zum Frühstück und bald darauf verabschiedeten sich die beiden.   
Seufzend sah ich mich in meiner neuen Wohnung um und nickte für mich selbst. Das war also mein neues zu Hause. Apropos zu Hause. Da fiel mir ein, dass ich mich ja bei Beth und Dad melden sollte. Ich machte mich also daran, mein Handy aus meiner Handtasche zu kramen. Nach kurzem Überlegen setzte ich mich auf das Sofa und wählte Dads Nummer.


	13. Licht Am Ende Des Tunnels

**"Licht am Ende des Tunnels"**

Am nächsten Morgen weihte ich erst einmal meine Dusche ein. Durch den Flug und die ganze Aufregung war ich ziemlich fertig gewesen und war nach dem Telefonat mit Beth und Dad, das immerhin fast eine Stunde gedauert hatte, ins Bett gegangen. Gerade als ich mich in die Kissen gekuschelt hatte, hatte Alex angerufen, da er wissen wollte, ob alles in Ordnung war. So hatten wir auch noch etwas gesprochen, bevor ich völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen war.   
Das warme Wasser entspannte und revitalisierte mich. Einige Minuten stand ich einfach nur da und ließ mich berieseln.   
Die erholsame Nacht hatte geholfen, meine Laune zu bessern und ich war gespannt auf das, was Mr. Shepherd mir zeigen würde. Es würde ja immerhin meine neue Heimat sein - wenn auch nur vorübergehend.   
Frohen Mutes sang ich zur Musik des Radios mit, welches ich erst heute Morgen im Bad entdeckt hatte, während ich mich wusch.   
In ein Handtuch gewickelt trat ich danach vor den Spiegel, um mir meine Haare zu kämmen und in zwei Zöpfe zu flechten und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer. Aus meinem Koffer kramte ich ein bunt bedrucktes Leinenkleid, Unterwäsche und meine Flip Flops, trocknete mich ab und zog mich an. 

Als es um kurz vor Zehn klingelte, war ich gerade dabei meine Wimpern zu tuschen. Barfuß tapste ich zur Tür, drückte den Summer und öffnete die Wohnungstür. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis ich das 'Pling' des Fahrstuhls hörte und wunderte mich dann, was für ein komisches Geräusch durch das Treppenhaus hallte. Fast wie ein Hecheln. Ein kurzer Pfiff ertönte und im nächsten Moment schoss ein braungrauer Wirbelwind um die Ecke und hielt direkt auf mich zu. Am anderen Ende des Flurs trat Mr. Shepherd in mein Blickfeld, schien etwas vor sich hin zu murmeln.  
Grinsend verschränkte ich die Arme vor meiner Brust und sah den Hund an, der gerade vor mir stehen geblieben war. Sein Schnüffeln war deutlich zu hören und es schien, als würde er mich begutachten. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich es tat, aber ich hob meinen Zeigefinger und sagte: "Sitz!" Zu meiner - und auch Mr. Shepherds - großen Überraschung, tat der Hund sofort wie geheißen.   
"Wie zum Teufel haben Sie das gemacht?", fragte er leicht außer Atem. "Ich versuche die ganze Zeit, dass sie auf mich hört, aber vergebens."   
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, da ich auch keine Ahnung hatte, warum es geklappt hatte, ging langsam in die Hocke und streckte meine Hand aus. Neugierig fing sie an zu schnüffeln.   
"Mia, entschuldigen Sie, aber Alex hat mir Dusty in letzter Minute aufgebrummt", erklärte Mr. Shepherd, doch ich winkte ab.   
"Dusty also", gab ich zurück und kraulte sie hinter den Ohren. Lächelnd stand ich dann auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dusty schien das als Einladung auszureichen, da sie sofort die Wohnung stürmte.   
"Sie dürfen auch gerne rein kommen, Mr. Shepherd", grinste ich und schloss hinter ihm die Tür. "Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee?"

Wenig später saßen wir mit Kaffee und Frühstück bewaffnet am Tisch während Dusty neben meinem Stuhl lag und genüsslich auf einem Leckerli herum kaute.   
"Ich dachte mir, dass wir als Erstes einen Spaziergang mit Dusty machen und ich ihnen dabei den Ala Moana Beach Park zeige", schlug Mr. Shepherd vor und schnitt seinen Bagel auf.   
"Gern", gab ich zurück und biss ein Stück meines mit Zucker und Zimt bestreuten Bagels ab. "Wie weit ist es zum Beach Park?"  
"Hmm...ungefähr fünf Minuten zu Fuß von hier", gab er zurück, was mich zum Lächeln brachte. Oh wie toll. Da hatte ich einen Park fast direkt vor der Haustür. Und auch noch mit Strand. Ja, die Aussichten hatten sich wirklich gebessert und ich konnte es nun kaum mehr erwarten, loszugehen.   
Das schien sich auch auf Dusty zu übertragen, da sie plötzlich aufstand und mich schwanzwedelnd ansah, als wüsste sie ganz genau, worüber Mr. Shepherd und ich gerade gesprochen hatten. Sie bellte einmal und stürmte zur Tür, kam kurz darauf wieder zurück und wiederholte dieses Spiel jedes Mal, wenn sich einer von uns bewegte.   
Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief also etwas gehetzt und das Abräumen verschob ich auf später. Mit Dusty an der Leine gingen wir zum Fahrstuhl und verließen den Gebäudekomplex. Auf dem Weg erklärte mir Mr. Shepherd, dass wir uns im Stadtteil - oder District, wie er sagte - Ala Moana befanden, der in die Downtown überging. Östlich von uns lag Waikiki und zum Westen hin der Honolulu Harbor. Außerdem kamen wir direkt am Ala Moana Center, einer der größten Einkaufspassagen der Welt, vorbei.   
Und dann erreichten wir den Park und ich konnte nichts mehr sagen. Es war toll. All das Grün. Und als wenig später der Strand in Sicht kam, war es um mich geschehen. Ich war tatsächlich ins Paradies gezogen. Zumindest fühlte es sich in diesem Moment so an. All das hatte ich direkt vor der Haustür. 

Dusty zerrte ungeduldig an der Leine, da ich vor Staunen stehen geblieben war. Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinunter und kraulte ihre Ohren, sah dann zu Mr. Shepherd.   
"Da vorne können wir sie losmachen", erklärte er, was wir kurz darauf auch taten. Die nächste Stunde verbrachten wir....gut, hauptsächlich ich, damit, mit Dusty herumzutoben, während Mr. Shepherd gut gelaunt zuschaute. Das Resultat war, dass ich so verschwitzt und voller Grasflecken war, dass ich erneut eine Dusche brauchte, aber auch, dass Dusty erschöpft neben mir im Gras lag und vermutlich sofort eingeschlafen wäre, hätte unser Begleiter nicht den Rückweg vorgeschlagen. 

Als wir den Weg durch den Park zurückgingen, fiel mir etwas ein. Vielleicht hervorgerufen durch die Touristen, die nicht zu übersehen waren.   
"Mr. Shepherd", fing ich an, doch er unterbrach mich: "Wissen Sie, Mia. Dieses Sie stört mich." Er schmunzelte und sah mich an.  
"Sag doch einfach Don und natürlich du", schlug er vor, was mich überraschte.   
"Oh...ja, in Ordnung...Don", meinte ich und musste grinsen. Don lachte und ich setzte ein zweites Mal an:   
"Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit der Presse?"   
"Eine gute Frage, Mia", gab er zu. "Nun ja, Fakt ist erstmal, dass bisher nichts über eure Situation bekannt geworden ist, was ich dir sehr hoch anrechne."   
Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Don lächelte und berührte kurz meine Schulter, bevor er fortfuhr: "Wirklich Mia, Alex weiß absolut zu schätzen, was du getan beziehungsweise nicht getan hast."  
"Aber...für mich war das selbstverständlich", gab ich zurück und lachte kurz auf. "Leben Sie mal in einer kleinen Kommune, in der jeder über jeden Bescheid weiß. Nein, nicht um alles in der Welt hätte ich das rumerzählt."   
Allein der Gedanke daran drehte mir den Magen um: all die Neugierigen, die sich die Mäuler zerrissen; alte, fast vergessene Bekannte, die plötzlich deine besten Freunde sein wollten; ganz zu schweigen von der Presse...all dieser Wirbel um meine Person...nein, danke. Ohne mich. Don lachte auf.   
"Ich kann an deinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, wie zuwider dir allein der Gedanke ist. Und wie gesagt, das rechne ich dir hoch an. Dennoch, auch wenn ich mich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen möchte, glaube ich, dass es auch andere...Frauen gibt, nämlich solche, die diese Situation dazu ausnutzen würden, sich selbst zu profilieren." 

Nickend seufzte ich. Damit hatte er leider Recht. Der Gedanke, dass es dann sicherlich auch Frauen gab, die in meiner Situation nicht mal an Scheidung dachten, schien kaum mehr abwegig, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte. Ich meine, welcher Fan träumt nicht davon seinem Idol nah zu sein. Aber so?   
Der Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht musste Bände gesprochen haben, denn Don lachte wieder auf.   
"Oh Mia, in welchen Abwasserkanal sind denn deine Gedanken abgerutscht?", fragte er. Aufgrund seiner Fragestellung lachte ich kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.   
"Das willst du gar nicht wissen, glaub mir", gab ich zurück und grinste schief. Don nickte grinsend.   
"Wenn du es sagst. - Also, um deine Frage genau zu beantworten: Ich denke, vorerst müssen wir da gar nichts unternehmen. Es wird sich auf längere Sicht sicherlich nicht vermeiden lassen, dass gemeinsame Fotos mit euch auftauchen, aber dann ist immer noch genug Zeit das abzusprechen."   
"Sehr gut", atmete ich erleichtert auf und kurz darauf betraten wir meine Wohnung. Dusty ließ sich zufrieden auf dem Teppich in der Wohnküche nieder und Don wandte sich an mich.   
"Ich schlage vor, du machst dich etwas frisch. Ich muss noch einige Anrufe erledigen und dann habe ich eine kleine Überraschung für dich."   
Er grinste und ich sah wieder dieses schelmische Blitzen in seinen Augen.   
"Überraschung?", hakte ich nach, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, hatte bereits sein Handy in der Hand. Kichernd ging ich ins Schlafzimmer und suchte neue Klamotten heraus. Also wenn der Verbrauch an Kleidungsstücken so weiter ging, brauchte ich schleunigst einen Job, denn sonst müsste ich bald nackt herumlaufen. Diesmal kicherte ich über mich selbst und begab mich ins Bad. Es waren ja immerhin schon drei Stunden vergangen, seit ich das letzte Mal geduscht hatte.


	14. Klappe Die Zweite

**"Klappe die Zweite"**

Eine Stunde später saßen wir in Dons Wagen auf dem Weg zu seiner Überraschung. Er hatte mir natürlich immer noch nicht gesagt, worum es ging und ich fragte auch nicht weiter nach.   
Dusty hatte sich auf meinem Schoß zusammen gerollt, döste vor sich hin und ließ sich von mir kraulen, während Don uns durch den momentan dünnen Verkehr chauffierte. Durch das Seitenfenster sah ich mir die Umgebung an und ich kam nicht umhin zu grinsen, als wir an der Kamehameha Statue vorbeifuhren. Danach dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis wir nach rechts abbogen und Don vor einem Eingangstor anhalten musste. Sein Wagen schien allerdings bekannt zu sein, da das Tor sofort aufging. Don suchte einen Parkplatz und sah schmunzelnd zu mir. 

"Ich nehme an, du weißt jetzt, wo wir sind oder?", fragte er, was ich nur mit einem Nicken beantworten konnte. Wir waren am Set und ich spürte schon jetzt, wie die Nervosität in mir aufstieg. Don griff nach dem Türöffner, gerade als ich ausrief: "Halt", und eine hastige Bewegung machte, um Don am Aussteigen zu hindern. Dustys Kopf schnellte hoch und sie wäre beinahe von meinem Schoß gerutscht. Fragend blickte Don mich an.   
"Ich...ich kann da nicht rein...ich meine...werden die sich nicht alle fragen, wer ich bin?", stammelte ich und nahm Dons leises Lachen kaum wahr.   
"Mia, die, die es wissen müssen, wissen Bescheid", war seine Antwort, die mich jedoch nicht beruhigte. Eher das Gegenteil. Verdammt. 

Ich schloss kurz die Augen und atmete einige Male tief durch.   
"Jetzt oder nie", murmelte ich, öffnete meine Tür, stieg aus und setzte Dusty ab, die auch sofort eine bestimmte Richtung anpeilte und heftig an der Leine zog. Sie wusste, wo es lang ging, was Don mir mit einer Geste bestätigte und so ließ ich mich mehr von dem Hund mitschleifen, als das ich selber ging.   
In dem Gebäude herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Überall standen oder liefen Menschen umher. Don steuerte nach rechts und Dusty schien ihr Herrchen zu riechen, bevor sie ihn sah, da sie freudig aufbellte.   
Wir gingen um die nächste Ecke und da stand Alex mit seinen Kollegen.  
"Hey, da seid ihr ja", begrüßte er uns lächelnd und hockte sich sofort hin, um Dusty zu kraulen und die Leine zu lösen. Er sah zu mir hoch.   
"Habt ihr euch angefreundet?", wollte er wissen. Ich konnte nur nicken, doch Don sagte: "Und wie. Du solltest aufpassen, dass Mia dir nicht den Rang abläuft." Und er berichtete von meiner und Dustys erster Begegnung. Alex lachte, erhob sich dann und nahm meine Hand in seine.   
"Mia, das sind Scott, Daniel, Grace und Lauren", stellte er seine Kollegen vor. Ich quälte mir ein heiseres "Hi" heraus und fühlte mich wie ein begossener Pudel.   
Sicher, man könnte jetzt argumentieren, dass derjenige, der mich im Fernsehen immer zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte, meine Hand hielt. Doch dem entgegen setzte ich, dass ich mich an Alex bereits 'gewöhnt' hatte. Hier jetzt vor den anderen vier Hauptdarstellern meiner Lieblingsserie zu stehen, fühlte sich surreal an.

"Und das hier ist Mia, meine Frau", fuhr Alex fort und ich starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissen Augen an. Warum um Alles in der Welt hatte er das gesagt?   
Doch mir blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, da Grace und Lauren sofort auf mich zu kamen.   
"Hey Mia", sagte Grace, "wie schön dich kennenzulernen. Ich hoffe, wir haben deine Wohnung nach deinem Geschmack eingerichtet."   
"Ihr...ihr habt Alex geholfen?", staunte ich und schluckte.   
"Na klar", meinte Lauren grinsend. "Als Alex davon gesprochen hatte, haben Grace und ich uns sofort zur Verfügung gestellt."   
"Danke", brachte ich verblüfft hervor. "Es ist wirklich toll." Die beiden lächelten mich an und überraschten mich ein weiteres Mal, indem sie mich, eine nach der anderen, in den Arm nahmen. Daniel und Scott schlossen sich dem gleich an und Scott sagte leise: "Willkommen in der Familie." Und ich hätte beinahe wieder angefangen zu heulen. Hier so herzlich begrüßt und aufgenommen zu werden, hatte ich nicht erwartet.   
\---

Lachend griff ich nach meinem Glas und nahm einen Schluck des fruchtigen Cocktails. Grace und Alex hatten gerade anschaulich erzählt, wie Scotts Hose beim Dreh letzte Woche gerissen war, nur weil er sich gebückt hatte. Dieser nahm es gelassen hin und kommentierte: "Wenn die Garderobe mir sagt, dass es schon passt, obwohl ich anmerke, dass die neue Hose ziemlich eng ist, kann man mir keinen Vorwurf machen."   
"Nein, eher deinem Hinter", kicherte Lauren und Daniel setzte nach: "Oder dem Garderobenmädel, weil sie deinen Hintern gern in engen Hosen sieht." 

Ich lachte erneut auf und blickte in die Runde. Es war mittlerweile später Abend und wir saßen in einem gemütlichen Restaurant auf der Terrasse. Scott hatte die Idee gehabt nach Abschluss des Drehtages noch gemeinsam essen zu gehen. Bis auf Don, der sich schon am Nachmittag verabschiedet hatte, waren alle mitgekommen.   
Das Essen war ungewohnt, aber lecker gewesen - Daniel hatte mir gesagt, dass ich unbedingt das Loco Moco probieren sollte - und nun saßen wir noch zusammen, tranken etwas und unterhielten uns.   
Meine Nervosität hatte sich vollständig aufgelöst und ich fühlte mich einfach nur wohl. Von neben mir fing ich Alex Blick auf. Er lächelte mir zu und fragte: "Alles okay?" Ich nickte, strahlte ihn regelrecht an.   
"Oh ja", gab ich zurück. "Ich fühle mich grade sauwohl...und ich fürchte, der Cocktail war doch zu stark."  
Er lachte auf und ich grinste dämlich.   
"Lass mich wissen, wenn du los möchtest", teilte er mir mit. Ich nickte, wurde aber gleichzeitig von Laurens Frage abgelenkt: "Erzähl mal, Mia. Wie habt ihr", dabei deutete sie auf Alex und mich, "euch überhaupt kennengelernt. Alex hat uns das nicht wirklich gesagt."   
Seufzend sah ich zu Alex, der mit den Schultern zuckte, aber grinste und ich berichtete von meinem ersten Zusammenprall mit ihm. Die Lacher hatte ich natürlich auf meiner Seite, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich eine leichte Röte auf meine Wangen schlich. 

Alex schüttelte lachend den Kopf, zog dann etwas unter dem Kragen seines T-Shirts hervor und meinte: "Das Resultat dieses Zusammenstoßes seht ihr hier." Es war eine silberne Kette und an dieser baumelte ein goldener Ring. Zu sagen, ich war erstaunt, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres gewesen. Ich war völlig baff über diese kleine Tatsache, dass er den Ring bei sich trug und nicht irgendwo gut versteckt aufbewahrte. Trotzdem, oder vielleicht auch gerade weil ich so verblüfft war, griff ich mir selbst an den Hals und hielt meine Kette hoch. Auch ich hatte mich dafür entschieden, den Ring an einer Kette zu tragen. Wieder trafen sich unsere Blicke, die wir diesmal hielten. Und seiner schien, im Einklang mit meinem, dieselbe Frage zu stellen: Warum? 

Plötzlich setzte eine bekannte Melodie aus 'Herr der Ringe' ein und der Moment war gebrochen. Als ich sah, dass Scott und Grace fröhlich die Melodie summten, fing ich an zu lachen, in das die anderen mit einstimmten.   
Ich ließ die Kette los, griff nach meinem Glas und ertappte mich dabei, wie ich einen Seitenblick zu Alex warf, den dieser aus den Augenwinkeln aufnahm und mir schmunzelnd zuzwinkerte.


	15. Zufall Oder Schicksal?

**"Zufall oder Schicksal?"**

Es vergingen etwa zwei Wochen und mit jedem Tag fühlte ich mich mehr zu Hause. Da meine Jobsuche bisher leider erfolglos verlaufen war, hatte Alex mich des Öfteren gebeten auf Dusty aufzupassen, manchmal am Set, manchmal bei mir zu Hause.   
So verbrachten wir allein schon wegen Dusty recht viel Zeit miteinander und ich gewann einen kleinen Einblick in das Leben und Arbeiten am Set, sowohl auf der Soundstage als auch 'on Location'. Was mich dabei überrascht hatte und es eigentlich immer noch tat, war die Tatsache, dass so ein Drehtag aus viel Herumstehen und Warten bestand. Das hatte ich so nicht vermutet und das war auch hauptsächlich der Grund, warum ich auch an diesem Tag einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang mit Dusty dem Set vorzog. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich es zumindest als Zuschauer recht langweilig fand. Da sah ich mir doch lieber das fertige Produkt an. 

Gemütlich schlenderte ich durch die Downtown, besah mir die diversen Geschäfte, auch mit dem Hintergedanken vielleicht nach Arbeit zu fragen und wäre beinahe überfahren worden. Ein Lieferwagen kam aus einer engen Seitenstraße geschossen, ich konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen. Die ältere Frau am Steuer schimpfte etwas, das ich nicht verstand obwohl das Fenster komplett heruntergelassen war, und sie gestikulierte wild mit den Armen.   
"Entschuldigen Sie mal", rief ich aus, noch recht zittrig, da es wirklich knapp gewesen war. Gott sei Dank war Dusty schon etliche Meter vor mir gewesen. Mein Ausruf ließ sie verstummten. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und deutete nach oben.   
"Da ist ein Schild", fauchte sie, setzte noch etwas nach, das für meine Ohren wie 'Hauwlie' klang, gab Gas und fädelte sich in den Verkehr ein.   
Verdutzt sah ich in die Richtung, in die sie gezeigt hatte, und seufzte laut auf. Ja, da war das Schild, das Fußgänger vor der Ausfahrt warnte. Na bravo, da hatte ich mich richtig schön zum Volldeppen gemacht. Nun nicht mehr ganz so gut gelaunt setzte ich meinen Weg fort. 

Das Erste, was mir auffiel, als ich etwa zwanzig Minuten später die Soundstage erreichte, war der Lieferwagen, der mich vorhin fast überrollt hätte. Das nächste war das stilisierte Symbol auf der Seite des Wagens, das mir vorhin nicht aufgefallen war. Es bestand aus den verschiedensten Blumenblüten, in deren Anordnung die Worte 'Maile's Flowers and Lei' eingearbeitet waren.   
Da Dusty aber anscheinend zu ihrem Herrchen wollte oder Hunger hatte (oder beides), betrat ich das Gebäude ohne mir weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen.   
Alex arbeitete gerade an einer Szene, also gab ich Dusty ein Leckerli aus meiner Tasche und bat einen der Assistenten sich kurz um sie zu kümmern, da ich unbedingt auf die Toilette musste. Danach wusch ich mir nicht nur die Hände, sondern auch das Gesicht. An die Hitze hatte ich mich noch nicht ganz gewöhnt.   
"Hey", begrüßte mich Alex, als ich zurückkam. "Hattet ihr einen schönen Spaziergang?"   
"Ja, hatten wir", gab ich zurück. "Bis auf dass ich fast überfahren wurde."   
"Hast du ein Schild übersehen?", grinste er und ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Woher zum Teufel konnte er das wissen? Oder kannte er mich bereits so gut, dass er meinen leichten Hang zur Trotteligkeit schon erkannt hatte?   
Ich setzte ein paar Mal zum Sprechen an, aber nichts kam heraus, sodass ich schließlich nur meine Arme vor der Brust kreuzte und ihn zerknirscht ansah. Alex lachte.   
"Ich liebe es, dich sprachlos zu machen", neckte er und ich musste kichern.   
"Da hast du bei mir leider leichtes Spiel", gab ich zu und seufzte.   
"Ich weiß", sagte Alex. In diesem Moment rief der Regisseur alle zusammen, was mir einen entschuldigenden Blick von Alex einbrachte.   
"Na los, geh schon arbeiten", befahl ich ihm schmunzelnd, hockte mich dabei zu Dusty hinunter, um sie zurück zu halten. Denn eines hatte ich gelernt: Wo immer Alex war, war auch Dusty nicht weit. Dieses kleine Pelzknäul hing sehr an ihrem Daddy, das war eindeutig. Und ich wusste genau, dass auch Alex an ihr hing. 

Eine ganze Weile sah ich bei den Dreharbeiten zu. Es war irgendwie beeindruckend zu sehen, wie ich im einen Moment mit Alex sprach und im nächsten stand dort der Charakter, den er spielte. Dusty war mittlerweile meiner Streicheleinheiten überdrüssig geworden und hatte sich ganz brav in ihre Kuschelecke verzogen.   
Es wurde gerade eine Diskussionsszene zwischen Danny und Steve im Five-0 Hauptquartier gedreht und ich musste an mich halten, nicht laut aufzulachen, als plötzlich mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche zu vibrieren begann.   
Mit Gesten bat ich den Assistenten erneut, ein Auge auf Dusty zu haben und machte mich auf nach draußen.   
Der Weg wurde mir jedoch von jemandem versperrt, der mehrere Kartons mit den verschiedensten Blumen und Lei auf dem Arm hatte, wovon einer bereits zu fallen drohte.   
"Oh, warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen", bot ich an und ergriff den auf halb acht hängenden Karton. Damit legte ich das Gesicht der Karton tragenden Person frei und stockte. Es war die Frau aus dem Lieferwagen.  
"Sie schon wieder", kam es dann gleichzeitig aus unser beider Münder und wir sahen uns einen Moment lang schweigend an.   
"Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen beim Tragen", bot ich an und nickte Richtung Tür. Sie warf mir sowas wie einen dankbaren Blick zu und setzte sich in Bewegung, ließ mir aber den Vortritt, damit ich die Tür aufhalten konnte. 

Nachdem wir alles in dem Lieferwagen verstaut hatten, sah mich die Frau an und ich errötete unter ihrem eindringlichen Blick.   
"Ich...ähm...entschuldigen Sie, wegen vorhin. Ich...war wohl etwas in Gedanken. - Das sind übrigens wunderschöne Lei." Warum genau ich den letzten Teil sagte, wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht sprach da die absolute Blumenliebhaberin aus mir.   
Die ältere Frau sah mich immer noch an, doch ihr Blick wurde etwas...sanfter?   
"Kennst du dich mit Blumen aus?", fragte sie und ich nickte.   
"Ja, ich arbeite...habe bis vor kurzem im Blumenladen meines Vaters gearbeitet."   
"Auf dem Festland?"  
"Ja", gab ich nervös zurück. Dieser Blick machte mir langsam zu schaffen.   
"Was bringt dich nach Hawaii?"  
"Ähm...gewisse...private Umstände", antwortete ich ausweichend.   
"Kennst du dich mit den örtlichen Blumen hier aus?"  
"Nein, leider nicht", gab ich ehrlich zurück und noch immer ruhten ihre Augen unverändert auf meinem Gesicht.   
"Hast du schon mal ein Lei gemacht?", war ihre nächste Frage.   
"Nein", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd, fragte mich wohin diese Unterhaltung führte. Nun drehte sich die Frau zu ihrem Lieferwagen und schloss die Türen, bevor sich ihr Blick ein weiteres Mal auf mich richtete.   
"Nun dann", sagte sie und drückte mir etwas in die Hand. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie es so schnell hergeholt hatte.   
"Morgen um halb Neun. Da wollen wir mal sehen, was in dir steckt. Sei pünktlich."   
Damit drehte sie sich um und saß schon hinter dem Steuer des Wagens bis ich meine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. Ich stürzte zur Fahrerseite herum.  
"Halt...warten Sie...ich...haben Sie mir gerade einen Job angeboten?" 

Sie sah mich an, ihr Gesicht war so passiv wie eh und je, doch in ihren Augen tanzte das schiere Vergnügen.   
"Ja", war ihre einfache Antwort. Sie schloss die Tür mit einem Knall und startet den Motor. "Morgen früh. Halb Neun."   
"Ich werde da sein", gab ich zurück und ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite, damit sie genug Platz hatte vom Hof zu fahren. Ungläubig und völlig verdattert stand ich da und sah dem Lieferwagen nach. War das alles gerade tatsächlich passiert? Oder hatte ich durch die Hitze angefangen zu halluzinieren?   
Allmählich wurde ich mir darüber bewusst, dass ich etwas in der Hand hielt. Ich blickte hinunter und entdeckte eine kleine Karte, die das gleiche Symbol aufwies, das auch die Seiten des Lieferwagens geziert hatte.  
Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. Wenn ich mich Morgen nicht zu dämlich anstellte, hätte ich vielleicht einen Job. Konnte das alles reiner Zufall sein oder hatte da das Schicksal seine Hand im Spiel?


	16. Blumen Und Mee(h)r

**"Blumen und Mee(h)r"**

Schon um viertel nach Acht stand ich vor dem recht klein wirkenden Blumenladen und hätte mir vor Aufregung beinah in die Hose gemacht. Das hier war meine Chance auch in meinem neuen Zuhause das zu tun, was ich liebte. Und die wollte ich natürlich unter keinen Umständen vergeigen.   
Lange hatte ich überlegt, ob ich Alex sagen sollte, dass ich so etwas wie ein Vorstellungsgespräch hatte, hatte mich letztendlich aber dagegen entschieden und ihm nur mitgeteilt, dass ich wieder auf Jobsuche gehen wollte.   
Sollte das hier klappen, konnte ich es ihm immer noch erzählen. Und sollte es nichts werden, dann würde ich es als mein Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen.   
Um zehn vor halb hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und ich betrat einfach das Geschäft.   
Es war sehr simpel eingerichtet und auch die Blumen hielten sich hier in Grenzen, was mich wunderte. Nur wenige fertige Sträuße und Lei waren zu sehen.   
"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Die Stimme kam aus dem Nichts und ich sprang vor Schreck einen halben Meter zurück. Eine junge Frau erhob sich hinter dem Tresen und musterte mich mit freundlichem Blick. "Entschuldigung, erschrecken wollte ich Sie nicht." 

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte.   
"Schon okay", gab ich zurück, meine Stimme bestimmt noch eine Note höher als normal. "Ich...mir wurde gestern gesagt, dass ich um halb Neun hier herkommen soll." Ich hielt das Kärtchen hoch, das mir die Frau gestern gegeben hatte, doch die junge Frau lächelte sofort.   
"Ah, Sie sind also die Haole, die meine Chefin gestern beinah überfahren hätte." Sie lachte, fügte aufgrund meines verständnislosen Blickes an: "Haole bedeutet einfach nur 'nicht von der Insel'. Und das sind Sie doch, oder?"  
"Ach so", sagte ich und nickte. Nun wusste ich auch, was die Frau gestern zu mir gesagt hatte. "Stimmt, ich bin vom Festland." 

Die junge Frau lachte, kam um den Tresen herum und hielt mir ihre Hand hin, die ich auch gleich ergriff.   
"Ich bin Kekoa, die meisten nennen mich allerdings kurz Keko."   
"Freut mich, ich bin Mia", stellte ich mich vor und sah die Frau vor mir genauer an. Sie trug kurze Jeanshorts, ein blaues Tanktop, das ihre natürliche, dunklere Hautfarbe betonte und Flip Flops. In ihrem geflochtenen, schwarzen Haar steckte eine einzelne Orchidee. Und ich fühlte mich plötzlich viel zu blass, obwohl ich durch die vielen Spaziergänge mit Dusty schon reichlich Farbe bekommen hatte. Keko lächelte erneut und deutete hinter sich.   
"Komm, Maile, die Chefin ist da hinten. Du wunderst dich bestimmt, dass hier alles so spartanisch eingerichtet ist, oder?" Auf mein Nicken hin fuhr sie fort: "Wir machen fast ausschließlich Auftragsarbeiten. Und die stellen wir hier natürlich nicht aus."   
Nun verstand ich und ich lächelte, doch die Nervosität kehrte zurück, als wir uns in Bewegung setzten und Keko mich in die hinteren Räumlichkeiten führte. Doch das war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn sobald ich durch die Tür getreten war, blieb ich vor Erstaunen stehen: Vor mir erstreckte sich ein wahres Pflanzen- und Blütenmeer in den unterschiedlichsten Farben und dazwischen saßen drei Frauen, sangen und stellten jede Menge Lei her. 

"Pünktlich bist du ja schon mal", ertönte da eine Stimme hinter mir. Natürlich war es die Frau, die mich für heute eingeladen hatte. Ich konnte nichts sagen, nickte nur.   
"Komm", forderte sie mich auf, deutete auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich auf den Hocker direkt daneben. Ich warf einen Seitenblick auf Keko, die beide Daumen hochhielt und ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl.   
Ohne zu sprechen fing sie an sich eine etwa zwölf Zentimeter lange Nadel zu nehmen. In die kleine Öse fädelte sie geschickt ein doppeltgelegtes Stück Nähgarn, das etwa einen halben Meter lang war. In das untere Ende machte sie einen Knoten und begann, sich einzelne Blüten auszusuchen und in einem bestimmten Muster nacheinander aufzufädeln. 

Ich hatte sofort verstanden, nahm mir ebenfalls eine Nadel und machte alles nach, was ich sah. So hatten wir innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten jeder ein Lei hergestellt. Zum Abschluss verknotete sie die beiden Enden, was ich ebenfalls tat. Dann sah sie mich an und das erste Mal konnte ich so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Sie beugte sich etwas vor und legte mir den Lei um den Hals. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Keko eine Geste machen, blickte verstohlen zu ihr hinüber und nun verstand ich. Lächelnd wandte ich mich an die Frau neben mir und legte ihr meinen ersten selbstgemachten Lei um. Sie nickte, stand dann auf und führte mich zu einem Tisch, auf dem weitere Blumen lagen. 

Die nächste Aufgabe bestand darin einen Strauß aus Orchideen herzustellen und auch das gelang mir auf Anhieb. Ich brauchte nicht einmal wirklich zu zusehen.   
Es folgten noch weitere Aufgaben, die etwas schwieriger wurden, aber es schien als könne mich nichts aufhalten. Es klappte alles und so hatte ich bis zum Mittag nicht nur einen einfachen Lei und den Strauß gebunden, sondern auch noch einen aufwendigeren doppelten Lei, ein Haku Lei für den Kopf sowie ein Lei aus Maile und Ti Blättern hergestellt.   
Als ich diesen fertig hatte und ihn der Frau zeigte, nickte sie und rief nach Kekoa, die auch sofort zu uns kam. Sie schienen sich ohne Worte zu verstehen, da Keko mich schließlich anlächelte, meine Hand nahm und mich in ein kleines Büro führte. 

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mia. Du hast meine Mutter überzeugt", sagte sie fröhlich und ich starrte sie an wie ein Boot.   
"Mutter? Das ist deine Mutter?"  
Keko lachte und nickte.   
"Richtig. Maile, das ist meine Ma. Und wir erledigen jetzt den Papierkram, wie sie es nennt. Dazu hat sie nämlich keine Lust und überlässt es mir."   
"Papierkram? Heißt das...ich habe einen Job?"   
"Wenn du ihn möchtest, ja", war Kekos Antwort. Ich konnte nichts sagen, fiel ihr einfach nur um den Hals und spürte Tränen der Freude in meinen Augen. Sicher, es war vielleicht ein einfacher Job und trotzdem hatte es mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht aus den Blumen so schöne Werke herzustellen.   
Der Papierkram war schnell erledigt. Grundsätzlich hatte ich eine Arbeitszeit von 30 Stunden in der Woche, je nach Auftragslage aber gerne mehr. Der Verdienst würde kein Vermögen sein, aber es war ausreichend. Außerdem sagte Keko, dass ich auch gerne meinen Hund mitbringen könne. 

"Hund?"   
"Ach so, das hat nur meine Mutter erzählt, dass du gestern einen Hund dabei hattest. Ist das nicht deiner?"  
"Nein, sie gehört einem...Freund. Ich habe ihm in letzter Zeit etwas geholfen, da er...lange arbeiten muss", stellte ich richtig ohne Details zu nennen und Keko nickte.   
"Trotzdem, das Angebot gilt. Hunde gehören in diese Familie genau wie Blumen", grinste sie und ich lachte.   
"Dann also Morgen wieder um halb Neun?", fragte ich und Keko nickte erneut.   
"Genau. Ich freue mich darauf, mit dir zu arbeiten", teilte sie mir mit und ich lächelte.   
"Ich mich auch, Keko. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr."   
"Oh doch, Mia. Das sieht man dir nämlich an."   
Wir umarmten uns noch einmal und ich hatte das Gefühl, nicht nur einen Job und eine Kollegin gefunden zu haben, sondern obendrein noch eine neue Freundin.   
Im Arbeitsraum verabschiedete ich mich von den anderen Frauen und bedankte mich bei Maile. Vielleicht war ich zu überschwänglich, weil ich auch sie umarmte. Doch wenn auch ihr Gesicht keinerlei Regung zeigte, in ihren Augen konnte ich die Freude sehen, die ich ihr mit meinem Dank bereitete. Und Keko hatte ja bereits gesagt, dass mir meine Freude über den Job förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.   
Strahlend machte ich mich so auf den Weg zur Soundstage.   
\----

Alex hatte sich natürlich für mich gefreut und mich gleich an dem Abend zum Essen eingeladen. Leider war es dazu aber nicht gekommen, da ihn die Arbeit ziemlich einspannte. Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, wie er das durchhielt. Teilweise wurde bis in die Nacht hinein gedreht und morgens ging es ziemlich früh los. Es gab Momente, da sah er für mein Empfinden einfach nur müde und fertig aus und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er auch abgenommen hatte. Sicher war ich mir aber nicht.

Langsam neigte sich der November dem Ende zu und ich konnte kaum glauben, dass ich bereits über einen Monat in Honolulu lebte, geschweige denn, dass ich schon zwei Wochen lang für Maile arbeitete.   
In dieser Zeit hatte ich auch Mailes zweite Tochter, Leilani, kennengelernt. Ein ruhiges, hübsches Mädchen von etwa 15 Jahren. Sie hatte sich sofort mit Dusty angefreundet und das kleine Fellknäul schien Lani auch zu mögen, da sie ihr immer hinterher wackelte, wenn die beiden gleichzeitig im Laden waren.   
Auch in dem Gefühl, dass ich Keko gegenüber bei unserem ersten Treffen gehabt hatte, hatte ich mich nicht getäuscht. In diesen zwei Wochen waren wir zwei Mal gemeinsam shoppen gewesen und diesen Freitag wollten wir abends zusammen auf eine Party gehen, wenn es nicht zu spät werden würde.   
Denn zu meiner großen Überraschung hatte Maile mir und Keko gestern kurz vor Feierabend verkündet, dass wir am nächsten Tag länger arbeiten mussten, da sie einen Auftrag der Produktionsfirma von Hawaii Five-0 bekommen hatte. Deshalb war sie auch auf der Soundstage gewesen.   
Schon seit Mittwoch hatten wir an der relativ großen Bestellung gearbeitet, dass auch ja alles pünktlich fertig wurde. Und um etwa halb drei am Freitagnachmittag hatte Maile alle bis auf Keko und mich in den Feierabend geschickt. Wir luden die ganzen Blumen in den Lieferwagen und machten uns auf den Weg zum Drehort, was sie uns erst jetzt mitteilte. Es wunderte mich etwas, dass Keko die Nachricht so gelassen hinnahm, dachte aber nicht weiter darüber nach. Viel mehr freute ich mich, nun auch noch auf eine etwas andere Art und Weise bei den Dreharbeiten dabei sein zu können. 

Der Drehort befand sich unweit meiner Wohnung auf dem Gelände eines Luaus. Im hinteren Bereich des Gartens mit Blick aufs Meer war bereits ein Teil der Filmcrew mit dem Aufbau beschäftigt, so teilte man uns mit. Maile erklärte uns kurz, was wir zu tun hatten, bevor wir die ganzen Transportbehälter hinüberbrachten, was dank einer Schubkarre, die Maile im Wagen hatte, ziemlich schnell ging.   
Zuerst sollte der Hochzeitsbogen mit Blumengirlanden geschmückt werden. Danach waren die Stühle zum Gang hin an der Reihe, die jeweils ein kleines Gesteck in Gelb erhielten.   
Als das erledigt war, legte die Filmcrew sozusagen den roten Teppich aus, nur dass es sich hier um ein leichtes weises Tuch handelte. Auch die Ränder des Tuches schmückten Keko und ich mit Blumen.   
"Und?", drehte sie sich zu mir, als wir fertig waren. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und besah mir unser Werk.   
"Also irgendwie...", überlegte ich und Keko, die sich in ähnlicher Weise neben mich gestellt hatte, nickte. 

"Da fehlt was", meinte sie, dem ich zustimmte. Wir sahen uns an, grinsten und winkten Maile heran. Unsere Idee war schnell erklärt und sie war einverstanden. Also machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Lieferwagen, um noch zusätzliche Orchideenblüten zu holen, wurden allerdings von einem der Crewmitglieder angehalten.   
"Ihr gehört zum Blumenlieferservice?", fragte er, was wir bejahten.   
"Habt ihr zufällig noch andere Kleider dabei? Mein Chef hat mich grade beauftragt, noch zusätzlich ein paar Statisten zu organisieren. Es sind wohl nicht genug."   
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah uns bittend an. Und ganz ehrlich, wie hätten wir da Nein sagen können?   
Glücklicherweise hatten wir beide unsere Kleider für heute Abend dabei, sodass wir im Lieferwagen unsere Kleidung wechseln konnten. Wir waren gerade ausstiegen, da wurde Kekos Name gerufen. Sie sah sich überrascht um, quiekte auf und lag im nächsten Moment jemandem in den Armen. 

Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als sich herausstellte, dass dieser Jemand Jack war, der mich bei meiner Ankunft vom Flughafen abgeholt hatte. Und jetzt wusste ich auch, warum Keko vorhin nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen war. Sie hatte es bereits gewusst. Und wahrscheinlich hatte auch Jack seinen Beitrag dazu geleistet, dass Maile den Großauftrag für die Serie bekommen hatte. Nun ergab alles einen Sinn und der Kreis hatte sich wieder einmal geschlossen. Es ging schließlich nichts über Beziehungen.   
"Hi Mia", begrüßte Jack mich lächelnd.   
"Hey Jack", gab ich zurück und Keko blickte verdutzt zwischen uns hin und her.   
"Ihr kennt euch?", wollte sie wissen. Mist, da hatte ich überhaupt nicht dran gedacht. Wie erklärte ich das jetzt am besten?   
"Jemand vom Set hatte mich damals gebeten, Mia vom Flughafen abzuholen. Daher kennen wir uns", kam Jack mir zur Hilfe und ich lächelte ihm dankbar zu.   
"Ach so, bist du deshalb hier? Wegen...jemandem vom Set", grinste Keko und ich lachte leicht auf.   
"Ähm...ja, so kann man es nennen", meinte ich ausweichend und war froh, dass sie nicht weiter nachhakte. Jack verabschiedete sich kurz darauf, da er die nächste Gruppe Statisten herfahren musste. Keko und ich nahmen die Blumen aus dem Lieferwagen und begaben uns wieder zurück. Während Maile bereits dabei war, Blumenkränze an die ersten Statisten zu verteilen, zogen Keko und ich unsere Flip Flops aus und betraten vorsichtig das Tuch. Sie nahm eine Handvoll der Blüten und warf diese in die Luft, sodass sie willkürlich hinunterfielen. Abwechselnd wiederholten wir dieses Spiel, bis wir schließlich, diesmal zufrieden, vor unserem Werk standen und uns angrinsten. Danach gesellten wir uns zu Maile und halfen beim Verteilen der Lei. 

Mittlerweile war auch die Filmcrew komplett und es fehlten nur noch die Hauptdarsteller, die auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließen.   
Als Erstes sah ich Grace und Lauren sowie die Darstellerin von Malia, Chins angehender Frau. Das Kleid, welches sie trug, war wunderschön und die drei steuerten direkt auf mich zu.   
"Mia", rief Grace erfreut aus und umarmte mich.   
"Hey, du siehst toll aus", sagte ich. "Ihr alle drei seht toll aus."   
"Danke, gleichfalls", grinste Lauren und deutete auf mein dunkelblaues, knielanges Kleid mit Wasserfallausschnitt. Ich lächelte und legte ihr ein Lei aus korallenfarbenen Orchideen um. Solch einen bekam auch Grace, die den dazu passenden Haarschmuck bereits trug. Der 'Braut' reichte ich den Brautstrauß. Auch sie hatte die passenden Blumen schon im Haar.   
"Hey, lasst uns auch noch welche über", rief da jemand und über den Rasen kamen Daniel, Scott und Taylor geschritten.   
"Keine Sorge", beruhige ich lachend. "Es sind genug für alle da." Während ich Scott seinen Maile-Lei umlegte, trat der Regisseur heran, um mit Daniel und seiner Serienpartnerin den Ablauf noch einmal abzusprechen. Ich war gerade um Scott herum gegangen, damit ich sehen konnte, ob der Kranz auch hinten richtig lag, als sich jemand hinter mich stellte. Mit einem Seitenblick erkannte ich Alex und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.   
"Hey", sagte er. "Ist für mich auch noch einer da?"   
"Natürlich", gab ich zurück und klopfte Scott kurz auf die Schulter. "So, fertig."

Ich drehte mich zu Alex um und für einen Moment trafen sich unsere Blicke. Der schwarze Anzug stand ihm richtig gut und dazu das halb offene, weiße Hemd. Es kam mir so vor, als hätte ich ihn schon einmal so gesehen.   
Keko, die mir etwas in die Hand drückte, holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich räusperte mich, sah kurz nach unten, bevor ich wieder seinen Blick fand.   
"Darf ich?", fragte ich und hielt den Lei hoch. Alex nickte lächelnd und ich legte ihm die grüne Blättergirlande um den Hals, musste mich dazu auf Zehenspitzen stellen.   
"Seit wann bist du hier?", fragte er, während ich seinen Kragen unter dem Lei richtete und, da ich immer noch auf Zehenspitzen stand, legte er mir stützend die Hände an die Taille.   
"Seit viertel vor Drei ungefähr. Wie war der Dreh bisher?"  
"Erstaunlich gut. Und wenn hier alles durch ist, was aber sicherlich auch noch eine Weile dauert, ist Schluss für heute."   
"Es täte dir wirklich gut, wenn du mal vor Mitternacht Feierabend hättest ", sagte ich und setzte die Füße wieder ganz auf.   
"Stimmt", gab er zurück. Ich lächelte, löste mich aus seinem Halt, ging um ihn herum und kontrollierte den Sitz der Girlande im Nacken. 

 

"Sieht gut aus", stellte ich fest, fand wieder seinen Blick und Alex schmunzelte.   
"Du auch", meinte er und ich fühlte, wie meine Wangen warm wurden. Mist, schon wieder hatte er es geschafft, mich sprachlos zu machen. Doch er setzte noch eins drauf, unwissentlich assistiert von Keko, die ihm nicht nur den Blumenlei für die Szene überreichte, sondern noch einen Zweiten, der für mich bestimmt war. Diesen legte er mir langsam um den Hals, berührte dann meine Haare. Als er seine Hand zurück zog, lag eine einzelne Orchideenblüte darin.   
"Die hatte sich wohl verirrt", meinte er leise und, noch ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, steckte er sie mir knapp über dem Ohr zurück ins Haar.   
"Hier kommt sie doch viel besser zur Geltung, oder?"   
Seine Hand glitt langsam an der Seite meines Gesichtes hinunter und blieb an meinem Kinn liegen. Ich konnte nichts sagen, nicht einmal nicken, konnte ihn nur ansehen. Seine Augen nahmen mich gefangen und ich spürte, dass sich eine leichte Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen ausbreitete.  
"Bitte alle auf die Plätze, wir sind bereit für den Probedurchgang", ertönte eine Stimme über Megafon und der Moment war gebrochen. Alex zog seine Hand zurück.   
"Wir sehen uns nachher", sagte er noch, begab sich dann zu seinen Kollegen. Eines der Crewmitglieder wies die stehenden Statisten ein, zu denen auch Keko und ich gehörten und der Probedurchlauf begann. Allerdings bekam ich nicht viel mit, da ich immer noch erstaunt...überrascht...schockiert...war, über das, was sich eben zwischen Alex und mir abgespielt hatte.


	17. Freunde

**"Freunde"**

Natürlich war es den Abend doch recht spät geworden, sodass Keko und ich unseren geplanten Clubabend verschieben mussten. Wir waren beide ziemlich geschafft vom Tag, dazu kam, dass mir dieser Moment mit Alex nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte.   
Das ganze Wochenende spielte sich diese Szene vor meinem inneren Auge in einer Endlosschleife ab, bis es mir Sonntagabend zu viel wurde und ich für mich entschied, dass es eben die Eingebung dieses Augenblicks gewesen war. Damit war das Thema für mich abgehakt. Noch ewig darüber nachzudenken würde mir auch nichts bringen. 

Mit Regen hielt der Dezember Einzug, was die Temperaturen etwas zurückgehen ließ und in Riesenschritten ging es auf Weihnachten zu.   
Im Blumenladen war zu dieser Zeit nicht ganz so viel zu tun, weshalb Maile mir anbot einige meiner Überstunden abzubummeln. Das nahm ich gern in Anspruch und konnte so in der zweiten Dezemberwoche bereits mittags Feierabend machen. Die Nachmittage verbrachte ich in der Mall, am Strand und einmal auch auf der Soundstage. 

Als ich am frühen Freitagabend nach einer ausgiebigen Shopping- und Bummeltour nach Hause kam, klingelte mein Handy noch bevor ich meine Wohnungstür richtig geschlossen hatte. Es war Alex.   
"Hey", meldete ich mich, begab mich dann in mein Schlafzimmer und stellte die Tüten auf das Bett.   
"Hey", gab er zurück. "Hast du heute noch was vor?"  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Warum fragst du?", wollte ich wissen während ich mir die erste Tüte vornahm und eines meiner neu erstandenen Tops herausholte.   
"Wir sind für heute fertig und ab morgen geht's in die Winterpause. Und ich würde gern etwas mit dir besprechen."  
"Besprechen? Oh, was Schlimmes?", hakte ich nach, denn meist hatte das Wort 'besprechen' nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Zu meiner Erleichterung lachte Alex aber.   
"Nein, nichts Schlimmes. Keine Sorge. Vielleicht hab ich mich auch falsch ausgedrückt. Ich würde dir gern etwas erzählen. Und da ich dir noch ein Essen schulde, dachte ich mir, ich hole dich gleich ab und koche uns dann etwas."   
Vor lauter Überraschung über seinen Vorschlag brachte ich nur heraus: "Du kannst kochen?" Sein Lachen war ansteckend.   
"Naja, ein Fünfsternekoch bin ich wohl nicht, aber ja, ich kann kochen", meinte er und ich kicherte.   
"Das werden wir nachher sehen", meinte ich und er fragte: "Heißt das, du bist einverstanden?"   
"Ja, bin ich", antwortete ich.   
"Schön, das freut mich. Dann bin ich so in zehn Minuten bei dir." 

Ich legte auf und hatte eins fix drei den Inhalt aller Tüten auf mein Bett geschüttet. So viel zu meinem Plan, mir noch mal in aller Ruhe meine Beute anzusehen. Schnell suchte ich mir eine Jeanshorts und ein hellgrünes Top heraus und zog mich um.   
Ich schlüpfte in meine Flip Flops, schnappte mir meine Handtasche und band mir nach kurzem Überlegen noch einen leichten Pulli um die Hüften.   
So verließ ich meine Wohnung, fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten und trat gerade nach draußen, als auch schon Alex‘ Wagen am Straßenrand anhielt.   
„Hey“, begrüßte ich ihn, als ich die Beifahrertür öffnete und einstieg.   
„Hi“, lächelte er. „Du warst aber schnell.“   
„Ja, und dass, obwohl ich gerade vom Einkaufen zurück war, als du angerufen hast“, gab ich zurück. Er nickte und schmunzelte.   
„Das kann man sehen“, meinte er, wendete den Wagen und fuhr zurück zur Hauptstraße.   
„Was kann man sehen?“  
„Dass du shoppen warst“, grinste er, griff nach etwas an meinem Rücken und zog leicht daran. „Du hast vergessen das Etikett abzumachen.“ Ich errötete und schlug mir mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn.   
„Oh man“, entfuhr es mir. Ohne Nachzudenken schnallte ich mich ab, zog das Shirt über den Kopf und riss das Etikett ab. Dann schlüpfte ich wieder in das Shirt und schnallte mich an. Dabei murmelte ich: „Ich war wohl doch zu lange in der Sonne.“   
Alex lachte vergnügt auf und warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu.   
„Oder ich bringe dich durcheinander“, meinte er, was mich grinsen ließ. Und zu meiner eigenen Überraschung konterte ich: „Wunschdenken, Mr. O’Loughlin. Reines Wunschdenken,“ und fing an zu lachen, in das er sofort mit einstimmte. 

„Warst du allein unterwegs?“, wollte er wissen, als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten.   
„Nein, mit Keko. Sie hat morgen ein Date und brauchte Hilfe bei der Kleiderwahl“, erklärte ich und Alex grinste ein weiteres Mal.   
„Also Keko und du, ihr habt euch auch gesucht und gefunden, was?“   
„Naja“, kicherte ich, „gesucht nicht direkt, aber gefunden auf jeden Fall.“  
„Ich freue mich ehrlich, dass du eine gute Freundin gefunden hast“, sagte er.   
„Ich auch. Und ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass das alles nur Zufall war.“  
„Tja“, seufzte Alex, zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Es gibt halt Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, die sich rein logisch nicht erklären lassen. Guck uns an.“   
Er grinste schief und ich nickte, wusste genau, dass er auf unsere Situation anspielte.   
„Stimmt“, gab ich zurück.   
Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten wir schweigend, jeder wohl mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.   
Bald erreichten wir Aina Haina und kurz darauf bog Alex in eine Einfahrt. Ein kleiner Bungalow kam in Sicht und er hielt vor der Garage an.   
Gemeinsam stiegen wir aus und gingen zur Tür, die Alex aufschloss und mich herein bat. Man stand sofort im Wohnzimmer, dem sich rechts eine Essecke anschloss. Von dort gelangte man in die Küche, aus der wiederum eine Tür in die Garage führte und eine Zweite nach draußen in den Garten.   
„Schön hast du’s hier“, stellte ich fest, sah ihn an.   
„Danke“, lächelte er. „Du kannst dich gern umsehen. – Möchtest du auch was trinken? Ein Bier?“  
„Ja gern“, antwortete ich und öffnete die Glastür zum Garten. „Wo hast du eigentlich Dusty gelassen?“  
„Meine Assistentin bringt sie morgen vorbei. Sie wollte sich noch richtig von ihr verabschieden.“   
Ich kicherte und Alex reichte mir eine Flasche. Wir stießen an und tranken.   
„Ah, das tut gut“, seufzte ich auf, dem Alex zustimmte.   
„Das tut es. – Sag mal, wäre es okay, wenn ich eben noch duschen gehe oder hast du schon großen Hunger?“, fragte er nach, nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche.   
„Nein, mach ruhig. Ich setz mich so lange nach draußen und genieße die letzten Sonnenstrahlen.“ 

Während Alex sich ins Bad zurückzog, trat ich durch die Tür auf die Terrasse. Einige wenige Sonnenstrahlen erreichten mich noch, was allerdings nicht von langer Dauer war. Langsam färbte sich der Himmel dunkel. Seufzend sah ich nach links und erst jetzt entdeckte ich den Pool. Nach kurzem Zögern ging ich hinüber, zog die Flip Flops aus und setzte mich an den Rand.   
Das Wasser war angenehm kühl an meinen Beinen und so saß ich einfach eine Weile da, planschte mit den Füßen im kühlen Nass und genoss das kalte Bier.   
Um mich herum gingen die Außenlichter an, als es zu dunkel wurde und am Himmel sah ich die ersten Sterne zwischen den Wolken aufblinken. Es herrschte eine angenehme Ruhe und ich stützte mich auf meinen Armen nach hinten ab, schloss dabei die Augen. Ich hätte ewig so hier sitzen können, doch der Moment endete, als hinter mir eine Stimme ertönte, die fragte, ob ich auch noch ein Bier wollte.   
Vielleicht war es der Schreck; vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach zu dicht am Rand gesessen; oder es lag doch an der Tatsache, dass Alex nur in Shorts in der Tür stand…was genau der Auslöser war, wusste ich nicht. Das Ergebnis meines Versuches mich umzudrehen war jedenfalls, dass ich mit einem lauten ‚Platsch‘ im Pool landete.   
Hustend und prustend kam ich wieder an die Oberfläche und schleppte mich zum Rand. Zum Glück war der Pool nicht allzu tief.   
„Mia, ist alles in Ordnung?“ Alex kniete direkt neben mir, sah mich besorgt an. Ich nickte, hustete erneut und wischte mir das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und die Tränen aus den Augen.   
„Ich werd’s überleben“, keuchte ich und ließ mir von ihm aus dem Wasser helfen. „Aber ein Bier möchte ich erst mal nicht. Ich hab grad den halben Inhalt deines Pools verschluckt.“   
Alex lachte auf, schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass dir noch nichts ernsthaft Schlimmes passiert ist, wenn man dich nicht mal fünf Minuten allein auf der Terrasse lassen kann.“   
Empört stemmte ich die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn an.   
„Das kannst du nicht meiner Schusseligkeit zu schreiben. Du hast mich erschreckt“, merkte ich an, musste aber leicht schmunzeln.   
„Ach, jetzt schiebst du mir also die Schuld zu?“, gab er zurück und als ich nickte, setzte er nach: „Na warte.“   
Damit hob er mich hoch und ging die wenigen Schritte zum Rand des Pools zurück.   
„Nein“, rief ich aus, da ich genau wusste, was er vor hatte und klammerte mich an ihm fest. „Alex…wehe.“ Er grinste nur, doch ich wähnte mich in relativer Sicherheit, da er mich so nicht von sich losbekommen würde. Allerdings hatte ich die Rechnung ohne Mr. O’Loughlin gemacht, denn er stellte sich ganz nah an den Rand und ließ sich einfach seitlich fallen – wohl gemerkt mit mir auf dem Arm. Und so landete ich quietschend, innerhalb weniger Minuten, das zweite Mal im Pool.   
\----

„Ich muss dir übrigens zustimmen“, meinte ich und griff nach meinem Weinglas, dass auf einem kleinen Tisch zwischen unseren Liegen stand. Alex wandte den Kopf herum und sah mich fragend an.   
„Wozu?“  
„Dass du Kochen kannst“, erklärte ich. „Das Essen war super.“   
„Freut mich“, lächelte er, was ich erwiderte.   
Nach unserer kleinen Poolschlacht hatte Alex mich duschen geschickt während er das Essen machte. Er hatte Fisch gegrillt und dazu Kartoffeln in einer Art Kräuterbutter gebraten. Das Tüpfelchen auf dem I war allerdings die Zitronen-Weißwein-Sauce, die er gemacht hatte.   
Es war wunderbar ruhig hier draußen. Drinnen dudelte ganz leise Musik und das Holz knackte im Grill, in dem Alex nach dem Essen ein kleines Feuer gemacht hatte.   
Ich trank einen Schluck Wein, stellte mein Glas zurück auf den Tisch und setzte mich auf, zog dabei die Beine an. Da meine Klamotten pitschnass gewesen waren und sich mittlerweile im Trockner befanden, trug ich ein dunkles T-Shirt und Boxershorts von Alex. Ich rieb mir leicht über die Arme, sah dann zu Alex hinüber, der mich aus halb geschlossenen Augen ansah.   
„Ist dir kalt?“, fragte er und erhob sich.   
„Nur ein bisschen frisch“, antwortete ich. Er lächelte mir zu, ging rein nur um gleich darauf mit einem Pulli in der Hand zurück zu kommen, den er mir reichte.   
„Danke“, sagte ich und schlüpfte hinein. „Was wolltest du mir eigentlich erzählen?“   
„Ach stimmt“, meinte er, ließ sich auf seine Liege zurück sinken und sah mich an. „Da war ja noch was. – Mein Sohn wird hier zu mir ziehen.“   
„Oh“, entfuhr es mir. Für einen kurzen Moment war ich etwas überrumpelt, doch dann lächelte ich ihn an. „Das freut mich für dich.“ 

„Wirklich? Mehr sagst du dazu nicht?“, wollte er grinsend wissen und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Was hast du denn gedacht?“, fragte ich zurück. „Das ich…keine Ahnung, dir eine Szene mache, oder so? Es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir verhei….“ Nicht so ganz rechtzeitig hatte ich meinen kleinen Fauxpas bemerkt. Sofort spürte ich, dass ich rot wurde und Alex lachte.   
„Ich weiß schon, was du meinst“, gab er dann zu, griff nach seinem Bier. „Ich erzähle es dir aus zwei Gründen: zum einen wollte ich, dass du es von mir erfährst und zwar bevor Saxon plötzlich hier ist. Und zum anderen sind wir Freunde.“   
Ich konnte nur nicken, war um ehrlich zu sein ein bisschen gerührt, dass er mich als Freundin sah und lächelte, was er erwiderte.   
„Wann kommt er denn?“  
„Am 21. Dezember. Mia, ich möchte dich in diesem Zusammenhang um was bitten“, meinte er und ich schmunzelte.   
„Ja, ist mir schon klar. Saxon weiß nicht, dass wir verheiratet sind, richtig?“   
Alex nickte, nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und sah mich wieder an.   
„Sowas wollte ich ihm nicht am Telefon erzählen. Ich werde hier in Ruhe mit ihm sprechen.“   
„Ja“, nickte ich, „ das kann ich verstehen. Und keine Sorge, von mir erfährt er nichts darüber.“   
„Danke“, kam es leise von ihm. „Sag mal, kann man über etwas gleichzeitig froh und dann auch wieder nicht sein?“

„Du stellst Fragen“, kicherte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar, warum nicht? Was genau meinst du?“  
Er seufzte, setzte sich auf und sah mich einen Moment lang an, so als würde er nach den richtigen Worten suchen.   
„Ich meine, ich bin über unsere Situation nicht froh. Da es aber nun einmal so ist, bin ich gleichzeitig froh, dass es mit dir…passiert ist“, erklärte er. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an, wusste nichts zu sagen. Alex lächelte.   
„Ich glaube, was ich eigentlich sagen will: Du hast diese Situation alles andere als ausgenutzt und… Mia, ich weiß, dass ich dir voll und ganz vertrauen kann.“   
Ich sog schnell die Luft ein und schloss kurz meine Augen, blinzelte ihn dann verstohlen an und versuchte mich an einem Lächeln. Wieder einmal hatte er mich völlig sprachlos gemacht, doch dieses Mal machte es mir nichts aus.   
Da seine Worte eine Reaktion von mir verdienten, ich momentan der Sprache aber nicht mächtig war, stand ich auf, zog ihn von der Liege hoch und umarmte ihn einfach. Und er schien meine Botschaft zu verstehen, da er seine Arme sofort um mich legte und mich festhielt.


	18. Hau'oli Makahiki Hou

**„Hau’oli Makahiki Hou*“**

Vor knapp zwei Monaten hatte ich Hiram verlassen, ohne zu wissen, was mich hier erwartete. Ich hatte allerdings niemals damit gerechnet, dass ich mich hier so schnell so wohl und zu Hause fühlen würde. Ich war unsagbar froh darüber, wie sich alles entwickelte und konnte nun auch mit einem guten Gefühl dem neuen Jahr entgegen sehen.   
Weihnachten verbrachte ich recht ruhig. Maile hatte mich für Heilig Abend zum Essen eingeladen, was mich gewundert, aber auch gefreut hatte. Später am Abend war ich mit Keko ausgegangen und wir hatten bis in die frühen Morgenstunden in einem Club abgetanzt.   
Für den eigentlichen Weihnachtstag hatte Alex einige Freunde zu sich eingeladen, darunter auch mich, und wir verbrachten einige schöne Stunden miteinander. Dort hatte ich auch seinen Sohn das erste Mal gesehen. Wir hatten uns recht gut verstanden, obwohl wir nicht viel gesprochen hatten. 

Im Blumenladen herrschte um die Feiertage herum Hochbetrieb, was bedeutete, dass ich nach der Arbeit meist todmüde ins Bett fiel. Trotzdem machte es mir immer noch Spaß und Keko versicherte mir, dass es auch Zeiten geben würde, in denen ich mich über meine Überstunden freuen würde.   
So verging die Zeit natürlich sehr schnell, fast zu schnell. Und das neue Jahr stand praktisch vor der Tür.   
Da auch Scotts Freundin und Graces Mann über die Feiertage nach Honolulu gekommen waren, hatte Daniel vorgeschlagen gemeinsam zu feiern und Alex hatte mich gebeten mitzukommen.  
Deshalb war ich froh, Silvester nur bis halb Fünf arbeiten zu müssen. So hatte ich genug Zeit, mich für den Abend fertig zu machen.   
Zu Hause ging ich gleich duschen und wickelte hinterher meine nassen Haare auf große Lockenwickler, damit sie wenigstens an der Luft antrocknen konnten. In der Zwischenzeit lackierte ich meine Fußnägel neu, was auch unbedingt nötig war, da ich hier praktisch die ganze Zeit barfuß herumlief. 

Ich war gerade aufgestanden, um mir aus der Küche etwas zu trinken zu holen, als mein Handy klingelte. Erfreut sah ich, dass es Kim war und nahm sofort ab.   
„Hey Lieblingscousine“, flötete ich, sah auf meine Uhr und fügte an: „Und ein frohes neues Jahr kann ich dir auch schon wünschen.“   
Am anderen Ende blieb es still und ich dachte zuerst, dass es an der Verbindung lag, doch dann hörte ich ein Seufzen.   
„Hallo Mia“, kam Kims Stimme leise aus dem Hörer und ich legte verwirrt die Stirn in Falten.   
„Kimmi, ist alles in Ordnung? Du hörst dich so…komisch an“, hakte ich nach, hörte sie nochmals aufseufzen.   
„Ja, eigentlich ist alles okay bei uns. Ich…ich weiß nur gerade nicht, wo ich anfangen soll, weil ich dir zwei Sachen sagen muss…eine gute und eine…nicht so gute.“   
„Okay“, gab ich zurück, dachte mir auch nichts dabei, da ich meine Cousine kannte. Wäre etwas mit Dad oder Beth, hätte sie es mir sofort gesagt, das wusste ich. Als nach weiteren dreißig Sekunden noch immer nichts von ihr kam, meinte ich: „Dann helfe ich dir jetzt. Bitte die gute Nachricht zuerst.“ 

Sie holte tief Luft und beim Ausatmen kam folgendes bei mir an: „Ichbinschwanger.“ Nun war ich diejenige, die nichts sagen konnte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich meinen Kühlschrank an, bis sich ein regelrechtes Strahlen auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete und ich begeistert aufquiekte.   
„Ahhh, du bist schwanger? Das ist doch toll, Kimmi. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, an Jeff natürlich auch. Ohhh, ich freue mich so! Das ist fast so, als würde ich Tante werden. Wahnsinn.“   
Kim kicherte über meine Begeisterung.   
„Oh, du wirst Tante, Mia“, meinte sie dann. „Patentante nämlich.“   
„Wirklich? Oh Kimmi, danke. Das ist total lieb.“  
„Jeff und ich waren uns sofort einig. Paul wird natürlich Patenonkel“, sagte sie und klang ziemlich fröhlich, was allerdings im nächsten Moment wieder verschwunden war, da nun die nicht so gute Nachricht unausgesprochen im Raum stand.   
„Und die zweite Sache…“, setzte ich an, kam aber nicht weiter, weil Kim mir ins Wort fiel: „Mia, Luke hat geheiratet.“ 

Das verschlug mir die Sprache. Ich schaffte es gerade noch, mir einen der Stühle unter dem Esstisch hervorzuziehen und mich darauf fallenzulassen, anstatt gleich auf den Boden zu plumpsen.   
„Ich hab seine Mutter getroffen. Mit dem kleinen Wonneproppen Bethany, ich glaub sie hat gesagt, vor ungefähr ‘nem Monat wurde sie geboren. Ganz stolz war sie und dachte wohl, sie prahlt mal ein bisschen“, erzählte sie und ich schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Kimmi, ich…ich bin dir ja dankbar, dass du mir das sagst, aber musste es ausgerechnet heute sein?“   
„Leider ja, Mia. Er ist nämlich auf Hawaii, in den Flitterwochen. In Honolulu.“   
Das gab es nicht. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Da war ich über tausend Kilometer weit weggezogen und trotzdem drohte mich jetzt die Vergangenheit einzuholen. Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf und atmete tief ein und aus. Ich bedankte mich bei Kim für den Anruf, bestellte Grüße an Dad und Beth und sagte, ich würde mich in den nächsten Tagen noch mal melden. Dann legte ich auf, ging zum Sofa hinüber und schaltete den Fernseher an.   
Wie automatisiert legte ich eine DVD ein, setzte mich und kuschelte mich in eine Decke. Mein Gehirn schien völlig leer. Ich wusste nicht, warum mich die Nachricht so getroffen hatte, hatte ich meine Vergangenheit mit Luke doch längst abgehakt. Trotzdem nagte da etwas in mir, doch ich wollte mich nicht darauf einlassen, jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Ich wusste nicht einmal, was ich mir angemacht hatte – ich glaube, es war eine meiner Big Bang Theory-DVDs – wusste nur, dass ich mitlachte, wenn im Fernsehen gelacht wurde. 

Ich verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl und war noch nicht einmal überrascht, als Alex plötzlich in meinem Wohnzimmer stand.   
„Mia – …du bist noch gar nicht fertig?“   
Meine Augen waren starr auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und lachte bei der nächsten witzigen Szene auf.   
„Hey, ist alles ok? Mia?“   
„Oh ja, alles ist super“, grinste ich, nur um im nächsten Moment loszuheulen: „Mein Ex-Verlobter hat geheiratet und ist jetzt auf Flitterwochen hier in Honolulu.“   
Danach kam nichts mehr außer Tränen und Schnodder.  
„Oh Mia“, seufzte Alex, zog seine Anzugjacke aus, hängte sie über den Stuhl und setzte sich mit einer großen Packung Taschentücher neben mich auf das Sofa. Er reichte mir eines der Taschentücher, schaltete dann den Fernseher aus und zog mich in seine Arme. Wie lange wir so dasaßen, wusste ich nicht. Irgendwann ließen die Tränen nach, ich löste mich von ihm und trocknete meine Wangen. 

„Entschuldige“, murmelte ich, doch Alex winkte ab und ich seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht mal, warum mich das so fertig macht. Ich habe ihn abgehakt. Und trotzdem…es tut irgendwie weh.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, stopfte das Taschentuch zu den bereits benutzten in die Tasche meines Bademantels. Erst jetzt fiel mir ein, dass ich nicht wirklich viel anhatte und dass außerdem noch immer die Lockenwickler in meinen Haaren hingen, doch es war mir egal. Hier, in diesem Moment, musste ich nicht gut aussehen.   
„Er hat dich betrogen?“, fragte Alex nach und ich nickte.   
„Jap. Am Tag unserer Hochzeit hab ich ihn mit meiner damaligen besten Freundin und Brautjungfer im Bett erwischt, weil ich meine Brautschuhe zu Hause vergessen hatte.“ 

 

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“ Alex starrte mich an und ich musste leicht grinsen.   
„Das ist mein voller Ernst. Ein Souvenir dieser Nacht haben sie übrigens auch“, konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu sagen. „Bethany, knapp einen Monat alt, wenn meine Informationen stimmen. Und jetzt haben sie geheiratet.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte ich an: „Zu beneiden ist er nicht. – Ich kenne die Eltern seiner Frau.“   
Alex prustete los, sah mich dabei entschuldigend an, was mich ebenfalls lachen ließ. Es brach geradezu aus mir heraus und tat unheimlich gut. Es befreite mich.   
Als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten, half Alex mir auf und schob mich in Richtung Schlafzimmer.   
„Was hast du vor?“  
„Du gehst jetzt da rein und ziehst dich an und dann fahren wir gemeinsam zu Daniels Restaurant zum Feiern. Es ist Silvester“, stellte er klar, als ob es die Neuigkeit des Tages wäre.   
„Aber…ich…wir sind doch viel zu spät“, versuchte ich, doch Alex schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Ich habe Daniel eine SMS geschickt, dass es später werden könnte. So und nun keine Widerrede. Anziehen, hopphopp.“  
Langsam ging ich auf die Tür zu, drehte mich dann noch mal um und sah ihn an.   
„Warum?“, hinterfragte ich und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dich hier jetzt alleine sitzen und über diesen Idioten nachgrübeln lasse.“   
Dankbar lächelte ich ihm zu, was er erwiderte, bevor ich mein Schlafzimmer betrat. 

_*Übersetzung: Frohes neues Jahr_


	19. Ein Unfall Mit Folgen

**„Ein Unfall mit Folgen“**

Trotz der widrigen Umstände meinerseits, war die Party bei Daniel klasse. Ich unterhielt mich gut mit Scotts Freundin und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie mit dem Business ihres Freundes nichts am Hut hatte, sondern Lehrerin war.   
Es wurde getanzt und gelacht und ich war froh, dass Alex auf mein Mitkommen bestanden hatte. Es brachte mich auf andere Gedanken und war viel besser, als grübelnd zu Hause auf dem Sofa zu sitzen.   
So begann das neue Jahr doch ganz gut. Im Blumenladen ging es nach dem ersten Januar allerdings genauso hektisch weiter, wie es aufgehört hatte, was mir wenig Freizeit ließ. Luke lief mir Gott sei Dank auch nicht über den Weg, was vermutlich an meiner eingeschränkten freien Zeit lag und so hatte ich ihn bald vergessen.   
Mitte Januar flog Alex für eine Veranstaltung nach L.A. und als er zurück war, fingen auch die Dreharbeiten wieder an. Dazu kam, dass ja nun auch sein Sohn hier war, sodass wir uns in den ersten Wochen des neuen Jahres kaum sahen. 

Von Saxon und Dusty sah ich allerdings recht viel, was mich zuerst verwunderte. Bis ich an einem Abend einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang mit den beiden unternahm.  
Im Park angekommen, hatte ich mich ins Gras gesetzt und sah Saxon zu, wie er mit Dusty gemmelte. Plötzlich hielt er inne und sah mich an: „Sag mal, Mia – bist du sowas wie meine neue Stiefmutter?“   
„Was?“, entfuhr es mir und ich sah ihn völlig überrumpelt an, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?“   
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte auf.   
„Ich habe gehört, wie Dad und Don sich unterhalten haben“, gestand er. „Dein Name wurde gesagt und irgendwas mit Ehe und Situation. – Ich bin nicht doof.“   
„Das hat auch nie jemand behauptet, Saxon“, sagte ich lächelnd, versuchte meine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Ich wusste nicht, was in seinem Kopf vorging und obwohl wir in den letzten Tagen recht viel voneinander gesehen hatten, kannte ich ihn kaum. Ich wollte ihm jetzt nichts Falsches sagen.   
„Eigentlich wollte dein Vater mit dir sprechen“, begann ich und Saxon seufzte wieder, sah mich traurig an, zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.   
„Er hat ja im Moment kaum Zeit“, sagte er und es hörte sich für meine Ohren ziemlich enttäuscht an. So als hätte er sich alles ganz anders vorgestellt.   
„Ich weiß, Spatz“, sagte ich, schlug mir dann die Hand vor den Mund und blickte den Jungen entschuldigend an.   
„Spatz?“, wiederholte er und grinste.   
„Entschuldige, das ist mir so rausgerutscht. Beth, die Lebensgefährtin von meinem Dad, nennt mich so.“ Ich lächelte.   
„Und deine Mum?“   
„Sie ist gestorben, als ich noch ganz jung war“, erklärte ich.   
„Oh, das tut mir leid“, meinte er, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Es ist lange her und ich habe Beth, die wie eine Mutter und gleichzeitig eine Freundin ist“, sagte ich und Saxon nickte.   
„Meine Mum ist in Australien.“

„Vermisst du sie?“, fragte ich und er nickte.   
„Ein bisschen schon“, gab er zu. „Besonders, wenn Dad keine Zeit hat.“   
Ich seufzte und beobachtete ihn, wie er Dusty gedankenverloren am Bauch kraulte. Schließlich lächelte ich und sagte: „Deine Mutter kann ich dir nicht ersetzten…möchte das auch gar nicht, aber…ich kann deine Freundin sein, wenn du magst.“   
Saxon sah mich eine ganze Weile an, schien über meine Worte nachzudenken. Dann hielt er mir seine Hand hin, die ich ergriff.   
„Abgemacht“, sagte er. „Aber wehe, du nennst mich Spatz.“   
„In Ordnung“, grinste ich und stand auf. „Na dann los ihr zwei. Zeit für den Heimweg.“   
„Och schon?“, schmollte er und ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf.   
„Na gut, noch zehn Minuten…Spatz.“   
„Mia!“ Empört sah er mich an, rief dann: „Auf sie, Dusty“ und warf den Spielball in meine Richtung, was die Hündin sofort aufspringen und auf mich zu stürmen ließ. 

So tobten wir noch eine ganze Weile herum und machten uns etwas später auf den Weg zu meiner Wohnung. Dons Wagen stand bereits auf dem Parkplatz und er wartete auf dem Fahrersitz auf meinen jungen Begleiter.   
„Saxon, um noch mal auf deine Frage von vorhin zurück zu kommen…bist du deshalb sooft im Blumenladen?“   
Er nickte, sah ein wenig verlegen zu Boden.   
„Ja, weil ich dachte, dass…ich wollte einfach wissen…wie du bist und…ob ich dich mag.“ Irgendwie fand ich das unheimlich süß. Und ziemlich erwachsen von einem Fünfzehnjährigen.  
„Und? Meinst du, wir werden uns verstehen?“   
Jetzt grinste er.   
„Hätte ich sonst zugestimmt, dass wir Freunde sind?“   
Ich lachte und er stimmte mit ein. Er versprach mir, bei nächster Gelegenheit mit seinem Dad zu sprechen und lief danach mit Dusty zu Dons Auto.  
Dieser hupte als sie kurz darauf an mir vorbeifuhren und ich betrat lächelnd den Wohnkomplex.   
\----

Etwa eine Woche war vergangen seit meinem Gespräch mit Saxon. Er war noch ein paar Mal bei mir im Laden gewesen und wir verstanden uns wirklich gut. Außerdem schien er auch mit Leilani gut auszukommen.   
Es war Mittwochmorgen und ich war gerade im Blumenladen angekommen, hatte Maile und Keko begrüßt und mir einen Kaffee geholt, als mein Handy klingelte. Da Keko mir gerade etwas erzählte, sah ich beim Abnehmen nicht wirklich auf das Display und war erstaunt, als ich Saxons Stimme am anderen Ende hörte.   
„Mia?“  
„Saxon? Müsstest du nicht in der Schule sein?“, fragte ich überrascht.   
„Nein…ja…Mia, Dad hatte einen Unfall. Don hat mich grade abgeholt und wir wollen zu ihm ins Krankenhaus. Aber ich will, dass du mitkommst.“   
„Natürlich“, sagte ich sofort, winkte Maile heran. „Ich bin schon im Blumenladen.“   
„Wir holen dich da ab“, sagte Saxon und legte auf und ich stand für einen Moment regungslos da.   
„Mia – du bist ja ganz blass um die Nase? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Maile und ich sah sie an, schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Ich…mein…Freund hatte einen Unfall…das war grade sein Sohn…kann ich….“, doch sie unterbrach mich: „Was tust du dann noch hier? Los, sieh zu, dass du ins Krankenhaus kommst.“   
„Ich…ich werde gleich abgeholt“, sagte ich und Maile umarmte mich. Kurz darauf ertönte Draußen ein Hupen. Ich löste mich von Maile, die mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte und rannte aus dem Laden. 

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte ich, als ich die Tür geöffnete hatte und hinten einstieg. Don fuhr sofort weiter während er sprach: „Genau weiß ich es auch nicht. Nach dem Anruf ich habe mich sofort in mein Auto gesetzt und Saxon abgeholt.“ Ich sah zu dem Jungen, der zusammengekauert auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ganz zaghaft ergriff er diese und hielt sie fest. Ich wusste, dass er sich zusammenriss, obwohl er vermutlich lieber geweint hätte.   
„Wie geht es Alex?“  
„Scott sagte, er war wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein, als sie ihn in den Krankenwagen geladen haben“, meinte Don und ich fragte mich, ob er wohl während des Drehs bewusstlos geworden war, wenn er ‚wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein‘ gewesen war. Das sprach ich aber nicht laut aus, da ich Saxon nicht weiter beunruhigen wollte.   
Durch die noch nicht ganz beendete Rush Hour, zog sich die Fahrt etwas hin, doch schließlich erreichten wir das Krankenhaus. Dank Don gab es keinerlei Probleme und wir wurden sofort zu Alex gebracht. 

„Dad“, rief Saxon leise aus, stürmte an das Bett und umarmte seinen Vater. Während Don ebenfalls näher herantrat, blieb ich an der Tür stehen. Ich war geschockt, wie blass und müde er aussah. Was war nur in den letzten Wochen passiert? Sicher, ich hatte immer mal wieder das Gefühl gehabt, dass er kaputt und ausgelaugt wirkte, aber dass es so schlimm war…  
„Mia.“ Der Ruf meines Namens holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich blickte auf und sah, dass Alex seine Hand nach mir ausgestreckt hatte. Mit wenigen Schritten war ich am Bett und nahm seine Hand in meine.   
„Alex“, hauchte ich. „Was machst du für Sachen?“   
Er versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln, schüttelte dann nur den Kopf. Ich verstand. Er war zwar froh, dass Saxon hier war, wollte vor ihm aber nicht sagen, was passiert war. Zumindest noch nicht.   
Don schien dies ebenfalls wahrgenommen zu haben. Er kam zu Saxon herum, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Komm Kiddo, wir gucken mal, dass wir deinem Dad noch was zu trinken besorgen.“   
Etwas widerwillig nickte er und ließ sich von Don aus dem Zimmer schieben. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, wollte ich eigentlich meine Hand aus seiner lösen und mir einen Stuhl aus der Ecke holen. Doch Alex hielt mich fest und zog mich näher, sodass ich mich auf die Bettkante setzte. Ich lächelte ihn an, konnte nicht anders und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. 

„So, jetzt ganz in Ruhe“, sagte ich leise und Alex seufzte auf.   
„Mia…ich…ich hab ein ziemliches Problem“, sagte er. „Ich nehme seit fast einem Jahr starke Schmerzmittel und…bin mittlerweile abhängig.“   
„Und was ist vorhin am Set passiert?“, wollte ich wissen, ohne weiter auf sein Geständnis einzugehen. Auch wenn ich ziemlich geschockt war, das wieso und weshalb war jetzt nebensächlich. Wichtig war, dass er sein Problem erkannt hatte.   
„Wir waren mitten in einem Take“, er zuckte mit den Schultern, „und ich bin einfach zusammen gebrochen.“   
„Hast du dich dabei verletzt?“   
„Nein“, meinte er. „Jedenfalls nicht dramatisch. Nur ein paar blaue Flecke und eine Prellung am Knie, meinte der Arzt. Er hat mich alles Mögliche gefragt…und es kam einiges zusammen. Ich habe zu wenig gegessen und geschlafen in letzter Zeit und stand ziemlich unter Stress, deshalb der Zusammenbruch und als die Schmerztabletten zur Sprache kamen...der Arzt hat mir dringend zu einer Reha geraten und…die werde ich auch machen.“   
Lächelnd nickte ich, zog ihn an mich und war erstaunt, wie fest er mich umarmte.   
„Das ist sehr gut“, gab ich zurück. „Und wenn es etwas gibt, womit ich helfen kann, lass es mich wissen.“   
Er seufzte, löste sich von mir und ließ sich wieder nach hinten sinken.   
„Da gibt es tatsächlich etwas. Würdest du dich um Saxon kümmern? Ich weiß, dass er sich das alles hier anders vorgestellt hat…ich auch.“   
„Das mache ich“, teile ich ihm mit. „Sehr gerne sogar. Aber du solltest mit ihm sprechen und ihm alles erklären.“   
„Genau das habe ich vor“, meinte Alex und lächelte leicht.


	20. Unerwarteter Besuch

**„Unerwarteter Besuch“**

„Saxon, bist du soweit? Wir müssen los“, rief ich und holte den Schlüssel aus meiner Handtasche.   
„Bin gleich da“, bekam ich als Antwort. Seufzend griff ich nach der Türklinke und war mehr als nur erstaunt, dass die Tür plötzlich von außen geöffnet wurde. Schnell trat ich einige Schritte zurück.   
„Don?“, fragte ich überrascht, da er gar nicht gesagt hatte, dass er vorbeikommen würde. Doch meine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, als hinter ihm eine ältere Frau auftauchte und ebenfalls eintrat.   
„Hallo Mia“, gab Don zurück und im gleichen Moment kam Saxon angelaufen: „Sorry, Mia. Ich hab noch ein Buch…oh…Grams!“   
Freudig umarmte er die Frau und so langsam dämmerte es mir, dass das Alex Mutter war. Don stellte den Koffer ab und sah mich entschuldigend an, während Enkel und Großmutter sich begrüßten. Und als sich ihr Blick auf mich richtete, spürte ich die Nervosität in mir aufsteigen. Was dachte sie wohl, wer ich war und weshalb ich in dem Haus ihres Sohnes wohnte?   
Warum musste so etwas auch immer passieren, wenn man überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet war? 

„Grams, das ist Mia. Erinnerst du dich? Ich hab dir von ihr erzählt“, sagte Saxon, was mich ziemlich sprachlos machte. Er hatte seiner Oma von mir erzählt?   
„Ich weiß, Schatz“, meinte sie. „Und du bist nicht der einzige, der von Mia erzählt hat.“ Sie lächelte und hielt mir ihre Hand entgegen.   
„Hallo Mia, ich bin Jackie, Alex‘ Mum.“   
„Hi“, brachte ich heraus und ergriff ihre Hand. Alex hatte auch von mir erzählt? Was hatte er über mich erzählt?   
Ich setzte zum Sprechen an, doch es kam nichts heraus, was vielleicht auch ganz gut war. Ich wusste nämlich absolut nicht, was ich sagen sollte.   
„Wir wollten grade los zu Dad ins Krankenhaus, stimmt’s Mia?“, erklärte Saxon und ich nickte.   
„Das trifft sich sehr gut. Ich würde gerne mitkommen.“ Jackie sah mich fragend an und wieder konnte ich nur nicken.   
„Don, kommen Sie auch mit?“, wandte sie sich an eben diesen, der jedoch verneinte, da er noch Termine hatte. Saxon legte das Buch in die Tasche, die wir für Alex gepackt hatten, nahm sie hoch und gemeinsam gingen wir nach draußen. 

„Haben Sie vielen Dank fürs Abholen, Don“, sagte Jackie.   
„Kein Ursache. Falls ich noch etwas tun kann, ruft mich an. – Ach, Mia.“ Er winkte mich heran und führte mich zu seinem Auto.   
„Entschuldige, dass ich dich nicht vorwarnen konnte. Ich hatte sie Mittwoch angerufen auf Bitten von Alex. Dass sie allerdings gleich in den nächsten Flieger steigt und herkommt, hatte ich nicht erwartet“, erklärte er und ich nickte.   
„Schon okay“, gab ich zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, das ist ganz normal. Wenn mein Sohn im Krankenhaus wäre, würde ich auch alle Hebel in Bewegung setzten, um bei ihm zu sein.“   
Don stimmte mir lächelnd zu, öffnete dann die Fahrertür und griff nach etwas auf dem Beifahrersitz.   
„Ich bringe das jetzt wirklich ungern zur Sprache, aber die Einwanderungsbehörde hat einen Besuchstermin angemeldet. Hier ist das Schreiben. Am besten regelst du das selbst, oder?“   
Oh verdammt. An die Behörde hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht, da hier in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel passiert war.   
„Danke, Don. Ich kümmere mich darum“, versprach ich ihm, nahm ihm die Mappe aus der Hand. „Und danke für all deine Hilfe.“   
„Gerne, Mia.“ Damit stieg er ein und ich ging zu Alex Wagen, in dem Saxon und Jackie bereits Platz genommen hatten. 

Die beiden unterhielten sich und da ich nicht unterbrechen wollte, startete ich den Motor und fuhr die Einfahrt hinunter, lauschte dabei einfach, wie Saxon seiner Großmutter berichtete.   
Ich muss sagen, dass ich in diesem Moment bemerkte, wie gut er die ganzen Neuigkeiten aufgenommen und verarbeitet hatte, für seine Fünfzehn Jahre.  
Alex hatte gleich am Mittwoch noch mit ihm gesprochen. Sicherlich, hinterher hatte man schon gemerkt, dass es Saxon mitgenommen hatte. Doch ich stellte fest, dass auch er ein Fels in der Brandung für Alex sein musste. Denn trotz allem, was passiert war, erzählte er alles mit einer ungeheuren Begeisterung, was mir ein Lächeln entlockte.   
Schließlich endete er und für einige Zeit kehrte Stille ein. Doch dann spürte ich Jackies Blick auf mir und fing diesen seitlich auf. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.   
„Mein Auftauchen hat Ihnen scheinbar die Sprache verschlagen, oder?“, fragte sie und – na klar, was auch sonst – ich nickte, brachte mich aber dazu noch hinzuzufügen: „Ein bisschen schon.“   
Nun grinste sie, lachte dann gutmütig.   
„Na sehen Sie, es geht doch“, sprach sie genau meine Gedanken aus und ich musste ebenfalls lachen. 

Kurz darauf erreichten wir das Krankenhaus. Saxon führte den Weg an und betrat das Zimmer mit den Worten: „Dad, guck mal. Überraschung“. Alex staunte nicht schlecht, als seine Mutter vor mir eintrat und ihren verblüfften Sohn in ihre Arme zog.   
„Mum, was machst du denn hier?“  
„Na hör mal. Du liegst im Krankenhaus. Was hast du denn letztes Jahr im Sommer gemacht, als Saxon sich ‚nur‘ den Arm gebrochen hatte und das, obwohl….“ Hier warf sie mir einen kurzen Blick zu und es dämmerte mir, dass das der Grund gewesen war, warum Alex so kurzfristig aus Las Vegas abgereist war. Ich hatte nicht danach gefragt, als wir wieder in Kontakt getreten waren, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt war es bereits egal gewesen.   
Sein Blick richtete sich auf mich und ich lächelte ihm zu.   
„Hey“, sagte ich. „Du siehst nicht mehr so müde aus.“   
„Naja, ich hatte neben den ganzen Gesprächen viel Zeit zum schlafen“, gab er zurück, kam zu mir und umarmte mich.   
Dem Gespräch mit Saxon hatten sich noch weitere mit dem Sender, den Produzenten und auch dem Arzt angeschlossen, bis schließlich feststand, dass Alex noch diese Woche in die Reha gehen würde. Und das war heute.

„Ah, ihre Familie ist schon da.“ Der Arzt kam herein und überreichte Alex einen Umschlag. „Hier sind die Papiere. Sie werden bereits erwartet. Alles Gute für Sie, Mr. O’Loughlin.“   
Alex ergriff die dargebotene Hand.   
„Danke, Doc“, sagte er und nachdem der Arzt gegangen war, steckte er den Umschlag in die Reisetasche, die Saxon auf das Bett gestellt hatte und wollte sie hochnehmen, doch sein Sohn kam ihm zuvor.   
„Ich mach das schon, Dad“, meinte Saxon, was Alex kopfschüttelnd lächeln ließ. Gemeinsam gingen wir zum Auto und stiegen ein.   
„Und, klappt mit euch beiden alles?“, wollte Alex von Saxon und mir wissen.   
„Es sind ja gerade mal zwei Tage gewesen“, meinte ich, doch von hinter mir ertönte: „Klar, Dad. Sonst hätte ich wohl nicht vorgeschlagen, dass Mia solange bei uns wohnt bis du wieder da bist.“   
Alex lächelte, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Aus einem Grund, der sich mir nicht erschloss, ergriff ich seine Hand und drückte diese sanft. Seine Finger umschlossen meine und erwiderten den Druck. 

Als ich auf den Parkplatz fuhr, seufzte Alex neben mir kaum hörbar auf, öffnete dann die Tür und stieg aus. Wir folgten ihm und Saxon holte die Tasche aus dem Kofferraum. Das Gebäude, das wir betraten, war relative klein und wirkte nicht wie eine Reha-Klinik. Die Einrichtung war schlicht, aber nicht kalt.   
Alex trat an die Anmeldung. Nach kurzer Unterhaltung griff eine der Schwestern zum Telefon, sprach wenige Minuten und deutete auf eine Sitzecke links hinter dem Tresen. Wir hatten noch nicht einmal Platz genommen, als jemand zu uns kam.   
Er stellte sich als Doktor Brady vor und bat uns ihm zu folgen, führte uns in einen kleinen Besprechungsraum. Er hatte einige Unterlagen dabei, die Alex ausfüllen musste. Danach erklärte der Arzt grob das Programm, sowie einige Regelungen.   
Wir sollten Alex innerhalb der ersten Woche nicht besuchen und auch die Telefongespräche auf ein Minimum reduzieren, damit der Patient durch möglichst wenig abgelenkt wurde und sich auf seine Heilung konzentrieren konnte. 

Schließlich brachte er uns zu Alex Zimmer und die Zeit zum Verabschieden war gekommen.   
„Ich hab übrigens das Buch, das du haben wolltest, in die Tasche getan“, verriet Saxon leise. Alex umarmte seinen Sohn, wuschelte ihm anschließend durch die Haare. Saxon wollte schon ein empörtes ‚Daaad‘ von sich geben, das konnte ich ihm ansehen, hielt sich unter den gegebenen Umständen aber zurück.   
„Danke, Buddy“, meinte Alex und Saxon lächelte etwas. Jackie umarmte ihn als nächste, hielt ihn lange fest und er seine Mutter ebenso.   
„Danke Mum, dass du die weite Strecke auf dich genommen hast, um hier zu sein“, sagte er. „Und es tut mir leid, dass du in nächster Zeit kaum etwas von mir siehst.“   
„Das ist jetzt völlig egal. Wichtig ist, dass du wieder gesund wirst“, gab Jackie zurück und küsste Alex auf die Wange. „Saxon und Mia werden sich schon um mich kümmern.“ Und damit landete sein Blick auf mir. Ich lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, was er erwiderte und mich in seine Arme zog.   
„Es wird alles gut“, hauchte ich. „Du tust das Richtige und wirst es auch schaffen.“   
„Woher willst du das wissen?“, hakte er nach und ich löste mich etwas von ihm, sodass ich ihn ansehen konnte.   
„Weil du mich in dieser Hinsicht an meinen Dad erinnerst. Du bist ein Kämpfer – genau wie er.“


	21. Veränderungen

**„Veränderungen“**

„Dad, ich geh eine Runde mit Dusty, kommst du mit?“  
„Schh, nicht so laut, Saxon. Mia schläft.“   
Das waren die Worte, zu denen ich langsam zu mir kam. Es folgte ein gedämpftes ‚Immer noch?‘ Mein Kissen vibrierte leicht, dazu nahm ich ein leises Lachen wahr.   
Seufzend kuschelte ich mich etwas mehr in mein Kissen und wunderte mich darüber, dass mich meine Bettdecke fester umarmte, machte mir aber keine weiteren Gedanken darüber. Ich wollte noch nicht wach werden; wollte noch einen Moment einfach so liegen bleiben. 

Die letzten beiden Wochen hatten es in sich gehabt. Das erste Wochenende, nachdem Alex in die Klinik gegangen war, hatten Saxon und ich damit verbracht, Jackie Honolulu zu zeigen. Es hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht und Saxon schien es auch zu gefallen, Touristenführer für seine Oma zu spielen. Jackie war sehr nett zu mir und doch konnte ich eine gewisse Nervosität ihr gegenüber nicht ganz ablegen.   
Am Montag hatte ich gleich bei der Einwanderungsbehörde angerufen und den angesetzten Termin zumindest um etwa zwei Wochen verlegen können und ab Mitte der ersten Woche war auf der Arbeit der Bär losgewesen, da Maile mehrere Großaufträge bekommen hatte. Das hieß für mich, dass ich morgens wesentlich früher aufstehen musste, da ich ja nicht nur Saxon zur Schule fahren, sondern auch noch die Fahrtzeit von Aina Haina in die Downtown miteinplanen musste.   
Am Freitag schlug Jackie vor, sie könne doch erst mich zur Arbeit und danach Saxon zur Schule fahren. Und das hatten wir in der zweiten Woche beibehalten.   
Nachmittags, sofern ich relativ pünktlich Feierabend machen konnte, hatten wir zu dritt meist noch etwas unternommen. Manchmal war Leilani ebenfalls dabei und auch Keko hatte uns an einem Tag begleitet.   
Von Alex hörten wir nicht viel in diesen Tagen. Er rief nur einmal an, sagte, dass es ihm gut ginge und bat uns, ihn am Wochenende nicht zu besuchen. Zuerst hatten wir uns darüber gewundert, uns dann aber der Worte des Arztes erinnert. Vielleicht tat es ihm wirklich gut, einfach mal von allem Abstand zu haben und abzuschalten. 

Zum zweiten Wochenende überraschte uns Alex, in dem er uns mitteilte, er dürfe über das Wochenende nach Hause. Da ich den Freitag um halb sechs noch immer im Blumenladen beschäftigt war, bat ich Saxon und Jackie, Alex ohne mich abzuholen, was sie natürlich taten. Als ich endlich um kurz vor acht nach Hause kam, hatten sie bereits gegessen, saßen auf der Terrasse und unterhielten sich. Trotz meiner Müdigkeit setzte ich mich natürlich dazu.   
Am nächsten Tag stand der Besuch der Einwanderungsbehörde an, was ich über die Unterhaltung beinah vergessen hätte, Alex mitzuteilen.   
Der Besuch an sich war in Ordnung. Die Beamtin war nett, Alex und ich mussten etliche Fragen über uns ergehen lassen und nach etwa einer Stunde verabschiedete sich die Dame.   
Danach hatten wir auf der Terrasse gegrillt und waren, als es angefangen hatte zu regnen, ins Wohnzimmer umgezogen, um einen Film anzusehen. Und dabei musste ich wohl eingeschlafen sein. 

Nun doch endgültig wach, öffnete ich die Augen und war mehr als überrascht, dass dort gar kein Kissen war und sich keine Decke um mich herum befand, sondern dass mein Kopf auf Alex‘ Brust lag und er einen Arm um mich gelegt hatte. Langsam richtete ich den Blick nach oben.   
„Hey“, lächelte er mich an, klappte das Buch zu, das er in der Hand hielt und legte es auf den Couchtisch. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“   
„Ja“, gab ich zurück und richtete mich auf, spürte die Hitze auf meinen Wangen. „Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?“   
„Ungefähr drei Stunden“, antwortete er nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr und meine Augen weiteten sich.   
„Was? Du hast drei Stunden lang mein Kissen gespielt?“  
Er lachte und setzte sich ebenfalls auf.   
„Keine Sorge, es war alles andere als unbequem“, sagte er, was mich noch verlegener machte, mich aber auch beruhigte.   
„Okay“, meinte ich nur und zog meine Beine an meine Brust. Alex schmunzelte, stand auf und streckte sich.   
„Du warst ziemlich fertig, hm?“, fragte er und sah mich an. Ich nickte.   
„Ja, so ziemlich. Gott sei Dank sind die Großaufträge abgearbeitet und ich habe ein langes Wochenende“, gab ich zurück.   
„Ja, und mich als perfektes Kopfkissen.“   
Ich lachte, stand ebenfalls auf und erwiderte: „Darf ich mich bei Gelegenheit darauf berufen?“ 

Mit großer Genugtuung sah ich, dass ich diesmal ihn sprachlos gemacht hatte und grinste ihn an. In dem Moment klingelte das Telefon, allerdings nur einmal.   
„Meine Mum ist wohl rangegangen“, vermutete Alex und sollte Recht behalten, da kurz darauf Jackie mit einem Korb ins Wohnzimmer kam.   
„Das war Saxon. Er wollte Bescheid sagen, dass Leilani später vorbei kommt und dass er auf dem Rückweg ist“, teilte sie uns mit und Alex sah zuerst sie, dann mich fragend an.   
„Leilani?“   
Jackies und mein Blick trafen sich kurz, bevor sie nickte.   
„Saxons Freundin“, erklärte sie und drückte ihrem Sohn den Korb in die Hand. „Und ihr zwei geht jetzt raus an die Luft. Ich hab euch ein paar Sachen für ein Picknick eingepackt.“   
„Saxon hat eine Freundin? Und warum erfahre ich das jetzt erst?“, hakte er nach und machte keinerlei Anstalten sich vom Fleck zu bewegen. Jackie seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Meine Güte, Alexander. Der Junge ist fast Sechzehn“, gab Jackie zurück. Alex setzte zum Sprechen an, doch Jackie hielt ihre Hand hoch. „Äbähbäh…ich will nichts weiter hören. Und jetzt raus mit euch an den Strand. Ich schicke Saxon und Leilani hinterher.“ Sie drückte mir eine Decke in die Hand, wo auch immer sie diese so schnell hergezaubert hatte und schob uns Richtung Haustür.   
„Und du?“, wollte Alex wissen, was Jackie schmunzeln ließ.   
„Ich werde die Ruhe genießen. Alex, ich sag es ja nur ungern, da das Haus wirklich schön ist. Aber mit vier Personen ist es reichlich eng hier.“ 

Damit schloss sie die Tür vor unserer Nase und ich musste mir die Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Wie ein begossener Pudel stand Alex da und starrte ungläubig seine Eingangstür an. Schließlich wandte er sich zu mir um.   
„Hab ich mir das gerade eingebildet oder hat mich meine Mutter aus meinem eigenen Haus geschmissen?“, fragte er und ich stieß einen grunzenden Lacher aus, nickte dabei.   
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was daran so komisch ist, aber lass uns besser ihren Befehl ausführen, sonst fängt sie noch an zu schießen“, meinte er und musste selbst grinsen. So gingen wir einen schmalen Weg zwischen Alex‘ Haus und dem des Nachbarn entlang und erreichten kurze Zeit später einen Privatstrand. Ich breitete die Decke aus, auf die wir uns dann setzten. Seufzend stützte ich mich auf meinen Ellenbogen nach hinten ab und genoss die Aussicht auf das Meer.  
„Meine Mutter hat übrigens Recht“, sprach Alex schließlich. „Mein Haus ist für vier Personen definitiv zu klein.“   
„Ja schon, aber ich werde nicht ewig da sein und ich denke, deine Mutter auch nicht, oder?“, gab ich zurück, drehte mich auf die Seite, um ihn ansehen zu können.   
„Stimmt schon“, überlegte er. „Trotzdem habe ich schon, bevor Saxon zu mir gezogen ist, daran gedacht nach einem anderen Haus zu suchen.“ Er schwieg eine Weile, ließ sich auf die Decke sinken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.   
„Mal sehen“, sagte er dann und ich nickte. 

„Ach“, fiel mir da etwas ein. „Ich habe ja völlig vergessen, dir eine tolle Neuigkeit zu sagen.“ Ich lächelte, was er erwiderte.   
„Ich werde Patentante. Meine Cousine Kim ist schwanger.“   
„Wow“, entfuhr es ihm und er setzte sich auf. „Wow, das ist ja toll. Ich freue mich für dich, Mia.“ Er zog mich hoch und umarmte mich. „Wann hast du es erfahren?“  
„Schon an Silvester, aber über die Sache mit meinem Ex und allem, was passiert ist, habe ich nicht mehr daran gedacht es dir zu sagen.“   
Alex lächelte.   
„Dafür erzählst du es mir ja jetzt. Wann ist es denn soweit?“, fragte er, machte sich wieder lang und stützte seinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab.   
„Beim letzten Telefonat meinte sie Anfang September. Aber die Taufe wird dann wohl erst nächstes Jahr sein.“   
Wir sahen uns an, lächelten. Doch gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, ob er zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl noch in meinem Leben sein würde. Seufzend brach in den Blickkontakt und setzte mich auf. Und in fast dem selben Moment hörten wir Hundegebell hinter uns. Saxon, Leilani und Dusty waren angekommen. 

„Hey ihr drei“, rief ich aus und winkte. Sie kamen angelaufen und Lani staunte nicht schlecht, als sie erkannte, wer Saxons Vater war. Doch Lani wäre nicht Lani, wenn sie deshalb ausgerastet wäre. Diese manchmal schon stoische Ruhe hatte sie bestimmt von ihrer Mutter geerbt.   
Ganz höflich schüttelte sie Alex‘ Hand, nannte ihn ‚Mr. O’Loughlin‘ und setzte sich mit Saxon zu uns auf die Decke. Dusty legte sich neben ihrem Herrchen in den Sand.   
Alex stellte den Korb in unsere Mitte und wir machten uns über das Picknick her.   
Danach tollten Lani und Saxon mit Dusty am Strand herum, während Alex und ich die Reste wieder in den Korb räumten. Als wir fertig waren, sahen wir den Dreien beim Spielen zu.   
„Seit wann sind die beiden zusammen?“, fragte er nach einer Weile.   
„Seit etwa einer Woche. Sie kennen sich aber schon länger. Sie haben sich im Blumenladen kennengelernt. Leilani ist Kekos Schwester.“   
Alex sah mich erstaunt an, grinste dann.   
„Also hast du Schuld“, stellte er fest, ließ mir jedoch keine Zeit zum Protestieren, da er sofort nachsetzte: „Ich mache nur Spaß. Leilani ist ein süßes Mädchen.“


	22. Ich Soll Was? - OK!

**„Ich soll was? – OK!“**

Das restliche Wochenende verging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich die meiste Zeit faulenzte, entweder am Pool, auf der Couch oder am Strand. Und auch meine beiden freien Tage über tat ich nicht viel, wofür Jackie und auch Saxon Verständnis hatten. Schließlich hatten sie auch gesehen, wie kaputt ich die ganzen vorangegangenen Tage gewesen war.   
Als ich am Mittwochmorgen wieder in den Blumenladen kam, hatte ich noch nicht einmal die Chance auch nur meine Tasche abzulegen, da Keko sofort meinen Arm ergriff und mich mit sich in ihr Büro zog. Mein Protest wurde glattweg von ihr überhört.   
Sie schloss die Tür und sah mich eine Zeit lang einfach nur an, verschränkte dann die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte, da ihr Gesichtsausdruck völlig unlesbar war und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Hatte ich vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht oder…   
Langsam zeichnete sich ein Schmunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht ab und ich atmete innerlich auf. Es konnte also nichts Dramatisches sein.   
„Hattest du ein schönes Wochenende?“, fragte sie und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.   
„Ja, klar“, gab ich verwirrt zurück. „Warum fragst du?“   
„Warst du mit deinem ‚Jemand‘ vom Set zusammen?“, lautete ihre Gegenfrage und ich begann zu verstehen, wohin dieses Gespräch führen würde.   
„Ja, war ich. Worauf willst du hinaus, Keko?“  
„Leilani hat mir da etwas Interessantes erzählt“, meinte sie und ich sah sie auffordernd an.   
„Du bist mit Alex O’Loughlin zusammen und verlierst kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber?“, platzte es aus ihr heraus.   
„Es ist etwas komplizierter als das“, seufzte ich. „Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich nicht mit ihm zusammen bin. – Ich bin mit ihm verheiratet.“   
Kekos Augen wurden tellergroß. Sie starrte mich an und stolperte einige Schritte nach hinten, polterte gegen die Tür. 

„Das sagst du doch jetzt nur, um mir eins auszuwischen, oder? Weil ich so blöd gefragt habe?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sie bei den Schultern und führte sie zu einem Stuhl, auf den sie sich fallen ließ.   
„Nein, Keko, tue ich nicht. Er beziehungsweise unsere Situation ist der Grund, warum ich nach Hawaii gekommen bin. Ich erzähle dir gerne die ganze Geschichte, aber du musst versprechen, es niemandem zu verraten. Niemandem, hörst du? Nicht einmal Leilani oder deiner Mutter.“   
Auf ihr Nicken hin, begann ich zu erzählen und stellte fest, dass es mir gut tat. Ich konnte vieles nun auch mit anderen Augen sehen und merkte, dass sich etwas verändert…dass ich mich verändert hatte, genau wie ich es kurz vor meiner Abreise geahnt hatte. Doch anstatt diese Veränderung in mir zu bedauern, begrüßte ich sie, zeigte mir doch gerade die Erzählung meiner ‚Geschichte‘, dass ich nun hauptsächlich das Positive hervorhob und nicht das Negative, wie ich es vorher getan hatte. Und das überraschte mich sehr, da ich mich eigentlich immer für einen sehr positiv eingestellten Menschen gehalten hatte. 

„Wow“, kommentierte Keko nachdem ich geendet hatte und ich nickte seufzend. „Wow“, sagte sie ein weiteres Mal. „Mia, ich…das ist irgendwie ganz schön…krass und total mutig von dir. Und ehrlich.“   
„Es gab ja nicht viele Möglichkeiten…eigentlich nur diese eine. Und….“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Ungläubig schüttelte Keko den Kopf, lachte halb manisch auf, schüttelte wieder den Kopf.   
„Und du hast nicht mal eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dich einfach nicht von ihm scheiden zu lassen?“, wollte sie wissen.   
„Für wen oder besser was hältst du mich eigentlich?“, gab ich empört zurück und Keko hob sofort beschwichtigend die Hände.   
„Mia, hey, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich meine nur, weil du ja eben erzählt hast, dass du ihn vorher…toll fandst…“  
„Keko“, seufzte ich und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ja, das stimmt. Aber…das kann man doch nicht vergleichen, oder? Was ich da kannte war der Charakter, den er spielt und nicht…Alex.“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, Keko. Ich habe niemals daran gedacht, diese Situation auch nur irgendwie auszunutzen. Zum einen würde ich mir nie wieder selbst mit gutem Gefühl in die Augen sehen können und zum anderen…hätte Alex es nicht verdient, so schäbig benutzt zu werden. Besonders nicht, da ich ihn mittlerweile kennen gelernt habe.“   
Kurz trat stille ein, in der Keko mich einfach nur ansah. Es lag ein Funke Bewunderung in ihrem Blick, und ich schloss, dass sie verstanden hatte, was ich meinte. Gleichzeitig wurde ich verlegen, weil ich nicht bewundert werden wollte. Das, was ich getan hatte, war für mich selbstverständlich. Aber Don hatte es damals bereits auf den Punkt gebracht, nicht wahr?

„Und ihr seid echt nur Freunde?“, fragte sie, brach damit die Stille. „Da ist nicht…mehr?“ Und als ich nickte, setzte sie hinzu: „Aber angeguckt hast du ihn dir schon, ja?“   
„Keko“, rief ich aus und schlug ihr leicht auf den Arm, grinste dabei.  
„Was denn?“  
„Was Jack wohl dazu sagen würde, hm?“, stichelte ich und brachte sie so erfolgreich zum Schweigen. Ich lachte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und sah sie ernsthaft an.   
„Nein, ganz ehrlich: Ich bin hier hergekommen, damit wir uns scheiden lassen können. Wie blöd wäre ich denn, wenn ich mich da…in ihn verlieben würde?“  
Den Blick, den Keko mir nach diesem Satz zuwarf, konnte ich nicht deuten.   
\----

Etwa zwei Wochen später kam Alex aus der Klinik und sah wirklich viel besser aus, fitter, wacher…gesünder und darüber war ich sehr froh. Saxon war auch froh, seinen Dad wieder zu haben. Dass ich zurück in meine Wohnung zog, gefiel ihm allerdings gar nicht. Er machte zwar keinerlei Aufstand, aber ich konnte es an seiner Haltung und seinem traurigen Blick mir gegenüber erkennen. Ich ließ mich überreden, noch das Wochenende zu bleiben, hielt mich danach aber an die Absprache. Außerdem freute ich mich auf ein wenig Ruhe und Platz, da ich Jackie mittlerweile zustimmen musste, was die Größe des Hauses anging.   
Als mich Alex und Saxon zu meiner Wohnung fuhren, war von Trübsinn keine Spur mehr und ich war froh, dass Saxon es scheinbar eingesehen hatte. Das ziemlich wohlgefällige Lächeln der beiden, das sie mir zum Abschied zuwarfen, hätte mich allerdings schon dort stutzig machen müssen, doch erst am nächsten Samstag sollte mir die Bedeutung dessen klar werden.  
An diesem Tag holten sie mich nämlich ganz spontan von der Arbeit ab, nachdem sie Jackie zum Flughafen gebracht hatten. Als sie mich jedoch nicht an meiner Wohnung absetzten und ich auf mein Nachfragen nur ein ‚Du wirst schon sehen‘ bekam, wusste ich, da war etwas im Busch. Ich sollte Recht behalten.   
Kurze Zeit später erreichten wir den Stadtteil Diamond Head und es dauerte nicht lang, bis Alex in eine Einfahrt bog. Als ich das Haus sah, stockte mir für einen Moment der Atem und ein heiseres ‚Wow‘ entschlüpfte meinen Lippen.   
Schon von außen war das Gebäude traumhaft. Es strahlte weiß im Sonnenlicht, welches die großen Fenster auffingen. Rechts und links neben der Eingangstür waren Hibiskussträucher gepflanzt und blühten in ihrer gelben Pracht.   
Jemand berührte mich an der Schulter. Es war Alex, der mich anlächelte und mir den Schlüssel in seiner Hand zeigte.   
„Wir können da rein?“, fragte ich, was er mit einem Nicken beantwortete und zur Haustür schritt. Kurz darauf standen wir in einer kleinen Diele. Durch den Türbogen konnte man in das nächste Zimmer sehen und die breite Fensterfront gab den Blick nach draußen frei.   
„Man kann von hier das Meer sehen“, hauchte ich. Es war, als würde ich träumen. So ein Haus hatte ich mir immer gewünscht, besonders als ich klein war. Ein Haus direkt am Meer.   
Staunend ließ ich mich von Saxon und Alex weiter durch das Haus führen. Die Räume waren alle leer, doch vor meinem inneren Auge konnte ich mir genau vorstellen, wie ich es einrichten würde. 

„Und? Was meinst du?“, fragte Alex, als wir oben auf dem kleinen Sonnendeck standen. Von dort hatte man einen noch besseren Blick auf den Strand und das blaue Meer. Ich sah ihn an und er schien an meinem Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, wie begeistert ich war, da er lächelte.   
„Es ist toll“, sprach ich trotzdem laut aus. „Alex, wirklich. Das…das ist ein absolutes Traumhaus.“ Nun grinste er und tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Sohn, der mich ebenfalls grinsend ansah.   
„Also ziehst du mit ein?“, fragte er auch sogleich. Meine Augen weiteten sich.   
„Ich soll was?“, entfuhr es mir und ich starrte die beiden abwechselnd an.   
„Du sollst hier mit einziehen“, sagte nun auch Alex und ich schüttelte den Kopf.   
Das ging doch nicht, oder? Ich hatte doch die Wohnung und…wir waren doch nur Freunde.   
„Mia? Was sagst du dazu?“, holte mich Alex‘ Stimme aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah ihn an.   
„Ich…ich weiß nicht…heißt das, du willst dieses Haus kaufen?“, hakte ich nach und Alex grinste.   
„Das hab ich schon“, erklärte er. „Als ich das Haus gesehen hab, wusste ich einfach: Das ist es.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ich nickte, denn komischer Weise war es mir genauso gegangen.   
„Och bitte, Mia“, gab Saxon nun auch noch seinen Senf dazu, sah mich bittend an und ich musste lachen.   
„Ihr wollt ja nur jemanden haben, der Putz- und Waschfrau spielt“, witzelte ich, was die beiden lachend den Kopf schütteln ließ.   
„Mia, sieh‘ doch einfach mal ein, dass wir dich deinetwegen hier haben möchten“, sagte Alex und setzte seinen treuherzigsten Hundeblick auf. Rechts neben mir tat Saxon das gleiche und ich seufzte auf.   
„Naja, bei zwei Kindsköpfen sollte vielleicht doch ein vernünftiger Erwachsener dabei sein“, überlegte ich laut. Das brachte mir erst ein doppeltes, empörtes ‚Mia‘ ein, doch danach wurde ich von beiden Seiten umarmt und bekam einen Kuss auf jede Wange, was ich lachend über mich ergehen ließ.   
„Das heißt doch ja, oder?“, fragte Saxon noch einmal nach und ich nickte.   
„Ja“, gab ich zurück und wurde sofort ein weiteres Mal umarmt.


	23. Happy Birthday

**„Happy Birthday“**

„Mia, bist du soweit?“  
Keko stand in der Tür zum Badezimmer, in dem ich noch vor dem Spiegel stand und meinen Lidstrich zog.   
„Eine Minute“, gab ich zurück und griff nach meinem Lipgloss.   
„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du mit Alex zusammen ziehst“, meinte sie und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, sah mir dabei zu, wie ich das Gloss auf meinen Lippen verteilte.   
„Warum? Ist da was Schlimmes dran?“, fragte ich und warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu.   
„Nein“, beeilte sie sich zu sagen, stockte dann und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Und irgendwie…doch. Ich meine, du hast ja gesagt, dass ihr nur Freunde seid….“   
„Ach“, grinste ich. „Und Freunde können nicht zusammen wohnen, oder wie?“   
„Doch schon“, gab sie zu, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ach, vergiss einfach was ich gesagt hab. Ich mach mir glaub ich zu viele Gedanken.“   
„Ja, ich glaube auch“, lachte ich, drehte mich dabei zu ihr um. „Kann ich so gehen? Wo gehen wir überhaupt hin?“  
„So ein neuer Club“, meinte sie nur und ließ ihren Blick von meinen offenen Haaren über das sonnengelbe, wadenlange Kleid bis zu den schwarzen High Heels gleiten.   
„Super“, war ihre lächelnde Antwort. „Und jetzt lass uns runtergehen. Das Taxi müsste jeden Moment hier sein.“   
Sie reichte mir meine Handtasche und führte den Weg zum Fahrstuhl an.   
Mein Lächeln verschwand etwas und ich seufzte leise. Die richtige Lust zum Ausgehen hatte sich noch nicht eingestellt. Ich war um ehrlich zu sein etwas enttäuscht oder traurig, denn es hatte den Anschein, als ob niemand daran dachte, dass morgen mein Geburtstag war. Natürlich hatte ich keinerlei Andeutungen gemacht, aufdrängen wollte ich mich schließlich nicht. Trotzdem hätten es zumindest Keko und Alex wissen müssen. Doch so, wie es sich gestaltete, hatten es beide vergessen, zumal keiner morgen Zeit hatte. Gut, bei Alex konnte ich es sogar verstehen. Zwischen Arbeit und Umzugsvorbereitungen blieb ihm so schon sehr wenig Zeit für Saxon. Ein bisschen enttäuscht war ich dennoch.

Vor der Tür stand das bestellte Taxi und Keko und ich stiegen ein. Der Fahrer schien zu wissen, wo es hinging, da er nicht nach der Adresse fragte, sondern einfach losfuhr. Sonst hatte es mir immer gefallen, im Dunkeln durch die beleuchteten Straßen von Honolulu zu fahren, doch heute konnte ich dem nicht viel abgewinnen.   
Meine Gedanken kreisten um meinen Geburtstag und mir wurde in diesem Moment mehr als klar, dass ich morgen um diese Zeit bereits 30 Jahre alt sein würde. Die kritische Frage meines Unterbewusstseins nach allem, was ich noch nicht erreicht hatte, schob ich ganz schnell beiseite. Darüber wollte ich jetzt nicht auch noch nachdenken. 

Als wir kurze Zeit später anhielten, war ich erstaunt, dass wir uns an der Soundstage befanden. Was sollte das denn jetzt?  
„Keko?“, fragte ich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Hast du mir vielleicht was zu sagen?“   
Sie sah mich entschuldigend und etwas verlegen an.   
„Entschuldige Mia“, meinte sie. „Jack hat mich gefragt, ob ich später vielleicht zur Season-Wrap-Party kommen möchte, aber…ich wollte hier nicht alleine auftauchen.“   
„Und da hast du gedacht, du schleppst mich einfach mal mit“, tippte ich und sie nickte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.   
„Weißt du, du hättest mich auch einfach fragen können“, sagte ich.   
„Bist du böse?“  
Ich sah sie einige Zeit lang an und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.   
„Nein“, sagte ich lächelnd und sie umarmte mich. „Ja, schon gut. Los, lass uns reingehen. Dein Jack wartet bestimmt schon sehnsüchtig auf dich.“   
Kaum hatte ich das ausgesprochen, da ging die Tür auf und niemand anderer als Jack steckte den Kopf heraus. Keko quietschte erfreut auf, stürmte auf ihren Freund zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie küssten sich überschwänglich, so als hätten sie sich eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen und ich war vergessen. Selbst wenn ich am nächsten Tag nicht meinen dreißigsten Geburtstag gehabt hätte, wäre mir diese Szene zu viel gewesen. 

„Ich geh…“, dann schon mal rein, hatte ich sagen wollen, es aber abgebrochen. Es interessierte die beiden ja doch nicht. Fantastisch. Jetzt blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als alleine da rein zu gehen. Genau das, was Keko für sich nicht gewollt hatte.   
Seufzend öffnete ich die Tür und betrat das Gebäude, war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich Keko heute Abend nicht mehr wiedersehen würde.   
Mich selbst für meine Gutmütigkeit beglückwünschend sah ich mich um. Die große Halle, beziehungsweise der vordere Bereich davon, war voll, was ich nicht erwartet hatte. Jemand hatte einen Ghettoblaster besorgt, aus der recht laute Musik drang, zu der etliche Leute in der linken Ecke tanzten. Geradeaus, vor einem mit Planen abgedeckten Set, waren Tische zu einer Selbstbedienungsbar umfunktioniert worden und überall standen Leute herum.   
Irgendjemand rempelte mich an, ein anderer rief ‚Vorsicht, aus dem Weg‘ und ehe ich mich versah, wurde ich von einer Meute auf die Tanzfläche mitgezogen. Ich wurde hier hin geschoben und dort hin gedreht und wusste kaum mehr wo ich eigentlich war, bis plötzlich mein Name gerufen wurde.   
„Mia!“   
Verwirrt sah ich mich um, versuchte dabei mich halbtanzend, halb schiebend aus der Menge zu drängeln. Jemand ergriff meine Schulter und ich drehte mich um. Es war Grace, die mich angrinste. Wäre es nicht so eng gewesen, wäre ich ihr vor Erleichterung um den Hals gefallen.   
„Oh Gott sein Dank“, stieß ich hervor und sie lachte.   
„Was zu trinken?“, fragte sie. Ich nickte und staunte, wie schnell sich dieses zierliche Persönchen ihren Weg durch die ganzen Menschen bahnte.   
„Hier ist ja ganz schön was los“, meinte ich, was Grace wieder auflachen ließ.   
„Das, liebe Mia, ist eine hundertprozentige Untertreibung“, gab sie zurück und reichte mir ein Glas Sekt. „Wie kommst, dass du so schick angezogen bist?“   
Ich sah an mir herunter und an Grace wieder hinauf und stellte fest, dass sie schlicht Jeans und T-Shirt trug.   
„Tja“, seufzte ich. „Keko hat mir gesagt, wir würden in einen Club fahren, dabei wollte sie hier nur nicht alleine her. Und jetzt ist sie mit Jack verschwunden und ich…ich habe den Salat.“ 

Sie lachte und hob ihr Glas.   
„Darauf trinken wir.“ Sprachs und leerte ihren Sekt in einem Zug und ich tat es ihr nach. Grace füllte beide unsere Gläser wieder auf, hakte sich bei mir unter.   
„Wie gut, dass ich dich gesehen hab. Komm, die Jungs und einige andere sind da hinten“, erklärte sie und führte mich nach rechts.   
Bei seiner Größe war Alex kaum zu übersehen, doch er stand mit dem Rücken zu uns und so sah mich Scott zu erst.   
„Mia“, rief er aus, kam mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf mich zu und umarmte mich.   
„Hey Großer“, begrüßte ich ihn. Dieser Spitzname hatte sich einfach ergeben, wie konnte ich nicht mal mehr genau sagen.   
Er lachte, löste sich von mir, sah auf seine Uhr und zog mich gleich noch mal an sich.   
„Happy Birthday“, sagte er und während um mich herum alle ein Geburtstagsständchen anstimmten, stand ich mit großen Augen da. War es tatsächlich schon soweit? Aus dem nichts tauchte plötzlich jemand auf, der einen großen Kuchen mit vielen Kerzen und der Aufschrift: ‚Happy Birthday, Mia‘ auf den Tisch neben uns stellte. Und mein Blick landete auf meinem „Göttergatten“, der mich ansah. Fragend hob ich die Augenbrauen.   
„Du hast nicht rein zufällig mit all dem etwas zu tun, oder?“   
„Ich?“, fragte er unschuldig, konnte sein Grinsen aber nicht gänzlich verbergen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, lachte aber und wurde von ihm in seine Arme gezogen.   
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag“, sagte er leise und küsste meine Wange. Daniel und Grace waren die nächsten, die mich umarmten und mir jeweils einen Lei um den Hals legten. Danach wollten mir irgendwie alle und jeder gratulieren und zum Schluss zierten mich sage und schreibe elf wunderschöne Blumenkränze.   
„Mia“, ertönte es da und kurz darauf fiel Keko mir um den Hals.   
„Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass wir deinen Geburtstag vergessen, oder?“, grinste sie, wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Alex und ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf. 

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen“, sagte ich, was die beiden ebenfalls lachen ließ. Ich umarmte erst Keko, dann Alex nochmals. Doch als ich mich von ihm lösen wollte, hielt er mich am Arm fest und holte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Verwirrt sah ich zu, wie er eine kleine weiße Schachtel öffnete, etwas heraus nahm und es mir um mein linkes Handgelenk legte.   
„Was ist das?“, fragte ich und traute kaum meinen Augen.   
„Mein Geburtstagsgeschenk“, gab er zurück, lächelte mich an und ich starrte ungläubig auf das silberfarbene Armband, an dem in regelmäßigen Abständen und sich abwechselnd zwei unterschiedliche Anhänger befestigt waren: kleine, grüne Perlen und ein wie eine Blüte geformtes Ornament, wovon eines etwas größer war. Und bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte ich, dass in dieses Ornament etwas eingraviert war: Mahalo nui loa! Aloha, Alex stand dort und ich spürte die Tränen in meine Augen steigen.   
„Alex“, hauchte ich, wurde aber von irgendjemandem unterbrochen, der verlangte, dass ich die Kerzen auf meiner Torte auspustete. Ich wurde zum Tisch geschoben, Grace drückte mir ein frisches Glas Sekt in die Hand und während ich Luft holte, traf ich Alex‘ Blick. Dann schloss ich meine Augen und pustete, bis mir die Luft ausging. Applaus brandete auf und ich sah, dass ich tatsächlich alle Kerzen gelöscht hatte.   
„Auf dich, Mia“, rief Scott aus und hob sein Glas, was viele ihm nachtaten  
Rot wie eine überreife Tomate hob ich mein Glas ebenfalls, bedankte mich bei allen und trank einen Schluck. So hatte ich mir meinen Geburtstag nicht einmal im Traum vorgestellt.


	24. Sommepause Mit Veilchen

**„Sommerpause mit Veilchen“**

In den ersten zwei Maiwochen ging viel Zeit für den Umzug, das Einrichten und Ausräumen drauf. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sich über ein knappes halbes Jahr so viel Kram anhäufen konnte. Da ich mir das kleinere der beiden Gästezimmer ausgesucht hatte, fand einiges davon keinen Platz mehr, so zum Beispiel der Kleiderschrank und eine der Kommoden. Den Schrank vermachte ich kurzer Hand Saxon und die Kommode bekam ihren Platz in der Diele unter der Treppe. Die Badmöbel brachten fortan Farbe in das kleine Badezimmer unten und meine Couch wurde verkauft. Alex Couch erhielt einen neuen dunkelbraunen Bezug und stand nun im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin. Die alte, frisch restaurierte Truhe daneben, die ich zufällig in einem kleinen Laden am Hafen entdeckt hatte, diente als Regal für den Fernseher.   
Hinter dem Sofa war der Essbereich und von dort gelangte man direkt in die Küche. Das die Räume ineinander übergingen, war eine der Eigenschaften, die mir an diesem Haus besonders gefiel.   
Für die Küche hatte ich mir etwas überlegt, da Alex keine genaue Vorstellung gehabt hatte. Mit Hilfe einer Innenausstatterin hatte ich sozusagen meine eigene Küche entworfen. Wenn man von der Essecke die Küche betrat, so kam man direkt auf die Kochinsel zu. Ein Tresen war von dieser Seite darauf gesetzt und davor standen zwei Barhocker. An der linken Wand stand etwa in der Mitte der Kühlschrank, der auch den Anfang der U-Form bildete, in der die Unterschränke im Raum aufgestellt waren. Als Abschluss auf der rechten Seite hatte ich mich für einen etwas breiteren Tresen entschieden, an dem man gut zu dritt sitzen konnte.   
Die Schränke waren aus hellem Holz, die Arbeitsplatte aus dunklem Stein und die beiden Tresen aus Holz, die dem Steinmuster angepasst beklebt waren. Ich war überrascht, als Alex meinem Vorschlag sofort zustimmte und diesen auch genauso umsetzen ließ.   
Von meinem Gesparten hatte ich mir einen gebrauchten Kleinwagen gekauft, da alleine der Weg zur Arbeit ziemlich weit war. Alex hatte mir zwar angeboten, eines seiner Autos zu fahren, doch das wollte ich nicht. Zumal er mich nicht einmal ein bisschen zur Küche hatte beisteuern lassen. 

In der letzten Maiwoche begannen die Sommerferien und Alex unternahm einiges mit seinem Sohn. Selbst wenn es meine Arbeit zugelassen hätte, ich hätte die zwei vermutlich trotzdem nicht begleitet. Es tat Saxon gut, seinen Vater mal nicht teilen zu müssen und auch Alex konnte ihm seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenken.   
Fast den ganzen Juni über hatte ich das Haus für mich allein. Saxon wollte seine Mutter besuchen, und auch Alex wollte einige Zeit in seiner Heimat verbringen. Er bot mir zwar an, ihn zu begleiten, doch ich lehnte ab. Zum einen hätte ich eh keinen ganzen Monat frei nehmen können und zum anderen waren meine Ersparnisse für mein Auto draufgegangen und dass er für mich bezahlte, kam nicht in Frage. Außerdem hatte er mit mir Haus- und Hundesitter in einem. 

An einem Tag liefen mir beim Einkaufen Daniel und seine Frau über den Weg. Wir unterhielten uns kurz und verabredeten uns für den nächsten Abend zum Essen, was ich sehr nett fand.   
Ich fühlte mich bei weitem nicht einsam, dennoch musste ich zumindest mir selbst eingestehen, dass ich Saxon und Alex vermisste. Das Haus war eindeutig zu groß für nur eine Person und viel zu ruhig.   
So kam es, dass ich oft länger auf der Arbeit blieb, viel meiner freien Zeit am Strand verbrachte oder mich mit Keko traf. Und einer solchen Unternehmung mit Keko – nur zwei Tage, bevor Alex und Saxon aus Australien zurückkamen – verdankte ich auch die bisher wohl peinlichste Aktion meines Lebens. 

Zwei Tage nach dem Zwischenfall machte ich mich mit fetter Sonnenbrille, Cap und Langarmshirt trotz brütender Hitze auf den Weg zum Flughafen, um Saxon und Alex abzuholen.   
Ich wollte eigentlich vermeiden, dass die beiden erfuhren, was mir passiert war, weil es für mich echt peinlich war. Doch ich fürchtete, dass bereits meine Aufmachung reichen würde, um zumindest Alex stutzig zu machen. So war es dann auch.   
„Hältst du deine Tarnung nicht für ein bisschen übertrieben?“, fragte er mich grinsend und Saxon lachte.   
„Vielleicht“, gab ich zurück und deutete Richtung Ausgang. Je schneller ich nach Hause kam, desto besser. Alex schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und wir begaben uns zu meinem Auto. Beide sahen müde aus, was nach einem etwa zwanzigstündigen Flug allerdings verständlich war. Deshalb blieb es auch während der Fahrt ruhig, nur das Radio lief.   
Zuhause angekommen, half ich den beidem beim Taschen reintragen und wurde nun auch richtig begrüßt. Doch konnte ich mir eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse nicht verkneifen, als Alex mich umarmte, was leider Saxon bemerkte.   
„Mia, ist alles ok?“, fragte er auch sogleich und ich seufzte, nickte dann. Alex ließ mich los, ergriff meine Schultern und ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.   
„Mia…“, fragte er nun und sah mich an. „Willst du die Sonnenbrille nicht abnehmen?“  
„Eigentlich nicht“, murmelte ich. Alex seufzte, griff nach meinem Cap und der Brille und nahm es mir ab und ich spürte, dass ich rot wurde.   
„Oh mein Gott, Mia“, entfuhr es ihm, als er mein Veilchen sah. „Das sieht übel aus. Was ist passiert?“   
Ich konnte weder ihn noch Saxon ansehen, als ich sehr leise erklärte: „Keko hat mich zum Hulatanzen mitgenommen…und…ich bin von der Plattform gefallen.“ 

Als ich die beiden jetzt ansah, konnte ich sehen, wie sehr sie sich bemühten, um nicht laut zu lachen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen.   
„Ja, lacht nur“, murmelte ich. Saxon musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, schnappte sich seine Tasche und verschwand schnell nach oben. Doch Alex seufzte und setzte sich neben mich.   
„So lustig es sich auch anhört…Mia, das sieht wirklich schlimm aus. Warst du damit beim Arzt?“   
„Ja“, nickte ich langsam. „Eigentlich sogar im Krankenhaus. Sie haben es geröntgt, es ist aber nichts gebrochen. Ich habe nur das blaue Auge, eine Prellung an der linken Schulter und etliche blaue Flecke am linken Arm und der Seite.“   
Alex schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte mich dann mitleidig an.  
„Und wie ist es passiert?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Es ging so schnell. Ich glaube ich bin ausgerutscht, ziemlich nah an der Kante und da lag ich.“   
„Oh Mia“, seufzte er und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf den blauen Wangenknochen, bevor er mich sanft an sich zog.


	25. Anruf Mit Überraschungseffekt

**„Anruf mit Überraschungseffekt“**

Die Zeit heilt sprichwörtlich alle Wunden und so waren knapp zwei Wochen später nur noch Schatten meiner Blessuren zu erkennen. Einzig das blaue Auge hielt noch etwas vor, obwohl es nun eher gelblich-lila gefärbt war.   
Mittlerweile konnte ich über meinen Unfall lachen, wenn auch mit einem weinenden Auge, da es doch ziemlich schmerzhaft gewesen war und wesentlich schlimmer hätte ausgehen können.   
Seufzend betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild, grinste dann über mich selbst, schnappte mir ein Badetuch und ging nach unten. Aus dem Kühlschrank nahm ich mir eine Flasche Wasser, gerade als die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde. Wenig später stand ein verschwitzter Alex in der Küche, lächelte mich an und klaute mir einfach mein Getränk.   
„Hey“, protestierte ich. „Da drüben, nur zwei Schritte weiter, ist der Kühlschrank.“  
Doch er hatte die Flasche schon angesetzt und trank in gierigen Schlucken. Kopfschüttelnd holte ich mir ein neues Wasser.   
„Wo ist Saxon?“, fragte er, nachdem er die Flasche geleert hatte.   
„Mit Lani im Kino“, gab ich zurück.  
„Heißt das, wir haben sturmfreie Bude?“, grinste er, ließ seine Augenbrauen tanzen und ich lachte kopfschüttelnd.   
„Ich glaube, du brauchst eine Abkühlung“, stellte ich fest. „Geh duschen, am besten eiskalt.“ 

Er lachte, griff aber nach meinem Handgelenk, als ich an ihm vorbeigehen wollte und zog mich zu sich.   
„Kommst du mit?“, fragte er schmunzelnd. „Ich könnte…noch eine Hand gebrauchen.“  
Mein altes Ich wäre rot angelaufen, hätte sich stammelnd aus seinem Halt befreit und schnellst möglich das Weite gesucht. Ich selbst war überrascht, dass ich dies nicht tat. Sicher, ich spürte die verräterische Hitze auf meinen Wangen, doch anstatt mich zurück zu ziehen, trat ich ganz nah an ihn heran und hauchte: „Führe mich nicht in Versuchung.“   
Unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment, bevor ich mich umdrehte und zur Terrassentür hinausging.   
„Gehst du an den Strand?“, hörte ich seine Stimme und sah über meine Schulter zurück. Er stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt, die Arme vor der nackten Brust verschränkt und musterte mich.   
„Ja“, rief ich zurück und konnte mir nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen: „Deine Auffassungsgabe ist spitze. Du solltest Detective werden.“  
Dass er das nicht auf sich sitzen ließ, war mir klar, weshalb ich anfing zu laufen. Ich hatte kaum Zeit, Handtuch und Wasserflasche fallen zu lassen, bevor mich seine Arme um die Mitte zu fassen bekamen und er mich ins Wasser schleppte.   
„Hast du etwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?“  
„Ja“, kicherte ich, „du hast angefangen.“   
„Abgewiesen“, meinte er lachend und ließ mich los. 

Platschend landete ich im Wasser, worauf ich aber vorbereitet war. Ich tauchte um ihn herum und nutzte die Chance, als er sich umdrehte, um ihm mehr oder weniger die Beine wegzuziehen. Während er untertauchte, kam ich zurück an die Oberfläche und streckte lachend einen Arm in die Luft. Mein Triumph hielt allerdings nicht lange vor, da Alex schneller aus dem Wasser kam, als ich gedacht hatte. Er packte mich und warf sich mit mir zusammen in die Fluten. Wie Kinder tobten wir durch das Wasser, jagten uns, tauchten uns gegenseitig unter und lieferten uns eine richtige Wasserschlacht. Dabei nahm uns plötzlich eine etwas stärkere Welle das Gleichgewicht. Quietschend griff ich nach seiner Hand, er zog mich zu sich und wir ließen uns sozusagen an den Strand spülen.   
Lachend und außer Atem blieben wir im Sand liegen und erst allmählich wurde ich mir darüber bewusst, dass Alex halb auf mir lag. Mit einem Arm stützte er sein Gewicht ab, während meine Hände auf seiner Brust lagen.   
Die lustige, ausgelassene Stimmung war wie weggeblasen. Ich fand seine Augen, verlor mich darin; konnte fühlen, wie sich sein Brustkorb mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte und verspürte ein Kribbeln in meinem Bauch.   
Er strich mir ein paar nasse Haare aus der Stirn, ließ seine Finger über die Seite meines Gesichts gleiten und schob seine Hand sanft in meinen Nacken. Sein Blick richtete sich kurz auf meine Lippen und ich wusste, er würde mich küssen. Die Erkenntnis, dass ich von ihm geküsst werden wollte, traf mich wie ein Blitz. Ungewollt seufzte ich auf, ließ meine Hände in seinen Nacken gleiten und vergrub meine Finger in seinem Haar. Er kam näher, ich spürte schon seinen Atem auf meinen Lippen und war drauf und dran meine Augen zu schließen.

„Dad?“  
Ein Zeichen für uns beide, dass das, was wir hier taten – oder hatten tun wollen – vermutlich nicht die schlauste Idee war. Alex rollte sich zur Seite und stand auf, gerade als Saxon erneut rief: „Dad? Telefon.“   
„Tut mir leid“, sagte er, reichte mir seine Hand und half mir auf.   
„Ist wohl besser so“, gab ich zurück und schob dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, das sich in mir ausbreitete, beiseite. Ich sah ihm nach, als er zum Haus zurück lief, seufzte und machte mich daran Handtuch und Wasserflasche aufzusammeln, bevor ich ebenfalls zurückging.   
Alex stand auf der Terrasse, hatte sich ein Handtuch um die Schultern gelegt und rubbelte seine Haare trocken, hatte am anderen Ohr das Telefon.   
In der Küche traf ich auf Saxon und Lani, die am Tresen saßen und eine Cola tranken.  
„Hey ihr Zwei“, begrüßte ich sie. „Wie war der Film?“   
„Es lief nicht wirklich was gutes“, erklärte Saxon und Lani nickte.   
„Deshalb sind wir Eis essen gegangen“, meinte sie.   
„Das ist doch auch was Schönes“, gab ich zurück, spülte den Sand von der Wasserflasche und stellte sie zurück in den Kühlschrank.   
„Telefoniert Dad noch?“  
„Ja, eben gerade schon“, teilte ich ihm mit und Saxon nickte. Ich entschuldigte mich und ging ins Bad. Dort stopfte ich das sandige Handtuch in die Wäschetonne, zog meinen Bikini aus und stieg in die Duschkabine, um mir den Sand und das Salzwasser abzuwaschen. 

Ich versuchte, an nichts zu denken, doch ich war machtlos dagegen, als sich die Szene vom Strand vor meinem inneren Auge erneut abspielte. Die Erinnerung daran, wie Alex mich angesehen hatte, ließ das Kribbeln in meinen Bauch zurückkehren und alleine die Vorstellung, er hätte mich wirklich geküsst, ließ mich aufseufzen.   
Und dann traf mich die Bedeutung dessen, was ich mir gerade vorstellte. Ich riss die Augen auf und drehte vor Schreck das Wasser auf kalt. Quiekend sprang ich zur Seite, schaffte es, das Wasser abzustellen ohne eine weitere eiskalte Dusche abzubekommen und stieg aus der Kabine.   
Über mich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd trocknete ich mich ab. Diese Gedanken musste ich ganz schnell wieder vergessen. Sowas würde alles nur verkomplizieren und…die Situation war doch schon verzwickt genug. Auf noch weitere Irrungen und Wirrungen legte ich absolut keinen Wert.   
Ich wickelte mir das Duschtuch um, spülte den Bikini aus, bevor auch dieser in die Wäschetonne wanderte und trat aus dem Badezimmer.   
In meinem Zimmer zog ich mir frische Unterwäsche sowie Shorts und T-Shirt über und kämmte meine Haare. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf mein Handy, das ich hier liegen gelassen hatte. Es teilte mir mit, dass ich einen entgangenen Anruf von meinem Dad hatte. Ich wählte seine Nummer und hob das Gerät an mein Ohr.   
„Mia, wie schön, dass du zurück rufst“, begrüßte er mich und ich musste sofort lächeln. 

 

„Hi Dad“, sagte ich. „Natürlich ruf ich zurück, wenn ich sehe, dass du angerufen hast. Ist alles in Ordnung?“   
Er lachte.   
„Immer die besorgte Tochter, was“, neckte er. „Aber um dich zu beruhigen: es ist alles in Ordnung; eigentlich sogar noch besser. – Mia, Beth und ich haben beschlossen zu heiraten.“   
„Das wird auch langsam Zeit“, rief ich aus, was meinen Dad zum Lachen brachte. „Wann ist denn der Termin?“  
„In einer Woche“, gab er zurück und ich erstarrte.   
„Oh“, entfuhr es mir. Sie würden tatsächlich heiraten ohne dass ich dabei war? „Aber ich….“  
„Ich weiß ganz genau, was du sagen willst“, unterbrach Dad mich sofort. „Wie können wir nur auf die Idee kommen zu heiraten, wenn du nicht dabei bist, richtig?“   
Er lachte auf, ersparte mir so die Antwort und fuhr gleich fort: „Du musst natürlich dabei sein, als Beth‘ Trauzeugin. Und deshalb kommen wir zu dir.“   
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich mein Spiegelbild an und schnappte nach Luft, ließ mich auf den Sessel fallen.  
„Aber…aber…Dad…ich….“ Die Tränen kamen, ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten.   
„Du brauchst gar nichts sagen, Mia. Kim, Jeff und Paul kommen auch mit. Es ist schon alles gebucht. Nur einen Ort für die Trauung und die Feier haben wir noch nicht.“   
„Ich…ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Dad“, gestand ich und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Ja, ich glaube wir haben dich ganz schön geschockt“, lachte er. „Aber, ich denke ein Urlaub wird uns gut tun. Außerdem verbinden Beth und ich damit gleich die Flitterwochen und – wir sehen dich wieder.“ 

Ich war immer noch sprachlos, weil ich mich so sehr freute. Dad sagte mir, er würde sich die nächsten Tage noch mal mit den Reisedetails melden und bat mich, nach einem geeigneten Ort für Trauung und Feier zu gucken, was ich versprach.   
„Ich habe dich sehr lieb, Mia.“   
„Ich dich auch, Dad. Bis bald“, verabschiedete ich mich und legte auf. Minutenlang saß ich regungslos da, ließ die Tränen, die kommen wollten einfach laufen und gleichzeitig fingen meine Wangen durch mein Dauergrinsen an zu schmerzen,  
Ich sprang auf, konnte plötzlich nicht mehr still sitzen, stürzte aus meinem Zimmer und rannte die Treppe runter.   
„Alex?“, rief ich, fand ihn mit Saxon und Lani auf der Terrasse sitzend vor.   
„Du strahlst ja richtig“, kommentierte er und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Was ist los?“  
„Ich muss eine Hochzeit vorbereiten“, verkündete ich und alle drei sahen mich entgeistert an.   
„Wessen Hochzeit genau?“, hinterfrage Alex.   
„Mein Dad und Beth werden heiraten. In einer Woche, hier in Honolulu. Sie kommen mich besuchen“, sprudelte es aus mir heraus. Nun lächelte Alex.   
„Das ist toll für dich, Mia“, sagte er.   
„Ja, ich freue mich so sehr sie wiederzusehen“, gab ich zurück und ein weiteres Mal kamen mir die Tränen, da mir in diesem Moment richtig bewusst wurde, wie sehr ich meine Familie vermisst hatte und es noch immer tat. Alex stand auf, umarmte mich und ich schmiegte mich an ihn. Er schien zu wissen, dass ich genau das gebraucht hatte und ich war unheimlich froh, ihn zum Freund zu haben.


	26. Wiedersehen Macht Freude

**„Wiedersehen macht Freude“**

Gleich am Sonntag hatte mein Dad wieder angerufen und mir die Ankunftszeit des Fluges mitgeteilt. Danach hatte er mich an Beth weitergereicht, mit der ich die Hochzeitsfeier besprach. Sie wollten es schlicht und einfach halten, gemütlich im kleinen Kreis. Ich versprach ihr, mich darum zu kümmern.   
Doch letztlich war es eigentlich Alex, der alles für Trauung und Feier in die Wege leitete. Am Montag hatten die Dreharbeiten mit der traditionellen ‚Blessing Ceremony‘ begonnen, die von einer Art Priester durchgeführt wurde.   
Als ich nach meiner Arbeit zur Soundstage kam, erzählte er mir, dass er mit dem Priester gesprochen hatte und dieser sehr gerne für die Hochzeit zur Verfügung stand. Er hatte Alex seine Telefonnummer gegeben und ich sollte mich bei ihm melden. Außerdem berichtete er, dass Daniel das Gespräch mitbekommen und, nachdem er den Anlass erfahren hatte, sein Restaurant angeboten hatte.   
Dankbar fiel ich ihm und auch Daniel um den Hals. Hatte ich tolle Freunde oder was? 

Obwohl mein Dad gesagt hatte, sie würden sich am Flughafen ein Auto mieten, ließ ich es mir natürlich nicht nehmen, am späten Mittwochnachmittag selbst zum Flughafen zu fahren. Voller Vorfreude stand ich in der Ankunftshalle und hibbelte von einem Bein auf das andere.   
Es schien, als kämen tausende von Menschen auf einmal von der Gepäckabholung und ich stellte mich immer wieder auf Zehenspitzen, damit ich meine Familie auch ja nicht übersah. Und dann endlich entdeckte ich Jeff und Paul, gefolgt von Beth, meinem Dad und Kim mit Babybauch.   
„Dad“, schrie ich fast und rannte los, warf mich in seine Arme und die Tränen liefen einfach. Er hielt mich fest an sich gedrückt, drückte einen Kuss auf mein Haar.   
„Mia“, sagte er leise und ich wusste, dass auch er Tränen in den Augen hatte, was ich kurz darauf mit einem Blick zu ihm hoch bestätigte.   
„Oh Dad, es ist so schön, dich wiederzusehen“, schluchzte ich und schmiegte mich an ihn, spürte das Lachen in seiner Brust vibrieren.   
„Jetzt bin ich dran“, ertönte da Kimmis Stimme und ich musste lachen. Ich löste mich von meinem Dad und sah meine Cousine an. Wow. Sie sah umwerfend aus. Der Babybauch war nicht zu übersehen, doch er entlockte ihr ein Strahlen, dass wohl allein werdenden Müttern vorbehalten war.   
„Komm her und umarm deine rollende Tonne von Cousine“, witzelte sie und lachend schloss ich sie in meine Arme. Wie sehr hatte ich sie und ihren Schalk vermisst.   
„Wir haben uns übrigens geirrt“, sagte sie und grinste mich an. „Du wirst Onkel, nicht Tante.“   
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Groschen gefallen war, doch dann fing ich an zu lachen.   
„Es wird also ein Junge?“, fragte ich, was sie mit einem Nicken beantwortete.   
„Genau, und bevor du fragst: Ja, einen Namen haben wir schon, der wird aber noch nicht verraten.“ 

Lachend sah ich zur Seite und dort stand Beth, nein…meine Mom. Ich fiel ihr um den Hals, hielt sie ganz fest und sie drückte mich ebenso fest an sich.   
„Mia, wie toll du aussiehst“, flüsterte sie, dennoch konnte ich den Unterton hören und ich wusste, dass sie weinte. Vor Freude.   
„Danke“, sagte ich und meiner inneren Stimme gehorchend fügte ich an: „Mom.“ Sie schluchzte hörbar auf und ihr Halt verstärkte sich kurz. Dann löste sie sich von mir, strich mir mit einer Hand über die Wange.   
„Später“, sagte sie, als hätte sie gewusst, dass ich noch etwas sagen wollte und ich nickte.   
„Komm her, Schwieger-Cousine, ich will auch begrüßt werden“, meldete sich nun Jeff zu Wort. Ich musste wieder lachen und umarmte ihn.   
„Na, Schwieger-Cousin. Wie fühlt man sich als Fast-Papa?“   
„Ganz gut, nur so langsam werde ich nervös“, gab er ehrlich zurück, was Kimmi aufschnauben und die Hände in die Hüften stemmen ließ.   
„Moment mal, warum wirst du bitte nervös? Ich bin diejenige, die zum Presswerk wird, wenn dein Sohn hier raus will.“   
Das ließ uns alle auflachen und ich begrüßte zu guter Letzt auch Paul.   
„Du siehst toll aus, Mia“, meinte er. „Das Klima hier scheint dir zu bekommen.“   
„Danke, Paul“, gab ich zurück. „Es geht mir hier auch wirklich gut. Aber was sehe ich denn hier?“ Grinsen hielt ich seine rechte Hand hoch, an deren Ringfinger ein silberfarbener Ring steckte. Paul wurde tatsächlich rot, räusperte sich und lächelte.   
„Da hier ja alle irgendwelche Neuigkeiten haben: Ich bin verlobt.“   
„Das ist toll, Paul“, rief ich aus. „Wer ist es und warum ist sie nicht hier?“   
Er wurde noch röter, doch Kimmi antwortete für ihn: „Seine Auserwählte ist eine Kollegin von ihm. Und sie hat zu viel Arbeit.“   
„Anwälte“, entfuhr es mir und Paul sah mich gespielt böse an. Wir lachten alle, bevor Dad sagte, sie müssten die Mietwagen abholen. Das dauerte auch nicht lange, und Kim entschied sich, bei mir mitzufahren, da ich eh noch mit ins Hotel wollte. 

„Sag mal, es ist doch in Ordnung, dass du Beth‘ Trauzeugin und ich die von Onkel Kent bin, oder?“, fragte sie und warf mir einen Blick zu. Ich sah kurz zu ihr hinüber und lächelte.   
„Ja klar“, gab ich zurück. „Du hast dir deswegen doch wohl keine Sorgen gemacht, oder?“   
„Naja, irgendwie schon. Ich meine, Kent ist doch dein Dad und….“  
„Kimmi, wir sind doch eh wie Schwestern. Deine Eltern sind früh gestorben und du kennst meinen Dad fast genauso gut wie ich. Und Beth ist…für mich ist sie meine Mom. Mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken mehr“, erklärte ich, sah sie lächeln und spürte, dass sie ihre Hand auf meine legte. Ich drehte meine Hand und umschloss ihre mit meinen Fingern.   
„Und was gibt es bei dir neues?“, fragte Kimmi und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Nichts, das du noch nicht weißt“, antwortete ich, grinste sie an.   
„Wie geht’s deinem Mann?“, stichelte sie, doch ich lachte nur, schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
„Alex geht’s gut.“ Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Er ist noch am Set und wird wohl erst spät nach Hause kommen.“  
„Nach Hause, ja?“, kicherte sie und ich seufzte.   
„Kimmi“, warnte ich und sie hob abwehrend die Hände.   
„Ich zieh dich doch nur auf, Mia-AU!“   
„Was?“  
„Gib mir deine Hand“, forderte sie mich auf. „Der Kleine tritt.“   
Ich nahm eine Hand vom Steuer, welche sie auf ihren Bauch legte und ich bekam große Augen.   
„Oh wow“, hauchte ich. „Kimmi.“   
„Wahnsinn oder? Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass in nicht mal zwei Monaten ein neuer Mensch auf die Welt kommt…. Deshalb können wir auch nur acht Tage bleiben, sonst lassen sie mich nicht mehr zurück fliegen. Jeff wollte zuerst nicht, dass ich überhaupt fliege“, sagte sie grinsend und ich konnte mir genau vorstellen, wie Kim ihm Paroli geboten hatte. Ich parkte mein Auto und wir betraten das Hotel, fanden die anderen an der Rezeption vor. Das Einchecken ging reibungslos von Statten und gemeinsam gingen wir zu den Fahrstühlen.   
„Und was hast du jetzt mit uns vor, Mia?“, fragte Kim.   
„Ihr wollt bestimmt erst mal in Ruhe ankommen und euch ein bisschen frisch machen. Ich habe gedacht, dass ich so um Sieben wieder hier bin, euch ein bisschen die Downtown zeige und wir zusammen essen gehen“, schlug ich vor und sie waren einverstanden. Ich drückte alle zum Abschied und als sie im Fahrstuhl verschwunden waren, ging ich zu meinem Auto zurück.   
\----

„Wer möchte Nachtisch?“, fragte ich in die Runde und hielt zwei große Becher Eiskrem hoch.   
„Ich“, riefen alle fast unisono und ich lachte auf, stellte dann die Becher auf den Tisch und holte den Esslöffel aus meiner Hosentasche, den Beth mir sofort abnahm.   
Während Beth das Verteilen des Eises übernahm, sammelte ich das nicht mehr benötigte Besteck zusammen und brachte es in die Küche.   
Für diesen Abend hatte ich die ganze Meute zu mir beziehungsweise uns eingeladen. Saxon hatte mir nach der Schule geholfen, die Terrasse herzurichten und danach auch beim Vorbereiten des Essens mit angefasst. Alex hatte leider nicht genau sagen können, wann er zurück sein würde.   
Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, gerade als Beth von draußen rief: „Mia, bringst du noch ein Schälchen mit, bitte?“   
„Mache ich“, gab ich zurück, öffnete einen der Hängeschränke und wusste nun auch, warum zu wenig Schalen da waren: ich kam an die anderen nicht ran.   
„Soll ich dir helfen?“, fragte da eine Stimme hinter mir und ich wirbelte herum.   
„Alex“, lächelte ich. „Ich hab dich gar nicht reinkommen hören. Schön, dass du schon da bist.“   
„Ja, es lief richtig gut heute“, gab er zurück und kam näher. „Die Schalen wolltest du haben, richtig?“ Ich nickte und, noch bevor ich einen Schritt zur Seite machen konnte, trat er ganz nah an mich heran. Unsere Blicke streiften sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe er seinen Arm lang machte und die Schalen aus dem Schrank holte.   
„Danke“, hauchte ich, da es mir auf einmal sehr schwer fiel zu Atmen. Er war mir so nah, ich konnte die Wärme seines Körpers spüren und hätte mich nur etwas strecken müssen, um ihn zu….

‘Schluss jetzt, Mia‘, befahl ich mir selbst und zwang mich, einige Male ruhig ein und aus zu atmen, fand dann seinen Blick.   
„Möchtest du noch was essen?“, fragte ich.   
„Ja, gern“, gab er zurück und ich trat um ihn herum zum Ofen.   
„Mia, wo bleibst du denn?“, hörten wir da Beth rufen und kurz darauf stand sie in der Küche.   
„Oh“, entfuhr es ihr, doch dann lächelte sie. „Sie müssen Alex sein.“   
„Und Sie sind bestimmt Beth“, meinte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die Beth jedoch ignorierte und ihn einfach umarmte. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. So war Beth eben. Für sie gehörte Alex momentan zur Familie.   
„Kommen Sie, wir sitzen draußen“, forderte sie ihn auf, nachdem sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte. „Es ist wirklich traumhaft schön hier.“ Leise kichernd schnappte ich mir die Schälchen und folgte den beiden nach draußen, bekam so noch mit, wie Alex meinen Dad begrüßte.   
„Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Schuster-Briggs“, sagte er während sie sich die Hände reichten, doch mein Dad schüttelte lachend den Kopf.   
„Nennen Sie mich Kent“, meinte er. „Nicht mal der Großteil meiner Kunden nennt mich Mr. Schuster-Briggs.“   
Alex lachte, stockte aber im nächsten Moment, da Kim aufgestanden war und so ihren Babybauch präsentierte. Fast ehrfürchtig sah er auf ihre stolze Kugel, warf dann einen Blick auf Saxon und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.   
„Hi Alex“, streckte Kim ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Gesehen haben wir uns schon, nur war ich da noch nicht so rund.“   
„Ja, ich erinnere mich“, antwortete er und ergriff ihre Hand. „Sie sehen großartig aus, Kim. Ein Privileg der werdenden Mutter.“  
Kim schnaubte und Alex lachte erneut.   
„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Mir glaubt sie auch nie, wenn ich sage, dass sie perfekt aussieht.“ Jeff war aufgestanden und neben seine Frau getreten, löste nun Kims Hand in der von Alex ab.   
„Ja, das kommt mir bekannt vor“, grinste Alex. „Und sie sind Jeff, richtig?“   
Dieser nickte, stellte dann noch seinen Bruder vor und sie setzten sich alle an den Tisch zurück. Ich stellte die Schalen auf den Tisch, bevor ich Alex‘ Essen aus der Küche holte. 

„Danke“, lächelte er mir zu. Ich lächelte zurück und setzte mich ebenfalls. Beth reichte mir eine Schüssel Eiskrem und für einen Moment war es ruhig.   
„Erzählt mal, was macht ihr hier so?“, unterbrach Kim die Stille, sah von mir zu Alex und zurück. Ich lachte.   
„Was wir hier machen? Kimmi, arbeiten natürlich. Wir sind ja nicht zum Spaß hier“, gab ich zurück und warf einen Seitenblick auf Alex.  
„Nicht nur zum Spaß, meinst du wohl“, meinte er grinsend und ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf.   
„Richtig, das ‚nur‘ muss ich unterschlagen haben.“   
„Du willst mir also sagen, dass es ganz normal ist hier im Paradies zu wohnen?“, hakte Kimmi nach und ich nickte.   
„Ja, genau, völlig normal. Es ist natürlich toll, in einer so schönen Gegend zu wohnen und das Meer direkt vor der Haustür zu haben, ist ein extra Bonus, aber sonst ist es nicht viel anders hier zu wohnen, als in Hiram“, erklärte ich, fügte nach einer kurzen Pause an: „Allerdings ist das Wetter hier besser.“ Alle lachten und mein Dad merkte an: „Das Meer vor der Haustür, davon hast du immer geträumt, als du klein warst, stimmt’s?“   
„Ja, stimmt“, lächelte ich ihn an, fing Alex‘ fragenden Blick auf und hob die Augenbrauen. „Was?“  
„Deshalb bist du also hier mit eingezogen“, stellte er fest und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Nicht, weil du Saxon und mich magst, nein. Nur wegen dem Meer.“   
Ich sah sein Schmunzeln und konnte seinen verschmitzten Blick erkennen, sodass ich zurückfeuerte: „Und du wolltest doch nur eine günstige Haushaltshilfe, die putzt, kocht, wäscht und bügelt.“   
„Wann bitte hast du etwas vom meinen Sachen gebügelt?“, fragte er, legte dabei den Kopf leicht schief und sah mich herausfordernd an. Doch bevor ich antworten konnte, sprach Saxon: „Am Montag, Dad, weil du spät dran warst für die Zeremonie.“ 

„Mein eigener Sohn fällt mir in den Rücken“, meinte er kopfschüttelnd und wir brachen in Gelächter aus, in das Alex natürlich mit einstimmte.   
Danach machte ich mich daran, die Schalen zu stapeln, die erste Ladung in die Küche zu bringen und in den Geschirrspüler zu räumen. Alex kam mit seinem Teller und den beiden Eiskartons hinterher. Ich nahm ihm den Teller ab und er stellte das Eis in das Gefrierfach.   
„Ich hole den Rest rein, warte“, sagte er.  
„Nein, lass nur. Ich mach das schon. Setz dich nach draußen und entspann dich. Dein Tag war sicher anstrengend genug“, winkte ich ab.   
„Ach und deiner nicht? Du hast auch gearbeitet und danach noch das hier alles gezaubert“, protestierte er und ich kicherte.   
„Ich wage aber zu behaupten, dass deine Arbeit wesentlich anstrengender ist, als meine und auch noch länger dauert. Also los, raus mit dir“, befahl ich und Alex schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, umfasste meine Taille und küsste meine Wange.   
„Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht stören.“   
Ich machte einen Satz und erblickte Beth, die mit dem restlichen Geschirr hereingekommen war.   
„Tust du nicht“, beeilte ich mich zu sagen und nahm ihr die Schalen ab.   
„Ich geh schon mal raus“, sagte Alex leise, was ich mit einem Nicken beantwortete und ihm kurz hinterher sah, bevor ich meinen Blick wieder auf Beth richtete.   
„Ich wollte euch wirklich nicht unterbrechen“, meinte sie erneut.   
„Nein, hast du auch nicht. Beth, ich…wir sind nur Freunde und verstehen uns halt gut“, versuchte ich zu erklären. Sie sah mich auf eine Art und Weise an, dass ich beinahe rot geworden wäre, doch dann nickte sie, kam zu mir und half den Geschirrspüler zu füllen.   
„Mia“, fing sie schließlich an. „Gestern am Flughafen…du hast mich Mom genannt.“   
„Ja“, antwortete ich. „Ich…es war ein Gefühl, dem ich einfach nachgegeben habe. – Du bist die Mutter, die ich kenne, Beth. Ich habe nur ganz wenige Erinnerungen an meine leibliche Mutter und du…du hast mir nie das Gefühl gegeben, nicht deine Tochter zu sein und zusätzlich warst du auch immer meine Freundin.“   
Ich sah die Tränen in ihren Augen und sie zog mich in ihre Arme.   
„Genau so sollte es zwischen Mutter und Tochter sein“, hauchte ich und spürte, dass Beth nickte.   
„Ja“, flüsterte sie zurück. „Ich bin unheimlich stolz auf meine Tochter und möchte, dass sie das weiß.“   
Nun kamen mir auch die Tränen und ich drückte Beth fester an mich.   
„Ich hab dich lieb, Mom.“   
„Ich dich auch, mein Spatz.“


	27. Darf Ich Bitten?

**„Darf ich bitten?“**

„So, und jetzt noch mal alle zusammen“, rief Scott und wir stellten uns um das Brautpaar auf. Alex stand halb hinter mir, hatte eine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt. Rechts neben mir stand Beth, die von meinem Dad im Arm gehalten wurde, daneben Jeff, Kim und Paul.   
Die Männer trugen alle schwarze Anzüge, weiße Hemden und einen Maile-Lei, die ich selbst gemacht hatte. Kim und ich trugen die gleichen Kleider, knielang und trägerlos. Doch während meines olivgrün mit weißen Absätzen an Saum, Taille und Dekolleté war, war Kims von den Farben her genau umgekehrt. Beth trug ein schlichtes, weißes Kleid mit schmalen, kurzen Ärmeln aus Spitze. Ich hatte ihr eine einzelne pinkfarbene Orchidee ins Haar gesteckt und wir alle trugen einen Lei aus weißen Blüten, die ich ebenfalls selbst gemacht hatte.   
Ich hatte mich sehr gefreut, als Dad und Beth am Donnerstag fragten, ob Alex und Saxon an der Hochzeit und der Feier teilnehmen würden und Alex sofort zu gesagt hatte. Saxon dagegen hatte sich herzlich bedankt, aber gesagt, er wäre schon mit seiner Freundin verabredet. Selbst als Beth vorschlug, er könne seine Freundin doch mitbringen, ließ er sich nicht umstimmen. Ich konnte ihn verstehen und Alex schien es ebenso zu gehen. So hatte er Saxon zusammen mit Dusty bereits am frühen Samstagnachmittag zu Leilani gefahren. 

Um halb Sieben hatte die Trauung in dem kleinen Garten, der zu Daniels Restaurant gehörte, stattgefunden und Alex hatte alle überrascht, in dem er Scott als Hochzeitsfotografen engagiert hatte. Schon während der kurzen, aber wunderschönen Zeremonie hatte dieser jede Menge Bilder geschossen und, als wir uns alle nach dem Essen im Garten etwas die Beine vertreten wollten, bestand er darauf auch noch ein paar ‚richtige Hochzeitsfotos‘, wie er sagte, zu machen.   
„Alles im Kasten“, rief er jetzt aus, kam dann zu Alex und mir herüber, während die anderen langsam zurück in den kleinen, leicht abgegrenzten Raum gingen, den Daniel für uns reserviert hatte.   
„Und?“, fragte ich neugierig, doch Scott schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nichts da“, meinte er grinsend. „Du wirst die Bilder schon noch sehen.“   
Ich kicherte, umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, wiederholte das ganze bei Alex.   
„Ich danke euch beiden“, sagte ich lächelnd, was sie erwiderten und mir jeder einen Arm anbot. Grinsend hakte ich mich bei ihnen unter und ließ mich nach drinnen führen. Mittlerweile war das Restaurant gut gefüllt und ein DJ sowie eine hawaiianische Musikgruppe bauten ihr Equipment auf einem Podest auf. Davor war Platz zum Tanzen gelassen. Die Bar und auch der Raum, in dem wir saßen, lag etwas erhöht und war von einer Balustrade umgeben, damit niemand fallen konnte. Mittig führten drei Stufen direkt auf die Tanzfläche. 

Während Scott seine Sachen zusammen suchte und Alex sich setzte, ging ich zu meinen Eltern und legte beiden jeweils einen Arm um die Schultern.   
„Es ist Alles ganz wunderbar, Mia“, sagte Beth lächelnd, was ich erwiderte.   
„Das freut mich“, gab ich zurück und Dad küsste meine Wange. „Aber Vieles hat Alex in die Wege geleitet. Bei ihm müsst ihr euch bedanken.“   
„Das werden wir, Spatz“, meinte Beth. Ich richtete mich auf und sah Scott auf mich zukommen.   
„Ich verabschiede mich jetzt, Mia“, teilte er mir mit und ich zog eine Schippe.   
„Ohh, das ist aber schade. Du muss aber nicht gehen, Scott“, sagte ich und er lachte.   
„Das ist wirklich lieb, aber ich habe noch ein Telefondate mit meiner Freundin. Die Bilder gebe ich Alex in den nächsten Tagen mit, ja?“   
Ich nickte und umarmte ihn.   
„Vielen lieben Dank nochmal, Großer.“ Er grinste ob seines Spitznamens, reichte Dad und Beth die Hand und ging hinüber zu Alex, um sich von ihm ebenfalls zu verabschieden, während ich Kims Winken von Gegenüber wahrnahm. Ich lächelte Dad und Beth noch einmal zu, ging dann um den Tisch herum.   
„Was gibt es, Kimmi?“, fragte ich. Sie ergriff ohne Antwort meine Hand, platzierte sie auf ihrem Bauch und legte ihre darüber.   
„Oh holla“, entfuhr es mir. „Was macht er da drin? Kickboxen?“   
Kim kicherte und begann, meine Hand in sanften Kreisen über ihren Bauch zu führen. Langsam, ganz langsam ließ das Treten und Boxen nach, bis es schließlich gar nicht mehr zu spüren war. 

„Unglaublich“, hauchte ich. Als ich hoch sah, fing ich Alex‘ Blick auf und selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich konnte nicht wegsehen. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und ich spürte ein heftiges Kribbeln in meinem Bauch.   
Die sich überschlagenden Gedanken in meinem Kopf sowie die Tatsache, dass Jeff mich ansprach, ließen mich letztlich doch den Blick von Alex wenden.   
„Tja Mia, wenn man es genau nimmt, dann haben wir dieses Wunder“, er deutete auf Kims Babykugel, „dir und Paul zu verdanken.“   
„Jeff, jetzt übertreibst du aber“, sagte Paul, warf mir einen verlegenen Blick zu, doch ich lachte nur, nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, dass Alex die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt hatte.   
„Wieso denn, Paul?“, fiel nun auch Kim mit ein. „Wenn du und Mia nicht zusammen gewesen wärt, hätten Jeff und ich uns nicht kennengelernt.“   
„Vielleicht ja doch“, gab ich zurück, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber das werden wir wohl nie erfahren, nicht wahr? Und so, wie es ist, ist es doch gut.“  
Ich griff nach meinem Sektglas und trank einen Schluck, wandte mich dann um und sah, dass die Musiker mit dem Aufbau fertig waren und der DJ zum Mikro griff.   
„Ladies and Gentlemen, wie wir eben erfahren haben, hat hier heute eine Hochzeit stattgefunden. Und aus diesem Grund möchten wir das Brautpaar für den ersten Tanz auf die Tanzfläche bitten.“   
Beth versteckte ihr Gesicht an Dads Schulter, was mich lachen ließ und im nächsten Moment entdeckte ich Daniel mit seiner Frau, die an der Bar saßen und mir zulächelten, was ich erwiderte. 

Dad und Beth standen auf und er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Mit Staunen bemerkte ich, dass sich alle Gäste ohne jegliche Aufforderung in einem Halbkreis um die Tanzfläche herum aufstellten. Kurz darauf ertönten die ersten Noten von „I knew I loved you“.   
Zufrieden seufzend stützte ich meine Arme auf die Balustrade und sah meinen Eltern beim Tanzen zu, konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein paar Tränen fielen. Ich war einfach nur glücklich. Mein Dad fing meinen Blick auf und er lächelte mir zu. Ich lachte zurück und wischte mir die Tränen von den Wangen, bemerkte Alex, der näher kam.   
„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja“, nickte ich. „Ich…ich freue mich nur so.“   
Er lachte und lehnte sich neben mir an die Reling.   
„Glückliche Tränen also“, schloss er, was ich mit einem weiteren Nicken bestätigte. Das Lied kam zu seinem Ende und unter tosendem Applaus küsste Dad seine Braut.   
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden und alles Gute“, sagte der DJ in sein Mikro und legte den nächsten Song auf, zu dem dann auch etliche andere Gäste anfingen zu tanzen.   
Ich sah Alex an, wunderte mich über den grübelnden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und lehnte mich zu ihm hinüber.   
„Hast du was?“, fragte ich leise und sein Blick wandte sich zu mir. Er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, da er mich eine Weile einfach nur ansah. Schließlich seufzte er und fragte: „Du warst mal mit Paul zusammen?“  
Meine Augen weiteten sich ob dieser unerwarteten Frage. Damit hatte ich nun gar nicht gerechnet und ich fragte mich, warum ihn das interessierte? Und vor allem, warum er scheinbar darüber nachgedacht hatte. 

„Ja“, gab ich zurück, musste bei dem Gedanken daran grinsen. „Vor ungefähr 12 Jahren, ganze vier Monate.“   
Nun wandelte sich sein grübelnder in einen erstaunten Blick und ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.   
„Wir haben schnell gemerkt, dass wir uns als Freunde besser verstehen“, fügte ich kichernd an und Alex lachte leise auf, schüttelte den Kopf, gerade als Dad und Beth hinter uns auftauchten.   
„Alex, wir möchten uns ganz herzlich bei Ihnen bedanken. Jemand hat uns nämlich gesagt, dass sie viel für diese Feier geregelt haben“, erklärte Dad und reichte Alex seine Hand, zog ihn näher in eine halbe Umarmung und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Danach bedankte sich Beth und umarmte ihn herzlich.   
„Und jetzt würde ich gerne mit meiner Tochter tanzen“, sagte Dad an mich gewandt und hielt mir seine Hand hin, die ich auch gleich ergriff.   
„Na dann“, lächelte Alex und bot Beth seine Hand an. „Darf ich bitten, Beth?“  
Sie nahm natürlich an und so betraten wir die Tanzfläche. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass die hawaiianischen Musiker spielten, was mich sofort zum Lächeln brachte. Die Musik war so ruhig und sanft, und so bewegten wir uns auch über die Tanzfläche.   
„Du siehst wunderschön aus, Mia“, lächelte Dad.   
„Danke, Dad“, hauchte ich. „Du siehst auch toll aus und Beth sowieso.“ Gleichzeitig sahen wir uns um und erblickten Beth und Alex, die ganz in der Nähe tanzten. Dads Augen leuchteten, als Beth seinen Blick auffing und sie lächelte. 

„Ich bin froh, dass du Beth gefunden hast“, verriet ich ihm und Dad nickte.   
„Ich auch, Mia, ich auch.“ Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Und ich freue mich, dass du Alex hast. Er ist ein guter Kerl.“   
„Dad“, seufzte ich auf, was ihn glucksen ließ und ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Alex nicht. Wir sind nur Freunde.“   
„Die zusammen wohnen“, meinte er grinsend.   
„Genau“, gab ich zurück. Dad lachte, sagte aber nichts weiter. Ich ließ mich von ihm führen und war überrascht, als er uns kurz darauf direkt zu Beth und Alex steuerte.   
„Partnerwechsel“, grinste er und zog Beth an sich. Während ich mehr als verdutzt meinen Eltern nachsah, lachte Alex, nahm meine Hand in seine und zog mich näher.  
„Du trägst das Armband, das ich dir geschenkt habe“, stellte er fest und unsere Blicke trafen sich; hielten sich.   
„Ja“, gab ich leise zurück und ertrank im grün-blau-braunen Farbenspiel seiner Augen. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, legte er meine Hand auf seine Brust und seine eigene darüber. Ich konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren und merkte, wie sich mein eigener verdoppelte. Meine Hand auf seiner Schulter machte sich selbstständig, glitt in seinen Nacken und meine Finger fanden ihren Weg in sein Haar. Ich fühlte, dass sein Herzschlag schneller wurde und noch immer hielten wir den Blick des anderen. Ich vergaß Raum und Zeit, doch es war mir egal. Die Gefühle, die sich in mir auftaten, waren berauschend, verzaubernd, gleichzeitig auch angsteinflößend. Die genaue Bedeutung blieb mir in diesem Moment verborgen, doch hätte ich den Ausdruck auf Kims Gesicht gesehen, ich hätte vermutlich schon eher gewusst, was mir so nun erst einige Wochen später klar werden sollte.


	28. Revelation

**„Revelation“**

In den nächsten Wochen nahm Alex‘ Arbeitspensum deutlich zu, da es in großen Schritten auf die Premiere der dritten Staffel zuging, sodass ich ihn oftmals kaum oder gar nicht sah. Außerdem hatte ich so ein Gefühl, dass sich sein Verhalten mir gegenüber verändert hatte. Ich konnte es nicht genau sagen, eben weil wir uns so selten sahen, doch vermutete ich mehr und mehr, dass er versuchte, mir möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und irgendwie war ich darüber froh, denn etwas hatte sich zwischen uns verändert, nachdem wir bei der Hochzeitsfeier getanzt hatten. Zumindest kam es mir so vor, ich hätte aber nicht mit dem Finger darauf zeigen und sagen können: ‚Genau das hat sich verändert‘. Denn Fakt war, dass meine Gefühle völlig verrücktspielten und die vielen wirren Gedanken trugen nicht wirklich dazu bei, Ordnung in mein inneres Chaos zu bringen.   
Nach der Hochzeit verbrachte ich fünf wundervolle Tage mit meiner Familie und begleitete sie am letzten Tag mit schwerem Herzen zum Flughafen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mir so schwer fallen würde, mich von ihnen zu verabschieden, zumal ich sie ja in spätestens einem halben Jahr wiedersehen würde. Doch genau da lag ein weiteres Problem, das zu meinem Gefühlschaos beitrug, dem ich aber noch nicht auf den Grund gehen wollte. Und auch nicht konnte. Es gab einfach zu Vieles, das ich noch nicht wusste. 

Seufzend besah ich mein Spiegelbild und legte den Lippenstift weg. Mehr war heute nicht rauszuholen. Ich drehte mich vom Spiegel weg und blickte auf meine Kleidung. Scotts Geburtstagsfeier sollte direkt nach dem Dreh in einer Bar unweit der Soundstage stattfinden, deshalb hatte ich mich für einen einfachen Jeansrock und ein rotes Top entschieden. Barfuß tapste ich aus dem Bad und in mein Zimmer, schlüpfte dort in meine weißen Ballerinas. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf das DinA3-große, bereits eingerahmte Bild, das auf meinem Bett lag. Es zeigte eine Bleistiftzeichnung von Saxon und Dusty und sollte mein Geburtstaggeschenk für Alex sein. Kim hatte es nach Fotos für mich gemalt und mir per Post geschickt. Es war wirklich toll geworden und ich hoffte, dass es auch Alex gefallen würde.   
Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen und ich seufzte erneut, sah dann auf meinen Wecker. Kurz vor Neun. Also schnappte ich mir meine Tasche und ging hinunter und zu meinem Auto. Mein Handy piepte. Es war eine SMS von Grace: „Auf dem Weg in die Bar. CU there.“   
Ich textete ein ‚Bin unterwegs‘ zurück, stieg ein und startete den Motor. Ich legte eine CD ein und ließ mich durch die Musik von meinen Gedanken ablenken, was mir sogar gelang. 

Als ich etwa zwanzig Minuten später mein Auto an der Soundstage abstellte, sang ich noch immer laut mit. Ich hatte ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht und mir selbst geschworen, mir heute von nichts und niemandem meine gerade gefundene gute Laune vertreiben zu lassen. Man war schließlich seines eigenen Glückes Schmied, oder wie hieß dieses Sprichwort?   
Gerade, als ich den Wagen abschloss, verließ eine Gruppe das Setgelände und schlug den Weg zur Bar ein, sodass ich ihnen einfach folgte. Gut gelaunt plauderten sie über den Drehtag und so erreichten wir kurz darauf die Bar. Einer aus der Gruppe hatte mich bemerkt und hielt mir netterweise die Tür auf. Ich bedankte mich mit einem Lächeln, trat an ihm vorbei ins Innere der Bar und hielt nach dem Geburtstagskind plus Konsorten Ausschau. Die Musik dröhnte aus den Boxen, es wurde geredet, gelacht und getanzt und ich ließ mich von der fröhlichen Stimmung noch weiter anstecken. An der Theke entdeckte ich dann auch die Gesuchten, tanzte und schob mir meinen Weg zu ihnen hinüber.   
„Alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag, Großer“, fiel ich ihm um den Hals.   
„Danke, Mia“, gab er zurück. „Schön, dass du hier bist.“   
„Na hör mal, das lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen“, sprach ich lachend aus, was ihn ebenfalls lachen ließ und aus meiner Tasche holte ich einen Lei, der aus kleinen Muscheln gefertigt war.  
„Hier“, sagte ich und hängte ihm diesen um. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir einen Haku-Lei passend zu deinen Haaren machen, aber ich dachte, dieser sagt dir vielleicht eher zu.“  
Um uns herum lachten alle, als Scott mich kopfschüttelnd aber grinsend umarmte und zum Dank meine Wange küsste.   
„You go, Girl“, rief Grace aus und umarmte mich noch immer lachend. Danach begrüßte ich Daniel und wandte mich zu Alex um, der in wenigen Stunden das nächste Geburtstagskind sein würde.   
„Hey“, sagte ich, sah ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, bevor er mich umarmte.   
„Hey“, gab er nur zurück, obwohl ich das Gefühl bekam, er hatte mehr sagen wollen. Ich löste mich von ihm und sofort wurde mir von Grace ein Glas in die Hand gedrückt. Wir stießen auf Scott an.   
\---

Die Musik war über die letzte halbe Stunde immer besser und die Mitte der Bar zur Tanzfläche geworden. Zusammen mit Grace stand ich in der Menge und bewegte mich ausgelassen zum Beat der Musik. Selbst Scott hatte sich zwischendurch kurz zu uns gesellt und mit uns getanzt, zur allgemeinen Belustigung aller Umstehenden, was ihm aber geflissentlich am Allerwertesten vorbei ging.   
Doch so langsam, nach dem gefühlten zwanzigsten durchtanzten Lied, verlangte meine Kehle nach etwas Flüssigem, was ich Grace mitteilte.   
Gemeinsam gingen wir zur Bar zurück, bestellten jeder ein Wasser, das auch prompt kam. Gerade, als ich den ersten Schluck nehmen wollte, sah ich schräg gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite der Theke, Alex – in inniger Umarmung mit seiner Serienpartnerin Michelle.   
Es kostete mich verdammt viel Selbstbeherrschung, dass mir nicht alles aus dem Gesicht fiel, während sich mein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen zog.   
Grace, die meinen Blick wohl verfolgt hatte, sah mich an.   
„Oh Mia“, entfuhr es ihr, was mich den Blick abwenden und zu ihr sehen ließ.   
„Was denn?“, fragte ich, bemühte mich um einen unbekümmerten Tonfall. Sie seufzte lächelnd und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Mia, das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten“, meinte sie und ich zog verwirrt die Stirn in Falten.   
„Wieso sagst du mir das? Mir ist es doch egal, mit wem er….“  
„Sieh mal auf die Uhr“, unterbrach sie mich, wofür ich ihr im Nachhinein sehr dankbar war. „Es ist kurz nach Zwölf . Michelle hat ihm bestimmt nur gratuliert.“   
Ja, das leuchtete ein, schien meinen Magen jedoch nicht wirklich zu interessieren. Und an der Tatsache, dass Grace mich noch immer mitleidig ansah, schloss ich, dass es meinen Gesichtsausdruck auch nicht überzeugen konnte.   
Ich seufzte, trank einen Schluck Wasser und schloss meine Augen, wiederholte dabei in Gedanken ‚Es ist mir egal, es ist mir egal‘ wie ein Mantra.   
Im nächsten Moment wurde die Musik runtergedreht und die komplette Bar stimmte „Happy Birthday“ an. Grinsend sang auch Grace mit, ergriff meinen Arm und zog mich mit sich. Ich sträubte mich nicht, wusste ich doch mittlerweile welche Kräfte in dieser zierlichen Person schlummerten, spürte aber, dass mein Magen weiter mit den Krampfmonstern kämpfte. Und je näher wir Alex kamen, desto weicher wurden meine Knie.   
Etliche Leute standen um ihn herum, warteten darauf, ihm zu gratulieren, doch Grace schien das egal zu sein. Sie drängelte sich einfach durch, mich immer noch am Arm festhaltend, trat zu Alex und umarmte ihn. Und – wie sollte es auch anders sein – als sie sich von ihm löste, landete sein Blick auf mir. Ich zwang mich meine innere Unruhe beiseite zu schieben, lächelte und trat näher an ihn heran. Auch für ihn hatte ich einen Muschel-Lei gemacht, den ich nun aus meiner Tasche holte und ihm um den Hals legte. 

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag“, hauchte ich. Zu mehr war meine Stimme nicht fähig. Alex lächelte und zog mich an sich, wollte mich auf die Wange küssen. Dumm nur, dass wir gleichzeitig die gleiche Idee hatten und ich so nicht seine Wange, sondern seine Lippen traf.   
Ich spürte die unangenehme Hitze in mir aufsteigen und zog sofort meinen Kopf zurück. Unsere Blicke trafen sich, ich öffnete den Mund, um mich zu entschuldigen, doch nichts kam, da in mir ein wahrer Vulkanausbruch vor sich ging. Alles brach über mich herein, Gefühle, Gedanken, Erinnerungen…und ich wusste es. Mit einem Mal war mir alles so klar und ich fragte mich, wie ich es nur die ganze Zeit über hatte übersehen können.   
Noch immer standen Alex und ich in dieser halben Umarmung. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen, doch ich blinzelte sie weg, verlangte mir selbst ein kleines Lächeln ab.   
„Dein Geschenk war zu groß, um es mitzubringen“, erklärte ich ihm, was er mit einem Nicken aufnahm.   
„Dann gibst du es mir nachher“, gab er zurück und nun nickte ich. Wir lächelten uns noch einmal an, dann löste ich mich von ihm. Und während ihm der nächste gratulierte, zog ich mich ganz langsam zurück, durch die wieder tanzende Menge bis zum Ausgang und raus auf die Straße.   
Erst jetzt ließ ich die Tränen zu und lief halb blind den Weg zu meinem Auto zurück. Und in meinem Kopf hallte die Frage umher, wie ich nur so überaus bescheuert, dämlich…blöd hatte sein können, mich in Alex zu verlieben.


	29. Warum Erfahre Ich Sowas Immer Als Letzte?

**„Warum erfahre ich sowas immer als Letzte?“**

Ob Alex mir nach der Hochzeit meiner Eltern aus dem Weg gegangen war, wusste ich bis heute nicht. Ich jedoch tat genau das, nachdem wir uns bei seiner und Scotts Geburtstagsfeier – wenn auch aus Versehen – geküsst hatten und ich meine Erkenntnis daraus gezogen hatte.   
Ich blieb länger als nötig auf der Arbeit, unternahm viel mit Keko, auch wenn dies bedeutete, oftmals das dritte Rad am Wagen zu sein, falls Jack dabei war. Und einige Male übernachtete ich auch bei ihr. Selbst sein Geschenk hatte ich ihm nicht persönlich gegeben, hatte es ihm einfach vor die Schlafzimmertür gestellt und wusste somit nicht einmal, ob es ihm gefiel.   
Für Saxon tat mir das Alles sehr leid, sodass ich mich verpflichtet sah, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Ich erklärte ihm, dass es mir momentan nicht so gut ging und ich einfach etwas Abstand brauchte. Zwar glaubte ich nicht, dass er es verstand, aber immerhin akzeptierte er es. Und schon allein durch Leilani sahen wir uns oft genug. 

Am Morgen des ersten Septembers bekam ich eine E-Mail, die die Geburt meines Großcousins und Patenkindes ankündigte. Jeff hatte sich richtig viel Mühe gegeben und nicht einfach eine Nachricht getippt, sondern ein Video von Kind und Mutter im Krankenhaus gedreht. Darin gab er bekannt, dass „Eugene Alexander Rosen am 31.08.2012 um genau 23 Uhr 01 das Licht der Welt erblickt“ hatte. Er wog stolze 3620 Gramm, war knapp 50 Zentimeter groß und war das süßeste Baby, das ich je gesehen hatte, trotz seines noch etwas zerknautschten Aussehens. Etwa eine halbe Stunde lang schaffte es dieser kleine Engel, mich von meinen Gedanken abzulenken, bevor ich in die Realität zurückkehrte, die mir zurzeit alles andere als gefiel. 

Es war Freitagabend und ich saß mit meinem Laptop auf dem Bett und wartete darauf, dass Kim in Skype sichtbar wurde. Sie hatte mich zu einer Videokonferenz überredet, da sie mir unbedingt Eugene live zeigen wollte. Ich hatte zugesagt in der Hoffnung, mich ein weiteres Mal erfolgreich ablenken zu lassen.  
Alex hatte mir diesen Morgen mitgeteilt, dass er erst spät zu Hause sein würde. Am nächsten Tag fand die Premiere für Season 3 statt und es musste wohl noch das eine oder andere dafür besprochen werden. Mir war es nur recht, so würde ich vielleicht auch noch über etwas anderes mit Kim sprechen können.   
Ein Blub ertönte und im nächsten Moment klingelte es auch schon. Ich nahm das Gespräch an und Kim erschien auf dem Bildschirm, in den Armen hielt sie ihr Baby.   
„Hallo Mia, darf ich vorstellen: Eugene Alexander Rosen, dein Patenkind. Eugene, das ist deine Tante Mia“, sagte sie lächelnd und ich konnte nicht anders, musste ebenfalls lächeln.   
„Hallo Kimmi, hallo Eugene“, gab ich zurück und betrachtete das kleine Paket. Die dunklen Haare, oder eher Haarbüschel, hatte er definitiv von Jeff, die Nase, zumindest was ich davon sehen konnte, war Kim.   
„Welche Augenfarbe hat er?“, fragte ich, da ich es nicht erkennen konnte.   
„Blau, wie ich“, sagte Kim, küsste das kleine Händchen, dass ihr entgegen gestreckt wurde. „Aber Jeff sagt, dass er sowieso aussieht wie ich. Ich finde aber, er sieht aus wie Jeff.“ 

„Ist das nicht immer so?“, lachte ich und Kim grinste. Sie machte sich toll als Mutter und sah blendend aus. Sie berichtete, dass es für das erste Kind eine relativ schnelle Geburt war und dass ich mir die Schmerzen kaum vorstellen konnte, beeilte sich dann aber zu sagen, dass es ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl war, als sie ihr Eugene in die Arme gelegt hatten.   
„Mia, wirklich. Mit einem Mal hatte ich die ganze Tortur der Geburt vergessen. Ich konnte nur noch dieses kleine, hilflose Wesen ansehen und habe dämlich gelächelt.“   
Ich nickte und irgendwie konnte ich es mir doch vorstellen.   
„Kimmi, ich….“ Ich brach ab und Kim sah mich das erste Mal genau an, ihre Augen weiteten sich.   
„Mia, wie guckst du denn? Ist alles ok?“  
„Oh“, machte ich, da mir nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass man mich so leicht lesen konnte. Vielleicht konnte das aber auch nur Kim. Sie kannte mich schließlich sehr gut.   
„Warte eben“, sagte Kim. „Ich bitte Jeff, dass er Eugene ins Bettchen bringt, dann können wir reden.“   
Gesagt, getan. Wenige Minuten später war sie zurück, stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch und sah mich auffordernd an.   
„Schieß los.“   
„Ich…also, naja…ich…hab was…herausgefunden“, druckste ich herum und Kim seufzte.   
„Hast du also endlich gemerkt, dass du bis über beide Ohren in Alex verknallt bist?“, fragte sie und ich erstarrte.   
„Du hast das gewusst? Wie? Warum? Woher?“  
Sie lachte auf.   
„Hallo? Als du mit ihm bei der Hochzeit getanzt hast, da hättest du mal sehen sollen, wie du Alex angeguckt hast. Das war so offensichtlich.“ 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, setzte ein paar Mal zum Sprechen an und platzte schließlich heraus: „Und warum, verdammt noch mal, erfahre ich sowas immer als Letzte?“ Ich sah ihr Grinsen, sprach gleich weiter: „Keko wusste auch, was los war, bevor ich es ausgesprochen hatte. Das gibt’s doch nicht.“  
Kim seufzte auf und ihre Stimme war sehr ruhig, aber bestimmt, als sie sagte: „Mia, denk mal nach. Vielleicht wolltest du es nicht erkennen, hm? Denn, ganz ehrlich, das macht deine Situation nicht gerade leichter, oder?“   
Ich öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, ließ es dann aber sein. Wem wollte ich bitte etwas vormachen? Kimmi hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, wenn auch ihre Worte noch zu harmlos waren. Es machte meine Situation nicht leichter, es verkomplizierte Alles. Es verunsicherte mich. Es machte mich traurig. Es machte mich wütend und – das vielleicht schlimmste – es ließ mich hoffen.   
Hoffen darauf, dass Alex vielleicht auch Gefühle für mich entwickelt hatte; dass wir es schaffen konnten, aus den verquerten Umständen, die uns dazu gebracht hatten, uns richtig kennenzulernen, das Beste, was uns je passiert war, zu machen. 

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen, Kim?“, fragte ich und war selbst erschrocken über meinen verzweifelten Tonfall.   
„Weiß Alex, wie du….“  
„Um Gotteswillen, nein“, fiel ich ihr lautstark ins Wort, nur um etwas leiser anzufügen: „Ich meine, ich hoffe nicht…ich…ich weiß es nicht.“   
Meine Cousine kicherte kopfschüttelnd.   
„Mia, ich kenne Alex nicht so, wie du ihn kennst. Aber ganz sicher kann ich sagen, dass du beziehungsweise alles, was mit dir zu tun hat, ihm nicht egal ist. Das kam mehr als deutlich rüber und nicht nur bei der Hochzeit. – Alles andere kann ich dir nicht beantworten. So leid es mir tut, aber das musst du alleine herausfinden.“   
„Und wie?“, seufzte ich auf und ließ mich seitwärts aufs Bett kippen. Selbst durch die mehr schlechte als rechte Videoqualität, sah ich das schelmische Aufblitzen in ihren Augen.   
„Vielleicht fängst du damit an, dich nicht weiter zu verstecken“, schlug sie mir vor und ich schnellte hoch, starrte sie sprachlos an. Woher konnte sie wissen…?   
In Gedanken beantwortete ich mir meine Frage selbst. Sie war wie meine Schwester und meine beste Freundin. Natürlich wusste sie, wie ich mit solchen Situationen umging. Oder eher nicht umging, da ich mich ja verkroch.   
„Danke, Kim“, hauchte ich, spürte die Tränen in meinen Augen. „Ich wünschte, du wärest hier.“   
„Ich auch, Mia“, gab sie zurück. „Und versprich mir, was auch immer du sonst tust, verkriech dich nicht weiter in deinem Schneckenhaus. Das hast du nämlich nicht nötig.“ Ich versprach es ihr und wir verabschiedeten uns mit Kusshand. Ich wischte die Tränen weg, schaltete meinen Laptop aus und klappte den Deckel zu.   
Es war an der Zeit, wieder zu meinem neuen-alten Ich zurück zu kehren.


	30. Sunset On The Beach

**„Sunset on the Beach“**

Leider ist sowas immer leichter gesagt, als getan. Gleich nach dem Gespräch mit Kim hatte ich Keko angerufen und sie gefragt, was sie Morgen machte.   
Natürlich würde sie beim ‚Sunset on the Beach‘ sein, teilte sie mir mit und war begeistert, als ich sagte, dass ich sie gern begleiten würde. Wir machten aus, dass wir mittags zusammen Essen gehen und uns danach bei ihr fertig machen würden.   
Doch schon am nächsten Vormittag bereute ich diese Verabredung. Nach dem Aufstehen war ich gut gelaunt mit meinem Frühstück auf die Terrasse gegangen und hatte mich zu Saxon gesetzt, der ein Buch las, dieses aber zur Seite legte und sich mit mir unterhielt. Etwas später kam Alex noch halb verschlafen und in ziemlich missmutiger Stimmung runter und ab da ging es mit meiner Laune leider nur noch bergab, weil ich merkte, dass er mich kaum ansah; sich regelrecht von mir distanzierte. Und das versetzte meinem Vorhaben einen Dämpfer und mir einen kleinen Stich ins Herz.  
Als es an der Zeit war loszufahren, wollte ich mich eigentlich nur in mein Zimmer zurück ziehen und mich in meinem Bett verkriechen. Da ich so kurzfristig aber nicht mehr absagen wollte, und ich mir sicher war, dass Keko meinetwegen Jack auf später vertröstet hatte, biss ich in den sauren Apfel und fuhr zu dem Restaurant, in dem wir uns verabredet hatten. 

Zuerst versuchte ich noch, auf gute Laune zu machen, doch die Lust war mir völlig vergangen, was wohl auch Keko zunehmend an meiner Wortkargheit bemerkte. Sie seufzte, warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und stand auf.   
„Ich bin gleich wieder da, Mia“, sagte sie und schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln. „Bestell uns doch noch einen Cocktail.“   
Ich nickte und stützte den Kopf auf einer Hand auf, stocherte mit der Gabel lustlos in den Resten auf meinem Teller herum. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach total betrinken. Dann würde es mir für den Rest des Tages eh so beschissen gehen, dass mir alles andere egal wäre.  
Ich stieß einen halben Lacher aus und winkte den Kellner heran, gerade als Keko zurück an den Tisch kam. Sie bat den Kellner um zwei Cocktails zum Mitnehmen und um die Rechnung.   
„Ich hatte gerade eine Idee“, teilte sie mir mit, führte diese aber nicht weiter aus und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Seufzend bezahlte Keko die Rechnung, reichte mir einen der Becher und nahm meine Hand. Kommentarlos ließ ich mich von ihr mitschleifen, folgte ihr in meinem Auto zu ihrer Wohnung.   
„Was hast du jetzt vor?“, wollte ich wissen. Sie sah mich grinsend an.   
„Lass dich überraschen“, erklärte sie, „ nur so viel: Verabschiede dich schon mal von deiner schlechten Laune.“   
So ganz verstand ich immer noch nicht, aber ich ließ sie einfach machen. Hatte ich schon gesagt, dass ich keine Lust mehr hatte?

In ihrem Apartment angekommen, drückte sie mir ihren Cocktail in die Hand, stürzte sich auf die Musikanlage und kurz darauf ertönte ‚Love in an Elevator‘ von Aerosmith aus den Boxen. Seufzend holte ich zwei große Gläser aus der Küche und füllte sie mit etwas Crusheis aus dem Eisfach, bevor ich den Inhalt aus den Plastikbechern hinein füllte und dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging. Dort fing ich sofort an zu lachen. Keko hatte das Haargummi aus ihren Haaren gezogen und machte mitten auf ihrem Teppich einen auf Steven Tyler.   
Plötzlich zeigte sie mit ihrem Finger auf mich und bedeutete mir mit einer Geste zu ihr zu kommen. Noch immer lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf, was sie sich natürlich nicht bieten ließ. Sie kam zu mir herumgetanzt, ergriff meine Handgelenke, da ich ja die Gläser in den Händen hielt und zog mich mit sich. Die Gläser wurden auf den Couchtisch gestellt und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mit ihr wie wildgeworden durch das Zimmer zu tanzen. Meine schlechte Laune verpuffte im Handumdrehen und wir tanzten auch die nächsten drei Lieder durch, bis ich ihr außer Atem aber lachend um den Hals fiel und sie ganz fest umarmte.

Nach unserer Tanzeinlage verpasste sie mir eine Gesichtsmaske, lackierte mir Fuß- und Fingernägel und schickte mich etwas später duschen. Danach werkelte sie bestimmt eine halbe Stunde mit einem Glätteeisen an meinen Haaren herum und trug mir ein leichtes Make-up auf. Aus ihrem Kleiderschrank holte sie ein dunkelgrünes Kleid aus sehr leichtem Stoff, welches ich sofort anziehen sollte.  
„Wow“, meinte Keko und betrachtete ihr Meisterwerk, sprich mich. Sie reichte mir silberfarbene High Heels, und bedeutete mir, sie anzuziehen und schob mich dann vor ihren Spiegel im Flur.   
„Woah“, entfuhr es mir ebenfalls und ich berührte mein Gesicht. „Das soll ich sein?“   
„Das sollst nicht nur du sein, das bist sogar du, Mia“, sagte Keko grinsend, drehte mich zu sich und tupfte mir noch etwas Rouge auf die Wangen. Zufrieden nickte sie mir dann zu und ging ins Bad, während ich mich ein weiteres Mal im Spiegel betrachtete. Durch die hohen Schuhe reichte das Kleid nicht ganz auf den Boden, der Schlitz auf der rechten Seite trat dadurch allerdings besser hervor. Oben war es relativ hoch geschnitten, bekam aber durch die sich überkreuzenden Träger das gewisse Etwas. Die etwa einen Zentimeter breiten Träger wurden Hinten etwas breiter und waren auch das einzige, das den Rücken bedeckte. Im oberen Lendenwirbelbereich waren sie mit kleinen Ringen aus Silber wieder am Kleid befestigt.   
„So, wir können“, sagte Keko und stellte sich neben mich vor den Spiegel. Sie hatte sich ein schlichtes hellblaues Kleid angezogen, trug dazu schwarze High Heels und sah aus, als hätte sie sich selbst in den letzten drei Stunden fertig gemacht.   
„Was?“ Ich machte große Augen. „So…so soll ich da raus gehen?“   
„Genau das“, gab Keko zurück und ließ mir keine Chance zu Protestieren. Sie schnappte sich unser beider Handtaschen, ergriff dann meinen Arm und zog mich zur Tür. 

Vor Kekos Wohnung stand ein schwarzer Wagen und ich sah mit Staunen, dass der Fahrer uns wohl erwartet hatte, da er uns die Tür öffnete. Keko grinste mich an, zwinkerte mir zu und wir stiegen ein. Als wir uns angeschnallt hatten, reichte sie mir eine Art Ausweis und nun wusste ich, dass Jack seine Hand im Spiel hatte. Außerdem wurde mir schlagartig klar, was dieser Ausweis bedeutete.   
„Keko…wir…wir gehen doch wohl nicht über den roten Teppich, oder?“   
„Was denkst du denn?“, grinste sie und mir schoss durch den Kopf, dass Jack sie wirklich lieben musste.   
„Du machst auch keine halben Sachen“, sagte ich kopfschüttelnd und meine Freundin nickte.   
„Wenn schon, denn schon“, gab sie zurück und ich musste lachen.   
Mit dem Auto dauerte es nicht lange nach Waikiki und für meinen Geschmack viel zu früh hielt der Wagen an. Keko stieg als erste aus und bereits der Lärm, den ich hörte, ließ mir die Knie zittern. Das war eine absolut besch…eidene Idee. Bei meinem Glück, gepaart mit meiner Schusseligkeit, würde ich bestimmt stolpern oder schlimmer noch, hinfallen.

„Nun komm schon, Mia. Die fressen dich nicht auf“, rief Keko von draußen. „Außerdem blockieren wir den Weg.“   
Das zweite Argument überzeugte mich wesentlich mehr, als das Erste und so kletterte ich schnell aus dem Auto. Ich wollte natürlich niemandem im Weg stehen. Keko nahm mich leicht bei der Hand und zog mich mit sich und es stürmte mit einem Mal alles auf mich ein. Seid ihr schon mal über einen roten Teppich gelaufen? (Blöde Frage, ich weiß.)  
Ich bis dahin auch nicht, und ich wusste ab der ersten Sekunde, dass ich das auch so schnell nicht wiederholen wollte. Überall standen Fans, Fotografen, Kamerateams. Es war einfach zu viel. Viel zu viel.   
Keko jedoch schien das Ganze Spaß zu machen, sodass ich den abgesperrten Bereich für VIPs ohne sie erreichte. Ja, ich gebe zu, ich war den Teppich so schnell entlang gegangen, wie meine hohen Schuhe es zu ließen und dass es nicht fluchtartig aussah. Einer der Security-Typen kontrollierte meinen Ausweis, ließ mich dann passieren und, da ich nicht wusste, wohin ich genau gehen sollte, deutete er mir die Richtung. Etwas links von mir sah ich die Bühne und die riesige Leinwand und knapp dahinter entdeckte ich ein relativ großes Zelt, dessen Eingang von mehreren Sicherheitsleuten bewacht wurde.   
Von Keko fehlte noch immer jede Spur und da ich sonst nichts hatte, wo ich hätte hingehen können, schritt ich langsam auf den Zelteingang zu. Ohne auf meinen Ausweis zu gucken, winkte mich einer der Sicherheitsleute durch und ich trat zögernd ein. Erstaunt stellte ich fest, dass das Zelt gar nicht so groß war, wie es von außen wirkte, was allerdings auch an den vielen Leuten liegen konnte, die hier herumstanden, sich unterhielten, lachten und tranken. 

Ein Mann ging an mir vorbei, blieb kurz hinter mir vor dem Eingang zum Zelt stehen und ich hörte ihn sagen: „Also Scott, Daniel und Grace habe ich bereits gesehen. Nur Alex nicht. Hat er dir gesagt, wann er kommt?“  
Bei seinen Worten schoss mir durch den Kopf: ‚Also wenn man von seiner Laune heute Morgen ausgeht, dann kommt er gar nicht.‘ Und ich war mehr als überrascht, als sich der Mann zu mir umdrehte und ein knappes „Bitte?“ seinen Mund verließ.   
„Hab ich das gerade laut gesagt?“, fragte ich. Mein Gegenüber nickte, teilte seinem Gesprächspartner mit, dass er sich gleich wieder melden würde und nahm das kabellose Headset aus seinem Ohr. Er steckte es in seine Jackettasche und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.   
„Und wer sind Sie, dass sie eine solche Bemerkung machen können?“, wollte er wissen und ich spürte, dass ich rot wurde.   
„Ich bin Mia Schuster.“  
Man konnte ihm anmerken, dass er nachdachte, ob ihm dieser Name bekannt vorkam und plötzlich schien es tatsächlich zu klicken, da ihm ein kurzes ‚Oh‘ entfuhr, gefolgt von: „Ach, dann sind sie diejenige, die Alex….“  
„Richtig“, seufzte ich, wollte ihn es nicht aussprechen lassen. „Und wer sind sie?“  
„Sehen Sie, mit ihrer Bemerkung haben Sie mich völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht“, lachte er nun und reichte mir seine Hand. „Ich bin Peter Lenkov.“   
„Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen“, meinte ich und war nun auch nicht mehr überrascht, dass er über Alex und meine Situation Bescheid wusste.   
„Darf ich fragen, warum Sie Alex nicht gleich mitgebracht haben?“  
„Naja…ich…wir sind nicht zusammen hier her gekommen. Ich bin mit einer Freundin hier…“, versuchte ich zu erklären, spürte genau, dass die Hitze auf meinen Wangen zunahm. Doch Mr. Lenkov lächelte verständnisvoll.   
„Naja, die Presse kann manchmal schon…etwas lästig sein“, meinte er und obwohl ich nickte, wusste ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, was genau er damit meinte.   
„Sie denken doch aber nicht wirklich, dass Alex einfach nicht kommt, oder?“  
„Nein“, schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Das ist mir wohl eher so herausgerutscht. Dafür ist ihm das hier zu wichtig.“ 

Er nickte zufrieden und bot mir seinen Arm an.   
„Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie auf ein Glas Champagner einlade, Miss Schuster?“, fragte er und ich stimmte lächelnd zu, ergriff seinen Arm. Doch kaum das wir die ersten Schritte genommen hatten, ertönten hinter uns ein schnelles Klackern, so als ob jemand mit Absätzen rannte. Und ehe ich mich versah, stand Keko neben mir, ergriff meinen freien Arm.   
„Mia, ich…komm, schnell. Du solltest das besser….“   
Es war zu spät. Bereits als sie angefangen hatte zu sprechen, wurde die Zeltplane ein weiteres Mal aufgehalten und herein kam ein lachender Alex – mit Michelle an seiner Seite.   
Ich fühlte mich, als wäre direkt vor mir eine unsichtbare Wand aus dem Boden gewachsen und ich volle Kanne gegen eben diese gelaufen. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und ich presste regelrecht die Zähne aufeinander. Am liebsten wäre ich sofort weggelaufen, damit ich diesen Anblick nicht länger ertragen musste. Doch zum einen hatte ich mich immer noch bei Mr. Lenkov untergehakt und zum anderen traf in genau diesem Moment Alex‘ Blick auf mich. Es sah so aus, als ob sein Lächeln nachließ und mein Herz sank weiter. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, rief mein Begleiter aus: „Alex, ich dachte schon, Du würdest gar nicht kommen.“   
„Es war meine Schuld, Peter“, antwortete Michelle. „Ich habe mich etwas…verspätet.“ Sie warf Alex ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu, das er dieses Mal allerdings nicht erwiderte und ich hätte heulen können.   
„Ich wollte gerade mit Miss Schuster etwas trinken gehen. Warum begleitet ihr uns nicht?“ 

Na wunderbar. Immer, wenn man dachte, dass es wohl kaum noch schlimmer kommen kann, kam es natürlich schlimmer. Ich warf Keko einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, bekam aber nur einen hilflosen Blick von ihr zurück und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mit zu gehen. Hatte ich schon gesagt, dass mir nach Heulen zumute war?   
Peter reichte jedem von uns ein Glas und hob seines an, was wir ihm nach taten, doch trinken konnte ich nichts. Ich nippte nicht mal, tat nur so als ob.   
„Ihr kennt euch?“, fragte Mr. Lenkov, sah von Michelle zu mir. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, Michelle verneinte.   
„Nun denn“, meinte er lächelnd. „Miss Schuster, das ist Michelle Borth. Michelle, Mia Schuster.“ Ich rang mir ein Lächeln ab, als sie mir die Hand reichte.   
„Mia, schön Sie kennenzulernen.“  
„Gleichfalls“, gab ich zurück.   
„Ich erinnere mich, Sie schon ein paar Mal am Set gesehen zu haben“, fuhr Michelle fort. „Kann Sie aber nicht zuordnen. Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Frage, aber zu wem gehören Sie?“  
„Michelle“, sprach Alex aus und warf ihr einen Blick zu, den sie mit einem Grinsen auffing. Allein ihre Frage hatte mich aber derart aus dem Konzept gebracht, sodass ich diesen merkwürdigen Austausch der beiden einfach ignorierte. Ich zwang mich dazu, zu lächeln und sagte: „Ob sie es glauben oder nicht, ich gehöre zu niemandem.“   
Diesmal war es Alex, der mich anstarrte, so als konnte er nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich gesagt hatte.  
„Tatsächlich?“, entfuhr es Michelle. „Da habe ich aber etwas ganz anderes gehört, stimmt’s Alex?“ Nun landete sein starrer Blick auf Michelle und ich war sprachlos. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen, obwohl ich nicht einmal genau wusste, warum. Es kostete mich enorm viel Kraft, die Tränen weg zu blinzeln und ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen erscheinen zu lassen.   
„Vielen Dank für den Champagner, Mr. Lenkov“, sagte ich direkt an ihn gewandt, warf dann noch ein „Bitte entschuldigt mich“ in die ganze Runde, stellte mein Glas ab und drehte mich um.

Im Weggehen konnte ich Alex „Herzlichen Dank auch“, sagen hören, knapp gefolgt von Michelles Antwort: „Ich wollte doch nur....“   
Der Rest ging im allgemeinen Getümmel unter, das mittlerweile nahe dem Zelteingang herrschte. Ich bahnte mir einen Weg nach draußen und wandte mich nach links, weg von all dem Trubel. Hier, abseits der Scheinwerfer, war es fast stockdunkel, trotzdem erkannte ich nicht weit entfernt eine Art Pavillon, in den ich mich zurückziehen wollte.   
„Mia“, ertönte plötzlich seine Stimme direkt hinter mir und ich wirbelte herum. Wieso hatte ich ihn nicht kommen hören? Woher wusste er, in welche Richtung ich gegangen war? Und wieso lief er mir überhaupt hinterher?   
„Mia“, wiederholte er. „Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du zu mir gehörst?“   
Er nahm meine Hand in seine und ich war viel zu überrascht, um darauf reagieren zu können. Ich schloss kurz die Augen, sah ihn dann direkt an.  
„Weil...weil das eine Lüge gewesen wäre.“ Trotz des leisen Tonfalls, konnte man das Zittern in meiner Stimme hören, das noch zunahm, als ich weitersprach: „Nur weil wir verheiratet sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich zu dir gehöre. Dazu gehört ja wohl wesentlich mehr, als nur eine dämliche Heiratsurkunde. Und jetzt hinterfragst du allen Ernstes meine Gründe, warum ich das eben so gesagt habe? Obwohl du heute Morgen mehr als deutlich gezeigt hast, wie....“ 

„Gott, verdammt noch mal, Mia“, unterbrach er meinen Redeschwall, zog mich an sich und küsste mich. Und ich erstarrte. Nicht einmal meine Augen konnte ich schließen, so überrumpelt war ich. Und innerlich zerbrach ich in Zwiespalt. Auf der einen Seite wollte ich sofort auf seinen Kuss eingehen und alles andere vergessen; auf der anderen Seite wollte ich ihm eine runterhauen, denn was zu viel war, war einfach zu viel. Ich entschied mich jedoch gegen beides.   
Mit aller Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, stemmte ich mich gegen ihn, schob ihn von mir weg und warf ihm einen kurzen, traurigen Blick zu, bevor ich mich umdrehte und davon lief.   
Tränen ließen die Welt um mich herum verschwimmen und zwei Mal stolperte ich, da sich die hohen Absätze nicht mit dem Sand vertrugen, sodass ich schließlich barfuß weiterrannte. Es war mir egal. Ich wollte nur noch weg; weg vom Strand, weg von Alex, weg von Allem. Wäre es möglich gewesen, dann wäre ich auch vor meinen eigenen Gefühlen weggelaufen. Alles in mir schrie, doch konnte ich nicht verstehen was oder wonach. Ich fühlte mich leer, gleichzeitig war es viel zu voll in meinem Kopf.  
Ich lief einfach weiter, wusste nicht wohin mich meine Füße trugen, scherte mich auch nicht darum. Ich glaube, in diesem Moment hätte ich auch über Glasscherben laufen können, ich hätte es nicht einmal gemerkt.


	31. World Upside Down Part 1

**„World Upside Down Part 1“**

Irgendwann holten mich die Schmerzen an meinen Füßen dann doch ein, sodass ich mir ein Taxi rief. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo genau ich war; wusste nicht, wie lange ich kopflos umher gelaufen war, es war mir auch egal. Ich wollte nach Hause und wünschte mir, ich würde noch immer in der Wohnung wohnen – und nicht in Alex‘ Haus.   
Meine ganze Welt stand Kopf und ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich denken, geschweige denn fühlen sollte. Wollte auch weder denken, noch fühlen. Ich wollte nur vergessen.   
Wie ich es dem Fahrer gesagt hatte, ließ er mich an der Zufahrtsstraße raus und ich schleppte mich die letzten Meter zur Haustür. Besonders der rechte Fuß tat weh, doch letztlich war es mir nur recht, da mich diese Schmerzen von dem unerträglichen Stechen in meiner Brust ablenkten.   
Nur an den Schleiern, die vor meinen Augen auftauchten, merkte ich, dass ich wieder angefangen hatte zu weinen, während ich mir meinen Weg nach oben ertastete. Erst als ich vor der Badezimmertür stand, fiel mir auf, dass ich vergessen hatte, Licht zu machen. Mein tiefes Luftholen klang wie schluchzendes Asthma und ich drückte die Klinke hinunter, trat ins Bad und schaltete das Licht an. 

Es war so hell, dass ich für einen Moment die Augen zukniff, humpelte dann zum Spiegel hinüber. Mein Make-up war natürlich völlig ruiniert, ganz zu schweigen von dem schönen Kleid. Ich sah an mir herunter und hier bemerkte ich die Blutspuren, die ich hinterlassen hatte. Es kümmerte mich nicht. Wie motorisiert setzte ich mich auf den Rand der Badewanne, hob den rechten Fuß. An irgendwas schien ich mich tatsächlich geschnitten zu haben. Die Wunde blutete immer noch, was wohl auch an dem ganzen Dreck lag. Ich erhob mich, zog mir das Kleid aus und stieg mit beiden Füßen in die Wanne, setzte mich wieder auf den Rand und drehte das Wasser auf. Ob es kalt oder warm war, spürte ich nicht. Ich wusch beide Füße, spülte die Wunde aus und stellte das Wasser wieder ab.   
Ich war wie in einer Art Trance, alles was ich tat, geschah beinahe automatisch. So auch das Abtrocknen und das wieder vor den Spiegel stellen. Ich drehte meine Haare zusammen, steckte sie mit einer Spange am Hinterkopf fest und wusch mir mit einem kleinen Handtuch das Make-up aus dem Gesicht, fühlte mich mit einem Mal richtig dreckig. Kurzer Hand stieg ich unter die Dusche, merkte erst, dass ich noch immer BH und Slip trug, als beides klitschnass an meiner Haut klebte. Ich zog es aus, ließ beides einfach auf den Boden der Duschkabine fallen und wusch mich ein zweites Mal. Danach stand ich einfach nur da, ließ das warme Wasser über meinen Körper laufen und ganz allmählich kam ich zurück, von wo auch immer ich gewesen war. 

Meine Füße brannten wie Feuer, das Wasser wurde fast unerträglich heiß und mein Herz wurde gerade mit tausenden Messerstichen hingerichtet. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich es deuten sollte, dass er mich erst von sich wies und mit Michelle zur Premiere gekommen war, mich dann aber geküsst hatte.   
Die Tränen kamen, ich hielt sie nicht zurück, hätte es auch gar nicht gekonnt, lehnte meine Stirn gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch. Dann machte ich das Wasser aus, trat aus der Dusche, trocknete mich ab und wickelte mich in das Badetuch.   
Vor dem Spiegel stehend sah ich hoch und zuckte zusammen. In der Tür stand Alex und sah mich an.   
Ich begann zu zittern, während in mir ein wahrer Kampf tobte. Mein Herz schrie danach, ihm um den Hals zu fallen, mein Verstand konterte mit Ignoranz. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, brauchte es aber auch nicht. Mit wenigen Schritten stand er direkt neben mir, drehte mich zu sich.   
„Mia“, sagte er leise, legte mir dabei eine Hand an die Wange und ich musste meinen Blick senken.   
„Du bist verletzt.“ Eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Allerdings ging ich davon aus, dass er die Blutspuren gesehen hatte.   
„Es ist nichts“, gab ich kleinlaut zurück. Seine Hand glitt unter mein Kinn, übte leichten Druck aus, sodass ich ihn ansehen musste.   
„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht“, hauchte er, seine andere Hand umfasste meine Taille, zog mich näher.   
„Um mich?“, entfuhr es mir leise, was ihn lächeln ließ.   
„Ja, um dich“, gab er zurück. „Du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr.“ Er zog mich noch näher zu sich. Ich konnte die Wärme seines Körpers spüren; bemerkte, dass er langsam seinen Kopf zu mir herunter neigte. Sein Duft erfüllte meine Sinne, ich hörte mich aufseufzen und im nächsten Moment lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Ich ließ mich fallen. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, drängte mich an ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Mein Herz hatte gewonnen.


	32. World Upside Down Part 2

**„World Upside Down Part 2“**

Ich konnte seinen Herzschlag nicht nur hören, sondern auch spüren und mit jedem seiner Atemzüge hob sich auch mein Kopf, der auf seiner Brust lag. Gedankenverloren zeichneten meine Finger das Tattoo über seiner Brustwarze nach, spürten die Gänsehaut und das leichte Zittern, das ich damit bei ihm auslöste. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und im hellen Mondlicht konnte ich sein Gesicht erkennen. Er lächelte, hob eine Hand an meine Wange und ließ seinen Daumen sanft darüber streichen, bevor er mein Gesicht zu sich zog und mich küsste. Zärtlich liebkoste er meine Lippen, ließ seine Zunge mit meiner spielen, drehte uns dabei so, dass er schließlich über mir lag.   
Ich seufzte auf, umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und schob ihn etwas von mir zurück, fand seine Augen.   
„Es tut mir leid“, hauchte ich, mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und ich schluckte. Sein verwirrter Blick brachte mich dazu, weiterzusprechen: „Dass ich weggelaufen bin. Ich war nur so durcheinander.“   
„Dazu habe ich wohl auch meinen Teil beigetragen“, stellte er fest. „Es tut mir auch leid.“ Ich legte meine Hände in seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu mir und küsste ihn sanft, ließ meine Finger durch die kurzen Locken streichen, löste mich dann von ihm und fand wieder seinen Blick. 

„Warum?“, wollte ich wissen. „Warum…hast du mich ignoriert und warst dann mit Michelle auf der Premiere?“   
Er hielt meinen Blick, ließ eine Hand in meine Haare gleiten und seufzte leicht auf.   
„Du denkst wirklich, dass ich mit Michelle dort war?“, fragte er nach und auf mein Nicken hin, erklärte er: „Das war ein dummer Zufall. Der Wagen, der sie abholen sollte, hatte eine Panne und mein Fahrer wurde angerufen, damit wir sie mitnehmen.“   
Seine Finger spielten mit meinem Haar, strichen dann über meine Stirn, die Wange hinunter bis zu meinem Hals.   
„Und ihre Frage an mich?“, hakte ich nach, ließ meine Hände auf seine Schultern gleiten und machte große Augen, als mir ein Licht aufging. „Sie weiß über unsere Situation Bescheid, oder?“   
„Ja“, gab er zurück, fuhr mit seinen Fingern an der Seite meines Halses entlang und über mein Schlüsselbein. „Dich das zu fragen, war ihre Art…uns auf die Sprünge zu helfen.“ Er grinste schief und ich musste lachen.   
„Naja, letztendlich war es ja ziemlich effektiv“, meinte ich. Er lachte kurz auf, bevor er mich ansah. Sein Blick ließ es mir heiß und kalt zugleich den Rücken entlang laufen.  
„Mia, ich wollte mit dir zur Premiere gehen“, gestand er leise. „Aber mit der ganzen Presse dort….“ 

Ich setzte zum Sprechen an, doch er legte mir einen Finger über die Lippen, schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.  
„Nein, noch nicht“, sprach er. „Ich weiß, dass du kein großes Aufsehen um deine Person haben möchtest…und deshalb habe ich dich nicht gefragt, ob du mich begleitest.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und ich versank in seinem Blick, hörte jedoch als er fortfuhr: „Wären wir dort zusammen aufgetaucht…jeder hätte mir sofort angesehen, dass du mehr bist, als nur eine Freundin. – Dass du mich ganz und gar nicht kalt lässt.“   
Ich sog scharf die Luft ein, wollte ihn zu mir ziehen und küssen, doch ich konnte nicht. Mein Herz schlug so heftig, als wollte es aus mir herausspringen und in meinem Bauch tanzten die Schmetterlinge. Das war nicht die große Liebeserklärung, die ich mir vielleicht erträumt hatte, aber es war ein Anfang.   
„Alex“, war alles, was ich sehr leise hervorbrachte, bevor er mich heftig küsste. Ich drängte mich ihm entgegen, hob mein Becken, als er eine Hand darunter schob und schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften. Mein Stöhnen, als er in mich eindrang, löste den Kuss und unsere Blicke trafen sich, bevor er sich in mir zu bewegen begann.   
Ich klammerte mich an ihm fest, versuchte an ihm den Halt zu finden, den ich durch seine schneller werdenden Stöße immer mehr verlor und noch immer hielten wir den Blick des anderen. Seine Arme begannen zu zittern und ich umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn, ließ meine Zunge mit seiner spielen, bevor ich leicht in seine Unterlippe biss. Stöhnend vergrub er sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken und liebkoste die Haut dort mit sanften Küssen, neckischem Lecken und aufreizenden Bissen. 

„Alex“, keuchte ich auf, als sich die Wellen in mir überschlugen und seine Lippen legten sich in einem wilden Kuss auf meine, dämpften so sein eigenes Stöhnen. Mit einem letzten Stoß war auch er da und meine Beine verstärkten ihren Halt um seine Hüften, drückten ihn tief in mich und hielten ihn dort.   
Schwer atmend lagen wir so eine Weile da, lächelten uns an. Langsam verebbten die Wellen und mit einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Wir schlüpften unter die leichte Decke, Alex zog mich an sich und ich kuschelte mich in seine Arme. Ich schloss meine Augen, hörte seinem Herzschlag zu und kurz darauf war ich eingeschlafen.


	33. (Un)nötige Erklärungsversuche

**„(Un)nötige Erklärungsversuche“**

Als ich am nächsten Tag wach wurde, wusste ich zuerst nicht, wo ich war und warum ich überhaupt aufgewacht war. Doch im nächsten Moment spürte ich ein weiches Paar Lippen, das meinen Nacken liebkoste und ich erinnerte mich, was gestern passiert war. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte meinen Mund und ich seufzte verträumt auf, rückte noch etwas weiter zurück, näher an die Wärme und die wunderbaren Lippen heran. Er legte mir einen Arm um die Taille, fand meine Hand und verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander, drückte sich an mich. Ich seufzte erneut auf und wandte den Kopf herum, fand Alex‘ Blick.   
„Guten Morgen“, hauchte ich, was ihn leicht lachen ließ.   
„Der ist schon längst vorbei“, brummte er, küsste meinen Hals entlang, über mein Ohr auf meine Wange und ich wollte einen Blick auf seinen Wecker werfen, wurde aber von dem Bild abgelenkt, das rechts neben dem Fenster hing. Es war die Zeichnung, die ich ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.   
„Oh“, entfuhr es mir und ich spürte das Grinsen, das seine Lippen auf meiner Wange formten. Er erhob sich leicht und sah mich an.  
„Dein Magen hat gegrummelt und da dachte ich, ich werde dich mal langsam wecken“, erklärte er und ich kicherte, drehte meinen Kopf noch etwas weiter zu ihm und strich mit dem Rücken meiner freien Hand über seine Wange. 

„Nein, ähm ich meine, so darfst du mich gerne immer wecken“, hauchte ich. „Aber eigentlich galt das ‚oh‘ dem Bild. Ich wusste nicht, dass du es aufgehängt hast.“   
„Natürlich, es ist ein tolles Bild…nur…ich finde, es fehlt etwas darauf.“   
„Ach ja?“, fragte ich, besah mir das Bild ein weiteres Mal, bevor ich meinen Kopf wieder zu ihm wandte. „Was denn?“   
„Du“, war alles, was er sagte, neigte den Kopf und seine Lippen fanden meine. Sofort erwiderte ich den Kuss, keuchte in diesen hinein, als er mich noch dichter an sich zog und ich seine Männlichkeit mehr als deutlich spürte. Er löste seine Hand von meiner, ließ seine Finger nach oben über meine Brüste streichen, bevor sie über meinen Bauch schließlich meinen Oberschenkel erreichten. In mir begann wieder alles zu kribbeln und ein Zittern lief durch meinen gesamten Körper, als ich ihn an meiner Scham spürte.   
„Alex“, stöhnte ich, was jedoch leider in einem entsetzten Ausruf aus der Diele unterging: „Oh mein Gott! Dad? Was ist denn hier passiert? Dad?“   
Alex und ich hielten in unseren Bewegungen inne, sahen uns an. Polternde Schritte ertönten auf der Treppe, untermalt von weiteren Dad-Rufen und wir hatten gerade noch genug Zeit uns von einander zu lösen, bevor die Schlafzimmertür aufging und ein aufgebrachter Saxon herein kam. 

„Dad? Hier sind überall Blut…OH!“ Schwer atmend stand Alex‘ Sohn in der Tür, starrte auf das Bild, dass wir ihm boten. Langsam bekam sein Gesicht, das eben noch kreidebleich gewesen war, wieder Farbe und man konnte sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Er führte uns eine wahre Bandbreite seiner Mimik vor, die von ‚zu Tode erschreckt‘ über ‚verwirrt‘ bis zu ‚zufrieden‘ reichte.   
„Na endlich“, entfuhr es ihm schließlich, das breite Grinsen erstreckte sich über sein ganzes Gesicht und murmelnd fügte er an: „Lani schuldet mir ein Shave Ice.“  
Nun war es an Alex und mir ihn anzustarren. Saxon wurde leicht rot und wollte sich geschickt aus der Affäre ziehen, in dem er einfach das Zimmer verließ, doch Alex‘ Stimme hielt ihn auf: „Moment mal.“   
Mit hängenden Schultern drehte sich der Junge zu seinem Vater um.   
„Du findest das hier“, Alex deutete auf mich und sich selbst, „in Ordnung?“   
„Hätte ich sonst ‚na endlich‘ gesagt?“, gab er zurück, wurde noch eine Schattierung dunkler und fuhr leiser fort: „Daad! Müssen wir das hier besprechen? Das…ist grad ein bisschen peinlich.“ 

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich musste kichern und hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund. Auch Alex musste sein Grinsen unterdrücken und nickte seinem Sohn zu.   
„Da sprechen wir noch drüber, junger Mann und jetzt sieh zu, dass du raus kommst. Ach, übrigens, auch die Bedeutung deines Gemurmels, dass Lani dir ein Shave Ice schuldet, würde mich brennend interessieren.“   
Saxon zog den Kopf ein und duckte sich mit einem leisen ‚Oh scheiße‘ aus dem Zimmer. Krachend fiel die Tür ins Schloss und ich kicherte ungehalten los. Mit hochgezogenen Brauen sah Alex mich an.   
„So lustig war das jetzt aber auch nicht“, grummelte er und ich musste noch mehr lachen.   
„Doch war es“, gab ich zurück und fiel nach hinten in die Kissen. „Besonders dein ‚junger Mann‘.“   
„Ist das so?“, fragte er, schmunzelte recht fies dabei und als ich nickte, stürzte er sich kitzelnd auf mich.   
„Alex“, quietschte ich, versuchte seine mich traktierenden Hände festzuhalten, was mir vor lauter Lachen nicht gelang. Ich wand mich unter seinen Attacken hin und her und ergriff in meiner Hilflosigkeit das erste, was ich zu fassen bekam, nämlich sein Kopfkissen, und rammte es ihm an den Kopf.   
Das ließ ihn innehalten. Er fand meinen Blick und seine Augen begannen zu funkeln.  
Ohne Vorwarnung küsste er mich stürmisch. Ich ließ das Kissen los und schlang meine Arme um ihn, zog ihn näher an mich. Vergessen war die Neckerei von vor wenigen Sekunden und ich fragte mich, wie er es schaffte, mich mit nur einem Kuss wahnsinnig zu machen. 

Seine Hände und Lippen waren überall, liebkosten mich, triezten mich, verführten mich und ich ließ mich einfach fallen, spürte die Wellen immer schneller in mir zusammen laufen.   
„Alex“, keuchte ich auf, „Oh Gott, Alex bitte.“  
Seine Berührungen stoppten, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass ich genau das sagte und ich spürte, wie sich die Matratze unter mir bewegte. Weiter geschah nichts, ich hörte nur mein schweres Atmen. Verwirrt öffnete ich langsam die Augen und fand ihn vor dem Bett stehend vor, ein sehr selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.   
„Ich gehe jetzt duschen“, teilte er mir mit, wandte sich um und ich konnte ihm nur völlig perplex hinterher sehen. Kurz bevor er die Badezimmertür schloss, rief er: „Rache ist ja so süß!“   
„Boah“, entfuhr es mir und ich setzte mich auf, schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte er gerade nicht wirklich getan, oder?   
„Na warte“, murmelte ich, stand auf und huschte zur Tür hinüber, um zu lauschen. Das Wasser rauschte und ich öffnete die Tür so leise es mir möglich war, schlüpfte hinein und grinste triumphierend, da er sich gerade die Haare wusch.  
Schnell öffnete ich auch die Duschkabine und mit einer flinken Handbewegung stellte ich das Wasser von warm auf kalt.   
„Argh, Mia“, rief er aus. Unglücklicherweise war ich nicht schnell genug im Wegziehen meiner Hand. Er ergriff diese und zog mich zu sich unter den kalten Strahl der Dusche, was mich aufkreischen ließ.   
Alex stellte das Wasser wieder auf warm und presste mich gegen die kalte Wand. Ich kreischte erneut und er fand meinen Blick.   
„Jetzt sind wir quitt“, hauchte er und ich hatte nicht einmal die Chance zu nicken, bevor er mich küsste. 

Natürlich blieb es nicht bei dem einen Kuss. Schwer atmend und meine Beine noch immer um seine Mitte geschlungen, lehnte ich meine Stirn gegen seine.   
„Wow“, seufzte ich, lachte leicht, was er erwiderte.   
„Ja, wow“, stimmte Alex zu und legte seine Lippen zärtlich auf meine, während er mich zurück auf meine Füße stellte. Eng umschlungen und knutschend standen wir einfach eine Weile da, ließen das warme Wasser auf uns niederprasseln, bevor Alex dieses ausstellte und wir aus der Dusche stiegen. Nachdem wir uns abgetrocknet hatten, borgte ich mir eines seiner T-Shirts, damit ich nicht splitterfasernackt über den Flur in mein Zimmer laufen musste, um mich anzuziehen. Ganz kurz kamen mir Gedanken darüber, was ich denn hier eigentlich tat und was das jetzt bedeutete, aber ich schob sie beiseite. Ich wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, ich wollte einfach nur genießen.   
Ich suchte frische Unterwäsche heraus und schlüpfte in meine Shorts und ein Top.   
Mit einer Tasse Kaffee aus der Küche bewaffnet, fand ich Saxon und Alex auf der Terrasse, schnappte so gerade noch auf, wie Alex sagte: „…und jetzt wüsste ich gerne noch, wie du auf die Idee gekommen bist, mit Lani zu wetten.“   
„Ich auch“, fügte ich hinzu, lächelte beide an, als sie zu mir sahen. „Oder störe ich?“   
Alex erwiderte mein Lächeln, hielt mir seine Hand hin und zog mich neben sich auf die Bank, nachdem ich seine Hand ergriffen hatte.  
„Du störst nie“, meinte er und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, was mich dümmlich lächeln ließ.   
„Oh man“, murmelte Saxon, rollte mit den Augen und zog damit unsere Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. 

„Dann lass mal hören“, forderte Alex ihn auf.   
„Naja“, nuschelte er, „ich…ich hab am Set mitbekommen, wie sich…einige über eine Wette unterhalten haben.“  
„Wer hat sich unterhalten und worum ging es in der Wette?“, hakte ich nach. Saxon seufzte.   
„Na um euch…wann…wann denn endlich was zwischen euch passiert“, erklärte er sehr leise. „Und das habe ich Lani erzählt, aber sie wollte nicht mit mir wetten. Sie hat nur gesagt, dass sie mich auf ein Shave Ice einladen würde, wenn…wenn ihr zusammen seid. Und das seid ihr doch jetzt, oder?“   
Da waren sie wieder, die Gedanken, die ich vorhin so erfolgreich hatte beiseiteschieben können. Ich spürte Alex‘ Blick auf mir und sah ihn an, nahm sein Lächeln wahr und verwarf meine Denke.  
„Und von wem hast du das aufgeschnappt?“, wandte er sich wieder an seinen Sohn, der sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte.   
„Ich habe gehört, wie sich Scott und Taylor unterhalten haben“, sagte er, konnte weder mich noch Alex dabei ansehen. Ich seufzte auf und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Wie kann man über so etwas Wetten abschließen?“, entfuhr es mir. Alex sah zu mir, zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Leider werden Wetten über noch viel schlimmere Dinge abgeschlossen“, gab er zurück und ich nickte.   
„Ja, ich weiß. Trotzdem ärgert es mich. Das ist schließlich mein beziehungsweise unser Privatleben und geht niemanden etwas an.“   
Nun erhielt sein Blick wieder dieses leichte Funkeln und er schmunzelte.   
„Wir brauchen ja niemandem zu zeigen, dass wir zusammen sind“, meinte er und ich grinste.   
„Naja, zumindest für eine Weile können wir es versuchen“, stimmte ich zu. Saxon räusperte sich, was Alex und mich fragend zu ihm sehen ließ.   
„Ähm…ich will ja nicht die Spaßbremse sein…aber meint ihr wirklich, dass keiner merkt wie ihr euch anguckt?“   
„Wie gucken wir uns denn an?“, wollte ich wissen und Saxon stöhnte auf.   
„Oh man, sogar ein Blinder würde sehen, wie zwischen euch die Funken fliegen.“   
Damit stand er auf und ging ins Haus, sein Grinsen war allerdings nicht zu übersehen.   
Alex fand meinen Blick. Ich zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, was ihn zum Lachen brachte, bevor er mich näher zog. Zärtlich strich er mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, ließ seine Lippen über meine Wange bis zu meinem Ohr gleiten und hauchte: „Lassen wir noch ein paar Funken fliegen.“


	34. Kurzer Abschied Voller Fragen

**„Kurzer Abschied voller Fragen“**

„Saxon, wenn wir noch zum Set wollen, dann müssen wir jetzt los“, rief ich die Treppe hoch, sah auf meine Uhr, die kurz vor sieben Uhr anzeigte und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. Ich hörte, wie oben eine Tür geschlossen wurde und kurz darauf kam der Gerufene polternd die Stufen hinunter.  
„Bin ja schon da“, gab er zurück, die Reisetasche in der Hand und den Rucksack auf dem Rücken.   
„Hast du alles?“, fragte ich sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach und auf sein Nicken hin fügte ich an: „Auch die unterschriebene Einverständniserklärung?“   
„Shit“, entfuhr es ihm. Er ließ die Tasche fallen und rannte in die Küche. Ich seufzte grinsend, nahm seine Tasche auf, griff nach der Hundeleine und öffnete die Haustür.   
„Dusty, komm“, rief ich und der mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so kleine Wirbelwind kam angelaufen, stieß beinah mit Saxon zusammen, der zettelwedelnd aus der Küche zurückkam.   
„Jetzt hab ich alles“, meinte er und stopfte genannten Zettel in seinen Rucksack.   
„Gut, dann Abflug“, sagte ich lachend und scheuchte beide nach draußen. Die Taschen wurden in den Kofferraum und Dusty auf den Rücksitz verfrachtet, wir stiegen ein und ich fuhr die Einfahrt hinunter zur Straße. 

„Wann sollst du an der Schule sein?“, wollte ich wissen, warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.   
„Um viertel nach Acht. Der Bus fährt aber erst ungefähr um Neun ab, hat Mrs. Cartwright gesagt. Wir haben genug Zeit“, versuchte Saxon mich zu beruhigen und ich musste kichern.   
„Sag das mal der Rush Hour“, grinste ich und mein Beifahrer gluckste auf.   
Auf der Hinfahrt zur Soundstage hatten wir Glück. Der Verkehr hielt sich noch in Grenzen, sodass wir dort um zwanzig nach sieben ankamen. Wir stiegen aus und betraten das Gebäude, wurden gleich von einem Assistenten in die richtige Richtung geschickt und fanden Alex am Set des Five-0 Hauptquartiers vor.   
Da die zu drehende Szene noch in Vorbereitung war, konnte er sich die Zeit nehmen zu uns zu kommen.   
„Guten Morgen, ihr drei“, begrüßte er uns, umarmte erst Saxon, danach mich und ich spürte, wie er seine Hand etwas länger auf meinem Rücken liegen ließ. Ich fing seinen Blick auf, gönnte ihm ein kleines, verschmitztes Lächeln, das er erwiderte, bevor er auch Dusty begrüßte, während er sich an seinen Sohn wandte:   
„Und, bist du schon aufgeregt?“   
„Dad“, verdrehte dieser die Augen. „Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr. Das ist doch bloß ein Schulausflug.“   
„Für eine ganze Woche und es geht nach Big Island. Da wäre sogar ich als Erwachsener aufgeregt“, stellte Alex grinsend klar, richtete sich wieder auf und ich kicherte.   
„Ich auch“, gab ich zu. Saxon seufzte genervt auf.   
„Warum fahrt ihr dann nicht mit?“  
„Würdest du das wirklich wollen?“, hakte ich nach, sah ihn an und Saxon verzog das Gesicht.   
„Bloß nicht. Vergesst, dass ich das gefragt habe.“ 

Alex und ich lachten auf. Dusty hatte es sich in der Zwischenzeit auf Alex‘ Füßen bequem gemacht, was ihn kopfschüttelnd zu mir sehen ließ.   
„Willst du Dusty hier lassen?“  
„Wie du möchtest“, meinte ich, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann sie auch mit zur Arbeit nehmen, weißt du ja.“   
„Ja, weiß ich“, gab er zurück und unsere Blicke trafen sich, hielten sich für einen kurzen Moment. Zumindest kam es mir so vor. Doch als Saxon erneut die Augen verdrehte und ein sehr leises ‚Mannomann‘ murmelte, wurde uns klar, dass der Blickkontakt wohl doch etwas zu lange gedauert hatte. Alex sah auf Dusty nieder, bevor er sagte: „Dann nimm sie mal mit. Wir sind nachher noch On Location und da weiß ich nicht genau, ob ich genug Zeit für sie habe.“   
„In Ordnung“, stimmte ich zu und Alex entschuldigte sich kurz, sprach mit einem des Teams, der nickte und lächelnd kam er zu uns zurück.   
„Kommt, ich bringe euch noch zum Auto“, meinte er und ergriff ganz kurz meine Hand. Draußen angekommen, umarmte er Saxon ein weiteres Mal.   
„Viel Spaß, pass gut auf dich auf und stell keinen Blödsinn an“, zählte er auf und Saxon stöhnte: „Daaad!“   
Alex lachte und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.   
„Ich will dich doch nur ärgern“, gestand er. Nun musste auch Saxon lachen, öffnete dann die hintere Tür, um Dusty auf den Rücksitz springen zu lassen und setzte sich selbst auf den Beifahrersitz.   
„Ich melde mich nachher bei dir“, wandte sich Alex an mich. „Vielleicht magst du ja nach der Arbeit ans Set kommen.“   
„Ist gut“, sagte ich lächelnd. „Wenn ich Glück habe, kann ich schon mittags Schluss machen.“ 

Wieder trafen sich unsere Blicke. Alex sah sich schnell nach allen Seiten um, zog mich dann an sich und drückte mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.   
„Bis nachher“, hauchte er. Ich schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln und stieg ebenfalls ein. So lange ich konnte, beobachtete ich ihn im Rückspiegel, das Lächeln noch immer auf meinem Gesicht. Schließlich konzentrierte ich mich auf die Straße, bemerkte alsbald Saxons Blick auf mir. Ich sah ihn kurz seitlich an.   
„Was?“, fragte ich und er grinste.   
„Es wundert mich echt, dass noch keiner gemerkt hat, dass du mit Dad zusammen bist“, sagte er dann und ich lachte.   
„Oh, glaub mir, sie wissen es nicht, vermuten tun sie es allerdings schon“, antwortete ich. „Ich habe da so meine Quellen.“   
„Ich weiß“, kicherte er. „Keko, stimmt’s? Und sie weiß es von Jack.“   
„Schlaues Kerlchen“, grinste ich zurück und Saxon lachte, wurde aber schlagartig ernst.   
„Mia…“, fing er an, warf mir einen Blick zu, den ich nicht deuten konnte und war völlig geplättet, als er fragte: „Liebst du meinen Dad?“   
Ich hätte beinah die rote Ampel übersehen, ging deshalb relativ heftig in die Eisen und wusste, dass ich im Gesicht aussehen musste, wie eine überreife Tomate.   
„Saxon…ich…ich hab ihn sehr gern“, stammelte ich.   
„Ja, aber liebst du ihn?“  
Wir sahen uns an und Saxon lächelte. Ich wusste nicht, was in seinem Teenagerkopf vor sich ging; wusste ja nicht einmal selbst genau, was in meinem Kopf los war. Oder eher in meinem Herz. Ja, ich hatte mich in Alex verliebt, aber konnte ich deshalb sagen, dass ich ihn liebte? Wirklich? Richtig?   
Hinter uns hupte es, was mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. Die Ampel war wieder grün und ich fuhr an. Saxon fragte nicht weiter nach und trotz der beginnenden Rush Hour, erreichten wir seine Schule überpünktlich.   
Mrs. Cartwright stand neben einem Mietbus bereit und sammelte die Zettel mit der Teilnahmeerlaubnis ein, während der Fahrer die Gepäckstücke verstaute. Die ersten Kids saßen bereits im Bus, darunter auch einer von Saxons Freunden, der ihm zuwinkte. Er übergab dem Fahrer seine Reisetasche, seiner Lehrerin den Zettel und drehte sich zu mir.   
„Du brauchst nicht warten, bis der Bus abfährt“, meinte er und ich lachte.   
„Ich bin dir wohl zu peinlich, was?“, zog ich ihn auf. Saxon kicherte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.   
„Nein, aber du musst ja auch zur Arbeit. Außerdem hat Parker schon unsere Plätze reserviert.“   
„Alles klar. Dann wünsche ich dir ganz viel Spaß, mach viele Fotos und ich erwarte einen tollen Bericht, wenn du wieder da bist“, sagte ich und er nickte lächelnd.   
„Wird gemacht, Ma’am“, grinste er und umarmte mich, bevor er die Stufen in den Bus erklomm.   
„Ach, und Mia“, rief er mich zu sich. Er beugte sich zu mir herunter und flüsterte: „Du liebst ihn.“   
Grinsend richtete er sich auf und lief zu seinem Sitznachbarn, ließ mich völlig verdattert an der Bustür stehen.


	35. Kreisende Gedanken Unterbrochen Von Oberschenkelholstern

**„Kreisende Gedanken unterbrochen von Oberschenkelholstern“**

Ich konnte mich kaum erinnern, wie ich den Weg zum Blumenladen hinter mich gebracht hatte und hätte fast Dusty auf dem Rücksitz vergessen, so vertieft war ich in meine Gedanken. ‚Du liebst ihn‘ hallte noch immer in meinem Kopf nach. Und auch die Sicherheit in dem Blick, den Saxon mir gegeben hatte, beschäftigte mich.   
Ich hatte mir doch gerade erst eingestanden, dass ich mich in Alex verliebt hatte. Konnte – und vor allem sollte – man da jetzt schon von Liebe sprechen? Es war doch alles so…unsicher, auch wenn er meine Gefühle zu einem gewissen Grad zu erwidern schien.   
Mir fiel wieder ein, was Kimmi gesagt hatte: Dass ich es mir vielleicht nicht eingestehen wollte, weil es eben diese bereits verzwickte Situation nur noch mehr verzwickte. Außerdem war doch alles noch ganz frisch zwischen uns und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie und ob es überhaupt weitergehen würde, wenn die Scheidung durch war.   
Oh Mann…jetzt hatten meine Gedanken genau die Richtung eingeschlagen, in die sie nicht gehen sollten. Ich wollte doch einfach alles mehr oder weniger auf mich zukommen lassen.   
„Mia, ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Noch nie war ich so erfreut und erleichtert gewesen, Mailes Stimme zu hören, die mich aus meinen Spiralen drehenden Gedanken riss. Ich sah zu ihr auf.   
„Äh…ja, alles ok“, gab ich zurück, versuchte mich an einem kleinen Lächeln. Maile seufzte, deutete auf meine Hände.   
„Ich frage auch nur, weil du jetzt bestimmt fünfzehn Minuten dagestanden und eine Blüte nach der nächsten zerfleddert hast“, teilte sie mir mit und erst jetzt sah ich, was ich den armen Blumen angetan hatte.   
„Oh…Mist. Das tut mir leid. Ich…ich bin wohl nicht ganz bei der Sache heute“, erklärte ich und meine Chefin seufzte erneut. 

„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Weißt du was, wir haben eh nicht so viel zu tun im Moment. Warum nimmst du dir nicht ein paar Tage frei?“, schlug sie vor und ich schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Bloß nicht. Noch mehr Zeit, um meine Gedanken rotieren zu lassen? Nein, bitte nicht.   
„Ich…nein, Maile. Es geht schon, ich werde mich zusammen reißen“, versprach ich ihr, doch sie scheuchte mich einfach zu Keko ins Büro und teilte ihr mit, dass ich ihr noch ein oder zwei Stunden zur Hand gehen sollte, bevor ich ab Morgen für mindestens fünf Tage Urlaub beziehungsweise Überstunden nehmen würde.   
Allein meine Überstunden ergaben sechs ganze Tage, verriet Keko mir, während ich die Ablage machte. Sie trug es in den Urlaubsplan ein und hängte weitere zwei meiner noch übrigen zwanzig Urlaubstage dran. Verdammt.   
Und die Tatsache, dass mir bis Ende des Jahres noch achtzehn Tage Urlaub zustanden, ließ meine Gedanken wieder in diese ungeliebte Richtung laufen. Denn auch hier hatte ich noch mit keinem Wort angesprochen, was passieren würde oder könnte, wenn….  
„Ach Scheiße.“ Frustriert schlug ich den Aktenordner zu und sprang auf, fing Kekos erstaunten Blick auf.   
„Was ist denn jetzt los?“, fragte sie.   
„Ich…ich bin nur sauer auf mich selbst und frustriert, dass ich meine blöden Gedanken nicht abstellen kann“, war meine Antwort und Keko nickte.   
„Das kenne ich. Vorschlag: Schnapp dir Dusty und dreh eine große Runde mit ihr, vorzugsweise am Strand entlang und geh einfach dahin, wo es dich hinzieht. Das hilft mir immer. Den Rest schaffe ich hier allein.“   
„Ja, ich glaube, das werde ich machen“, entschied ich. „Kann ich mein Auto hier stehen lassen?“   
„So lange du willst“, sagte Keko. Ich lächelte sie dankbar an, schnappte mir meine Tasche und holte Dustys Leine heraus. Ein Pfiff und sie stand schwanzwedelnd neben mir. Ich hakte die Leine ein und mit einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß an Maile machte ich mich auf den Weg – wo immer mich dieser auch hinführen mochte.   
\----

Zum Strand schaffte ich es nicht, denn wie es der Zufall so wollte – oder vielleicht doch eher das Schicksal? – war das On Location Set dieses Mal direkt in der Downtown. Und ganz zielsicher hatte mich mein Weg genau dahin geführt. Ich hätte es allein vermutlich noch nicht einmal bemerkt, da ich immer noch in Gedanken versunken war. Doch Dusty fing plötzlich an, an der Leine zu ziehen und bellte laut auf. Wie sie es auch immer geschafft haben mochte, sie hatte Alex in der Menge erkannt oder eher erschnüffelt. Einer der Assistenten kam auf mich zu, hatte mich wohl erkannt und teilte mir mit, dass gerade eine Aufnahme lief. Ich könnte aber mit ihm mitkommen, müsste nur Dusty ruhig halten.   
Ich nickte ihm zu und folgte ihm hinter die Absperrung. Er deutete auf einen der Pavillons etwas abseits des Geschehens. Ich dankte ihm, ging mit Dusty dorthin und kniete mich dann kurz neben sie, um sie zu beruhigen. Ich ließ sie sich hinlegen, bevor ich mich auf einen der Stühle setzte.   
Von hier bekam ich natürlich nicht allzu viel mit, hörte aber, als über Megafon laut ‚Cut‘ gerufen wurde. Es wurde wieder lauter um mich herum und kurz darauf trat Alex in mein Blickfeld, ich sah allerdings nur seinen Kopf, da er in einer kleinen Gruppe stand und mit jemandem sprach. Er nickte, löste sich dann aus der Gruppe und kam in mein Richtung. Mir blieb fast die Spucke weg. Er trug noch immer seine volle Kampfmontur mit dunkelblauem Hemd, schwarzer Cargohose, Kevlarweste und Oberschenkelholster. Zu allem Überfluss fand ich in diesem Moment auch noch seinen Blick und wie er mich ansah, zog mir buchstäblich die Schuhe aus. Hätte ich nicht bereits gesessen, ich wäre zusammengefallen, wie ein altersschwacher Klappstuhl. 

Mein Herz raste, ich war einer richtigen Schnappatmung nahe und plötzlich war es mir egal. Sollte doch die ganze Welt wissen, dass das mein Mann war.   
Ich stand so ruckartig vom Stuhl auf, dass dieser nach hinten über kippte und Dusty einen schönen Schrecken einjagte, was ich gekonnt ignorierte. Ich rannte einfach los, sprang ihn regelrecht an und küsste ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft.   
Alex schloss mich in seine Arme, hielt mich fest und erwiderte meinen Kuss ebenso heftig. Nach endlos scheinenden Minuten lösten wir uns leicht außer Atem voneinander und meine Füße fanden den Boden wieder. Seine Hände umfassten mein Gesicht, die Daumen strichen sanft über meine Wangenknochen und ich versank in seinem Blick.  
„Mia…“, sagte er leise. Er wollte noch mehr sagen, kam allerdings nicht weiter, da im selben Moment eine Stimme ausrief: „Ha, ich wusste es!“   
Gleichzeitig drehten wir uns um und sahen Scott, der breit grinsend auf uns zukam, dabei den Kopf schüttelte und schließlich Alex auf den Rücken klopfte, als er uns erreichte.   
„Ich wusste ganz genau, dass da was zwischen euch läuft“, führte er weiter aus. Ich sah Alex‘ vielsagendes Grinsen und spürte die Hitze auf meinen Wangen.   
„Kein Grund rot zu werden, Mia“, meinte Scott, was mich natürlich noch röter werden ließ. Alex legte seine Arme um mich und ich versteckte mein Gesicht an seiner Brust, schmiegte mich an ihn.   
„Doch, ist es“, nuschelte ich in die Weste hinein, die Alex noch immer trug, spürte sein und hörte Scotts‘ Lachen.   
Alex schob mich etwas von sich weg, fand meinen Blick und lächelte.   
„Rot steht dir“, meinte er und ich boxte ihn leicht in die Seite, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen und seine Lippen kurz auf meinen zu spüren. Zu kurz. Ich wollte mehr, so viel mehr.   
„Na, das war ja harmlos gegen eure Show von eben“, merkte Scott an und fügte beiläufig hinzu: „Für die ihr übrigens Standing Ovations bekommen habt.“   
Meine Augen wuchsen auf Tellergröße an und ein weiteres Mal errötete ich, während Alex neben mir nur lachte. Hatten die Leute um uns herum tatsächlich geklatscht? Und ich hatte es nicht mitbekommen? Oh Gott, wie peinlich. Da hatte ich ja wieder einmal eine super Idee gehabt. 

Alex hatte sich hingehockt, um Dusty zu begrüßen, stand nun aber wieder auf und nahm meine Hand.   
„Komm“, sagte er, deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf eines der kleinen Zelte. Netterweise hatte einer der Assistenten meine Handtasche gefunden, die er mir noch brachte, bevor wir zu Dritt das Zelt betraten.   
„Haben…haben die wirklich applaudiert?“, fragte ich nach und Alex nickte grinsend, zog sich die Weste aus und nahm seine Pistolenholster ab.   
„Ja, hast du das nicht gehört?“  
„Nein“, war alles, was ich heraus brachte. Für mich hatte es in diesem Moment nur ihn gegeben. Ich hatte nur ihn gesehen, gehört und gespürt. Alles andere war in den Hintergrund getreten; war für eben diesen Moment belanglos geworden.   
‚Saxon hat Recht‘, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. ‚Ich liebe ihn.‘   
Ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte, sammelten sich Tränen in meinen Augen und ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
„Mia?“ Alex trat zu mir. Er hatte sich umgezogen, trug jetzt T-Shirt und Jeans und ich fand seinen Blick.   
„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er und ich nickte, auch wenn das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach.   
„Ja, ich…es ist nur“, fing ich an, schüttelte dann erneut den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich bin heute nicht ganz ich selbst. Tut mir übrigens Leid, dass ich dich vor allen…angesprungen habe.“   
„Mia“, sagte er leise und zog mich zu sich. Er legte eine Hand an meine Wange, strich mit der anderen meine Haare aus meinem Gesicht und lächelte. „Das braucht dir nicht leid tun. Wenn du für dich entschieden hast, dass die anderen von uns wissen sollen, ist das völlig ok.“   
Er küsste mich zärtlich und ich schlang meine Arme um ihn. Warum nur war es so einfach in seiner Nähe, in seinen Armen alles andere zu vergessen? Und warum konnte es nicht immer so sein?


	36. Time Just Seems To Fly

**„Time just seems to fly“**

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, blinzelte den Sonnenstrahlen entgegen, die durch die nur halb geschlossenen Fensterläden fielen und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Gähnend, dabei leise seufzend streckte ich mich, wandte mich um und mein Blick fiel auf den Mann neben mir. Ich seufzte verliebt auf, stützte meinen Kopf auf eine Hand und betrachtete ihn.   
Er lag auf dem Rücken, hatte einen Arm über seinem Kopf auf das Kissen gelegt und schlief noch tief und fest. Sein Gesicht war völlig entspannt, ein leichtes Lächeln schien um seine Lippen zu liegen und regelmäßig hob und senkte sich seine Brust mit jedem Atemzug. So wie er dalag, war er wunderschön und mein Herz tat beinahe weh von all den Gefühlen in mir. Ich war glücklich, doch gleichzeitig nagten all die unbeantworteten Fragen im Hintergrund.   
Seufzend rollte ich mich aus dem Bett, obwohl ich ewig hätte daliegen und ihn einfach ansehen können. Die Natur jedoch verlangte nach ihrem Recht und so tapste ich ins Bad.   
Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich duschen sollte, entschied aber, dass ich das auch nachher tun konnte – vorzugsweise nicht allein und grinste mein Spiegelbild an, bevor ich mich nur einer Katzenwäsche unterzog und die Zähne putzte.   
Zurück im Wohn- und Schlafbereich griff ich nach dem erstbesten Kleidungsstück, das über einem Stuhl hing und schlüpfte lächelnd hinein. Ich zog den Kragen des Hemdes hoch und atmete seinen Duft ein, schloss dann einige der Knöpfe und ging hinüber zur Kochnische. Dort setzte ich Kaffee auf und bemerkte, dass es erst kurz vor acht Uhr war. Aus der Obstschale nahm ich mir eine Erdbeere, wusch diese ab und ging zur Tür. Vom nicht weit entfernten Wasser wehte eine angenehme Brise herüber. Ich schloss die Augen, steckte die Frucht in meinen Mund und lauschte den Wellen, wie sie an den Strand rauschten. Es war so wunderbar ruhig hier und ein zufriedenes Seufzen entfuhr mir. 

Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich von hinten um meine Taille, zogen mich nah an einen warmen Körper. Ich öffnete die Augen und lächelte.   
„Guten Morgen“, hauchte Alex, küsste meinen Nacken und vergrub seine Nase in meinen Haaren.   
„Guten Morgen“, gab ich zurück, legte meine Hände auf seine, strich sanft darüber und lehnte mich an ihn.   
„Hast du gut geschlafen?“   
„Wie ein Murmeltier“, sagte ich leise, verschränkte meine Finger mit seinen und wandte leicht den Kopf, um sein Gesicht zu sehen. „Das hier war eine tolle Idee. Es ist wunderschön hier.“  
Er lächelte, löste eine Hand von meiner und legte sie an meine Wange.   
„Ich freue mich, dass es dir gefällt“, meinte er. „Als Daniel mir davon erzählt hat, wusste ich, dass ich mit dir hierher fahren muss.“   
„Das Paradies im Paradies“, flüsterte ich lächelnd, verlor mich in seinen Augen.   
„Genau“, raunte er und legte seine Lippen auf meine. Sofort vertiefte ich den Kuss, indem ich meinen Kopf weiter zurücklehnte.   
„Mmhh“, machte er und löste sich etwas von mir. „Du schmeckst nach Erdbeeren.“   
„Ich hab grade eine gegessen“, wisperte ich gegen seine Lippen, spürte, wie sie sich zu einem Grinsen formten.   
„Lass mich noch mal probieren“, brummte er und küsste mich wieder, ließ seine Zunge langsam und zärtlich mit meiner spielen. Seine Hand glitt an meinem Hals hinunter, über mein Dekolleté. Seine Finger fanden den ersten geschlossenen Knopf seines Hemdes, das ich trug und begannen, daran herum zu nesteln. 

„Kaffee und dann duschen?“, fragte er, was ich mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Alex nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit sich ins Innere des kleinen Strandhauses. Während ich zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank holte und auf die Arbeitsplatte stellte, griff er nach der Kaffeekanne. Er füllte beide Tassen, goss den Rest in eine Thermoskanne und stellte die leere Kanne in die Spüle, reichte mir dann einen Becher.   
„Danke“, sagte ich, setzte mich auf den kleinen Esstisch und Alex lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile, fand meinen Blick und wir lächelten uns an.   
„Es ist schön, dass ich dich hier mit niemandem teilen muss“, rutschte mir leise heraus, was ihn schmunzeln und mich erröten ließ.   
„Tatsächlich?“ Er setzte seine Tasse ab, trat näher an mich heran, nahm auch mir die Tasse ab und stellte sie neben seine. „Hast du noch nicht genug von mir?“  
„Nie“, flüsterte ich und musste meinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken legen, um ihm weiterhin in die Augen sehen zu können, als er sich zwischen meine Beine stellte.   
„Und was gedenkst du, dagegen zu tun?“, wollte er spitzbübisch grinsend wissen.   
„Das hier“, meinte ich, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, verhakte meine Beine um seine Hüfte, zog ihn an mich und küsste ihn.   
Er schmeckte nach Kaffee und Minze, vermischt mit etwas Einzigartigem, das nur zu ihm gehörte und in meinem Kopf fragte ich mich, wie man (oder besser frau) davon jemals genug bekommen konnte.   
Mich völlig dem Kuss hingebend, bemerkte ich erst, als er sich stöhnend von mir löste, dass ich begonnen hatte, mich ziemlich heftig an seiner Mitte zu reiben.   
„Mia“, keuchte er. Deutlich spürte ich seine harte Männlichkeit an meiner unverhüllten Scham und das Zittern seiner Muskeln verriet, dass es ihn enorme Anstrengung kostete, sich zurück zu halten. Wie ein leichter Stromschlag durchfuhr es meinen Unterleib. Ich stöhnte auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und verabschiedete mich von dem letzten Fünkchen Kontrolle, drückte ihn mit meinen Beinen noch näher an mich. 

„Oh Gott“, wimmerte ich, „Alex, ich will dich so sehr.“ Er stöhnte heiser auf, stützte seine Unterarme auf die Tischplatte, drückte mich so mit seinem Gewicht auf eben diese zurück.   
„Du machst mich wahnsinnig“, raunte er und küsste mich hungrig. Meine Hände vergruben sich in seinem Haar und ich seufzte erregt in den Kuss hinein, empfing seine Zunge mit meiner, neckte sie, streichelte und reizte sie. Ohne unsere Lippen voneinander zu lösen, schob er eine Hand in meinen Nacken, schien sich mit der anderen seiner Boxershorts zu entledigen, bevor er sie unter mein Becken schob und heftig in mich eindrang. Erneut durchzog ein Blitz meinen Unterleib, breitete sich aus. Ich japste laut auf und sog scharf die Luft ein, was den Kuss beendete. Trotz allen Kontrollverlustes schlich sich ein besorgter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.   
„War ich zu stürmisch?“, fragte er auch gleich nach. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein“, keuchte ich, umklammerte ihn wieder etwas fester mit meinen Beinen und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Nein, alles ok. Ich…ich bin nur schon so nah…“   
Alex erstickte sein Keuchen indem er mich küsste und begann, sich in mir zu bewegen. Sofort spürte ich die Wellen des Höhepunkts, stöhnte und wimmerte gegen seine Lippen. Jeden seiner Stöße nahm ich begierig auf, verlor mich in dem Rhythmus unserer Körper und saugte hungrig an seiner Zunge, seinen Lippen.   
„Alex, oh Gott Alex“, rief ich heiser aus und fiel. Die Wellen durchströmten mich, ließen mich zittern und noch immer bewegte er sich in mir, bis der Rausch etwas nachließ. Ich fand kurz seinen Blick, bevor er mich sanft küsste und dabei das Hemd aufknöpfte. Dann legte er seine Arme um mich, richtete sich mit mir auf und ich ließ das verschwitzte Hemd von meinen Schultern und Armen gleiten. Er platzierte eine Hand an der Rundung meines Pos und durchquerte den Raum, hauchte dabei immer wieder zärtliche Küsse auf meine Lippen.   
Sanft ließ er mich auf das Bett nieder, beugte sich über mich und in seinen Augen konnte ich sowohl sein Verlangen als auch das schelmische Funkeln sehen. Er neigte seinen Kopf weiter zu meinem hinunter, liebkoste meinen Hals und saugte kurz an meinem Ohrläppchen.   
„Hast du jetzt genug von mir?“, hauchte er und suchte meine Augen.   
„Nein“, gab ich flüsternd zurück. „Von dir kann ich nie genug haben.“   
Ich zog sein Gesicht zu mir, küsste ihn, umschlang ihn mit Armen und Beinen und unser Spiel begann erneut.   
\----

„Weißt du eigentlich, was heute für ein Tag ist?“  
„Hm?“, machte ich, hob dabei meinen Kopf von seiner Brust und sah zu ihm hoch. „Heute? Donnerstag?“  
Er lachte, schüttelte den Kopf und küsste meine Nasenspitze.   
Draußen war es bereits dunkel und wir lagen immer noch im Bett; hatten den ganzen Tag lang eigentlich nichts anderes getan. Nicht einmal unter die Dusche hatten wir es bisher geschafft, waren immer wieder über einander hergefallen, hatten gekuschelt, geknutscht und geredet. Zwischendurch etwas gegessen, obwohl auch das eher in eine Art fruchtige Verführung ausartete.   
Allein diese Erinnerungen bescherten mir eine kribbelnde Gänsehaut und ein Schauer jagte meinen Rücken hinunter, ließ mich kurz zittern, was Alex bemerkte.   
„Ist dir kalt?“, fragte er, zog die leichte Bettdecke etwas höher und legte einen Arm um mich.   
„Nicht direkt“, antwortete ich, spürte die Hitze auf meinen Wangen. „Ich habe nur daran gedacht…was wir heute gemacht haben.“   
Zu meiner Überraschung legte sich auch auf seine Wangen eine leichte Röte und ein kurzes, heftiges Zittern durchfuhr seine Muskeln.   
Sanft stupste ich seine Nase mit meiner an, brachte meine Lippen ganz nah an seine und platzierte einen federleichten Kuss darauf, bevor ich hauchte: „Da bin ich ja beruhigt, dass es dir bei diesen Gedanken genauso geht, wie mir.“   
Seine Antwort bestand darin, mich zu küssen, ganz sanft und nur mit seinen Lippen. Er fand meinen Blick, hielt ihn und strich mit seinen Fingern durch mein Haar.   
„Um auf meine Frage zurück zu kommen. Ich stelle sie mal anders: Weißt du, was heute vor einem Jahr war?“

In meinem Kopf begann es zu rattern und ich zog überlegend die Stirn in Falten.   
„Warte, ist heute der achtzehnte?“, hakte ich nach und auf sein Nicken hin, lächelte ich. „Wow, heute vor genau einem Jahr bin ich in Honolulu angekommen.“   
„Ja, und du hast mein Leben ganz schön auf den Kopf gestellt“, teile er mir lächelnd mit.   
„Dito“, schmunzelte ich, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wahnsinn, wie die Zeit vergeht, oder?“   
„Allerdings“, nickte er und ich fragte mich, ob damals jemand damit gerechnet hatte, dass wir hier – ein Jahr später - zusammen im Bett liegen würden. Und aus dem Nichts schoss eine Eingebung durch meinen Kopf.   
„Deshalb hast du mich hierher entführt, stimmt‘s?“  
„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage“, grinste er und ich musste lachen, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. Meine Gedanken rasten förmlich, es gab so viel, was ich ihm sagen wollte und Tränen der Rührung brannten in meinen Augen.   
Einzig ein sehr heiseres ‚Danke‘ entschlüpfte meinen Lippen, doch er schien zu verstehen, schloss mich in seine Arme und ich kuschelte mich ganz eng an ihn.   
Dieser kleine Ausflug in ein abgelegenes Strandhaus auf Lanai, war bei Weitem das Süßeste, Liebste, Einfallsreichste und Romantischste, was jemals jemand für mich getan hatte und beinah wären mir diese berühmten drei Worte herausgerutscht, die wild in meinem Kopf umhergeisterten.


	37. Donner Und Wolkenbruch

**„Donner und Wolkenbruch“**

Wir hatten es schließlich doch noch aus dem Bett geschafft. Alex war mittlerweile unterwegs, um aus einem der Restaurants in Lanai City unser Abendessen zu holen und ich stand unter der Dusche und genoss das warme Wasser, das über meinen Körper lief. Ich fühlte mich glücklich und entspannt, und doch konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass mein Verstand, jetzt wo ich alleine war, anfing zu hinterfragen.  
Warum hatte Alex an diesen besonderen Tag gedacht? Und sogar etwas dafür geplant? Hatte es eine tiefere Bedeutung? Überhaupt irgendeine Bedeutung? Konnte…durfte ich hoffen? Hoffen, dass er…dass wir….  
Entnervt, verärgert über mich selbst stellte ich das Wasser ab, stieg aus der Dusche und wickelte mich in ein Handtuch. Mit einem zweiten rubbelte ich meine Haare ab, trocknete dann meinen Körper und zog die bereitgelegte Unterwäsche an, bevor ich in ein dünnes Sommerkleid schlüpfte. Da ich den Tisch bereits vor dem Duschen gedeckt hatte, hieß es nun auf Alex warten. Ich wollte aber etwas zu tun haben, mich nicht wieder meinen dämlichen Gedankengängen ausliefern und so kramte ich in meiner Handtasche nach meinem Handy, dass ich nach dem Flug gestern noch nicht wieder angeschaltet hatte.   
Nachdem ich es gefunden hatte, trat ich nach draußen, setzte mich dort auf die hölzerne Bank und betätigte den Einschaltknopf. Während das Gerät hochfuhr, blickte ich in den Himmel, an dem die Sterne glitzerten. Die Wellen rauschten in ihrem unveränderten Rhythmus an den Strand und ich seufzte, lächelte. Mein Magen grummelte, was kein Wunder war. Die Paar Früchte, die wir bisher gegessen hatten, konnten ihm nicht annähernd genug Arbeit verschafft haben.   
Das Handy forderte mich zum Eingeben meiner Pin auf, dem ich nachkam, legte es dann neben mich auf die Bank und stand auf. Mir wurde schwindelig und ich griff nach der Reling der Veranda. Zu wenig getrunken hatte ich auch, fiel mir ein, sodass ich mir eine Flasche Wasser aus der Küche holte, nachdem der Schwindelanfall vorüber war. Als ich wieder nach draußen trat, empfing mich ein wahres Piepkonzert. Es piepte und vibrierte in einer Tour und meine Augen weiteten sich. Was war denn jetzt los? Und plötzlich wurde mir schlecht. War was mit meinem Dad, sodass Kim immer wieder versucht hatte, mich anzurufen? 

Voller Entsetzten ließ ich die Wasserflasche fallen und stürzte zu meinem Handy, das genau in diesem Moment anfing zu klingeln. Es war Kimmi. Oh Gott, bitte nicht.   
„Kimmi, was ist mit Dad?“, schrie ich fast in die Sprechmuschel. Mein Atem ging schwer und mein Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft.   
„Mia? Na endlich erreiche ich dich. Aber wieso fragst du nach Onkel Kent?“   
„Na, weil ich mein Handy seit gestern Abend ausgeschaltet hatte und eben beim Einschalten ein regelrechtes Konzert stattfand. Ist nichts mit Dad? Geht es ihm gut?“  
„Ja, natürlich geht es ihm gut, bis auf den kleineren Schock, den du ihm eingejagt hast.“   
„Dem Himmel sein Dank“, atmete ich auf und stützte mich an der Lehne der Bank ab. Allmählich kam ich wieder runter, mein Magen entkrampfte sich und ich konnte wieder normal atmen. Und erst jetzt registrierte mein Gehirn Kimmis kompletten Satz. Ich riss die Augen auf.   
„Moment“, rief ich aus, „hast du gerade gesagt, ich hätte meinem Dad einen leichten Schock eingejagt?“   
„Du weißt es noch nicht! Ihr habt das also gar nicht…Scheiße“, entfuhr es meiner Cousine und ich hörte sie seufzen. „Sitzt du?“   
Ohne direkt auf ihre Worte einzugehen, zischte ich: „Kim, was verdammt noch mal weiß ich nicht? Was ist los?“   
„Es ist öffentlich geworden, Mia“, brach es aus ihr heraus. „Es steht in allen Klatschzeitungen, im Internet. Sogar mit Fotos!“   
Ein sehr, sehr ungutes Gefühl machte sich in meinem Magen breit. Mir wurde wieder schlecht; speiübel um genau zu sein und ich zitterte.   
„Was? Was steht überall?“, fragte ich flüsternd und ahnte…nein, wusste genau, welche Antwort sie mir geben würde.   
„Dass du mit Alex verheiratet bist“, gab sie eben so leise zurück und meine Beine gaben ihren Dienst auf. Ich brach vor der Bank zusammen, umklammerte das Handy und presste es so stark gegen mein Ohr, dass es fast wehtat.   
Warum jetzt? Warum gerade jetzt? Warum überhaupt? Und woher wussten es plötzlich alle? Und…und was würde Alex sagen, wenn er es erfuhr?  
Die Tränen kamen, ich konnte sie nicht zurückhalten. Ich hörte Kims Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher, verstand aber nicht, was sie mir sagte.   
Ich wusste auch nicht, warum mich diese Nachricht so sehr traf. War es letztendlich nicht eh nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen? Hatte ich das ganze vielleicht sogar selbst ausgelöst, dadurch, dass ich ihm in aller Öffentlichkeit in die Arme gesprungen war und ihn geküsst hatte? Hatte das womöglich schon ausgereicht, dass jemand angefangen hatte zu graben? Oh Gott, ich Vollidiot. Warum, ja warum war mir das nicht schon im Vorfeld klar gewesen?   
„Kim, ich melde mich später“, fiel ich ihr ins Wort und legte einfach auf. Ich konnte jetzt eh nicht aufnehmen, was sie zu sagen hatte. Wollte es auch gar nicht hören.   
Mühsam stemmte ich mich vom Boden hoch, stolperte in den Wohnraum und setzte mich auf die Bettkante. Aus meinen chaotischen Gedanken, stachen zwei Fragen immer wieder hervor: ‚Würde Alex mir die Schuld geben?‘ und ‚Woher nur konnten die es wissen?‘

Mein Blick fiel auf das Handy, welches ich noch immer mit meiner Hand umklammerte und trotz besseren Wissens, rief ich den Internetbrowser auf. Ich wusste genau, ich hätte es nicht tun sollen; hätte wenn überhaupt Kimmi anrufen und sie fragen sollen. Und ich hätte vor allen Dingen Alex anrufen sollen, was ich natürlich nicht tat.   
Auf einer einschlägigen Paparazziseite fand ich die Fotos, die Kim wohl gemeint hatte. Und wie erwartet, waren diese vom letzten Montag am Set, zeigten meine glorreiche Idee ihn anzuspringen und zu küssen. Spätestens jetzt wäre der Zeitpunkt gewesen, das Internet zu beenden und Alex anzurufen. Doch ich tat es wieder nicht. Stattdessen scrollte ich etwas weiter runter zu dem kurzen Artikel, dessen Überschrift mir entgegenschrie: „Heimliche Hochzeit schon vor einem Jahr?“   
Was der Artikel sagte, las ich nicht, da ich soeben den ersten Kommentar gesehen hatte, der da lautete ‚Das glaub ich jetzt nicht.‘ Und das war bei weitem der netteste, den ich fand.   
In meinem Kopf schrie es, dass ich aufhören sollte; dass die doch überhaupt nichts wussten. Es nützte nichts. Ich starrte auf den kleinen Bildschirm und die Beschimpfungen, eine nach der anderen, prasselten auf mich nieder.   
„Eine Floristin? Wollen die uns verarschen?“  
„So eine blöde Kuh. Ich mag sie schon jetzt nicht.“   
„Was fällt dir ein, du miese Schlampe? Alex ist viel zu gut für dich.“   
„Du intrigantes Stück Scheiße, wenn ich dich erwische, bringe ich dich um.“   
Endlich fiel mir das Handy aus der Hand und ich spürte, wie mir die Galle hochkam. Ich legte eine Hand vor meinen Mund, stolperte eilig ins Bad, schaffte es gerade noch den Klodeckel hochzureißen und übergab mich. Immer wieder schüttelten Würgereize meinen Körper. Ich keuchte, spuckte und in heißen Sturzbächen liefen Tränen meine Wangen hinunter.   
Schließlich, ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, ließ alles nach. Ich hatte mich buchstäblich ausgekotzt und keine Tränen mehr zu vergießen. Erschöpft stand ich auf, ging zum Waschbecken, wusch Gesicht und Hände und spülte meinen Mund aus. Auf wackeligen Beinen taperte ich in den Wohnbereich zurück und dort stand Alex, der gerade sein Handy wegsteckte.   
Unsere Blicke trafen sich und mir wurde unbeschreiblich kalt.   
„Wir…wir haben ein Problem“, brachte ich hervor, was er mit einem kurzen, humorlosen Lachen bedachte.   
„Nur eins?“, fragte er zynisch und stellte die Plastiktüte auf den Tisch. Da hatte ich also meine Antwort und wusste nun auch, dass ich noch immer genügend Tränenflüssigkeit besaß, die sich wieder einen Weg aus meinen Augen und über meine Wangen suchte.   
Der wunderschöne Morgen und alles, was danach geschehen war, schienen mit einem Mal Lichtjahre entfernt. Die gesamte liebevolle, romantische Atmosphäre glich einem Eisschrank, gepaart mit der Ödnis einer Steppe. Mich fröstelte und ich rieb mir die Oberarme, während Alex seine Reisetasche aus dem Schrank holte.   
„Lass uns packen. Ich muss zurück nach Honolulu“, brummte er, warf mir einen knappen Blick zu, konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das Zusammensuchen seiner Sachen. Und in mir brach eine Welt zusammen.


	38. Musste Es So Kommen?

**„Musste es so kommen?“**

Am nächsten Morgen trafen wir um etwa viertel nach Neun am Flughafen in Honolulu ein. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem diese Situation bestand, fühlte ich mich ausgelaugt, machtlos und völlig fertig. Diese ganzen blöden Kommentare, die ich gelesen hatte, gingen mir noch immer durch den Kopf. Außerdem hatten Alex und ich seit gestern Abend kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen, was mir gründlich zu schaffen machte. Und seine abweisende Haltung mir gegenüber gab mir den Rest. Ich hatte keinerlei Kraft mehr, weder zu reden noch zu erklären geschweige denn zu kämpfen  
und war nicht nur gefühlsmäßig total am Ende.  
Don erwartete uns in der Empfangshalle, die relativ leer war und wir gingen zügig zu seinem Auto. Obwohl er mich wie immer begrüßt hatte und, nachdem wir eingestiegen und er losgefahren war, mich in das Gespräch mit einzubeziehen versuchte, lag doch eine gewisse Kühle in seinem Blick.   
Ich bekam überdies nur halb mit, was er erzählte. Schnappte etwas von Behörde auf, allerdings musste ich mich sehr stark darauf konzentrieren, mich nicht zu erbrechen. Das Gefühl der Übelkeit hatte gestern Abend zwar nachgelassen, war aber nicht vollständig verschwunden und setzte nun zum nächsten Angriff über. Außerdem spürte ich, wie mir der Schweiß den Rücken hinunter lief, obwohl die Temperatur im Wagen angenehm kühl war.  
Ich wischte mit einer Hand über mein Gesicht, bemerkte auch hier den leichten Schweißfilm und fächerte mir mit den anderen Luft zu. Ganz langsam ließ das Gefühl nach und auch mein Schweißausbruch schien abzuschwächen. Hatte ich mir zu allem Überfluss auch noch etwas eingefangen? 

Wenig später erreichten wir Alex‘ Haus, aber es kam mir nicht so vor, als würde ich nach Hause kommen, wie es sonst immer der Fall gewesen war. Ich fühlte mich fremd, denn in diesen Räumen warteten so viele schöne Erinnerungen, die jetzt kaum mehr greifbar waren.   
In der Diele stellte ich meine Taschen neben der Treppe ab und steuerte auf das Bad zu, spürte bereits die nächste Welle der Übelkeit.   
„Mia, wir müssen so einiges besprechen. Wo willst du hin?“, vernahm ich Alex‘ Stimme und doch war es nicht seine. So völlig emotionslos kannte ich sie nicht.   
„Ich will mich nur kurz frisch machen“, teilte ich ihm leise mit ohne mich umzudrehen, wartete auch seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern betrat einfach das Badezimmer. Gänsehaut bildete sich auf meinen Armen, mich fröstelte und gleichzeitig brach mir der Schweiß aus. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und lehnte für einen Moment meine Stirn dagegen, versuchte mit tiefen Atemzügen sowohl meine Gefühle als auch die aufsteigende Übelkeit unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es gelang mir nicht.   
Würgend stürzte ich zum Waschbecken und erbrach das Bisschen, was ich bisher zu mir genommen hatte. Schwer atmend sah ich in den Spiegel und hätte bei meinem Anblick heulen können. Wie ein Häufchen Elend blickte ich mir selbst entgegen, blass, Ringe unter den mit Tränen glänzenden Augen und mit hängenden Schultern. Halb seufzend, halb schluchzend wusch ich mir Gesicht, Nacken und Hände, trocknete mich ab und verließ das Bad.   
Aus dem Kühlschrank nahm ich mir eine Flasche Wasser und bemerkte dabei Don und Alex, die sich an den Esstisch gesetzt hatten. Beide sahen mich an und Ersterer fragte: „Mia, geht es dir gut? Du siehst ganz blass aus.“   
„Es geht schon“, gab ich zurück, obwohl ich am liebsten geschrien hätte, dass es mir alles andere als gut ging; dass ich völlig fertig war und dass ich genau wusste, dass mir beide die Schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel gaben. Doch ich behielt es für mich, setzte mich zu ihnen an den Tisch und trank einen großen Schluck Wasser.   
„Hast du eben im Auto mitbekommen, was ich erzählt habe?“, wollte Don wissen, was ich mit einem Kopfschütteln verneinte und verlegen den Blick senkte.   
„Nicht wirklich. Tut mir leid“, murmelte ich und Alex seufzte, was mich kurz zu ihm aufsehen ließ. Doch er sah mich nicht einmal an. 

„Also“, setzte Don an. „In etwa einer halben Stunde wird Mrs. Wilson von der Einwanderungsbehörde zusammen mit einem Kollegen hier sein. Sie selbst hat so kurzfristig um dieses Gespräch gebeten, da zum einen eh noch ein Termin offen stand und es zum zweiten wohl relativ dringenden Klärungsbedarf gibt. Mehr wollte sie mir am Telefon nicht mitteilen.“   
Ich nickte, um zu zeigen, dass ich ihn verstanden hatte und er wandte sich mehr an Alex, als er weitersprach: „Außerdem schlage ich vor, dass wir wegen der Presse erst einmal abwarten, oder wie siehst du das?“  
Der Angesprochene seufzte, zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Jetzt ist es doch eh völlig egal, oder? Es ist alles raus.“ Dabei warf er mir einen kurzen Blick zu, der mir fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm…und nicht im positiven Sinn.   
Abrupt stand ich auf, ging zur Terrassentür, öffnete diese und trat nach draußen. Ich konnte es nicht länger ertragen und sein Blick eben hatte mir genau bestätigt, was ich die ganze Zeit über sowieso schon dachte: In seinen Augen war all dieser Scheiß meine Schuld. Vermutlich dachte er auch noch, dass ich es der Presse gesteckt hatte und das tat verdammt weh. Hatte er mir nicht vor fast einem Jahr gesagt, dass er mir voll und ganz vertraute?   
Wo bitte war nun dieses Vertrauen hin? Jetzt, wo ich es…wo ich IHN so dringend gebraucht hätte. Er kannte mich doch!  
‚Alex ist viel zu gut für dich‘, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich taumelte gegen die Hauswand. Ich hasste mich selbst dafür, dass ich überhaupt auf die Idee kam, diesen Gedanken zu haben, aber war es möglich, dass er dasselbe dachte? Oder ließ er einfach nur seinen Ärger an mir aus? 

Mich überkam ein heftiges Schwindelgefühl und ich rutschte langsam an der Wand herunter, bis ich auf dem gefliesten Terrassenboden saß. Wieder brach mir der Schweiß aus, mein Herz schlug wild und etwas schien mir die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen. Ich japste nach Luft, schloss die Augen und streckte das Gesicht gen Himmel. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.   
All die schönen Momente mit ihm, seien es unsere Gespräche, unsere Neckereien, das Geknutschte und auch der Sex, schienen angesichts der Geschehnisse der letzten vierzehn Stunden zu verblassen, geradezu bedeutungslos zu werden.   
Wieder einmal kamen mir die Tränen. Ich hielt sie nicht zurück; wäre vermutlich auch nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen. Hatte es vielleicht so kommen müssen?   
Schluchzend vergrub ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und erinnerte mich der Worte, die Kim gesagt hatte, als ich ihr erzählt hatte, dass Alex und ich zusammen waren: ‚Mia, ich will dich nicht entmutigen und ich freue mich ehrlich für dich. Aber…pass auf dich auf ja? Träume sind manchmal zu schön, um wirklich wahr zu sein.‘   
Ein leises Wimmern entschlüpfte meinen Lippen, das Schluchzen ließ meinen Körper beben und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass sie dieses Mal – wieder einmal – Recht gehabt hatte.   
Nur am Rande bekam ich mit, dass jemand auf die Terrasse trat und im nächsten Moment neben mir kniete. Noch bevor er etwas sagte, wusste ich, dass es Alex war.   
„Mia“, hauchte er und ich sah langsam, ganz langsam zu ihm auf, fand seinen Blick und er sog scharf die Luft ein.   
„Oh Gott, Mia. Was bin ich doch für ein verdammter Idiot gewesen“, sprach er leise und zog mich an sich, hob mich hoch und setzte sich auf die Bank, mich auf seinen Schoß. Ohne Nachzudenken, ohne überhaupt zu denken, schlang ich meine Arme um ihn.   
„Alex“, schluchzte ich, „ich habe Niemandem…ich war das nicht. Ich weiß nicht, woher die Presse das alles wissen kann.“   
„Shhh“, machte er, schüttelte den Kopf und neigte diesen zu meinem. Ich wusste, dass er mich küssen wollte, doch ich konnte nicht. Nicht so, nicht jetzt. Ich presste meine Lippen zusammen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, sodass er nur meine Wange berührte. 

Etwas irritiert sah er mich an, suchte nach einer Antwort in meinen Augen, doch Dons Stimme, die uns mitteilte, dass die beiden Beamten angekommen waren, gaben ihm keine Zeit dazu.   
Zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit verschwand ich im Bad, um mir die Tränenspuren abzuwaschen, bevor ich ins Esszimmer zurückkehrte, wo die anderen vier bereits Platz genommen hatten. Sowohl Mrs. Wilson als auch ihr Kollege standen auf, als ich dazu kam und reichten mir nacheinander die Hand. Der Mann stellte sich als Mr. Coleman vor, der direkte Vorgesetzte von Mrs. Wilson und Leiter der Abteilung zur ‚Überprüfung und Einhaltung der Auflagen von unerwünschten Eheschließungen‘.   
Wäre ich nicht so fertig gewesen, dann hätte ich über diese Abteilungsbezeichnung herzlich gelacht. So aber setzte ich mich stumm mit an den Tisch und warf einen seitlichen Blick zu Alex.   
„Mrs. Wilson“, ergriff Don schließlich das Wort, „Sie haben um dieses Treffen gebeten, sagten aber nichts weiter über den Anlass.“   
„In der Tat“, nickte sie und strich sich abwesend über ihre Anzugjacke. „Eine genaue Ausführung der Sachverhalte wäre per Telefon unangebracht gewesen. Mr. und Mrs. O’Loughlin,“ wandte sie sich direkt an uns, „leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass es durch unglückliche Umstände zu einem Zwischenfall gekommen ist. Einem Kollegen beziehungsweise einem ehemaligen Kollegen aus dem Lizenzbüro in Las Vegas konnte nachgewiesen werden, dass er vertrauliche Informationen an die Presse weitergegeben hat…ihre vertraulichen Informationen.“   
„Bitte?“, entfuhr es mir ungehalten. „Wie ist so etwas möglich?“  
Mrs. Wilson sah zu ihrem Chef, der knapp nickte und sie erklärte: „Der Beamte, der ihnen damals die Heiratslizenz ausgestellt hat, wurde…dabei erwischt, wie er über Sie mit einem Reporter sprach. Ihm war drei Wochen zuvor fristlos gekündigt worden.“ 

Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Alex, der neben mir saß, starrte die beiden Beamten sprachlos an und Don explodierte: „Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Gibt es bei ihnen denn verdammt noch mal keine Verschwiegenheitspflicht?“   
„Sicher gibt es die“, schaltete sich nun Mr. Coleman ein, seufzte auf. „Und diese gilt nach wie vor, auch bei Beendigung des Angestelltenverhältnisses. Leider lässt sich so etwas in den wenigsten Fällen nachvollziehen. Ihrer bildet da natürlich die Ausnahme, da sie, Mr. O’Loughlin, eine Person des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der ehemalige Beamte hatte aus seiner Sicht sicherlich nichts zu verlieren. Er hat natürlich eine Geldstrafe auferlegt bekommen, doch leider war der Schaden bereits angerichtet.“   
„Na, das können Sie laut sagen“, entrüstete sich Don und schlug mit der flachen Hand so kräftig auf den Tisch, dass ich zusammenzuckte. Mr. Coleman hob beschwichtigend die Hände.   
„Es ist eine heikle Angelegenheit und wir verstehen ihr Dilemma. Ich habe mir ihre Unterlagen angesehen und Mrs. Wilson hat mir von ihrem Besuch bei Ihnen im März berichtet und wir beide stimmen überein, dass sie alles erdenklich Mögliche getan haben, um den Auflagen gerecht zu werden. Aus diesem Grund haben wir dieses hier mitgebracht.“ Er legte eine Dokumentenmappe vor Alex und mir auf den Tisch, schlug diese auf und mir verschlug es die Sprache: Eine Erklärung zur Annullierung unserer Ehe.   
„Wenn Sie beide unterschreiben, ist die Annullierung mit heutigem Datum gültig und es ist, als hätte es ihre Ehe nie gegeben“, führte Mr. Coleman aus und es fühlte sich an, als hätte man mir ein Messer direkt in mein Herz gerammt. Und es wurde gleich noch ein Stückchen tiefer gedrückt, als Alex einen Stift aufnahm und ohne zu Zögern seine Unterschrift auf die entsprechende Linie setzte. Und zum zweiten Mal, in weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden, zerbrach meine Welt.   
Ich sprang auf, Tränen standen in meinen Augen und starrte den Beamten kopfschüttelnd an.   
„Haben Sie einen an der Mappe?“, entfuhr es mir. Ich konnte mich nicht länger beherrschen, es kam einfach heraus. „Als hätte es diese Ehe nie gegeben? Diese Ehe ist der Grund, warum ich vor einem Jahr mein Leben aufgegeben habe; warum ich damals hier hergekommen bin! Für mich wird es nie wieder so sein, wie vorher. Ich werde nie wieder in mein altes Leben zurückkehren können, denn mein altes Leben existiert nicht mehr!“   
Ohne auch nur irgendeine Reaktion aller Anwesenden abzuwarten, drehte ich mich um, griff in der Diele nach meiner Handtasche und verließ das Haus.


	39. Ich Glaube, Mir Wird Schlecht – Ach Nee, Ist Es Ja Schon Längst

**„Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht – ach nee, ist es ja schon längst“**

Ich hatte mein Auto noch nicht ganz erreicht, da hörte ich hinter mir die Haustür auf- und zugehen.   
„Mia“, erklang Alex‘ Stimme und ich fühlte mich in der Zeit um einen Monat zurück versetzt – als er mir beim Sunset on the Beach hinterher gelaufen war.   
Ein Monat. Nur einen Monat waren wir zusammen gewesen? In nur einem Monat hatte ich es geschafft, mein Herz komplett an ihn zu verlieren?   
Es kam mir viel länger vor, fühlte sich gleichzeitig so an, als läge es eine Ewigkeit zurück.   
Ich war bei seinem Ruf stehen geblieben und wandte mich nun langsam zu ihm um. Er stand unschlüssig einige Schritte von mir entfernt, trat dann jedoch ganz zu mir und nahm meine Hand in seine. Er drückte sie zärtlich und ich spürte, dass die Tränen zurückkamen.   
„Mia, wo willst du denn hin?“, fragte er sanft, versuchte mir in die Augen zu sehen, doch ich wich seinem Blick aus.   
„Ich…ich weiß nicht…ich…ich muss nur hier weg. Ich…ich kann einfach nicht mehr“, gab ich zurück, presste die Lippen zusammen und entzog ihm meine Hand.  
„Bitte lauf nicht wieder vor mir weg“, sagte er leise und ich schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen, bevor ich ihn direkt ansah.   
„Du…du hast unterschrieben.“ Die Worte kamen als heiseres Flüstern aus meinem Mund und wieder presste ich danach meine Lippen aufeinander.   
„Ja, sicher. Mia, das wollten wir doch, oder? Aber was hat das denn damit zu tun, dass du einfach wegläufst?“   
Die erste Träne rollte meine Wange hinunter, als ich leise hauchte: „Alles.“   
Damit ließ ich ihn einfach stehen, öffnete die Autotür, stieg ein und startete den Motor. Den entgeisterten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht konnte ich sogar im Rückspiegel noch erkennen, zumindest bis der Tränenschleier das Bild vor meinen Augen verschwimmen ließ. 

Meine Irrfahrt endete an einer Art Aussichtsplattform, an der ich vorbei kam, als ich die Übelkeit nicht länger unterdrücken konnte.   
In letzter Sekunde parkte ich mein Auto, stürzte gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Randstreifen hinüber und spuckte Galle. Es kam nicht viel, das meiste war trockenes Würgen, was aber auch kein Wunder war. Mein Magen war leer. Keuchend ließ ich mich etwas abseits meines Mageninhaltes auf den Grasstreifen sinken und versuchte, meine Atmung zu beruhigen. Also so konnte es nicht weitergehen.   
Allmählich atmete ich langsamer, ruhiger und ich setzte mich vorsichtig auf, mit Blick auf mein Auto. Die Tür stand noch sperrangelweit offen, doch außer mir befand sich hier sonst niemand, sodass es nicht weiter schlimm war.   
Meine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu dem Gespräch mit den beiden Beamten und ich musste wieder den Kopf schütteln. Wie nur hatte er eine solch selten dämliche Aussage treffen können? Er kannte schließlich die Situation; wusste genau, dass ich mein Leben in Hiram aufgegeben hatte, um diesen verdammten Auflagen gerecht zu werden. Und dass man ein Jahr nicht einfach so wieder streichen konnte, sollte jedem klar sein. Und Alex…. Er hatte die Erklärung unterschrieben. Alleine die Erinnerung an diese Tatsache, die für ihn noch nicht einmal von großartiger Bedeutung gewesen zu sein schien, ließ meinen Magen verkrampfen und ich verspürte einen ungeheuer starken Schmerz direkt in meinem Herzen. Ich sah ihn wieder vor mir, wie er mich gestern Abend angesehen hatte; so kalt, so gleichgültig. Wie er mit mir gesprochen hatte, so völlig emotionslos, kaum mehr als nötig und den Rest der Zeit hatte er mich wie Luft behandelt. Es tat so unendlich weh. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass er mich mit so etwas derart stark verletzten konnte. Und in diesem Moment wusste ich für mich, dass es vorbei war. 

Auch wenn er seine Fehler wohl eingesehen und versucht hatte, sich – mehr oder weniger – zu entschuldigen; auch wenn er sein Vertrauen in mich scheinbar wiedergefunden hatte… mein Vertrauen in ihn hatte einen deutlichen Knacks erlitten. So abgedroschen es auch klingen mochte: Manchmal sprachen Taten mehr als tausend Worte. Und seine Taten der letzten zwölf Stunden hatten Bände gesprochen.   
In diesem einen Moment, als der Himmel buchstäblich brannte, hatte er nicht zu mir gehalten – aus welchem Grund auch immer. Als ich ihn dringend gebraucht hätte, war er nicht für mich da gewesen; schlimmer noch, er hatte mir zusätzlich noch das Gefühl gegeben, an allem schuld zu sein. Und das würde ich kein zweites Mal ertragen können. Auch wenn ich ihn noch so sehr liebte. 

Meine Entscheidung war also getroffen und ich wusste, was ich nun zu tun hatte. Seufzend, und die sich bereits wieder sammelnden Tränen wegblinzelnd stand ich auf, und setzte mich in mein Auto. Leicht spürte ich meinen Magen brennen und beschloss, erst noch eine Apotheke aufzusuchen, um mir etwas gegen die Übelkeit und zur Beruhigung meines Magens zu besorgen. Ich drehte den Schlüssel, der Motor sprang an und ich fuhr langsam vom Parkplatz.   
Es dauerte nicht allzu lang, bis ich einen Drogeriemarkt mit integrierter Apotheke fand. Einem Hinweisschild am Eingang entnahm ich, dass sich diese im hinteren linken Bereich des Geschäftes befand. Während ich mir einen Weg durch die Gänge bahnte, bemerkte ich, wie mir einige merkwürdige Blicke zugeworfen wurden und fragte mich, ob ich irgendwas im Gesicht kleben hatte. Oder...Mist!   
Ich hatte geweint und trug Mascara, was sich meist nicht sonderlich gut vertrug. Scheiße, warum hatte ich nicht im Auto nachgesehen, dass ich auch halbwegs passabel aussah. Nun ja, jetzt war es zu spät. Seufzend trat ich aus dem nächsten Gang und hatte den Apothekentresen gefunden. Eine Frau etwa in meinem Alter stand dahinter und musterte mich mit freundlichem Blick.   
„Guten Tag“, begrüßte sie mich, als ich noch einige Schritte näher getreten und vor dem Tresen zum Stehen gekommen war. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“  
Ich versuchte mich an einem Lächeln.   
„Sagen Sie, habe ich irgendwas im Gesicht? Einige Leute haben mich eben so komisch angesehen.“ Ich selbst war leicht verwirrt, warum dieser Satz aus meinem Mund kam, doch die nette Frau lächelte weiterhin und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, Miss. Sie haben nichts im Gesicht. Allerdings und entschuldigen Sie, dass ich das so einfach sage, aber Sie sehen ziemlich...erschöpft aus.“   
Naja, das war nicht wirklich etwas Neues. So fühlte ich mich bereits seit gestern Abend und da ich seitdem auch nicht wirklich viel zu mir genommen beziehungsweise bei mir behalten hatte, war es auch kein Wunder, dass man es mir mittlerweile ansehen musste.   
„Ja, ich weiß“, gab ich zurück, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Deshalb bin ich auch hier. Ich...ich leide seit gestern Abend unter ziemlicher Übelkeit und wollte nachfragen, ob es etwas Rezeptfreies dagegen gibt.“   
„Natürlich. Ich würde Ihnen erst einmal ein homöopathisches Mittel empfehlen.“ Sie wandte sich um, besah sich die Sammlung diverser Arzneien und griff sich eines heraus. 

„Hier“, sagte sie und hielt mir eine relativ kleine Packung mit der Aufschrift ‚Nux Vomica‘ hin.   
„Dieses ist sehr leicht dosiert. Haben Sie schon einmal Globuli genommen?“ Auf mein Kopfschütteln hin erklärte sie: „Das sind sehr kleine Kugeln, die den Wirkstoff enthalten. Sie nehmen einfach 6-12 dieser Globuli und lassen sie sich unter ihrer Zunge auflösen.“   
„In Ordnung“, nickte ich. „Das werde ich probieren.“   
„Gern“, meinte sie, sah mich dann an und schien für einen Moment mein Gesicht einer genauen Musterung zu unterziehen.   
„Entschuldigen Sie, falls ich zu aufdringlich bin, aber...kann es sein, dass sie noch andere Beschwerden haben? Ein Ziehen im Unterleib vielleicht? Oder ist ihnen in letzter Zeit des Öfteren schwindlig geworden?“   
Erstaunt sah ich sie an, nickte. „Ja, ein paar Mal, aber nur sehr leicht. Außerdem habe ich auch Schweißausbrüche.“   
„Ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber...“, die Apothekerin drehte sich um und öffnete hinter sich eine der vielen Schubladen, aus der sie eine längliche Packung herauszog. Diese präsentierte sie mir mit den Worten: „Haben Sie hieran gedacht?“   
Entgeistert starrte ich auf die Verpackung. Ich konnte nicht atmen, nicht schlucken, mich nicht bewegen und auch nicht schreien. Noch einmal las ich, was auf der Packung geschrieben stand. Mein Blickfeld wurde kleiner, dunkler und wie durch Watte vernahm ich die Worte meines Gegenüber: „Miss, geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Miss....“ Und dann nichts mehr. 

Leise Worte, die ich allerdings nicht verstehen konnte, drangen an meine Ohren und ich öffnete langsam die Augen, blinzelte gegen die gleißende Helligkeit an. Zuerst etwas verschwommen, dann immer klarer kam der Raum um mich herum in Fokus. Das Licht fiel von einer Halogenleuchte an der Zimmerdecke auf mich nieder. Es gab keine Fenster und ich lag auf einer einfachen Pritsche. Schräg gegenüber konnte ich ein Waschbecken mit Spiegel, sowie einen kleinen Tisch und zwei Stühle ausmachen.   
„Da sind Sie ja wieder“, erklang eine Stimme direkt neben mir. Ich sah mich um und blickte in das freundliche Gesicht der Apothekerin. „Sie haben uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt.“   
„Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?“, fragte ich, fühlte mich matschig und schlapp.   
„Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden, Miss“, antwortete die Apothekerin. „Ich konnte Sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor Sie mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen wären. Wir haben Sie hier in unseren Aufenthaltsraum gebracht.“   
„Danke sehr und bitte entschuldigen Sie die Umstände, die ich Ihnen mache“, hauchte ich und wurde rot.   
„Ach iwo“, lächelte sie und reichte mir ein Glas Wasser. „Hier, trinken Sie. Das wird Ihnen gut tun.“   
Ich bedankte mich ein zweites Mal, nahm erst einen kleinen Schluck, leerte dann fast das ganze Glas in einem Zug. Die Frau hatte Recht, es tat wirklich gut. Mein Magen gluckerte zwar, rebellierte aber nicht und ich seufzte tief.   
„Na sehen Sie. Jetzt haben Sie auch wieder mehr Farbe im Gesicht“, teilte sie mir mit und tätschelte meinen Arm, bevor sie mir das Glas abnahm und es auf den Tisch stellte. „Ihre Sachen habe ich hier. Und ich habe auch dieses hier mitgebracht.“   
Etwas verlegen hielt sie die längliche Packung hoch und ich schluckte, setzte mich langsam auf.   
„Ich…ich strapaziere Ihre Freundlichkeit nur sehr ungern noch mehr, aber…haben Sie hier zufällig eine Toilette, die ich…benutzten könnte?“


	40. Es Ist Vorbei

**„Es ist vorbei“**

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich vom Drogeriemarkt zum Blumenladen gekommen war. In mir herrschte das Chaos; ein wahrer Tornado, der mich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen ließ. Ich wusste nicht, was ich zuerst denken sollte; was ich überhaupt denken sollte. Und noch weniger wusste ich, was ich tun sollte.   
Ich wusste nur, dass es zu viel war. Viel zu viel für nur eine Person, um das ganze Gewicht zu tragen. Ich hätte so gern mit Kimmi gesprochen, aber in Ohio war es früh am Morgen und da wollte ich noch nicht bei ihr anrufen.   
Und dann war mir Keko eingefallen. Es hatte einiges an Überzeugungskraft gekostet, dass mich die Apothekerin überhaupt hatte fahren lassen, was ich unheimlich lieb fand. Nur zu gerne hätte ich mich auch ihr anvertraut, aber einer Wildfremden, mochte sie auch noch so nett sein, wollte ich nicht meine halbe Lebensgeschichte erzählen. Nachdem ich bezahlt hatte, hatte sie darauf bestanden mich zu meinem Auto zu bringen und mich gewarnt, ja vorsichtig zu fahren, was ich anscheinend auch getan hatte. Wissen tat ich es nicht.   
Als ich den Blumenladen betrat, fiel Keko die Kinnlade herunter und der Blumentopf, den sie in der Hand hielt, segelte zu Boden.   
„Um Gottes Willen, Mia“, rief sie aus und eilte sofort zu mir, ignorierte die Scherben und umarmte mich fest. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Was machst du überhaupt hier? Wir haben nicht….“ Sie stockte, löste sich von mir und sah mich merkwürdig an. Vermutlich, da ich sie nicht zurück umarmt hatte.   
„Mia…ich…ich habe das mit der Presse mitbekommen. Ich…ich war das nicht, das weißt du, oder?“   
„Was?“, fragte ich, war noch immer völlig neben der Spur, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf, als mir klar wurde, wovon sie sprach.   
„Quatsch, Keko“, rief ich aus. „Ich weiß, dass du damit nichts zu tun hast.“   
Sie atmete erleichtert auf, musterte mich und schenkte mir einen sanften Blick.   
„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen. Was ist passiert? – Ach warte.“   
Sie nahm meine Hand und führte mich in ihr Büro, schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie mich wieder ansah. „Also, was ist passiert?“   
Wie in Zeitlupe griff ich in meine Handtasche, holte etwas daraus hervor und hielt es Keko hin. Sie starrte von meiner Hand in mein Gesicht und wieder zurück.   
„Oh mein Gott“, rief sie so laut aus, dass ich leicht zusammenfuhr. „Du bist schwanger? Jetzt schon?“ 

Noch in dem Drogeriemarkt hatte ich den Test gemacht, der keine fünfzehn Minuten gedauert hatte. Ich hatte einfach Gewissheit haben wollen.   
Als ich das Ergebnis gesehen hatte, hatte ich weder geweint, noch war ich hysterisch oder panisch geworden. Fast hatte ich mich selbst erschreckt, wie ruhig ich geblieben war.   
Doch jetzt, nachdem Keko es regelrecht herausgebrüllt hatte, brach bei mir der Damm. Ich sackte auf den Stuhl hinter mir zusammen und weinte, schluchzte. Sofort war Keko an meiner Seite, umarmte mich, rieb mir beruhigend über den Rücken und es kam alles heraus. Ich erzählte ihr, wie ich gestern erfahren hatte, dass Alex‘ und meine Ehe kein Geheimnis mehr war. Wie mies er sich danach mir gegenüber verhalten hatte und was bei dem Gespräch mit der Behörde heute herausgekommen war.   
Durch das Reden ließ zumindest mein Geheule nach und ich fühlte mich erleichtert endlich mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen. Doch diese Neuigkeit, dass ich schwanger war, wog schwer auf meinen Schultern und lag mir wie ein Stein im Magen.   
„Keko?“, fragte ich zum Abschluss. „Ich…ich weiß nicht, ob das, was ich beschlossen habe jetzt immer noch das richtige ist.“   
Sie seufzte, sah mich eine Zeit lang nachdenklich an.   
„Willst du Alex sagen, dass du…“   
„Nein“, unterbrach ich sie sofort. „Besonders nicht, wenn ich plane, in einer Woche schon wieder in Hiram zu sein.“   
„Und du hast dich wirklich schon entschieden, zurück in deine alte Heimat zu gehen?“   
Ich warf ihr einen Blick zu, der wohl meine Unsicherheit zum Ausdruck brachte, da sie seufzte.   
„Mia…“  
„Ich meine, was für eine Wahl hab ich denn? Ich wohne in seinem Haus! Eine Wohnung allein kann ich mir nicht leisten. Und selbst wenn…er ist hier in allem so…präsent und das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Außerdem bin ich doch wegen ihm hierher gezogen und…Hawaii ist einfach zu sehr mit ihm verbunden. Das…das würde ich nicht durchstehen….“ Ich brach ab, als erneut Tränen über mein Gesicht liefen.   
„Oh Mia, du liebst ihn viel mehr als ich dachte; als du wohl selber dachtest, hm?“  
Ich konnte nur nicken und Keko zog mich in ihre Arme.   
\----

Erst weit nach Ladenschluss machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause und erreichte so Alex‘ Haus erst, als die Sonne fast schon untergegangen war. Eine ganze Weile blieb ich noch im Auto sitzen, starrte einfach nur auf das Haus. Es brannte kein Licht, zumindest soweit ich ausmachen konnte, aber Alex‘ Wagen stand neben meinem vor der Garage. Er war also hier.   
Seufzend stieg ich aus und ging langsam zur Tür, was das Außenlicht angehen ließ. Noch ehe ich den Schlüssel überhaupt aus meiner Tasche gekramt hatte, wurde die Tür von innen aufgerissen.   
„Verdammte Scheiße, Mia“, rief Alex aus, zog mich an sich und umarmte mich fest. „Ich habe mir verdammte Sorgen gemacht und bestimmt hundert Mal auf deinem Handy angerufen.“ Er löste sich von mir, sah mich an und seufzte. „Wo zum Teufel warst du?“  
Seine Stimme klang jetzt eher besorgt als verärgert oder vorwurfsvoll und für einen kurzen Moment war ich geneigt, ihm einfach um den Hals zu fallen und sein mieses Verhalten zu vergessen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Mein Verstand ließ mich nicht, teilte mir unmissverständlich mit, dass ich doch bitte ganz genau überlegen sollte, was seine Zurückweisung nach nur einem Monat Beziehung bei mir ausgelöst hatte. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn er in einem halben Jahr beschloss, dass er nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein konnte?   
Auch wenn ich in diesem Moment dieses Argument für mich selbst wohl verworfen und mich wieder auf ihn eingelassen hätte…nachdem, was ich heute erfahren hatte, konnte ich es nicht tun. Denn jetzt ging es nicht mehr nur um mich allein. Außerdem wusste ich ja nicht einmal genau, welche Gefühle er für mich hatte; was er sagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass er Vater wurde. 

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und bemühte mich ruhig zu atmen, fand dann seinen Blick.   
„Ich…ich musste meinen Kopf frei bekommen“, antwortete ich ihm leise und er seufzte.   
„Mia, ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, besonders nachdem du nicht an dein Handy gegangen bist.“   
„Das wollte ich nicht“, sagte ich ehrlich. „Ich…brauchte nur etwas Abstand und hatte mein Handy auf lautlos gestellt.“   
„Tu das nie wieder“, flüsterte er und wollte mich ein weiteres Mal in seine Arme schließen, doch ich trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Das wird nicht passieren“, hauchte ich. „In fünf Tagen bist du mich los.“   
Bereits als die Worte aus meinem Mund kamen, wusste ich, dass ich es völlig falsch gesagt hatte. Aber nun war es zu spät. Ich konnte es nicht mehr zurücknehmen.   
Alex' Haltung versteifte sich und er sah mich verständnislos an.   
„Wie meinst du das?“ Ich konnte den Unterton in seiner Stimme hören, ihn aber nicht deuten. Ich zwang mich dazu, ihn weiterhin anzusehen und schluckte schwer.   
„Ich unterschreibe die Erklärung und am Mittwoch fliege ich zurück nach Hiram. Damit haben wir das erreicht, weshalb ich vor einem Jahr hierhergekommen bin und wir können beide unsere Leben weiter leben.“   
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst“, rief er aus, starrte mich fassungslos, beinah ungläubig an, schüttelte den Kopf und trat einige Schritte zurück.   
„Doch ist es. Alex, ich…als ich dich am meisten brauchte, hast du mich im Stich gelassen. Du hast geglaubt, ich hätte unsere privaten Angelegenheiten an die Presse rausgegeben.“ Er setzte zum Sprechen an, doch ich hielt meine Hand hoch und schüttelte den Kopf, spürte gleichzeitig, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Und bitte sag jetzt nicht, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich habe es gespürt und dein Verhalten mir gegenüber war ziemlich eindeutig. Und obwohl ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut und du es bereust…ich kann so nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein. Es…es tut mir leid.“   
So viel hatte ich eigentlich nicht sagen wollen, aber auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise tat es gut, alles – fast alles – ausgesprochen zu haben.   
„Mir tut es auch leid“, kam seine sehr leise Antwort, die beinahe vermuten ließ, dass er weinte. Da er aber jetzt im Dunkeln stand, konnte ich es nicht sehen und nur ein paar Sekunden später drehte er sich um und ging durch das Wohnzimmer hinaus auf die Terrasse.   
Ich presste die Lippen zusammen, kniff die Augen zu und trotzdem kamen mir die Tränen. Meine Unterlippe zitterte und ich musste eine Hand vor den Mund legen, um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen. Langsam und mit hängenden Schultern stieg ich die Treppe hoch in mein Zimmer, warf mich der Länge nach auf mein Bett und heulte in mein Kissen.


	41. Perspektivenwechsel

**„Perspektivenwechsel“**

_Alex‘ PoV_

Der letzte Karton war in dem dunkelblauen Lieferwagen verstaut und der Fahrer reichte mir seine Hand, bedankte sich für die Kleiderspende. Ich nickte ihm zu, bemühte mich um ein freundliches Lächeln, obwohl mir danach überhaupt nicht zumute war. Er stieg ein, grüßte noch einmal, was ich erwiderte, bevor ich mich zur Garage umdrehte. Alle Kartons waren weg und mir entfuhr ein tiefer Seufzer. Es passierte wirklich. Sie würde gehen. Noch einmal seufzte ich, durchschritt dann die Garage, ließ das Tor herunterfahren und ging durch die Diele in die Küche.   
Dort saß sie noch immer am Tresen, studierte scheinbar hochkonzentriert das Blatt Papier vor sich. Langsam trat ich näher.   
„Ich glaube, das war der Letzte“, teilte ich ihr mit und lehnte mich neben ihrem Stuhl gegen den Tresen.   
Sie nickte, sah kurz auf und unsere Blicke trafen sich für den kürzesten Moment. Ebenso schnell, wie sie aufgesehen hatte, hefteten sich ihre Augen wieder auf das Papier. Ihre Hand hatte sie um einen Stift gekrallt, der etwas oberhalb des Dokuments auf dem Tresen lag. Ich atmete ein und fragte: „Wann geht dein Flug?“, holte sie so aus ihren Gedanken. Dennoch klang ihre Stimme merkwürdig nüchtern, als sie antwortete: „Um Zwei. Ich soll etwa eine Stunde vorher am Flughafen sein.“ 

Ich nickte, bemerkte, dass sie mir einen halben seitlichen Blick zuwarf und aus einem Impuls heraus fragte ich: „Soll…soll ich dich zum Flughafen begleiten?“  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und es schien mir, als ob sie innerlich mit sich selbst rang. Schließlich kam ein eiliges ‚Nein‘ aus ihrem Mund und, obwohl ich damit gerechnet hatte, versteifte sich meine Haltung. Ich nickte wieder und stieß mich vom Tresen ab, blieb aber nach ein paar Schritten stehen.   
‚Geniale Idee, O’Loughlin. Streu noch Salz in die Wunde!‘, dachte ich. Warum hatte ich auch fragen müssen? Ich schüttelte über meine eigene Blödheit den Kopf und ging durch das Wohnzimmer hinaus auf die Terrasse.   
Wieder und wieder hatte ich mich gefragt, warum ich dieses Mal so einfach aufgegeben hatte. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Doch was sie mir am Freitag an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hatte mich tief getroffen. Ich hatte mich wie gelähmt gefühlt, tat dies zum Teil immer noch. Dazu kam, dass ich mich wirklich wie der letzte Vollidiot benommen hatte. Sie hatte es nicht verdient von irgendjemandem so behandelt zu werden…schon gar nicht von mir. Nicht nach allem, was sie für mich getan hatte.  
Sie hatte mit allem, was sie gesagt hatte, Recht gehabt, daraus ihre Konsequenzen gezogen und eine Entscheidung getroffen. Und auch wenn ich mir wünschte, es könnte anders sein – was blieb mir noch übrig zu tun? 

Seufzend ging ich zurück in die Küche. Der Stuhl, auf dem sie gesessen hatte war leer. Als ich näher an den Tresen trat, konnte ich sehen, dass nun allerdings ihre Unterschrift neben meiner auf dem Papier stand. Eva-Maria O’Loughlin. Meine Frau. Noch. Wo war sie überhaupt?   
Ihre Handtasche stand neben dem Stuhl und in der Diele fand ich ihre Reisetasche genau an dem Platz vor, an dem sie sie abgestellt hatte. Im Wohnzimmer hatte ich sie nicht gesehen, blieb also nur noch…  
Mein Blick richtete sich nach oben, als dort eine Tür klappte. In fast dem selben Moment fuhr ein Auto vor. Langsam stieg ich die Treppe hoch, sah erst in ihr Zimmer, das bis auf die Möbel komplett leer war. Leise machte ich die Tür wieder zu und ging zu meinem Zimmer, wusste zwar nicht genau, warum sie ausgerecht hier sein sollte, öffnete aber trotzdem die Tür. Sie stand vor dem Bett, sah mich an.   
„Hier bist du“, meinte ich und ein leichter Seufzer entfuhr mir. Etwas in ihrem Gesicht veränderte sich. Es schien, als spiegelte es einen Funken Hoffnung wieder. Aber Hoffnung worauf? 

„Dein Wagen ist da“, sagte ich und die Veränderung war genauso schnell verschwunden, wie sie aufgetreten war. Sie bedankte sich leise, was ich mit einem Nicken entgegennahm, wandte mich dann um und ging wieder nach unten. Sie folgte mir, doch während ich an der Tür stehen blieb, ging sie an mir vorbei in die Küche und kam einige Minuten später mit ihrer Handtasche wieder.   
Nun sah sie mich direkt an und etwas, das wohl ein Lächeln sein sollte, erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Ich musste lächeln, konnte aber nichts sagen. Sanft zog ich sie in meine Arme und hielt sie fest, spürte, dass sie mich ebenso fest umarmte. Der Duft ihrer Haare stieg in meine Nase und ich versuchte, ihn mir für immer einzuprägen.   
In den letzten Tagen war mir so vieles durch den Kopf gegangen, was ich ihr sagen wollte. Doch jetzt, wo ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, kam nichts. Mein Kopf war wie leergefegt, nur ein einziger Gedanke rotierte in einer Endlosschleife: Bitte geh nicht.   
„Danke…für Alles“, vernahm ich ihre Stimme, sehr leise, fast schüchtern und ich schloss meine Arme noch etwas mehr um sie und hoffte, sie wusste, dass ich sie gehört hatte. 

Recht plötzlich löste sie sich von mir, griff nach ihrer Reisetasche und ich öffnete die Haustür. Draußen stand der Wagen mit geöffnetem Kofferraum. Der Fahrer wartete dort auf das Gepäck. Es war wohl eine Art Reflex, dass ich ihre Hand festhielt, als sie an mir vorbeiging. Sanft drückte ich diese und ein seichtes Lächeln legte sich um ihre Lippen.   
„Leb wohl, Alex“, hauchte sie.   
„Du auch, Mia“, gab ich leise zurück und entließ ihre Hand.   
Der Fahrer verstaute die Tasche im Kofferraum, während Mia sich auf den Rücksitz setzte. Kurz darauf war auch der Fahrer eingestiegen, der Motor sprang an, doch ich konnte meinen Blick noch nicht abwenden. Ich sah, wie sie ihre Hand hob; mir ein letztes Mal zuwinkte und dann nach vorn sah. Der Wagen fuhr an, die Einfahrt hinunter und keine Sekunde später bog er auf die Straße. Sie war weg. Sie war tatsächlich weg. Ich lehnte mich an den Türrahmen, rutschte langsam daran herunter und konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie nicht zurückkommen würde.   
Und in diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass die Stelle, an dem einmal mein Herz gewesen war, schmerzte, blutete. Sie hatte mir nicht nur sich selbst weggenommen, sondern auch mein Herz. Ich schloss die Augen, legte eine Hand darüber und ließ meine Stirn auf meine Knie sinken. Es war zu spät. 

Ich schreckte auf, als mir jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und für eine Sekunde, die sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit anfühlte, dachte ich, sie wäre zurückgekommen. Doch es war nicht ihr Gesicht, in das ich blickte. Es war Saxons.   
„Ist sie weg?“, fragte er aufgebracht und rüttelte mich an der Schulter. „Dad, ist Mia schon weg?“   
Ich sah ihn einen Augenblick lang verständnislos an, nickte dann und Saxon fluchte.   
„Scheiße. Mann, warum müsst ihr Erwachsenen euch das Leben immer so schwer machen?“ Er sah mich direkt an und ich seufzte, stand langsam auf.   
„So einfach ist das alles nicht“, sagte ich ausweichend, was ihn die Augen rollen und spöttisch auflachen ließ.   
„Oh bitte, Dad. Ich weiß, dass es bei dir und Mum nicht so war, aber hier schon. Du liebst Mia.“   
Manchmal konnte ich selbst über meinen eigenen Sohn nur staunend den Kopf schütteln und fragte mich, wie alt er wirklich war. Hier und jetzt verhielt er sich wohl erwachsener, als ich. 

„Ja, das tue ich“, gestand ich ihm.   
„Dann sag es ihr“, forderte er und ich seufzte erneut.   
„Saxon, das ist….“   
„Nicht so einfach, ich weiß. Aber ich weiß ganz genau, dass sie dich auch liebt. Außerdem…“ Er brach ab, fand wieder meinen Blick und holte tief Luft. „Außerdem weiß ich auch, dass sie einfach nur Angst hat.“   
„Angst? Vor was? Vor mir?“, hakte ich nach und mein Sohn schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, nicht vor dir. Jedenfalls nicht direkt. Wohl eher…vor deiner Reaktion. – Dad….“ Dieses Mal unterbrach ich ihn.   
„Vor meiner Reaktion auf was?“   
Saxon sah kurz auf den Boden, bevor er mich erneut anblickte.   
„Mia ist schwanger“, schoss es dann zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und ich wusste, dass mir meine Gesichtszüge völlig entglitten. Ich starrte ihn an. Mein Mund bewegte sich, aber es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich ausrufen konnte: „Schwanger? Von mir?“  
Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf und Saxon seufzte genervt auf, boxte mich leicht in die Seite, was mich wieder einigermaßen zurück auf den Boden brachte, den ich kurzzeitig unter meinen Füßen verloren hatte.   
„Nein, von Scott“, äffte er mit einem weiteren Augenrollen. „Natürlich von dir. Dad – noch ist es nicht zu spät. Bitte. Ich….“   
Er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen und ich sah, dass er leicht rot wurde, als er weitersprach: „Ich hab doch gesehen, wie glücklich Mia dich gemacht hat…wie glücklich ihr euch gegenseitig gemacht habt. Dad?“   
Es ist mit Worten wohl nicht auszudrücken, wie stolz ich in diesem Moment auf meinen Sohn war. Lächelnd zog ich ihn in meine Arme, drückte ihn fest an mich und flüsterte ein ‚Danke‘. Er drückte mich, um mir zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte, schob mich dann von sich und deutete auf mein Auto.   
„Los, hol sie zurück.“ Wir lächelten uns an und ich wuschelte leicht durch seine Haare, was mir ein gedämpftes ‚Daad‘ einbrachte.   
„Du hast was gut bei mir“, sagte ich, schnappte mir ohne zu Zögern meinen Schlüssel und rannte zum Wagen. „Drück mir die Daumen!“


	42. Leaving Paradise And Coming Home

**„Leaving Paradise and Coming Home“**

„Miss Schuster?“   
Langsam sah ich aus meiner kauernden Sitzposition hoch, bemerkte, dass mich der Fahrer im Rückspiegel musterte und richtete mich auf.   
„Ja?“, gab ich leise zurück und ich konnte erkennen, dass er leicht lächelte.   
„Wir sind gleich am Flughafen. Ich dachte, sie würden sich gerne noch etwas…frisch machen.“   
Ich nickte ihm dankbar zu, holte ein frisches Taschentuch aus meiner Handtasche, trocknete die Tränen und schnäuzte mich. Danach kramte ich einen kleinen Spiegel sowie mein Puder heraus und kontrollierte mein Gesicht. Zum Glück hatte ich nicht wirklich viel Make-up aufgetragen, sodass ich nur etwas Puder auf meine Wangen unterhalb der Augen tupfte. Ich steckte die Utensilien wieder in meine Tasche zurück und atmete einige Male tief durch, während der Fahrer vor dem Flughafengebäude anhielt und den Motor abstellte.   
Noch einmal holte ich Luft, schloss dabei kurz die Augen, ergriff dann den Türöffner und stieg aus. Der Fahrer sah mich freundlich an, reichte mir meine Reisetasche, die ich mir über die Schulter schlang und ihm dann meine Hand entgegen streckte.   
„Vielen Dank“, sagte ich. „Und bitte richten Sie auch Jack meinen Dank aus, dass er dies hier in die Wege geleitet hat.“   
„Das werde ich, Miss Schuster“, antwortete er. „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute.“ 

Ich dankte ihm mit einem Nicken, drehte mich um und ging schnellen Schrittes auf das Gebäude zu. Da alles, was ich mitnehmen wollte durch ein Umzugsunternehmen verschickt werden würde, brauchte ich kein Gepäck aufgeben, was mir umso lieber war.   
Das Einchecken ging recht schnell, sodass ich noch etwas Zeit hatte. Ich betrat einen Zeitungsladen, um nach einem Buch oder einer Zeitschrift für den Flug zu schauen und wählte eines der Regale weit entfernt von der Klatschpresse.   
Dadurch, dass Alex und ich ja nun nicht mehr zusammen waren, hatte es auch keine neuen Bilder mit uns gegeben. Eine offizielle Pressemitteilung hatte es bisher auch noch nicht gegeben, würde aber laut Don in den nächsten Tagen folgen. Sobald ich weg war. Ich wollte davon so wenig wie möglich mitbekommen, was in Hiram zwar wahrscheinlicher war, dass es mir gelang; allerdings würden es mir etliche Einwohner dort nicht leicht machen.   
Ich seufzte und nahm gedankenverloren ein Buch auf, bemerkte im selben Moment, dass mir die Kassiererin einen neugierigen Blick zu warf. Ich versuchte es zu ignorieren und mir den Klappentext durchzulesen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Ich sah ein weiteres Mal zu ihr, bemerkte, dass sie einige Schritte auf mich zu gekommen war und seufzte. Schnell legte ich das Buch wieder weg und verließ den Laden, Wollte ihr keinerlei Chance geben, mich anzusprechen, geschweige denn auszufragen. Am nächsten Stand holte ich mir einen Kaffee und setzte mich an einen der Tische, hielt den Blick gesengt, damit mich bloß niemand erkannte.

Meine Gedanken schweiften ab und ich ging die letzten Tage noch einmal in meinem Kopf durch. Es war mir sehr schwer gefallen, mich von Keko und Maile zu verabschieden, was ich bereits gestern Abend getan hatte. Beide hatten mir gesagt, dass sie mich sehr vermissen würden und mir versichert, dass ich bei ihnen immer willkommen war. Außerdem hatte Maile mir zugeflüstert, dass, wenn immer ich wollte, ich bei ihr einen Job hätte. All das hatte mich zu Tränen gerührt und ich wusste ganz genau, dass auch ich die beiden sehr vermissen würde.   
Noch schwerer war es bei Saxon gewesen. Als er am Montag von seinem Schulausflug wieder gekommen war, hatte ich mit ihm einen langen Spaziergang gemacht und versucht, ihm alles zu erklären. Viel hatte er nicht gesagt und ich wusste, dass er meine Beweggründe nicht verstand.   
„Aber du liebst doch meinen Dad“, hatte er immer wieder gesagt, was ich mit dem völlig bescheuerten Spruch „Manchmal reicht das eben nicht“ beantwortet hatte. Wenn Liebe nicht reichen würde, was würde es dann?   
Aber ich wusste ja immer noch nicht, ob Alex mich überhaupt liebte. Es bestand allerdings keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass ich es noch immer tat. Und heute Morgen war es mir so vorgekommen, als liebte ich ihn mehr denn je.   
Die letzten Tage in Alex‘ Haus waren alles andere als einfach gewesen. Es hatte unglaublich wehgetan, ihn ständig zu sehen, ihm so nah und gleichzeitig doch so fern zu sein und ich hatte den Tag meiner Abreise regelrecht herbeigewünscht.   
Wir hatten wenig gesprochen, versucht uns möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Und als ich hier saß und ein weiteres Mal darüber nachdachte, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich ihm sein Verhalten verziehen hatte; dass der eigentliche Grund, warum ich nach Hause flog, meine Schwangerschaft war. Ich hatte Angst, unheimliche Angst vor seiner Reaktion, was ich gestern auch Keko gesagt hatte, aber nicht als den Hauptgrund. Doch jetzt wurde mir klar, dass ich ein weiteres Mal weglief; mich versteckte. Und ich fühlte mich richtig mies. Es war ihm gegenüber nicht fair, das wusste ich. Doch mir war auch klar, dass ich eine solche Enttäuschung, wie ich sie eben erst erlebt hatte, kein zweites Mal durchstehen würde. 

Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen und ich stand abrupt auf, ließ meinen kaum angerührten Kaffee einfach stehen und ging zur Anzeigetafel, um mein Gate zu erfahren. Mir blieb noch etwa eine halbe Stunde und ich beschloss zu sehen, ob ich schon durch die Sicherheitskontrolle kam. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich gefunden hatte, wo ich hin musste und ich konnte auch schon durch die Kontrolle.   
Ich legte meine Reisetasche auf das Band, meine Handtasche in einen der Körbe und zog meinen Laptop daraus hervor. Diesen legte ich in einen weiteren Korb, trat dann durch den Metalldetektor. Es piepte nicht und ich machte mich daran, meine Sachen einzusammeln. Mit beiden Taschen bepackt machte ich mich auf zu meinem Gate, das nicht weit weg war. Eine kleinere Schlange hatte sich bereits vor dem Boardingschalter gebildet und ich stellte mich einfach an. Wieder erschien Alex‘ Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge. In all seinen Blicken, die ich in den letzten Tagen aufgefangen hatte, hatte so viel Traurigkeit gelegen; es schien, als würden ihm meine Worte noch immer zu schaffen machen und er hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, mich von meinem Vorhaben abzubringen.   
Allmählich bewegte sich die Schlange vorwärts und ich trat brav ein oder zwei Schritte vor. Es schien wirklich, als hätte er uns aufgegeben; eingesehen, dass ich meine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Und das hatte mich bisher nur noch bestätigt, dass ich genau das Richtige tat. Doch jetzt wünschte ich mir ungemein, er hätte es versucht; wünschte, ich hätte mehr Mut besessen und ihm die Wahrheit gesagt. 

Eine Bewegung vor mir riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Die Frau vor mir hatte sich zur Seite gedreht, sodass sie nun im Profil zu mir stand und ich schnappte nach Luft. Stolz präsentierte sie in ihrem Kleid ihren Babybauch und ich spürte wieder die Tränen. Und als der Mann neben ihr, ihr auch noch zärtlich die Hand auf den Bauch legte und sie ihre darüber, war es völlig vorbei. Die Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinunter und ich musste meinen Blick abwenden. Wie von selbst legte sich meine rechte Hand auf meinen Bauch und ich presste die Lippen zusammen. Was sollte ich nur tun? Würde es mir in den nächsten neun Monaten jedes Mal so gehen, wenn ich eine schwangere Frau in Begleitung ihres Mannes sah? Würde es danach nicht eher noch schlimmer werden? Besonders wenn der oder die kleine… 

Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, da mich die Stimme der Flugbegleiterin unterbrach: „…ihre Bordkarte? Miss, ich…entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie…Sie halten den Verkehr auf.“   
Ich blickte in ihr freundliches Gesicht, sah die Blume, die sie als Teil der Uniform im Haar hatte und etwas klickte in meinem Kopf. Blume im Haar. Alex, der eine Blume aus meinen Haaren angelte und sie mir zärtlich hinter mein Ohr steckte. Ich japste auf.  
„Ich…ich kann nicht fliegen“, flüsterte ich, sah die Flugbegleiterin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ich muss zurück. Ich kann nicht einfach so gehen.“   
Damit drehte ich mich um und rannte. Ich musste zurück. Zurück zu Alex. Ich musste es ihm zumindest sagen. Er hatte ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen. Was auch immer danach passieren mochte, sollte passieren. Aber solange es eine klitzekleine Chance gab, musste, sollte und wollte ich diese ergreifen.   
Ich lief den Weg zurück zur Sicherheitskontrolle und legte sozusagen eine Vollbremsung hin: Dort, am Metalldetektor entdeckte ich eine Person, die mit einem der Sicherheitsbeamten diskutierte. Und diese Person hätte ich wohl überall sofort erkannt. Er war hier! Er war tatsächlich hier. Oh mein Gott…. Ich merkte kaum, dass mir die Taschen aus meinen Händen rutschten.

„Alex“, entfuhr es mir und obwohl er mich kaum gehört haben konnte, hob er den Kopf und sein Blick fand mich. Sekundenlang sahen wir uns einfach nur an, standen beide wie versteinert da. Dann setzten wir uns fast gleichzeitig in Bewegung. Ich rannte, er rannte und unter dem halbherzig protestierenden Sicherheitspersonal sprang ich ihm zum zweiten Mal vor Publikum in die Arme. Ich klammerte mich an ihn, spürte, wie er mich fest an sich drückte.   
„Mia“, hauchte er, löste sich etwas und fand meine Augen. „Mia, ich dachte…ich hatte befürchtet, ich wäre zu spät.“   
„Nein,“ gab ich zurück und lächelte. „Du bist genau richtig.“   
Seine Lippen legte sich in einem zärtlichen Kuss auf meine und ich seufzte in diesen hinein, während mir wieder einmal die Tränen kamen.   
„Ich hoffe sehr stark, dass das glückliche Tränen sind“, murmelte er gegen meine Lippen, sah mich an und setzte mich vorsichtig ab.   
„Ja“, flüsterte ich lachend. Sanft wischte er mir die Tränen von meinen Wangen, fand wieder meinen Blick und seine Augen schienen mich regelrecht anzuflehen.   
„Bleib bei mir, Mia“, sagte er leise und legte seine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Ich schluckte, hielt aber seinen Blick und legte meine Hand auf seine.   
„Solange du mich willst“, gab ich sehr leise zurück.   
„Wie hören sich die nächsten…mindestens 18 Jahre an?“, fragte er mit einem Zwinkern und mir klappte der Unterkiefer herunter.   
„Ich liebe dich, Mia“, sagte er und zog mich an sich.   
„Ich liebe dich auch, Alex“, hauchte ich. Mit einer Hand in meinem Rücken zog er mich noch etwas näher an sich, ließ seine andere in meinen Nacken gleiten und küsste mich innig. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und wusste, dass ich nach Hause gekommen war. Genau hier gehörte ich hin, in seine Arme.


	43. Genau So Und Nicht Anders

**„Genau so und nicht anders“**

Noch bevor Alex den Motor ausgestellt hatte, wurde die Haustür aufgerissen und Saxon, gefolgt von Dusty, stürmte daraus hervor und auf das Auto zu. Er hüpfte beinah vor Aufregung und schrie regelrecht meinen Namen, als ich ausstieg, rannte dann auf mich zu und drückte mich fest.   
„Mann“, stöhnte er laut. „Das hättet ihr auch einfacher haben können. – Aber Hauptsache, du bist wieder da und bleibst auch hier.“   
„So sehe ich das auch“, meinte Alex, als er mit meiner Tasche aus Richtung des Kofferraumes zu uns kam und sich einen kurzen, süßen Kuss von meinen Lippen stahl. Wir schlenderten auf das Haus zu, Dusty hüpfte aufgeregt um uns herum und wir hatten die Tür noch nicht ganz erreicht, da drückte Alex seinem Sohn plötzlich die Tasche in die Hand.   
„Hier Großer, mach dich mal nützlich“, sagte er, erntete einen verständnislosen Blick und einen empörten Ausruf von Saxon: „Hey, kannst du die nicht selbst weiter tragen?“  
Schmunzelnd schüttelte Alex den Kopf, wandte sich zu mir um.   
„Ich hab noch etwas nachzuholen“, gab er zurück und kaum dass ich mich versah, hatte er mich auf seine Arme gehoben.   
„Alex“, quietschte ich auf und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, hielt mich an ihm fest. „Was hast du vor?“   
Langsam trat er auf die Tür zu und hauchte: „Meine Frau über die Türschwelle tragen.“ Er fand kurz meinen Blick, bevor er mich küsste und dabei die letzten Schritte in die Diele ging. Zärtlich liebkoste er meine Lippen mit seinen, ließ seine Zunge um Einlass bittend darüber gleiten, dem ich sofort nachgab. Meine Finger fuhren durch sein Haar, ich schmiegte mich an ihn und seufzte.   
Seine Lippen waren so weich, bildeten einen erregenden Kontrast zu seinen Bartstoppeln, die leicht über die Haut meines Kinns und meiner Wangen kratzten. Der Kuss war so intensiv, ein Kribbeln breitete sich bis in die kleinste Faser meines Körpers aus und ich stöhnte heiser.   
„Oh man“, holte uns ein leises Gemurmel aus unserer kleinen Seifenblase. Wir sahen uns um und erblickten Saxon, der an den Rahmen der Küchentür gelehnt da stand und uns wohl beobachtet hatte. Nun kam er grinsend auf uns zu und wedelte mit einem Blatt Papier.   
„Sagt mal, das hier braucht ihr dann bestimmt nicht mehr, oder?“, fragte er schelmisch grinsend nach und hielt das Blatt so, dass wir erkennen konnten, was es war: Die Erklärung zur Eheanullierung.   
Langsam setzte Alex mich ab, nahm Saxon das Blatt aus der Hand und sah mich schmunzelnd an.   
„Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht“, meinte er und zerriss die Erklärung, knüllte sie zusammen und warf sie achtlos hinter sich auf den Boden. Dann griff er in seine Hosentasche und hielt Saxon seinen Autoschlüssel hin.   
„Hattest du nicht noch ein Date mit Lani, oder so?“, hakte er nach und sah seinen Sohn vielsagend an. Dieser grabschte sofort nach dem Schlüssel, pfiff nach Dusty, die auch gleich angetrottet kam und ging zur Haustür.   
„Es ist übrigens schön, euch beide wieder glücklich zu sehen“, meinte er lächelnd, trat nach draußen und schloss die Tür.   
Lächelnd fand Alex meinen Blick, legte seine Arme um mich und zog mich ganz nah an sich heran. Er sagte nichts, ließ eine Hand meinen Rücken hinauf und in meinen Nacken gleiten, zog so mein Gesicht ganz nah an seines heran.   
„Ich glaube, es gibt noch etwas, das wir nachzuholen haben, oder?“, hauchte er, was mich erröten und meinen Körper erzittern ließ. Dennoch umschlang ich seinen Hals mit meinen Armen, schmiegte meinen Körper an seinen und küsste ihn.


End file.
